The Ultimate Betrayal
by cheerthis95
Summary: FINISHED!Brian's sister is in trouble with an old rival. Brian is reunited with Dom and the crew while running with Tej and Rome. The plot gets thick as the crew, new and old, find out someone in the group is betraying them. This is #1 of a total of 3.
1. The Begining of It All

Jordan O'Connor sat in a restaurant in an older part of Los Angeles. She looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings. The café was small, musty, and attached to a garage. She had been searching for her brother, whom she had been separated at the age of eleven. This is where her latest "clue" had led her. Their parents had divorced and had split them equally. She thought bitterly and found it ironic that they had just acted like they were property and not humans with feelings. Jordan's mom had lost custody and she had became a ward of the state.

"Can I help you?" A rough looking guy asked her shrewdly she almost jumped out her skin.

"Do you have a menu?" the petite blonde asked, her ice blue eyes catching the muscular guy's attention and a little off gaurd. He tossed a menu at her. She sat up indignantly, trying not to say anything about his attitude problem.

"Be nice, V." Mia Toretto pushed her brother's friend playfully and smiling at the girl. "Let me know when you're ready." She nodded at the girl. Vince shook his head at Mia and went to the garage. Mia was always being too nice. That was part of the reason they had suffered so much drama in the first place.

"I'll have a coke and a cheeseburger." Jordan said, really not hungry. She had been traveling for a while and needed a place to rest. Mia nodded and got to work on her request. Jordan thought about where her brother could be. She was in trouble and needed him more now than ever. This was the last known area, but she wasn't sure if she could get her nerve up to ask these guys. She was so lost thought that she didn't pay attention to what was going on around her. She jumped when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Do you need some help? I noticed the phone book and thought maybe I could help." Tiffany Saunders, a tall svelte "racer girl" asked. She pulled her long black hair with caramel highlights into a clip to get it up off her back, as it was starting to heat up. "I'm Tiffany." She stuck out a hand to Jordan. The tribal art tattoo on her arm mixed with the black leather pants and rhinestone tank top made Jordan feel a little intimidated.

"Um..no, I'm just looking for someone." Jordan replied with a smile.

"I'm wonderin how a girl that looks like that innocent found her way here." Leon mused to Vince and Jesse, the boys watching the three girls from the window.

"I don't know but she's cute." Jesse nodded, a wide smile on his face. Vince ruffled his hair and left to get back to work.

"I know a lot of people. I probably could help. Whatcha afraid of?" Tiffany teased, sitting on the barstool next to her.

"It's not that. I have been all over, and I just am about to give up." Jordan said wearily. "No one seems to be able to help me find him. I go every place they tell me but it's a wash." Jordan stirred her coke and said with sadness in her voice.

"What's his name? You're here and it can't hurt." Tiffany said, noticing the girl hadn't touched her food. She looked like she was going to faint away as it was.

"Brian O'Connor. " Jordan said. Mia dropped the glass of water she had been pouring and coughed. Jordan looked at her, wondering if it had anything to do with Brian's name. "Do you know him? It's really important." Jordan asked desperately. Mia looked at Tiffany with a loss of a reply. Tiffany shook her head as if to say 'don't say anything'.

"Actually, it does sound familiar. Hold on. I'll be right back." Tiffany said. She walked outside and around to the back, where Dominic Toretto was working. " Dom, guess who is sitting in your café?" She asked with folded arms. He looked up at her, knowing Tiffany was not one to waste his time. It must have been important.

"The Pope?" Dominic asked joking, wiping the sweat off his brow.

"Brian's sister." Tiffany folded her arms. Dominic looked up and stopped what he was doing. "She's lookin for Brian. I was thinking I could introduce you. "Tiffany smiled sweetly. He followed her without a word. "Dom, this is Jordan. Jordan, this is Dominic Toretto. You already know Mia." Tiffany introduced.

"Hi." Jordan said, noticing Dominic's strong muscles on his bulging biceps.

"I knew your brother. I don't know where he's at, but I'd like to find him." Dominic said. He noticed Brian and Jordan's resemblance was very similar. Part of him wanted to find Brian to kick his ass and part of him wanted to say a simple thanks and then kick his ass.

"That makes two of us, then." Jordan folded her arms. "It was nice to meet you." She smiled politely as she pulled out some money for her tab and started to head for the door.

"If you need some help, let us know. Tell em we need to talk to him, too." Dominic called to her as she was about to head out to the road. She waved and took off walking on foot. Dominic, Tiffany, Jesse, Mia, Vince, and Leon all looked at each other in shock.

"The girl don't even have a car? She don't need to be walkin alone out in these streets." Leon shook his head.

"She's as crazy as Brian. Someone go get her." Dominic said, himself also finding it hard not to be concerned about her.

"Jordan!" Tiffany called as she caught up to her. "What are you doin? Are you nuts?" she asked.

"Why do you say that?" Jordan said, looking truly confused.

"Where's your car?" Tiffany asked.

"I don't have a license or a car." Jordan shrugged simply.

"This heat must have made you insane. Let's go, you're coming with me." Tiffany ordered. "How have you been surviving?" she asked curiously.

"I had money saved. I started the minute I went into foster care cause I knew I was going to run away and try to find my brother. I'll be fine. I'll get a bus ticket and head to Miami. That's my next place. It's possible he could be there." Jordan said as she kept walking.

"Jordan, stop, please." Tiffany put a hand on her shoulder. Jordan winced and pulled away.

"What?" she asked, sighing as she ran her hand through her long blonde silky hair.

"Get in, Girls." Dominic pulled up beside the girls in his car and coasted with Jordan's fast and determined pace.

"I've gotta go." Jordan shook her head stubbornly, her wide blue eyes reminding Tiffany of a deer caught in headlights.

"Just stay tonight and get some rest. You can rest up and start fresh tomorrow." Dominic suggested.

"Please? You can rest, take a shower, and borrow some clothes. Then maybe I can help you try to think of some more ideas to find Brian." Tiffany begged.

"These streets arn't nice, Jordan. You'll be an easy target to get killed or somethin. Just tonight, Girl." Dominic said in a convincing tone.

"Are you sure you'll let me leave in the morning? You won't make me stay, right?" she asked skeptically. Tiffany nodded along with Dominic. Tiffany was curious to know what kind of trouble she could be in.

"We're not kidnapping you." Dominic held up his hands with a slight grin. They got in his car and went to the house, Tiffany gave Jordan some clothes and she came downstairs once she had revived herself.

"Thanks for letting me stay." Jordan said quietly in the kitchen to Dominic.

"No prob, girl." He said. "You drink? Want a Corona?" He asked, offering her one as he got one for himself. He figured he'd get her to relax.

"Sure." She said.

"So, what happened to you?" He asked, looking at her bruised arms.

"Long story." She said, not wanting to go into details.

"I got time." Dominic shrugged. He wasn't sure why, but he felt protective of her like he did with Mia.

"I got in a fight." She said quietly. She was glad to see Tiffany come in to break the silence.

"Want another, Jordan?" Tiffany asked, exchanging glances with Dominic. She had already finished her beer.

"Thanks." Jordan smiled.

"So, about this trip to Miami. Will you let me drive you?" She asked.

"No, cuz its too much trouble for you. I don't even know if I'll find him." Jordan said.

"I bet I can help. I got friends in Miami." Tiffany said.

"It'd be better than a bus." Dominic said, taking a drink of his Corona.

"You're probably right. It'd be a lot more fun." Jordan smiled. She was beginning to relax. She passed out soon after that.

"If you find him, bring him back." Dominic nodded.

"That was my plan." Tiffany smiled.


	2. Strangers

Chapter 2: Strangers

"That girl has been here every night for the past week." Jimmy said to Tej Parker, who was running Miami's nightly street races.

"Yep. That car she gots could probably kick some ass." Tej nodded. He decided to make an invitation. "I'm Tej. Nice car." He nodded.

"Tiffany." She smiled, not moving from the hood.

"You new in town? Do you race?" Tej asked, looking at his watch.

"I race. I'm new here, but I race." She nodded. "Would that be a challenge?" She raised an eyebrow.

"If you want. Four large. We got the best of the best racin tonight." He said in a warning tone.

"I've checked out the competition." Tiffany nodded, handing four stacks of money.

"Line up. Shit." He grinned. He noticed Suki pull up to the line. Tiffany lined up almost at the same time as the third racer. Brian made his grand entrance as usual.

"Ready." Tej pointed to each of them. The engines revved in response and the tires squealed as they pulled off. Brian easily took the lead but Tiffany was able to stay on his tail. She had the advantage of being outside and used it to full advantage to pass Brian. In no time, the race was over. Brian not far behind pulled up beside her and smiled.

"You're good." He nodded.

"You're not too bad, either." Tiffany smiled. She looked him up and down nonchalantly and was impressed immediately with his looks. The white t-shirt made his eyes stand out.

"You from around here?" He asked, interested in the racer. He hadn't seen anybody that caught his attention like she did since Mia.

"No. My name's Tiffany. What's yours?" She asked.

"Brian. Brian O'Connor. Was the best racer around." He grinned. "Hope we can have a re-match." He challenged.

"It's doable." Tiffany nodded. She smiled, happy she had done what she had set out to do. All she had to figure out was how to get him to the hotel to see Jordan. "O'Connor, is it?" She paused and got a nod. "I got this homegirl, Jordan, looking for her brother. His name is Brian O'Connor too." She said. Brian's smile disappeared.

"That's not funny." He said the memories of the past resurfacing.

"I know its not. She's been through some stuff she won't even tell me about. She's in trouble, beat up, and she got this far. At least talk to her." Tiffany said, thinking maybe Brian didn't want anything to do with her.

"I'll follow you." He nodded, his face serious. "Tej, I'll catch up later. I gotta go." He told Tej, who nodded and wondered what the deal was. Brian wasn't usually a player or Casanova, but he was leaving with racer girl. Tiffany and Brian weaved through traffic to a motel that was, ironically, down the street from Tej's garage.

"Sorry if I was an asshole." He said, his hands stuffed in his jeans as they walked up the stairs.

"It's cool. Jordan was gonna take a bus by herself out here. She wasn't even sure if this is where you were. I just took a guess." Tiffany said, unlocking the door. "Wait a minute, Ok?" She smiled.

"Yeah." He smiled, his eyes staring deeply into her eyes.

"Jordan, I found him." Tiffany said, wanting to give her new friend some warning. Jordan, sitting crossed legged on the bed, looked up in shock.

"I've been looking for a year. You found him in a week. That's amazing." Jordan jumped up, checking her reflection. "I'm nervous." She admitted.

"He's cool. You'll be all right. You got my cell number, right?" She asked. Jordan nodded.

"Where are you going?" She asked, surprised.

"I'm going to go for a drive. Meet up with some old friends. You guys need time to talk." Tiffany said. She opened the door not giving Jordan a chance to object.

"Where are you going?" He stared after her as she walked away.

"You guys need some privacy." Tiffany smiled at him. She could tell he was nervous. "I'm sure you got a lot to talk about. It was nice to meet you." She said as she walked down the stairs to her car.

"Thanks." He said. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Jordan opened it slowly. "Hey sis." He smiled and hugged her tightly.

"It is you." Jordan broke down crying. Brian held his sister for the longest time.

"You okay?" He asked, lifting her chin up to make her look at him.

"I'm sorry. I came looking for you. I just don't know what to do anymore. I'm tired of running." Jordan said, talking between drying her tears as they fell.

"No, J, I've been looking for you too. I promise." He said. "What's goin on?" He asked, stroking her hair.

"I... this guy and his gang are after me. I dated him... it's my fault." Jordan bit her lip nervously.

"Slow down. Start from the beginning. We got all night." Brian reassured her. It was then he noticed her bruises.

"I started dating this guy after I ran away. He was my only way to stay in a house, away from the cops, and stuff." Jordan said. "He was fine at first but then he started beating me and making demands I wasn't willing to do." Jordan said, her hands shaking. Brian's body tightened with each word.

"I'm sorry." He held her tightly as her body racked with sobs. He noticed her elbow was a blackish bluish. "Have you been to the hospital for your arm?" He asked, looking at it closer. She pulled back in pain.

"No. They'll take me back. I'll go to juve, Brian." Jordan said. "If my name is on paper, Tran will fine me. He has so many connections. He's going to end up killing me." Jordan said, looking down and playing with her addias shoelace.

"How the hell do you know Tran?" He asked, reeling from the words that had just came out of her mouth. "What's his first name?" Brian asked, guessing he was probably jumping to conclusions. It was probably coincidental. At least he hoped. Tran was a common last name, he reasoned.

"Johnny. Why?" Jordan asked, confused about the intensity of Brian's voice.

"Back up. How about you tell me from the beginning. It's important." Brian scooted on the bed, making himself comfortable.

"I met Johnny through a friend of his. I had ran away and went to a club. He was nice at first. I didn't know he was so mean." Jordan said softly.

"Was this in California?" He asked. She nodded. "So you came all the way from Cali to here?" He asked.

"Yeah. Thanks to Tiff. Brian, I've been saving money since I was put in foster care to be able to come find you. I don't expect you to take care of me. I just wanted to see you." Jordan said, her voice a whisper.

"You're staying with me, J. I'm not going to let you away or disappear." Brian assured her. "I've missed you a lot." He added.

"You're just saying that to be nice." Jordan said, unsure of what was the truth.

"No, I'm not. We're going to get your arm fixed tomorrow and I'll introduce you to my friends tomorrow." He said, holding her and gently rocked her.

"I can't believe Tiffany found you." Jordan yawned sleepily.

"How long have you known her?" he asked, himself feeling drained.

"A week." Jordan said as she drifted off to sleep. Brian's phone rang.

"Everything kosher,Bri?" Tej asked.

"Yes and no. That girl who won the race took me to my sister." Brian said.

"No shit?" Tej asked surprised. " I thought you were hookin it up with her." Tej laughed.

"I wouldn't mind. She's got it going on." Brian grinned. "I'll fill you in on the rest tomorrow, Man." Brian promised.

"You gonna bring her by tomorrow?" Tej asked.

"Yeah, later Man." Brian said and hung up. He thought about what Jordan had said about Tran. He had thought Johnny Tran was dead. It seemed to him he was going to have to make a trip back to California, like it or not. He kind of wished Dominic and the crew would be there since he'd gotten all their records cleared but he doubted they would be. And even if they were there, Dominic would probably want revenge for his betrayal. He sighed and fell into a light but fit full sleep.


	3. The Trip

Chapter 3- The Trip

"Good morning." Tiffany said the next morning. She put the breakfast she had picked up on the motel table and opened the blinds. Brian stretched and looked over at his sister to make sure it hadn't all been a dream.

"Hey, thanks for helpin her out." Brian grinned as he watched Tiffany pull some things out of a grocery store bag. She put the stuff on the table and handed him a plate of food.

"No prob. You ready to go see some old friends?" She asked, opening an ace bandage she had bought for Jordan's bruised elbow. Brian, who had been relaxed suddenly tensed up.

"What are you talkin about, Racer Girl?" He asked in a teasing tone.

"You'll see soon enough." Tiffany promised. "Let's get her arm bandaged before she wakes up." Tiffany suggested, cleverly switching the subject.

"OW." Jordan moaned sleepily. "Don't touch it!" She growled and rolled over. Brian and Tiffany looked at each other with surprise.

"J, we need to get you to a hospital." Brain sounded as though he was prepared to beg. His eyes were fixed on her arm and filled with concern.

"No." Jordan said simply but defiantly. "Tran would find me then. Then he'd kill you both, torture me, and then kill me." Jordan said, not really realizing Tiffany was in the motel room. Tiffany stopped what she was doing and pulled Brian outside by his hand quietly and quickly.

"Tran? She's got Tran after her?" Tiffany asked, not believing what she had just heard. Brian ran his hand nervously through his hair.

"Yeah, apparently she's dated him for about a year or two. She was tired last night and didn't tell me the whole story." Brian's voice trailed off, he himself lost in thought. "SHIT." He punched the wall in frustration. "Sorry." He said sheepishly after his 'fit' was over.

"It's all right. I was planning on taking you back to Cali anyways." Tiffany shrugged, her eyes locking into his.

"Is that so?" he asked, forgetting for a moment what the problem was. They became close to each other, as if they were going to kiss. It was then that Brian lost his nerve to kiss her. He coughed as she quickly pulled away. Roman had always told him that girls easily distracted him. Maybe his best friend had a point, he thought guiltily.

"I just can't see her with Tran." Tiffany shook her head, breaking the awkward moment and getting a nod of agreement from Brian.

"Johnny, at that. I could have swore the bastard was dead. Even the feds got him listed as deceased." Brian sighed wearily, the events in California replaying in his head. He had given up his badge, but he had still been able to access records pretty easily. That was how he had managed to elude the cops from finding him for so long. His phone rang. It was Roman. "What up, Ro?" He asked. Tiffany went inside to try another attempt at wrapping Jordan's elbow. Unfortunately, Jordan was awake and dressed.

"Sup, Girl." Tiffany smiled innocently. She knew she was going to have to get Jordan in a good mood to wrap her swollen elbow.

"Good morning." Jordan smiled, folding up some of her clothes. She looked like she was deep in thought. "Tiff, I just wanted to say thanks for your help." She said softly.

"It's not a big deal. You're pretty cool. I could see that when I met you. Stubborn, but cool." Tiffany laughed.

"Yeah, first impressions are funny." Jordan giggled, thinking of the first time they had met. "You looked so mean at first." Jordan said, a twinkle in her eyes.

"Rome, I need to meet up with you and Tej at the garage. I'll introduce you to my sister and her friend." Brian said, pacing outside.

"Is it something bad? Cuz, I got this feelin that something's goin on. I can tell by your voice, Bro." Roman said. He and Brian had grown up together and he could read Brian well.

"You already know." Was all Brian could say. "We'll be there soon." He promised.

"We'll be here, as always." Roman nodded, checking out a girl walking by him.

"Wow, Sis, you grew up." Brian shook his head in disbelief as he saw his sister dressed up and with makeup on. Jordan had borrowed some clothes from Tiffany. Her outfit consisted of low rise jeans and and iridescent halter top. She had pulled her blonde hair up and had put on makeup that made her look older than the 17 years she really was. "I can't take either one of you girls around any of my friends." Brian said, only half joking. He knew his friends would be drooling over Tiffany and now his sister. He laughed at himself for being so defensive.

"Whatever." Jordan rolled her eyes. She smiled, excited to have her brother around her again. "Wow, your car is the bomb." Jordan commented at Brian's decked out baby blue mustang convertible. Her eyes were huge with awe.

"Thanks. My boys Tej and Roman helped fix it up." Brian grinned, noticing even Tiffany seemed to like it. "You can ride with Tiff or me." He said to his sister.

"Go with your brother." Tiffany assured Jordan. "I'll follow." She smiled at Brian.

"So, J, how long were you with Tran?" Brian asked, keeping his eyes on the road as he shifted gears. He checked his rearview mirror to make sure Tiffany was able to keep up and was following.

"Two years too long." Jordan said regretfully. "For about the first year, he kept me a secret from his 'gang'. Then it was, like, he didn't care who knew. He raced the streets of L.A. for a while. Then he got shot and after he got out of the hospital, it was almost like he hated me. He changed. I mean, he always treated me like crap and beat on me, but when he got hurt...it just all changed and it seemed like he wanted me dead but he wouldn't let me leave." Jordan said sadly as Brian pulled up to Tej's garage. Brian was quiet.

"J, Tiff, this is Tej and this is Roman." Brian introduced, his mind barely able to focus. "Ro, Tej, can you show the girls around?' He asked. He leaned on the hood of his car, lost in thought.

If only he could find Dominic. Jordan had to have been with Tran when it all went down, he mused. Tran had to have known that Jordan was related to Brian. The more he thought about things, the more he realized Jordan's suffering had been his fault.

"Whatcha thinkin about, Brian?" Tiffany came up behind him and messaged his shoulders from behind. He didn't bother to explain everything he had figured out since she wasn't involved with the racing scene he was so tangled up with.

"I like your garage, Tej." Jordan grinned at Brian's homeboy. He had already managed to get his arm around her. Brian, noticing this, rolled his eyes.

"Thanks, Babygirl." He grinned. "There's an XBOX in there if you wannna go play it. I'll show ya where it's at." Tej offered, more than willing to render his services.

"Damn player." Roman muttered as they left. Tiffany covered her mouth to hide her smile. Roman had never been good at hiding his jealousy.

"I need you and Tej to come back to LA with me." Brian said simply to Roman.

"You know I got your back, Bro." Roman nodded without hesitation. "I'm sure Tej won't mind comin, either." He grinned.

"Is there a store around here?" Tiffany asked.

"Yeah, two blocks down." Brian nodded. "You want me to go with you?" Brian offered.

"No, I'll be all right." She shook her head. "I'll be right back." She promised.

"What do you need us for?" Tej asked, coming outside after he had gotten Jordan settled.

"J's in trouble. She's got one of my old enemies after her. In fact, I think he knew all along that she was my sister. He beat her, she acts like he has raped her, and unfortunately he's alive when I thought he was dead." Brian paced nervously.

"Whoa, that is deep." Tej nodded. "I'll get Jimmy to watch over the garage." He said as he dialed Jimmy's number.

"What about your girlfriend? How's she all connected." Roman asked curiously.

"She's not my girlfriend." Brian said, his cheeks flushing a little. He and Roman had grown up together. Roman had him pegged as usual.

"You know you like her." Roman laughed.

"Shut up, Roman." Brian grabbed him playfully and put him into a headlock. When he stopped and looked up, he was staring at Tiffany. "Hey." He nodded, straightening out his West Coast Choppers shirt. "Had to put him in check." He ginned sheepishly as he tried to explain.

"I see." She smiled. "So, when should we head back to LA?" She asked.

"Tonight." Brian nodded, his fore head wrinkling as he thought about things seriously again.

"Hey Baby girl. What's up?" Tej asked Jordan, who was in tears. He sat beside her and lifted up her chin gently.

"Nothing." She smiled and tried to lie.

"Come on, Girl. You can tell me." Tej promised. "Please?" He begged.

"I'm just in a little pain. If I tell Brian or Tiff, they'll make me go to the hospital. I can't go to the hospital. I don't even want to go to LA, either. Johnny will hurt them and it'll be my fault." Jordan sniffed, her body trembling form fear. Tej hugged her.

"He isn't gonna touch yall cuz we're goin with you guys. Brian's my boy and ain't no one gonna mess with you or him." Tej tried to reassure Jordan. "Now, let me see that arm." He said, looking at it gently. Jordan winced.

"Please don't say anything." She begged. "Tej, promise me." She said. He was at a loss for words. As Brian's best friend, he felt it wouldn't be right for him to keep a secret from him.

"He wouldn't do that, I hope." Brian said, putting a hand on Tej's shoulder. His grip was firm.

"Of course not, Man." Tej said, as he mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' to Jordan. She tried to hide her smile. "But, I do got some painkillers that would solve our problem for time being." Tej said.

"What kind?" Brian frowned.

"Lortabs." Tej said. He handed them to Brian and started for his room." It's your call. I'm gonna go pack." He said.

"J, these will make you sleepy but Tej is right, they will help the pain since you won't go to the hospital." Brian said.

"Do we have to go back? If the cops find me, I'll go back to juvie." Jordan complained.

"You can't stay on the run, Jordan. J, I used to be a cop. I know how it all works. They will find you here or in LA. It's better if you face up or we get it cleared up before you have to face up." Brian said. "I'll be back." Brian said, his voice bitter. Tiffany followed him.

"You okay?" She asked sincerely.

"Yeah...no." He sat down, his head in his hands. Tiffany rubbed his back. "Everything's so fucked up, I'm gonna go back..."He stopped. He knew the Torettos wouldn't be there. "I fucked up a lot of people's lives and then I try to do good. Tran was dating my sister when everything in LA happened." Brian said. "He wouldn't have messed with her if I had not been here I was at." Brian sighed.

"Brian, you can't beat yourself up over this." Tiffany said. Brian looked at her. They were so close now that Brian was sure she could feel his heart racing. She put her hands behind his head and drew him close to her. Then she kissed him as she played with his hair." I knew you were a good kisser." She smiled.

"You think?" He asked, grinning. "Wow." was all he could say, thinking about their kiss.

"Do you need to relieve some stress?" She asked, getting up to lock the bedroom door.

"It'd be nice." He grinned as she straddled his lap.

"Pay up, Fool. I told you." Tej held out his hand to Roman.

"He always gets the girls. I don't see how his white ass does it." Roman shook his head. He paid Tej the thirty bucks. Tej shrugged and went to check on Jordan.

"How ya feelin?" He asked a drowsy Jordan. She smiled, her eyes glazed and glossy. "Damn, you got beautiful eyes, girl." He grinned.

"Your sweet." She smiled. She was fighting to keep her eyes open.

"Let's go, Rome." Brian knocked on Roman's door a couple of hours later.

"I'm waitin on you, playa," Roman came out, his bags packed and in his hand.

"Tej is takin his escalade and Tiff's drivin her car. You can ride with Tej or me and Tiff." Brian said, as he loaded Tiffany's car.

"You two lovebirds? I'd rather ride with Tej." He shook his head, much like he had when Tej had asked why he didn't want to stay with Brian when they had first been introduced to one another. They had been good friends since then. Roman had lost his hostility, but Brian had never let him live down that reaction.

"Good. Can you keep an eye on Jordan?" He asked, shutting the trunk. "She refuses to ride with us." He said, jumping in Tiffany's car. "Do we have the plague?" He asked Tiffany with a smile.

"Guess we do. More time for us to be alone." She smiled and said boldly.

"How the hell do you do it, Man? That's all I wanna know." Roman asked Brian as they prepared o leave for LA. They grinned, gave each other a high five and went to separate vehicles.


	4. Returning To The Streets

Chapter 4- Return to the Streets

"Where we goin?" Brian sat up, awakened by his nightmare. He was tense and disoriented. As he sat up, he recognized the streets he had walked away from. He looked panicked once he noticed they were on a very, very familiar road. He sat back, realizing Dom, Mia, or any of them wouldn't be there. Would they?

"I told you you'd meet some old friends." Tiffany said with a smile. She had already called back to Tej's Escalade and told them to hang back about 30 minutes to let Brian and Dominic 'talk'.

"No. Tiff, you know them?" Dom? Is that who you're talking about?" He asked, adjusting the passenger seat and sitting up.

"Yeah. This is where Jordan found me." She said, turning into the driveway.

"I can't do this." He said, running his hands through his hair. Tiffany smiled to herself. She loved how he did that when he was stressed. Dominic had been right when he said he was her type. She kissed him.

"Yes, you can. Tej, Roman, and Jordan are taking their time to give you time to talk to Dom. I think you need to talk if you wanna take Tran and his empire down." She took a deep breath and started walking up the driveway. He noticed a bullet hole in the garage and shook his head at how deep it was all getting. It had been deep, it was hard to believe now it was even deeper.

"What time is it?" He asked as Tiffany knocked to give Mia a warning.

"About midnight." She replied as Vince opened the door.

"Go away, Asshole." Vince sneered.

"Vince, don't." Tiffany pushed him aside. "Where's Dom?" She asked. Mia came down the stairs.

"Hey Mia." Brian said, not wanting to look at her face. His feelings, what little he did have, were gone. He knew he had hurt her.

"Hey." She nodded, Mia style. "Dom's outside in the backyard." She said. She gave Tiffany and Brian a Corona. "You'll need this." She gave a reserved smile to Brian out of politeness.

"Hey Leon. Hey Jess." Brian said, pulling Jesse into a half hug. "How are you?" He asked. He was glad to see Jesse alive.

"I'm good, Man." Jesse laughed. "This is my war scar." He joked, showing Brian a bullet wound scar on his side.

"That's defiantly a war badge." Brian nodded. He made his way towards the backyard. The gang nervously followed behind him. Dominic was sitting in a lawn chair that was hid by the shadows.

"Took balls to come back, O'Connor." Dominic said deeply as he circled around Brian. His arms were folded and his veins bulged out as he fought to keep control.

"Go ahead, Dom. Punch me, kick my ass." Brian challenged, sweat forming on his forehead as he starred at Dominic equally.

"You still a cop?" He asked, his eyes not moving either.

"No." Brian said sharply.

"I trusted you, Brian." Dominic said. Brian nodded and swallowed.

"And I let you down. I'm sorry." Brian said, still waiting for the worst.

"Why'd you come back?" Dominic asked.

"A number of reasons. My sister. To get Tran. I was hoping you'd still be here." Brian said honestly. His eyes were locked with Dominic's.

"Kick his ass." Vince growled.

"He saved your life, Vince." Dominic said. "I don't know whether to kick your ass or give you another Corona." Dominic said with a sigh.

"Dom, I can't change the past. But I at least deserve a second chance. Do what ya gotta do...follow me, hit me, but I at least deserve a second chance." Brian said, his eyes changed from a cool stare to a pleading glance.

"I'll agree to that." Dominic said after a minute of silence. Brian sighed with relief and the tension seemed to lighten considerably.

"Thanks Dom." Brian said. "My sister's on her way. She's in deep. She'll think your cool." Brian said.

"Already met her." Dominic said. "She wouldn't tell us the deal." He said. "She's stubborn just like you are." He grinned for the first time.

"This must be it." Roman told Tej, slowing up where he saw Tiffany's car. Jordan sat up sleepily just in time to see a motorcycle coming toward them. In an instant, shots were fired as it roared past.

"Damn!" Tej yelled, pushing Jordan down. They shot out the front window. Glass flew on top of all three of them. In an instant, the motorcycle was gone.

"Brian, No!" Jordan jumped out when she saw Brian getting ready to chase after them. Jordan looked at Tiffany pleadingly for help.

"Brian, slow down and think. We got this." Tiffany assured him. "They want one of us to go after them." She said, taking his keys. Brian looked at her in shock as she walked away.

"They fucked up the tire and the damn window." Tej kicked the flattened tire out of anger.

"I'm sorry." Jordan said, tears streaming down her face. She had a cut across her cheek and several others on her arm. Tej and Roman were scraped and bleeding as well.

"No, Babygirl. It's not your fault." Tej walked over and hugged her.

"Yeah, it is. He wants me. Not any of you guys." Jordan tried to pull away, but Tej held her tight.

"J, he's always been after me." Brian shook his head. "It's my fault he hurt you cause he was after me." Brian said.

"Whatever, Stop tryin to lie to me." Jordan said angrily.

"I'm not. When I was a cop, I pulled him over. Then I turned them in to get the cops off Dom's back. We stormed his house. He saw my face." Brian explained. "I was racing him and living here before you dated him. I don't know the whole story about how he met or found you but I know he did it to get even." Brian finished.

"Let's go inside." Dominic said, putting an arm around Jordan. "Have a Corona." He said.

"She..." Brian started to protest. He wanted to tell Dominic she wasn't old enough.

"Let her get a little numb so we can check out those cuts." Tiffany kissed Brian to hush him up.

"Drama, drama, drama." Roman muttered. "Yall got anything to eat? This cat wouldn't stop to feed me." Roman pointed to Tej.

"Help yourself Man." Jesse grinned.

"We've got a shop, too. We'll fix your Escalade." Leon nodded. They all talked while they tried to relax and get to know each other.

"Thanks Man." Tej nodded. He wiped the blood off of his neck. He had a small cut.

"Think she needs stitches?" Dominic asked Tiffany. "The one on her face is deep." He remarked, taking a drink.

"Nah. I can do it if she does. Just get her drunk so we can get a plan goin." Tiffany said.

"That, I can do." Dominic nodded with a smile. He walked over to Brian, who was sitting alone, tense, and lost in thought. "Quit being so hard on yourself." He said, sitting down by his old friend and handing him another Corona.

"I can't man. I fucked things up for you, and my sister. Shit, I even got Roman involved in some shit." Brian shook his head.

"Bad karma, huh? " Dominic said jokingly.

"Seriously, Man." Brian gulped his Corona.

"What ever. Get your ass off this pity party so we can get a plan togetha." Roman grinned. "She's had about three Corona's." He said mater-of-factly. "She's pretty gone." He grinned, watching her attempt to lay video games with Jesse.

"It's time to get to work on getting that plan put into motion." Brian sighed.


	5. Plotting The Plan

Chapter 5- Plotting The Plan

"Mia, Can I ask you a question?" Brian asked later that night, in the hallway outside of the upstairs bathroom. The rest of the group, that now included Tej, Roman,

and Tiffany, were gathered downstairs in the kitchen to talk. They had made sure Jordan was asleep and wasn't able to hear anything that was said about Tran.

"What, Brian?" Mia asked flatly, rolling her eyes. She almost seemed bitter towards him.

"Where's Letty? Is she okay?" Brian asked. He didn't want to set Dominic off by asking him and he figured Mia was the safest one to inquire about Letty.

"Nice of you to care." Mia said, sarcasm apparent in her voice.

"Mia, that's not fair. I've always cared about all of you." Brian defended himself.

"Isn't it?" She asked, her eyes dark and full of hurt. He was quiet. "I'm sorry. Guess I've had too much alcohol." She smiled, embarrassed. Brian looked relieved to

hear her say that.

"I'm sorry about everything that went down, Mia." Brian said sincerly.

"Letty left cause of Dom's cheating. He swears he wasn't but we think he was. Anyways, I'm getting through college and getting outta here. It's about time these

guys grow up and take care of themselves." Mia said.

"Come downstairs and chill with us. Tiff, Tej, and Roman are pretty cool to party with." Brian invited, as he turned to head back downstairs. He didn't want to give

Mia any false impressions of liking her.

"Sorry, I've got to study. I'll be in the living room if they need me." Mia said, almost seeming disappointed he wasn't trying to hit on her.

"What kinda take-out y'all got around here, cuz, you ain't got shit in this kitchen." Roman complained as Brian sat down by Tiffany.

"You eat a lot." Jesse observed. "Do you always eat like this?" He asked in amazement.

"Every damn day." Tej lit up a cigarette as he complained.

"What I'm tryin to figure out is how Tran knew you guys were coming into town and how he knew when to pull that drive-by." Leon said, his forehead wrinkled.

"Jordan said he's probably following her." Tiffany replied as she opened another drink, handing it to Brian, figuring he needed to relax.

"He must really want revenge." Leon noted, shaking his head.

"Can't imagine why." Vince said sarcastically. Dominic shot him a look that made Vince decide to shut his mouth.

"You're tense." Tiffany told Brian, as she gently messaged his shoulders. He yawned as he began to relax.

"Do you guys know where his warehouse might be?" Brian asked as he studied a map of the city he had found earlier.

"Maybe East side of LA. He's got 4 or 5 of em but he hides them so well that is what is goin to be our problem." Dominic sighed.

"So, any ideas, Dom?" Brian asked, his bright eyes intense and dark for once.

"I don't know. I'm thinkin if we go to the races tomorrow, we might find out some info. I doubt Tran would show up there with all of his enemies and us in town."

Dominic sighed, leaning back in his chair.

"It's a start." Roman agreed with a nod.

"I guess that is the only option we have right now." Brian admitted, exhausted. "I think I'm turning in for tonight." He yawned again. He was drained mentally and

knew he needed his rest to deal with it all over again tomorrow.

"Get some sleep, Cuz. You'll be needin it." Roman nodded, eating an apple he had found.

"The odds of findin Tran are low, Dom. Why weren't you straight with him?" Tiffany asked later when the rest of the group had gone to bed.

"Because I don't want him to feel like his hands are tied and there's nothin he can do. Besides, I think Jordan is the key to luring in Tran." Dominic said, deep in

thought. "That's an idea Brian ain't going to be too fond of." He shook his head in doubt.

"Probably not. She's caught up in all this shit. I feel bad for her." Tiffany remarked sadly, watching Jordan sleep peacefully. She looked so young and innocent

compared to the rest of the group.

"Drama sucks." Dominic sighed. "By the way, Ice called. Said he needed you to call him tomorrow." Dominic said, referring to Tiffany's older brother, who was a well-

known drug lord in New York. He headed for his room.

"I guess my brother forgot I had a cell phone. I didn't know you were appointed my personal secretary." Tiffany joked sarcastically.

"Yeah, you owe me lunch for that." Dominic retorted as he shut the door to his room. Even though he was pissed at Brian, he still felt sorry that he had to deal with

all the drama. Then again, Brian shouldn't have played the game of being an undercover cop. "If no one knows anything at the races, we'll invade the

warehouses." Leon said the next morning as they all sat around the kitchen table again while Mia cooked breakfast.

"Why don't we wait for him to come to us? He can't have that much time to wait." Tej proposed. Jordan walked in, holding her head. "Sup, Baby girl?" He asked,

pulling her onto his lap. She smiled.

"Nothin." She replied. The guys tried to hide their grins, as they knew she had a hangover.

"Wouldn't be a hangover, would it?" Jesse teased.

"There's a name for this?" She asked so seriously that everyone started cracking up.

"They're all kids, Jordan. Just ignore them." Mia said as she rolled her eyes. Typical guys.

"You woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Vince remarked, ducking in case she tried to punch him for his smart remark. She got her books and left for school.

Jordan went to lie down on the couch. The smell of breakfast was making her sick. Brian followed her.

"Can we talk?" He asked, clearing his throat.

"About?" She asked, her eyes closed.

"I just wanted to catch up on some things and ask some questions." Brian shrugged. "Are you ready to give in and go to the hospital?" He asked. She held up her

hand to stop him.

"No, Brian, I am not. I am fine." She sighed, starting to get annoyed with him.

"I don't believe you, but whatever." Brian said quietly. He then grinnned and grabbed her to begin tickling her. She screamed, giggled, and begged for him to stop.

He eventually stopped once he saw she was relaxed. "Do you know where I can find Johnny?" He asked. The mention of Johnny's name brought a look of torture to

Jordan's face.

"No, Brian, I don't. I think I should just go back to him so he would leave all of you guys out of this." Jordan suggested. The look on Brian's face quickly gave her the

answer she had already expected.

"Are you crazy?" He asked, his tone a little loud. "J, he has scores to settle with me and Dom. I promise it's not all about you." Brian reassured his sister. He hugged

her tightly for a while. "You are not going back to him, got it?'' He asked.

"Brian?" She asked.

"What?" He asked, still hugging her.

"I can't breathe. Hello." She said. He let her go and grinned. They both looked at each other and laughed. It was beginning to feel like old times again.

"Guys, I gotta go." Tiffany told Brian and Jordan on her way out the front door.

"What? Why?" Jordan asked.

"Business in New York. My brother is there and he needs me." Tiffany explained. She looked at Jordan, who looked shocked. "You can use anything in my room you

need, girl. I have tons of clothes." She smiled. "Besides, I'll be back tomorrow night." Tiffany promised. "Here's my cell number in case you need me." She said,

handing Jordan a piece of paper and giving her a hug.

"I'll walk you out." Brian offered. Tiffany and him had barely made it out of the front door before they had kissed each other. "I don't want you to go." Brian

whispered in her ear.

"I don't want to go." Tiffany smiled, kissing him back. They kissed for a while. "I'll make it up to you when I get back." She promised as her cell phone began to ring.

"I'm going to miss you." Brian moped, shutting the door to Tiffany's spyder.

"I'll be back as early as I can tomorrow." Tiffany promised. Brian watched her car disappear around the corner until he couldn't see it anymore. He found himself

already anxious for her to come back. He was reminded of last night's drive-by as he looked at Tej's escalade. He sighed, stuffed his hands in his jean pockets, and

headed inside.


	6. The Races

Chapter 6-The Races

"Can I Ride with you when you race?" Jordan asked Brian as they were on their way to the races.

"No, it's too dangerous." He replied as the scenery passed Jordan's curious eyes by. Jordan rolled her eyes at Brian.

"Brian, that's not fair." She complained. She saw the other cars behind Brian's. Vince, Leon, Jesse, Roman, Tej, and Dominic were all following in duo formation.

"I know. Life's tough." He sighed, as if he 'sadly' agreed.

"Wow." She said, her eyes huge as she eyed the nice, decked out cars surrounding them. Brian grinned at her amazement.

"Pretty tight, huh?" Brian asked, pulling up to the starting line to wait until the race was started.

"It's awesome." She said, breathless. "I've never seen so many nice cars in one place." She remarked, surveying the usual racing scene. She was in total awe.

"Stay by one of us, ok?" Brian asked as they got out of the car.

"I'll be fine, Brian." She said, sounding exasperated and annoyed. Tej came up behind her and poked her playfully in the ribs. She jumped, turned around, and tried

to slap him.

"Long time no see, white boy." Hector came up to Brian, checking out Brian's latest ride.

"Hey man." Brian replied. "How's the circuit goin?" He asked.

"Good." Hector replied. "Who is that?" He asked, eyeing Jordan.

"My baby sister." Brian answered, surprising Hector. "Is Tran here? Does he ever show up here anymore?" Brian asked, his eyes looking at the growing crowd.

"Nope. He got too many enemies to be showin up here." Hector replied.

"Ro, you are such a great driver." Jordan smiled and batted her long eyelashes at her brother's best friend. She wanted to ride with someone who was racing

tonight.

"No way. Hell no, Girl." Roman shook his head. "Brian would kill me." He added, apologetically. She snapped her fingers in disappointment.

"Okay, can I have a drink then?" She asked, eyeing his Corona. He handed it to her without a reply. She finished it off in one long drink, leaving him speechless.

"You're as bad as Brian." He playfully complained as she wandered off. Jordan walked over to Tej, who seemed to be studying the cars. She wasn't ready to give up

on her quest. She noticed Roman had left to line up for the first race.

"Hey Tej. You racing tonight?" Jordan asked, sitting on his car's hood beside him.

"Nah Girl. I don't race anymore." Tej shook his head. "I crashed into a wall and I had to give it up." He explained. She watched him take a drink of his vodka and coke

concoction. He handed it to her after he took his drink.

"You're so sweet." She smiled, kissing him on his cheek. She looked around to see who else she could try to beg to let her ride. Her eyes fell on Dominic Toretto. She

took a big gulp of the mixed drink, swallowed, and made her way over to her next 'victim'.

"What's up, Jordan?" He asked, his eyes fixed on the racing vehicles.

"Just came to say hi." She smiled. "Are you racing tonight?" She asked sweetly.

"Yeah. Probably a couple of times. That brother of yours thinks he's gotten better and can beat me." Dominic laughed at the thought.

"Can I ride with you?" She asked, almost nervously.

"Sure." He shrugged easily. She couldn't believe he didn't object.

"For real?" She asked in amazement.

"Yeah. I see it this way... I'd rather have you ride with someone who knows how to drive safely, so it might as well be me." Dominic said, his voice vacant of

conceitedness. Dominic was a man who was always to the point.

"Thank you." She hugged him excitedly.

"No problem. Let's go. We're up." He said, opening the passenger door for her. He turned on his radio and mentally prepared himself for the race. He tried to ignore

the fact that Jordan was with him. They were off in an instant, Dominic taking second to Brian. Once he pushed his nos, they were neck and neck. Jordan leaned

over and waved to her brother, making him loose concentration. Dominic won and the crowd cheered.

"That was tight, Dom." Jordan smiled at Dominic, her eyes huge. She got out, feeling almost dizzy with adrenaline and loving it all.

"You like racing, I take it." Dominic grinned. He looked her up and down, turning his head away in guilt. Jordan had the body and the outfit she was wearing

accentuated her every curve. He tried reminding himself that she was Brian's sister.

"Yeah, I did. It was the bomb." Jordan smiled, her eyes glossy from the reflection of the streetlights. She playfully squeezed his muscular arms.

"Here." Dominic said, flexing his arms for her. She squeezed them a second time, enjoying his biceps. His eyes accidentally met hers. He attempted to look away, but

Jordan put her hand to his chin to stop him. She kissed him quickly before she thought. "Damn, Girl." Dominic grinned as she looked down shyly.

"Sorry." She smiled softly, pulling away.

"Don't be." He said, pulling her back into his arms. It was then he saw Brian out of the corner of his eye. He coughed and moved, pretending to fiddle with his hood.

He stretched his arms and hoped he had pulled it off all right.

"I'll be back. I'm going to the bathroom before I have to hear his lecture." She smiled. "Later?" She asked, almost uncertain.

"Later." He promised with a nod.

"Dom, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Brian asked, his eyes flashing with anger. Brian's take on the situation was Dom had a baby sister and he didn't like her taking

risks. Why would he let Jordan do such a stupid thing?

"What was what?" Dominic asked, taking a drink. He wasn't sure exactly what Brian had saw, but he sure as hell wasn't going to admit to anything.

"That bullshit letting her ride with you in the race." Brain said angrily.

"Better me than someone who doesn't have a clue how to drive." Dominic shrugged. Brian was quiet. "Besides, you're mad cause you think it cost you the race.

Brian, I told you couldn't beat me. Not in a million years." Dominic laughed, feeling satisfaction from making Brian stress and get angry. Brian still wasn't on his good

side completely.

"Hey, Jordan." A guy grabbed Jordan as she came out of the bathroom, catching her off guard. "I think it is time for you to leave the races." He laughed.

"Let me go. My brother and his friends are close by and will kill you." Jordan warned. Her knees felt weak and her body felt paralyzed with fear.

"I'm not concerned about them. I was sent to give you a message and I'm gonna do just that." They guy punched her in the stomach. She gasped for air. "Johnny

said it's time for you to come home." He said, sneering.

"Tell him to leave me and the guys alone. We are finished." Jordan fought for her breath.

"If you come home now, he said he'd not beat you as bad." The guy promised, as he wrestled her to the ground. He was attempting to get her to his car, but he had

miscalculated her strength.They wrestled for a minute.

"I'm not going back to him." Jordan said, kicking him as hard as she could.

"Fine, we'll take out you and your friends-one by one." The guy punched her in her face, making her light headed. She kneed him and ran as fast as she could away

from him. She was breathing hard and her heart was pounding with intense fear.

"Whoa, where ya goin?" Leon held out his arm to stop Jordan. She had been running, not paying attention to where she was headed, when he stopped her.

"Let me go." Jordan said through gritted teeth, fighting like a wild horse that had been captured.

"Dom, I need you over here by the bathrooms. Now." Leon said, already on his cell phone. Jordan spit out the blood in her mouth as he stared at her. She had half a

thought to leave before they could tell Brian.

"Don't tell Brian." She pleaded as Dominic walked up.

"What happened?" Dominic asked, lifting up her chin to see how badly she had been beaten. Jordan walked away. Dominic followed. "Tell me. NOW" He ordered, his

voice commanding and intimidating.

"It's not worth getting bent out of shape." Jordan grabbed Dominic's phone out of his hand.

"My ass it's not." Dominic scoffed. "Girl, Brian has to know." He said as he took out his rag.

"That's not fair, Dom. He doesn't need to know everything." Jordan whined. Dominic started to wipe the blood off her face when she pulled back. "Is that dirty?" She

asked, eyeing the rag skeptically.

"Yeah, it's got lots of grease on it. What the hell, Jordan?" He replied dryly, being sarcastic.

"Brian's on his way over." Leon informed the two, who were still arguing. Tiffany pulled up in her car and walked over to the commotion.

"What happened?" She asked, looking Dominic in the eyes with concern.

"Hey, Tiff." Jesse said as he and Brian walked up. Leon handed Dominic an ice pack.

"Jordan, you okay? What happened?" Brain asked, obviously concerned.

"Do I look okay? Would you guys get off my back?" She asked angrily. She stormed into the girl's bathroom.

"Is there any need to be snappin at us? WE didn't do this to you." Brian followed her inside, grabbing her by the shoulders so she would look at him.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." Jordan said, amazed at her brother's audacity to follow her into the girls' bathroom.

"What is with your attitude, Jordan?" Brian asked angrily.

"Brian." She said, taking a deep breath. "I just got my ass kicked. AGAIN." I'm sick of it. Every day almost for the last two years." Jordan ranted and then broke into

sobs. That left Brian speechless as he watched her cry in pain.

"Sorry. I guess I was freaking out for a minute." He apologized, his voice gentler. "Please tell me who it was." He pleaded.

"I'm getting blood all over your shirt." She said, trying to avoid the subject.

"Everything okay?" Tej asked from the doorway. Jordan shook her head in exasperation.

"You wanna come join the party?" She joked sarcastically.

"Sorry. We were all kinda worried and I was elected to be the one sent to find out." Tej said, his tone apologetic.

"I'm okay. Brian's just giving me one of his attitude adjustments." Jordan laughed. She walked outside with Brian on her heels.

"Lets go home." Dominic said, noticing how it was fixing to rain.

"Tej, can I ride with you?" Jordan asked. Dominic walked off with Tiffany following him.

"She's pissed at me for some reason." Dominic told Tiffany. He didn't know why her remark had made him so mad, but it had.

"She might like you, Dom. If she did like you, you just treated her like a friend or even worse, a kid sister." Tiffany explained. "I know you like her." She grinned.

"Can't prove that." Dominic lied.

"A little birdie told me he saw you guys kiss. He was worried about how close you guys were getting." Tiffany laughed, noticing Dominic's expression change.

"That birdie saw too much." Dominic retorted, getting into his car.


	7. A Surprise Meeting

Chapter 7- A Surprise Meeting

"Hey Tiff, can I ride with you?" Jordan asked, jumping out of Tej's Mazda he was driving. "Tej is gonna stay here and party with Hector and Roman." She smiled at the group.

"Sure girl. Let's go. " Tiffany nodded.

"Be careful, Tej. Watch your back, please." Jordan said sincerely. She knew, after that warning from Johnny's boy, that her friends were in danger.

"I'm cool. Don't worry bout me. I'll catch ya later." Tej promised with a nod.

"You like Tej or do you like my boy Dom?" Tiffany asked with raised eyebrows as she followed the rest of the gang's cars.

"What would make you ask that?" Jordan asked, her face beginning to feel a little warm.

"I dunno. Just wonderin. Dom's a good guy. If he did like you, it would be hard for him to figure out how to tell one of his good friend's sister." Tiffany mused, pretending to be thinking out loud.

"He doesn't like me like that." Jordan rolled her eyes. "He sees me as a kid and nothing else." Jordan frowned.

"What are your feelings about him ?" Tiffany asked curiously. "You know, if he was to like you?" She asked.

"He's cool." Jordan smiled modestly. She focused on the neon blue lights that lit the interior of Tiffany's car to keep from giving away her grin. "I mean, he's fine, but I know he doesn't like me like that." Jordan said, fiddling with her hair, twisting it around her finger as she always did when she was uncomfratable.

"Um hum." Tiffany nodded agreeing, pretending to go along with Jordan's story.

"Is he a player? Mia said he cheated on his last girlfriend." Jordan asked. Tiffany was surprised Mia would say that about her brother.

"No, Dom's not a player." Tiffany laughed. "Brian's boy Tej is a player. Dom treats his girls like queens." Tiffany said, speaking highly of Dominic. Tiffany and her brother had known the Toretto's way back when. Tiffany always claimed Dominic as her adopted brother.

"But..Letty?' Jordan asked, confused.

"Letty was cool and all but she had an attitude. She always wanted more. Dom just gave up and got tired of nothing ever making her happy." Tiffany explained simply.

"If he was my boyfriend, I'd treat him like he was king. Him and his muscles." Jordan giggled girlishly.

"I knew you liked him." Tiffany said with a satisfied grin.

"I think we got problems." Jordan said nervously once she noticed they were being trailed closely by four motorcycles.

"Follow us." A masked guy ordered, showing his gun. The other riders on the passenger side also flashed their gun. Dominic and the guys were too far ahead to notice any signs of trouble.

"Keep it together, J. We'll be okay." Tiffany said under her breath, noticing Jordan had started to shake.

"I'm together." Jordan whispered. She grabbed Tiffany's cell off of the seat beside her and dialed the first number she could. "We're in trouble." She said, tilting her head to hide the phone.

"Who is this?" Ice, Tiffany's brother in New York asked defensively on the other end.

"This is Jordan. We're in trouble. Call Dom and Brian. Please." She begged as a shot was fired. It hit the phone and grazed her hand. She held it as they were ordered out of the car.

"Let her go." Tiffany ordered as they grabbed Jordan from behind, around the neck.

"I don't think Johnny would be too happy if we did that." A guy put a gun in Tiffany's back and making her walk to another vehicle and blindfolding her. "Don't you know this is his girl you're hangin around?" A familiar voice asked shrewdly.

"Lance, didn't Brian take care of you?" Tiffany asked hatefully.

"He'd like to have that credit under his cop belt." Lance laughed. "We had bullet proof vests on, homegirl. Maybe he shoulda made sure we were dead before tryin to be the hero." Lance said with a laugh. "How ya doin, Jordan?" He asked, his finger tracing down her bare arm threateningly. She shivered and wished she had chosen something other than a halter top. "Johnny's gonna be so happy to see you." He grinned, tying her up and blindfolding her as well. The ride was long and quiet.

"What do you expect to gain from this, Johnny?" Jordan asked, her teeth gritted angrily, as they were being forced to stand in front of Johnny.

"Welcome home, Bitch." Johnny slapped her. She glared at him, not willing to let him know how much it hurt.

"Same old shit, different day, huh, Johnny?" Tiffany asked, sounding bored.

"You're not supposed to be here." Johnny shook his head in anger.

"You really do need to redecorate this place. It's still boring." Tiffany said, staring him directly in the eyes.

"Why'd you take your dumbass outta that car of Tej Parker's" Johnny grabbed Jordan by her mouth and squeezing her cheeks. He stressed the fact that he knew who Tej was to instill more fear into her.

"I don't know what you're talkin about." Jordan batted her eyes at him innocently.

"Is your playing dumb act for real?" He pushed her away, frustrated at her attitude problem. He bent down to her. "You were supposed to be with that chump instead of her." He growled.

"And what could be your reasoning behind that?" Jordan asked smartly. Johnny grabbed her by her hair and drug her into another room.

"She's bad business for me. You're not supposed to be hangin around HER." He punched her directly in the face.

"I'm not a piece of property, especially not yours." Jordan spouted off.

"That is where you are wrong, Little Miss Priss." Johnny said, punching her repeatedly. "I do own you. You're mine. Get that straight. And don't forget it." He said, kicking her hard once she had fallen. He walked back into the other room to question his other hostage.

"Since when do you hang around girls like her?" He asked Tiffany, circling her. "You've never hung around females. Not Letty, not Mia. Why her?" He asked, furious.

"What is it to you?" Tiffany asked in a monotone.

"I wanna know why you and your boys are messin with my territory. We had a deal." Johnny raged, hitting a wall. "Of all girls, why her?" He asked. He had a history with Ice's gang and he knew he'd be in trouble if he laid a hand on Ice's sister. "Tick, tick, tick. You're runnin out of time. My brother is lookin for us. Both of us." Tiffany smiled sweetly. Johnny hated the fact that she was 'untouchable'. That was all due to Ice's status on the street scene. Johnny stormed out angrily.

"What are you so pissed off about now?" Jordan asked when he came back in her room.

"I'll tell ya what I'm pissed off about." He yelled, sweat pouring down his forehead. "Her brother is a force not to be reckoned with. Because your trick ass changed cars on us, she's in my damn house." Johnny yelled, his voice growing louder with each word.

"How'd you know I was riding with Tej?" She asked.

"I know everything you do, Jordan. I have someone that lives with you who is watching every move you make." Johnny paced furiously. He grabbed her and pulled her into his arms. "Every move, every breath, everything." He whispered, running his finger down her spine. He looked towards the door, trying to think about his next move.

"Let me go." Jordan shivered as he forced her to kiss him.

"Your friend, Tej-he had a phobia of racing after that wall...Well, now he'll be afraid to get near a car or a race." Johnny laughed, whispering in Jordan's ear. She knocked him in the head with her forehead.

"What did you do to him?" Jordan asked, starting to lose her composure and panic. Johnny took his gun and hit her in the back of her head, making her light headed.

"I just cracked some bones. Nothin like the damage you'll be dealin with." Johnny replied with an evil laugh.

"That's about all you're good for." Jordan snipped hatefully.

"We'll see about that. I'll give you a nice going away present before I let you go." Johnny sneered as he locked the bedroom door.

"Does he want my brother to have to come find me?" Tiffany asked Lance in a threatening tone.

"You're goin home. Shut up." Johnny replied, coming out of the room a little bit later.

"You son of a bitch." Tiffany said in disgust. "You won't get her like that." Tiffany warned, knowing he had raped her.

"Time for you to go now. Lance, blindfold her while I get my girl." Johnny ordered. "I would choose my friends wisely." Johnny warned Jordan as he blindfolded her. "I would also think twice before you say we are finished." Johnny kissed her sadistically, making her shudder.

"Why are you letting me go then?" Jordan asked as she was led back to a vehicle. Tiffany could tell Jordan was hurt by her voice and the loss of defiance in her voice. She sounded as though she had given up fighting.

"I have to get your friend outta here. She's too much of a risk. And she won't go without you. I don't trust keeping you here in case she has a way of tracking this place." Johnny explained. "You haven't seen the last of me. You belong to me." He said, forcing her to once again to kiss him. He wiped her tears. "Don't cry. I'm not that bad of a guy." Johnny attempted to joke. "I will get you back. You need to remember what I said. I know everything you do. Fuck up and I'll get you even worse next time." He promised. He shut the door and hit the back of the van, signaling for it to take off.

"You okay?" Tiffany asked, concerned. Jordan didn't reply. Tiffany wondered if Johnny had finally defeated her happy innocent spirit for good.

"Get out." Lance ordered after stopping the van, untying them , and removing their blindfolds. Jordan looked around. They were in the middle of nowhere.

"Wow, Lance, tell your cousin to think of a more original way to drop off his enemies." Tiffany told Lance. He spit out the window and sped off.

"What'd you mean by that?" Jordan asked, after they had been walking in silence for a while.

"Johnny blew up your brother's car and left him and Dom in the middle of nowhere, too. Come to think of it, they used bikes and guns to pull them over, if I remember what Dom said correctly." Tiffany said. Jordan was quiet. "They better not have blown up my car." She said, thinking out loud, making a fist while thinking about it.

"I can't believe he has someone in the house watching me." Jordan sighed sadly. She was bloody, exhausted, and defeated. "Surely he's bluffing." She sighed, but found that hard to believe.


	8. A Somber Homecoming

Chapter 8-A Somber Homecoming

"You guys okay?" Mia jumped up when she saw the two rugged girls walk in. She had been sitting in the kitchen attempting to do her homework, despite the ranting

and raving the boys were doing in the other room.Her homework was sprawled out all over the kitchen table.

"Where's the guys?" Tiffany walked past her. For all the years she had known the Torettos, she couldn't bring herself to like Mia. Jordan headed for her room, not

uttering a word to anyone. She was intercepted by Roman and his concern.

"You okay?" He asked, starting to put his arm around her bloody shoulder.

"Don't. Just leave me the fuck alone." Jordan backed up and ordered crossly. She was jittery and was trying to hold it together the best she could. He looked at her

in complete shock.

"Rome, get the guys together in the garage. Give her some space for now." Tiffany instructed, wiping her exhausted tired eyes.

"Tej, you okay? Did he hurt you really bad?" Jordan stood at the doorway of Tej's room, knocking lightly.

"Oh hell no. Damn, are you okay?" Tej sat up speechless at the appearance of the girl that stood in front of him.

"I asked if you were ok. I don't need your sympathy." Jordan snapped sharply.

"I'm fine, J. Thanks for bein concerned." Tej apologized. Jordan had already left.

"You guys find my car?" Tiffany asked with a yawn, a couple of hours later where she was sitting with the rest of the guys. She had dozed off waiting for the guys to

meet in the garage and they hadn't tried to wake her up. When she awoke, she found the group of nervous guys staring at her, not really sure what to say.

"It's not blown up, if that's what you mean." Dominic frowned. He could tell something was wrong. He was very good at reading her like a chapter out of a book. He

knew something serious must have happened.

"Guys, I'm gonna make this quick." Tiffany coughed, trying to do something, anything to distract Dominic from his thoughts.

"We shoulda..." Brian started.

"Don't. It's not worth it. It's just how Johnny works." Tiffany shook her head. The side door to the living room/garage opened and in walked her brother.

"You okay?" Her brother asked. He looked like the modern day Robert Van Wrinkle (aka Vanilla Ice). (Author's note: My vision of this character is how RVWrinkle is

today-the heavy metal singer. This is a compliment to him, not a dis of any sort. No disrespect is intended. He is who I modeled my character after cause he is good

looking, tough, mean, normal, but powerful!!) He had his hat on backwards, was wearing a hoodie, and looked like he was mad at the world.

"I'm fine. We need to talk later." Tiffany nodded. He scratched his goatee, thinking she was probably anything but fine. Her face darkened as she looked at the guys.

"You guys let Jordan come to you. She needs her rest and her space." Tiffany warned. "I'm going back to bed now. For everyone's sake." She sighed wearily. Brian

started to follow.

"Sit down, Man. I don't know you well enough yet for you to go with her. She needs her sleep." Ice objected protectively, nodding at Brian. Brian looked stunned,

making Vince laugh enjoyably.

"Brian, this is Ice. Ice, meet Mr. Arizona." Dominic introduced the two as Brian sat back down.

"More like the cop. He'd been better off bein a serial killer." Vince growled with a glare.

"Don't start your shit, cause we can take it outside. I'll whip your ass again." Brian threatened, mentally exhausted.

"Let's go, Asshole." Vince shrugged. Dominic stepped between the two. He held a hand up to both of them.

"It's over as of NOW." Both of you got that?" Dominic asked, his voice deep. Both of them nodded as they glared at each other. Dominic folded his arms and looked

at Vince.

"He fucked you over once and you're still hangin out with this cat. When ya gonna learn, Dom?" Vince yelled, storming out. Dominic followed him, not wanting him to

go and do something stupid.

"This isn't about him, Vince. It's about Jordan and getting her outta the mess she's in." Dominic said angrily.

"Yeah, cuz you like her, Dom. She's not Letty. And Letty's not replaceable." Vince muttered. He missed Letty and couldn't stand Brian's sister.

"Letty and I are over. Finished. She made her choice. You want Letty, you go get her." Dominic challenged.

"Would you two please stop?" Mia asked, pulling up without either of the two guys noticing. "You're causing a scene." She complained.

"So." Dominic shrugged. "Think about it, Vince." He said and walked inside.

"Ice, don't you think I should check on Jordan and Tiffany?" Brian asked, uncomfortable and worried.

"I would heed the words of your girl. Otherwise, you'll face her wicked wrath and we won't be able to save you." Dominic warned, as he got a Corona and sat down.

"You haven't seen all the sides of her yet. Hell, you don't got a clue what all she's done, does, or is gonna do." Ice shook his head. He passed Brian a Corona. He

was amazed his sister would like someone so calm as Brian. "Beware is all I can say. If you fuck anyone else over, you'll defiantly die." Ice promised. He got up to go

check on the girls.

"Excuse me." Jordan stumbled into the hall at the same time Ice was coming to check on her. She had awakened to find herself in major pain and covered in blood.

She was beginning to feel light headed as she headed for the bathroom. She grabbed at air and collapsed.

"Shit. Guys!" Ice yelled for help, picking up the fragile blonde. "It's ok. I'm Ice. I'm the one you called." Ice explained, hoping she wouldn't flip out because she didn't

know him. He knew she was massively hemorrhaging and that they had to get her to the hospital quick.

"Put me down." She requested in a soft whisper.

"You've gotta go to the hospital. You're loosin too much blood." Ice said gently. "Go get the car." He ordered once he had made it downstairs.

"No." Jordan pleaded, her eyes closing as she was starting to loose consciousness. "I'm used to loosing blood. Let me go back to bed." She begged between

staggering breaths. Brian met them at the car.

"Keep her conscious and talking." Brian said, as he sped to the hospital. He dialed the hospital to make sure they had a trauma team waiting and ready.

"He raped her, that sorry son of a bitch." Brian said, more to himself than anyone, as he paced nervously.

"Brian, is she okay?" Tiffany rushed in. Leon and Jesse had woke her up and drove her to the hospital.

"She was covered in blood." Brian shook his head, looking at himself and Ice's clothes. "He raped her." He sat down, holding his head in his hands. Dominic looked at

Tiffany with concern.

"Brian, how 'bout you take this? It'll calm you down a little." Ice offered, holding a Valium in his outstretched hand.

"No thanks." He refused, his mind racing with all of the events that had just happened.

"Bri, it's gonna be a bit before they talk to us." Roman said, wishing his friend would take the damn pill. He looked at Tiffany and Dominic for help.

"Come on, Bri, please?" Tiffany rubbed his shoulders slowly.

"I need to be awake for her." He replied quietly. "I just want to find him and murder the bastard." Brian sighed, his fists balled tightly.

"We will. We'll find him." Tiffany vowed, playing with Brian's blonde hair and rubbing his tense neck.

"Brian O'Conner?" A nurse who had come from the ER's double doors called out and looked around.

"Is she ok? I'm her brother." He asked, trying to read the chart the nurse held.

"She has some internal bleeding, but she's stable. We replenished her blood levels and the doctors had to perform an emergency procedure on her, but she is

almost ready to come out of recovery form the operating room." The nurse smiled sympathetically. She gave him some paperwork to fill out to occupy him during the wait.

"He is not thinking clearly." Tiffany remarked quietly to Dominic and Ice.

"I hear that." Ice said, feeling sorry for Brian. He knew how Brian felt because Tiffany had been raped. Being an older, protective brother of a sister being raped was

not an easy thing. It had never failed that rival gang members and enemies preyed on his one weakness- his sister. Using family for revenge was a lame way to get

back at someone.

"J?" Brian asked, playing with her hair. Her face was swollen as well as black and blue. He barely recognized her.

"Hi Bri." She smiled goofily, holding his hand. The morphine she had been given was making her come in and out of consciousness.

"You in pain?" He asked, then feeling stupid for asking such a dumb question. He wasn't sure what to say. His heart felt like it was up in his throat.

"No, they have good drugs." She smiled and attempted to laugh.

"You are something else, Sis." Brian shook his head in amazement.

"Brian, I just wanted to say I love you. Thanks for not turning your back on me when I found you." She whispered, her eyes closing as she talked.

"There's nothing to thank me for. I should be thanking you, J. After I let Dom and the group down, I had no one." He admitted.

"You never did tell me the story." Jordan said.

"Another time. Besides, you need your sleep and I don't want to hurt you more than I already have by not protecting you." Brian said, feeling guilty.

"You can't protect me from the big, bad world, Brian." Jordan smiled, playing with his hand.

"I can try. No matter what happens, you're not getting rid of me." Brian said, swallowing hard. It was hard for him to see his sister like this. It was even harder to try

not to focus on his revenge.


	9. Paybacks

Chapter 9-Paybacks

"Brian, let me go back to him so we can find him." Jordan said. It had been two months since all had happened and Johnny and his friends had seemed as though they had disappeared without a clue. Jordan walked in on the guys' conversation and offered them her own solution.

"Hell no." He shook his head.

"You can't, Jordan. Too dangerous." Roman said, agreeing with his best friend.

"Don't tell me no or 'I can't'." Jordan replied haughtily. "I am the only way you'll find him," She said staring down her brother.

"We're not using you for bait. It's too damn risky." Tej folded his arms. Jordan looked at him in anger. He usually defended her.

""You seem to forget I was with him for two miserable years. I've put up with his crap before. He's too smart to get caught. You'll be waitin a damn long time." Jordan rolled her eyes. She looked at Tiffany for help.

"I won't help you on this one, J." Tiffany said. Brian was shocked but relieved she was on his side.

"Ice?" Jordan asked, sighing.

"This is Brian's call. My hands are tied." He shrugged apologetically.

"FINE. He can keep trying to knock us off, one by one. He can keep at you guys till he gets you all put in prison, the hospital, or in a coffin." Jordan said, yelling.

"Well, as long as we keep you alive." Brian replied smartly, making his sister angrier.

"Well, if I have him stalking me for the rest of my life, then I wouldn't want to stay alive." Jordan stormed outside, her cheeks flushed. The group was left stunned and speechless.

"She does have a small point." Vince said meekly. Brian glared at him. "She can't run from him for the rest of her life." Vince tried to explain his reasoning.

"I'm gonna go talk to her." Ice said, getting up. He walked outside to see her wiping her tears away from her face furiously.

"I don't want to talk." Jordan, sniffling, held up her hand before Ice could utter a word.

"Well, I do." Ice said, opening the passenger door to his car. "Get in so we can talk." He ordered, his voice firm. She didn't object or speak, but got in quietly. Ice had that authority that no one bothered questioning.

"About?" She finally asked as they drove on the interstate she had become familiar with. "What is that you want to talk about?" She asked, her eyes staring out the window.

"You sounded like you had a plan." Ice said, watching her expression from the corner of his eye.

"Maybe I did." She shrugged, expressionless.

"Tell me then." He said. She was quiet. "What was your plan?" He asked, knowing he'd have to wrestle it out of her. He was good at getting people to talk. He decided to piss her off. He figured this would make her talk. He exited the interstate and turned into a fast food restaurant.

"Why are we going here?" She asked curiously.

"Roman's hungry." Ice explained.

"Like always." They both said at the same time and laughed.

"How does my brother know my plan wouldn't work? He didn't even give me chance." Jordan complained as they waited in line.

"You're not old enough to come up with one that would work." Ice said, trying to keep a straight face. He could see from her reddened face his plan was working.

"Excuse me? You'd like that to be the case, wouldn't you?" She folded her arms.

"It doesn't matter to me. I was just going to try to help you." Ice said as he paid for the food.

"You would help me when even your sister refuses to help me?" Jordan asked skeptically.

"Yeah, but your plan is probably so good you don't need my help." Ice taunted as he headed back to the interstate.

"Ok, I'll tell you." Jordan sighed, acting as though Ice was making her leak privileged information.

"I'm waitin." Ice said, digging into the bag of food and eating a french fry. Jordan slapped his hand. "What?" He asked.

"I thought you said the food was for Roman." She raised an eyebrow. "You lied." She accused.

"Not the first time." He grinned. "Tell me, Girl, or I ain't helpin." Ice threatened with a smile. He had become quite attached to her. She was like his sister, although way more innocent and naïve, something his little sister had never been.

His phone rang. "Hello." he said.

"You guys all right? You just took off." Tiffany asked, concerned.

"I'm just driving her around till she cools down. Seems she has a temper a lot like yours." He laughed. "We're fine." He promised as he saw Jordan rolling her eyes at him.

"Jealous hater." Tiffany hung up, only to see Vince glaring at her. "What the fuck do you want?" Tiffany asked, her body stiffening.

"I'm just wonderin why your ass is still here. You've never stayed this damn long." Vince griped.

"Let's put it this way, I gotta keep an eye on things." She stated matter of factly.

"See, I figured we could…." Jordan had started to tell Ice her plan when Ice's car was rammed form behind. The car sped up, swerving and forcing them off of the road. Ice's car was pushed to the edge of the highway and the car rolled down the bank. The car's front end crashed into a tree.

"Jordan, you okay?" Ice asked, coughing.

"I'm fine. Are you?" She asked, her heart racing as she climbed out of the totaled car.

""I'm great." He replied flatly. "Good thing it was a rental." He said so seriously that Jordan started laughing hysterically. "Have you gone insane on me, Kiddo?" He grinned, relieved she was taking what had just happened lightly.

"Just make sure they give me the good drugs when they lock me up." Jordan giggled, still laughing hysterically at random times. Ice rolled his eyes and fished around in the car to find his cell phone.

"Yeah, Ice, what's up?" Dominic asked. He always looked at the caller ID before he answered.

"Dom, my car is totaled. Come get me and Jordan." Ice said.

"What the hell happened?" Dominic asked, wiping grease off of his hands.

"Some asshole pushed us off the road." Ice muttered. Dominic got in his car and headed to get them. He looked at his ringing phone. It was Tiffany.

"Gee, lets guess who did it." Jordan, pretending to be thinking hard as she scratched her chin mockingly.

""You are crazy." Ice shook his head.

"Is he coming or not?" She asked, walking over to a small pond nearby.

"What the hell are you doin?" Ice asked as she sat down on the bank of the pond.

"Skipping rocks. You got anything better to do?" She asked, throwing a medium sized rock in the pond, causing a loud splash.

"That's not skipping a rock. That's called throwing, Blondie." Ice teased, showing her he could make a rock skip.

"Very good, Mr. Tough Guy, I applaud you." Jordan said, clapping very slowly.

"So sarcastic, so corrupted. Damn my sister for rubbing off on you so well." Ice laughed. Jordan, hearing what sounded like Dominic's car, got up.

"Damn." Dominic shook his head. Tiffany was trailing behind him. She had convinced Dominic to swing by and pick her up when he told her what happened.

"Hope ya took out the insurance on this bitch." Tiffany said, inspecting the car. She smiled at the sight of Jordan, who was kicked back on Ice's wrecked car,

examining her nails, as though she was bored. "You poor girl. Let's get you outta here." Tiffany said.

"I was just chilllin." Jordan replied, jumping off of the trunk. "Does Brian know about this yet?" she asked curiously.

"Nope." Dominic answered, putting his arm around her as they walked up the hill.

"So, J, since your bodyguard isn't here, let me hear your thoughts." Ice said once they had made it to Dominic's car.

"I just wanted to go to his garage and check it out." Jordan shrugged. "He'd have a cow if it 'accidentally' burned down." Jordan smiled devilishly. She knew Johnny had put his fortune in those garages and figured it would hurt him in some kind of way.

"Sounds like we got an insane pyromaniac on our hands." Ice joked, making Jordan bust up laughing. "She's been laughin crazy style ever since we hit that tree." Ice explained with an amused grin.

"Maybe it was the tree." Dominic joked. Jordan was still laughing and was laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes.

"She must be seriously stressed." Tiffany whispered to her brother when Jordan and Dominic had gotten out to look at the garage.

"It's closed down, J." Ice said, leaning his head out of the backseat window.

"Doesn't mean anything. He'd still loose money if it burned." She said, her facial expressions proving she wanted revenge, any kind of revenge. She threw the largest rock she could find into the window and smiled as the window busted with satisfaction.

"This'll do the job." Dominic said, taking out his rag and a lighter. "And yes, this one does have grease on it." He quipped. She laughed, remembering the night at the races when he'd tried to clean her bloody face with one of his rags.

"Well, I couldn't deal with blood and grease." Jordan shrugged, explaining her reasoning. Dominic lit the rag and handed it to her.

"Do it, Girl." He encouraged. He knew it would at least make her feel better to be able to have some form of retaliation out of her system. She threw the rag in the window and watched happily as she watched the garage slowly burned up in bright orange flames.

"Let's get outta here, guys." Tiffany said after a while. Dominic looked at Jordan, who seemed rather happy. Dominic swore he could see the ocean in her eyes. He could stay there all day. He forced himself to come back to reality.

"Thanks, Dom." Jordan said quietly back at the house. The two were alone in the living room watching a movie.

"For what? I didn't do anything." He said modestly.

"You let me do what I wanted. Besides, I defied my brother with your help." She smiled, settling back on the couch.

"You are officially a rebel." He said, humoring her. She slapped him playfully. Before long they were rolling around on the floor and wrestling.

"You officially won my affection. Hmp…" Jordan said, pretending to be exasperated. Dominic couldn't tell if that was a joke or not. He pinned her down and tickled her. "I give! I give!" She yelled, surrendering.

"Yeah, cause you know I'm the real rebel." He laughed, still on top of her. He stared into her eyes and they both became quiet. Jordan smiled at him sweetly, making his heart melt. He leaned down and kissed her as he pulled her into his arms.

"I say we call it a truce." Jordan murmured, kissing him back. She laid in his arms and rested her head on his chest.

"Truce it is." He said, wrapping his strong arms around her.


	10. Proving Loyalty

Chapter 10

About a week later, Brian, Ice, and Dominic sat in Club Phoenix's VIP room relaxing. The local club was where the crew had started hanging out there when Ice had introduced them to it a while ago. Ice's main man owned the club and the environment was well secluded and quiet.

"So, Brian, have you asked my sister to be your 'girlfriend' yet?" Ice asked, leaning back in his chair with his cigarette.

"No, not yet." He replied, confused at Ice and Dominic's strange behavior. They had been rather quiet tonight.

"You said you were done with the cop thing, right?" Ice folded his arms.

"Yeah." He locked eyes with Ice to show he wasn't lying.

"We all know how good of an act you can be." Dominic took a drink of his Corona. "You said yourself you'd prove yourself if ya had to, right?" he raised an eyebrow and folded his arms skeptically.

"Yeah, and I meant it." Brian nodded. His thoughts reverted back to the club situation with Carter Verone. He nervously wondered if they were planning to kill him, seeing as how Tiffany wasn't there to defend him.

"So, we got a test for you." Ice grinned and shrugged.

"A test?" Brian frowned.

"You fucked Dom over for the most part. What's not to say my sister isn't next?" Ice challenged.

"Only my word, I guess." Brian said, unsure of what reply would convince the two. "But it's not like that." He promised.

"I guarantee my sister's done 20 times the stuff you tried to take Dom down for." Ice informed his friend.

"What have I done to loose your trust, Dom?" Brian asked.

"I told you I'd be watching. You've kept your word, far as I know." Dominic acknowledged. "Come on, Arizona, you didn't think I'd let you come back that easy or without proving yourself." Dominic scoffed. "Did ya?" He asked, sitting up straighter.

"Guess not." Brian sighed. He finished his Corona, guessing it was going to be a long night.

"So, you down?" Ice asked.

"For?" Brian asked.

"I'm not tellin you yet, in case you inform someone. We're puttin you on the spot so you got no chance of callin the cops." Dominic said.

"Hey guys. " Tiffany walked up, making Brian jump. She leaned down, her elbows on the table, between Ice and Brian. "Are you up for it, Brian?" She asked, not knowing he hadn't been told was the 'test' was. Brian looked deep into her dark brown eyes and grinned boyishly. She made him feel so relaxed.

"Yeah, I'm down." He assured her.

"That's good cause I betted you wouldn't have the balls to do it." Tiffany said as she kissed him. He looked at her, in shock, of her honesty. "I'm just being straight." She explained. "Come on, let's go for a walk." She grabbed his hand. He followed without a word. "Brian, I defended you. Please don't let me down." Tiffany pleaded as they walked outside. The moon and stars were bright and the sky was clear.

"I'm not gonna let you down, I swear." Brian promised, kissing her passionately. "I'll do whatever I gotta do to convince them." He murmured, between kisses.

"Mr. Arizona might just be for real this time." Dominic commented to Ice.

"He hopes he's for real. If he's tryin to bring us down, he'll have worse problems than Tran to worry about." Ice threatened.

"Yeah, talk to me." Dominic answered his phone.

"It's a go when y'all are ready." Leon informed him.

"Meet us at the spot in 20 minutes. Make sure Tej, Rome, and Jesse stay at the house with Jordan." Dominic ordered.

"See ya in twenty." Leon replied, hanging up.

"Your brother hates me." Brian said, holding Tiffany in his arms.

"No, he's just protective. Just like you and Dom are about Jordan and Mia." She rationalized.

"Mia and Dom used to be close. What happened?" Brian asked, breathing in the sweet smell of Tiffany's thick black hair as he held her close.

"She hasn't forgiven for all the heists, Jesse and Vince almost getting killed, you know." Tiffany tried to explain. "There's a lot of stuff I could say but I won't waste my breath." She said, resting her head on his chest. "So, do you still have feelings for her?" She asked, catching Brian off guard. "I just need to know the truth. Don't bs me." She added.

"No." He answered without hesitation. "I thought I would when I saw her again, but I didn't. I guess maybe there was too much of a time lapse or it wasn't what I thought." He said slowly as he thought about the past. "Are you cold? Want to go inside?" He caressed her hair softly.

"I guess we should." Tiffany sighed, not wanting to move. She was happy and content. Brian wasn't looking forward to seeing Tiffany's brother, either. Dominic and Ice met them outside before they had started to head inside.

"Let's go, Arizona. You're ridin with me." Dominic motioned, getting in his car.

"I'll see you in a little bit." Tiffany kissed him. He got in Dominic's car without a word.

"I'm countin on you, Brian. Don't let us down or betray us again." Dominic said, his voice menacing.

"Dom, I 'm not. You'll see." Brian promised as they headed to the nearby desert.

"If he breaks your heart, I'll kill him." Ice warned his sister, checking his rearview mirror to make sure they were not being followed.

"He's not going to." Tiffany replied confidently. "He's not." She repeated under her breath softly, her hopes high.

"He's got you good." Ice noticed, only half joking. He could tell his sister was falling in love very quickly, something she had always managed to avoid before.

"Shut up, Ice." She rolled her eyes. She, herself, could feel knots I her stomach. Brian had changed her. She was starting to feel real feelings again. She had been so involved in street and gang life that she had almost completely numbed herself of emotions. All that she had taught herself to ignore was there when it came to Brian.

"All right, Arizona, inside." Dominic ordered, once they had reached the secret location. It was disguised as a cave but it was a small building with a very large garage.

"You better check him for wires." Vince suggested inside the hidden building, glaring at Brian hatefully.

"He's clean." Tiffany assured the group with a nod. Ice shot her a look. She smiled and shrugged. "Trust me, I do know." She promised. Ice rolled his eyes, annoyed at the thought of his sister and Brian getting physical.

"If your ass gets caught in another truck, I won't be the one to save your ass." Brian retorted. Vince lunged for him. As usual, Leon was the one to hold him back.

"Calm down, Coyote." Leon laughed.

"Vince, you ain't got to worry about getting caught in a truck this time. Ol' Arizona, here, is gonna do your job this time." Dominic grinned as he circled Brian.

"That's bullshit, Dom." Vince protested with a flare of his nostrils. Tiffany shot him a 'shut up' look. "He's gonna fuck it up." Vince folded his arms.

"It's a test, Vince. He's going to have to show how far he is willing to go for our friendship." Ice explained. "You'll be ridin with Tiff on the left." He explained as Vince shook his head.

"A truck heist?" Brian's jaw dropped, memories of the crew's last attempt, resurfacing in his thoughts.

"None other. You gotta problem with it?" Dominic asked, stopping from uncovering the car he was fixing to drive. He looked at Brian angrily, fearing he would back out.

"No, I'm just worried I might mess it up." Brian coughed and said under his breath, so Vince and the crew couldn't hear.

"Life is all about taking risks." Dominic shrugged. "So, this is how it works…you will be upfront with me." Dominic instructed, handing Brian the spear gun. This is get your hold on the truck. Tiff and Vince will take left. Leon, you got the right side." Dominic said as he handed the group their masks.

"And Ice?" Brian inquired.

"I'll be around to make sure it goes smoothly." Ice assured him with a nod. "And, I will be able to call the house if I need to." Ice's tone implying he would have immediate access to Jordan.

"I'm tellin you, I not tryin to bust anyone. I am not a cop." Brian sighed, tired of reassuring his friends.

"Then prove it. If it's the truth, it shouldn't be a big deal." Ice replied simply.

"Let's do this." Dominic ordered to the group as he always had before. "Nervous?" He asked Brian, as their car led the group. His eyes remained on the road as he drove. Dominic felt strangely happy and it felt like old times. He missed those days, but would never admit it to anyone.

"A little bit, but I'm cool." Brian wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans.

"He's gonna have cops all over us." Vince warned Tiffany.

"Shut up. I don't feel like bein civil to you right now." She snapped, tired of his attitude.

"There's our victim." Dominic nodded, gaining lead on the 18 wheeler.

"Any last minute advice?" Brian asked, his nerves working on him.

"Get a good hold cause it has to get you to the other side." Dominic laughed.

"Dom, it's a go when you're ready!" Leon radioed the front runners on the walkie-talkies.

"Gotcha. Put your mask on, Arizona." Dominic tossed Brian the mask and opened the sunroof.

"He is gonna fuck this up." Vince muttered, watching Brian try to get his aim.

"Yo, Ice, Remind me to tell you Vince needs his ass kicked and put back in check when this is over." Tiffany radioed to her brother, severely annoyed. Vince scowled at her. He missed teaming with Letty. Hell, he missed Letty period.

"Your clear. GO!" Ice radioed to the group. Brian stood up through the sunroof and shot the spear gun. He yanked on it a second time for good measure. It seemed secure, so he started climbing his way over to the truck.

"Don't fuck this up, Brian." Brian coaxed to himself as he edged his slowly. The driver swerved, making him almost loose his balance. "Come on!" He yelled out of frustration. He managed to make it inside the truck and immediately shot the driver with the tranquilizer, remembering what the driver of the last truck had done to Vince.

"Almost home." Dominic nodded, his smile detectable through the walkie-talkies talkies. Brian drove the truck, following the crew to another undisclosed meeting place.

"That was good. Impressive, even." Dominic said, making Brian feel like he had earned Dominic's trust back.

"Good job, Brian." Tiffany kissed him for what seemed like a long time.

"Am I trustworthy yet?" Brian asked, his hands in his jean pockets, to the crew.

"So far, so good." Ice said, watching him wipe sweat from his forehead. "Let's see what we got ourselves in here." Leon fiddled with the locked steel double doors that held the freight inside. Brian, himself, found he was also curious.

"Well, look at that." Vince shook his head. The trailer was completely empty. Brian was stunned. "Did you warn the cops? Are we gonna get stormed by SWAT?" He asked suspiciously.

"Hell no. How the hell would I have known? How the fuck could I have told them?" Brian threw up his hands angrily, his face red. "All that for nothing?" He shook his head in disgust. He stopped ranting to find the group was staring at him with smiles on their faces.

"It was all a test. A test you passed." Dominic pulled Brian under his arm and rubbed his head playfully. Brian shook his head in disbelief.

"Although I was serious about my sister and being loyal. The whole heist was too see how far you were willing to go." Ice explained as Brian stood in shock.

"But, the driver…I shot him." Brian climbed up in the cab to check on the driver that had been tranquilized.

"Boo, white boy!" Hector, who had a mask on his face, popped up. Brian jumped and almost fell off of the cab. The group started to crack up as Hector took off the mask. Hector pulled out the dart that had been stuck in his thick coat. "It was all a set up, Boy." He laughed.

"Damn." Brian shook his head. Tiffany came up behind him and put her arms around him.

"Hope you're not mad. I'll make it up later." She whispered in his ear.

"I need a drink." Brian rubbed his face, amazed.

"I hear that. Getting robbed is traumatic." Hector joked. "We got your ass good." He yelled happily as they headed for their cars.

"That was a rush." Brian admitted to Dominic, bask at the Toretto house.

"That it is." Dominic opened a Corona and agreed. "Just remember, if you join our family, there is no betraying anyone." He warned.

"You don't gotta worry about me." Brian held up his Corona. They clanked their bottles together and prepared to get drunk.

"Cheers." Dominic nodded, relieved Brian had kept his word. "You got just one more thing to do." He said after he took a drink.

"That would be?" Brian asked, hoping Dom was just messing with him again.

"You need to go hook it up with that girl over there." He looked towards Tiffany. "My homegirl doesn't have a lot of patience. She's usually a player but since you came into town, we think she is seein things differently." Dominic said, watching the girl that was closer to him than his own sister.

"Hey." Brian rubbed Tiffany's back as she sat with the boys at the bar.

"Whasup?" She asked, kissing him. Brian kissed her, tasting the Gold Slogger she had been drinking.

"I just wanted to know if you ..would consider being my girl." He said, a little slowly and smiling shyly.

"THAT is a silly question." She kissed him, wrapping her arms around him.

"I just wanted to make it 'official', ya know." He whispered in her ear.

"That it is." Tiffany smiled, playing with the back of his head and neck. She loved his blonde hair.

"Good." He picked her up. "Let's call it a night." He carried her to the door, where he ran into Ice.

"Oh, I like it when you take charge." Tiffany playfully teased.

"Where you takin her?" Ice asked, his arms folded.

"To a hotel, Ice." Tiffany joked, rolling her eyes.

"We'll be taking our honeymoon for about a week." Brian smiled.

"Honeymoon?" Ice's smile diapered.

"Yeah, didn't we tell you we are getting married?" Tiffany asked, her eyes wide with surprise. She playfully followed Brian's lead.

"The hell you are." Ice said, shaking his head and glaring at Brian.

"But I love him, Ice. He passed your stupid test." Tiffany frowned. "He proved himself." She defended him.

"No." Ice said, ready to pounce. "Fuck that." He looked at the two as though they had lost their minds.

"Gotcha." Brian grinned at Ice, happy he had paid him back. "It was just a test." He joked. Tiffany started to laugh and Dominic stood there trying his best not to laugh.

"Did I pass?" Ice asked coolly, knowing Brian had one upped him.

"Hell no. You failed." Brian answered with a grin. He stuck his hand out to Ice for a handshake. Ice shook his hand. The group busted up laughing.


	11. The Queen Returns

Chapter 11-Chapter The Queen Returns

"You sure you'll be all right if we go, J?" Brian asked his sister as he packed his suitcase. He and Tiffany were getting ready to leave for New York along with Ice.

"Please, cut it out." Jordan punched her brother lightly. "Yes, I'll be fine." She promised.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, all you need is Dom." Brian teased, as only a big brother could do so annoyingly.

"We aren't together. He's just a really good friend." Jordan defended her relationship. Her and Dominic had not made anything formal and they both were somewhat guarded. She spent many nights in his arms until she would fall asleep and he would always carry her to his room, so it wasn't a secret that they liked each other.

"Really? You holdin out for Tej?" He stopped packing for a minute and asked only half jokingly.

"Shut up." She pushed him. "Really, you're gonna be late for your plane if you don't get moving." Jordan threatened, her face red. "You really do worry too much." She put some of his clothes in the suitcase for him.

"Hey J" Tiffany walked into the bedroom her and Brian shared.

"Would you tell this worry wart I'll be fine, to go have a good time, and get out of my hair?" She pleaded.

"Once he's on the plane, he won't have a choice and you'll be free." Tiffany laughed.

"Good." Jordan hugged her brother and walked out satisfied.

"She's getting to be way to feisty." Brian thought out loud.

"You sure you want to come with me and Ice?" Tiffany hugged her boyfriend. She and Ice had 'business' they had to address.

"Yeah. I need a break. Besides, it'll help me get on your brother's good side." Brian grinned. "And, there is another reason." He pushed her on the bed, kissing her.

"An hour till I have freedom." Jordan told Jesse. He laughed. "So, what are you doing today, Jess?" She sat down beside him.

"Workin at the garage. Wanna come hang out with us boys?" He invited.

"Sure, maybe you can teach me something." She joked.

"It'd require getting dirty. You probably wouldn't like that, would ya?" He asked, uncertain.

"I can handle it, Jess." She assured him. Jesse looked at her black leather mini skirt and white off the shoulder top with raised eyebrows.

"I would go change then that if you do wanna go." He advised.

"Don't leave without me." She skipped off to her room to go change.

"I'm leavin." Brian stuck his head in the door of her room.

"Bye." Jordan said simply, without looking at him. Brian looked hurt.

"Just kiddin, Bri." She giggled and gave her brother a bear hug.

"I love you, J. Be careful." He said, stopping himself short form lecturing.

"I love you, too." She kissed him on the cheek.

"You have been so happy lately." He remarked.

"It's cause I finally have a family." She smiled with a twinkle in her eye. "Have fun." she followed her brother downstairs. She hugged Tiffany and Ice.

"You got our numbers, right?" Ice asked, making her look him in the eyes. She nodded. "You keep your cell phone on you at all times, don't take off by yourself, and stay outta trouble." Ice ordered. She saluted him, army style.

"You're as bad as Brian." Jordan hugged him tightly. "Have lots of fun." She waved. The rest of the group followed them outside but Jordan raced back upstairs to find something she could look decent in and at the same time get it dirty. She looked through the closet with a frown, she knew there had to be something.

"Come on, Babygirl. We're all heading to the shop." Tej knocked on the door.

"Come in, it's unlocked." She did a once over on her appearance in the mirror.

"Damn." Tej muttered. She had finally decided on a pair of dark blue cheerleading shorts and a black sports bra she had gotten when she had been on a cheerleading squad a while back. Her hair was pulled into a pony tail and the ends were curled.

"Not good for the shop?" She guessed.

"It is all good. All good." Tej nodded. Her tan legs with the dark shorts made him have stronger feelings for her than he knew he already had. They headed downstairs and she rode with him to the garage.

"What the hell?" Vince jumped out of his car and looked at Leon, seeing Letty's car parked across the street. Jordan looked at Jesse, confused.

"Long story." He shrugged, not wanting to get yelled at by Dominic.

"Letty, here, she needs a job, guys." Dominic told Vince, Leon, and Jesse. He was angry she had had the gall to come back after pulling her disappearing

act. His anger hid his hurt and frustration well.

"I got no problems with that." Vince grinned, giving Letty a hug.

Leon and Jesse shrugged, as though they agreed.

"Thanks V." She smiled, Letty style.

"This is Letty. Letty, this is Tej, Roman, and Brian's sister, Jordan." Dominic introduced, his mouth falling open when he saw Jordan from head to toe. "Let's get back to work." He cleared his throat. He walked behind Letty. "Don't pull anything or you'll be fired. This is only a temp job." He threatened in a low voice.

"That's fucked up." She muttered, blowing her hair out of her face. She watched Jordan go into Dominic's office and shut the door.

"Need any help, Dom?" Jordan asked, leaning on his desk.

"You can sit in here and be my eye candy. You look good." He winked at her playfully.

"Is that all I am good for?" She quipped, batting her eyes innocently.

""Nope. You're good for lots of things…cleaning my room, doing the dishes, cooking, causing problems.." He joked and counted on his fingers.

"Is that so?" She giggled, grabbing his hands. He pulled her close and kissed her. "I'll let that remark slide." She sat on top of his desk in front of him and kissed him back.

"Don't tell me he went for someone like her." Letty remarked to Vince with a scowl.

"Fraid so, Let. After you left, he fell apart." Vince shrugged, tightening a car's lug nuts.

"He didn't 'fall apart'." Jesse objected, angry Vince would say that. Letty was the one that had left. He was shot a dirty look by Vince but he ignored it and went back to work.

"I should go so you can get back to work." Jordan murmured, pulling herself out of his arms. She loved it when he held her tightly in his strong arms. She had to wonder, though, if he was a guy who expected more than that. If he did, she thought, would he be willing to wait until she was ready?

"Hey Tej. Roman." Hector pulled in, his car sounding 'sick'.

"Hey, Boy, what's happening?" Tej shook his hand. Roman slid out from under the car he had been working on and nodded.

"I need someone to check out what's goin on with the car." Hector slapped the hood. "Not only will it not go too fast, it is startin to overheat." He complained with a shake of his head. "It's a mess." He finished.

"Hey Hector!" Jordan walked out of the office, Dominic right behind her.

"Hey girlie, how ya doin?" He hugged her.

"I'm good. I'm helpin out here today. What can I do for you?" She asked as Dominic put a baseball hat on her head backwards. She was so serious with the face, the hat, and clipboard in her hand that the boys started laughing.

"I bet you're helping out. You totally fit the part." Hector winked at Dominic and the guys with a grin. They all laughed. Letty looked at Vince, sticking a finger down her throat as though she was gagging.

"So, you're Letty." Jordan stuck out her hand to Letty when the two were alone.

"Listen, Miss Popularity, I don't buy your innocent act." Letty growled. "Dom's all on you cuz he's out for one thing and you're Brian's sister. You are perfect to get Brian back at with. You must be blonde if you can't see that." Letty scoffed, leaving Jordan speechless.

"I just wanted to…" Jordan started to say but was interrupted.

"Look, I don't care what you wanted. Take it from me, he's out for one thing." Letty walked away, shaking her head. "He's already admitted he was gonna get you in bed to the guys." She called over her shoulder, matter of factly, as she walked away.

"She's tellin you the truth." Vince shrugged, a fake look of empathy on his face. He could tell she wasn't sure what to think.

"Just go ask him if he has already talked to the guys about you." Letty challenged. "He's not one to lie." She grinned, her task complete.

"Tiffany was right-you are a bitch." Jordan walked out, taking a deep breath. She held her composure until she was out of their sight. She refused to let them see her cry.

"Don't Letty." Leon stepped in front of Letty, who was ready to go kick some ass. "She's been though enough shit." Leon said, glaring at Vince.

"We all have. Big deal. It's called life in case you didn't realize it." Letty commented, but went back to work on the car she had to get done by the end of the day. Jesse grinned, proud of Leon.

"Dom, can I ask you something?" Jordan asked as the rest of the group was out in the back unloading truck and car parts.

"What Babe?" He asked, not really looking at her as he unloaded a truck full of tires. He was concentrating on getting it done before sunset.

"Have you talked with the guys about me?" She asked, her tone and face hiding her emotions.

"Yeah, I guess. We talk about you all the time." He said as he picked up a big box. "Why?" He asked, turning around to find her already gone. He shrugged it off, focused on getting his work done for the day.


	12. The Truth Comes Out

Chapter 12-The Truth Comes Out

"It's been awfully quiet since Tiff, Ice, and Brian left." Roman remarked. It had been three days since they had all had worked at the garage together. Jordan had been staying to herself, Mia had been busy with school, and business had kept the guys busy.

"Yep." Tej agreed, glad it was the weekend. He mixed himself a drink. "Want one?" He asked. Roman nodded, taking off his shirt. They were outside relaxing while Dominic, Vince, and Jesse were getting ready to barbeque.

"Thanks." He nodded. Jordan walked outside, shielding her eyes from the bright sun. "Well, look who is joining us." He remarked.

"Hey Baby girl. Want a drink?" Tej offered.

"Sure. Make it extra alcohol." She requested, standing between the two.

"You okay? Do we need to call Brian?" Roman asked, only half jokingly.

"You do and I will whip your ass." Jordan threatened. "I'm fine." She smiled, walking over to open the door for Jesse, who had his hands full with the steaks and meat they would be eating later.

"That she is." Tej nodded, checking her out. She knew how to dress. She had on a pair of cutoff jean shorts and a black sleeveless top that only covered half of her stomach. Her hair was braided and in pigtails.

"Stop droolin, man." Roman kicked him.

"You know, Johnny's been layin low for a while. He hasn't pulled any of his shit. Wonder what the deal is." Tej mused. "Maybe he gave up on ruining her life." He said. The group sat down at the table, taking all of the chairs. Jordan came back over and was debating what to do. "You can sit on my lap." Tej offered as he handed her a drink.

"Thanks Tej." She smiled. She finished it in no time and she handed it back to him for a refill.

"You don't like Corona anymore?" Leon asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm a girl that likes to change my mind every once in a while." She smiled as Dominic joined the group. Dominic and Jesse exchanged glances, both wondering if that had been directed to him. She had been acting very withdrawn and quiet lately.

"Interesting." Dominic muttered to Jesse as they checked the steaks on the grill.

"You need to talk to her, Dom." Jesse suggested.

"I will later. It's Friday and I don't want any drama." He said, adjusting his sunglasses.

"Hey Tiff." Jordan answered her cell phone as Tej handed her another refill. "Yeah, it's all good here. Whatcha doin?" She asked curiously.

"Checking on you." Tiffany replied.

"I'm fine." Jordan laughed. "I see my brother is rubbing off on ya." She joked.

"Shut up, smart mouth." Tiffany said dryly.

"That's me." Jordan smiled, finishing her drink.

"Anymore trouble from Tran?" She asked, concerned and turning serious.

"Amazingly, no. Maybe he fell of the face of the earth." Jordan wished hopefully.

"Nice thought, huh? Are the guys with you?" Tiffany combed her wet hair as she talked.

"Every last one of them. Do you seriously think they'd leave me alone?" Jordan sounded as though she was complaining. "You want to talk to any of them?" She asked.

"Nah. Tell them we said hi. Do you want to talk to your brother?" She asked.

"Nope. I am enjoying my vacation." Jordan giggled, taking another drink.

"You're so awful." Tiffany shook her head. "I was thinkin poor boys but maybe it is the other way around." She teased.

"It's poor me." Jordan nodded.

"Okay, whatever. I gotta go. Call me or us if you need anything. See ya next week." She promised.

"Peace." Jordan hung up the phone.

"What's up? What'd she have to say?" Dominic asked.

"She said to tell y'all hi, she's comin home next week, and she is gonna kick all your asses." Jordan folded her arms, trying to keep a straight face.

"Really?" Dominic asked with a skeptical grin, nodding his head, as though he was agreeing but didn't really agree.

"Really. Okay, maybe all but the ass kickin part." She laughed. "I'll be right back." She left to go to the bathroom. She was starting to feel a little tipsy and for a moment considered not drinking anymore. She quickly dismissed the idea.

"Dom got ya a chair." Vince told Jordan when she came back out.

"How sweet. Tej, can you fix me another drink, please?" She asked, moving the chair Dominic had put beside him to the other side of the table, beside none other than Tej.

"It's going to be a hell of an interesting night." Roman remarked, toasting with the other guys. Dominic got up and left quietly.

"That it is." Leon nodded.

* * *

"How is she?" Brian rolled over in the bed and put his arms around Tiffany as he laid in the hotel suite's bed in New York.

"She sounds a little drunk." Tiffany laughed, laying her head on Brian's bare chest.

"I wonder if Tran'll try something." Brian murmured sleepily, resting his face in Tiffany's hair.

"He probably won't. I bet he's layin low so he can spring a surprise. He knows my brother's lookin for him right now." Tiffany yawned. They fell asleep in each other's arms while Jordan was back in LA drinking mixed drinks, one after the other.

* * *

"You might want to slow down, J." Roman advised, noticing she was feeling quite happy.

"I'm fine." Jordan reassured him.

"At least eat so you won't get sick." Dominic offered her some food. She turned her head.

"I'm not hungry." She replied. "Let's go out tonight." She suggested.

"Hell no." Vince scowled.

"Shut up, Vince." Jordan snapped. "You never want to go along with anything." She accused.

"Just ignore her, she's drunk." Dominic told Vince, who was fuming.

"You need to find you a girl so you'll be less premenstrual." Jordan retorted.

"That's it." Vince jumped up.

"Vince, stop." Leon grabbed the back of his shirt.

"She's got a damn smart mouth…No wonder Tran…" He spat.

"Yo, Homie, I'd stop right there and think what I was gonna say." Roman stood up protectively. "You're way outta line." He stared him down, shaking his head. He couldn't believe that even Vince would stoop that low.

"No, it's okay, Roman. Maybe I did deserve what I got from Tran. It doesn't matter. I'm just tired of him always being so damn hateful." Jordan pointed to Vince while holding Roman back with the other hand. "What's a matter, Vince? Don't like a dose of your own medicine?" She asked, staring him down.

"You guys go in the house and talk it out. We're partying out here." Dominic ordered.

"Come on, Vince." Jordan challenged.

"Fine." He sighed and followed. "What is your problem?" He asked her hatefully, his arms folded.

"How 'bout for you to leave your attitude at the door? Whatever problems you got with my brother-that's between you and him. In case ya haven't noticed, I am not Brian. He is a guy and I am a girl, just in case you couldn't tell the difference." Jordan took a deep breath of air.

"You sure we should leave them alone in the same room?" Tej asked nervously.

"She can take him." Dominic took a drink of his Corona.

"I'm not goin anywhere so you need to deal with me. Let's get it taken care of and lay it out on the table right now, right here." Jordan suggested.

"Fair enough." Vince nodded, almost respecting her for having the guts to talk to him face to face.

"You don't have to like me but please be civil and not so hateful." Jordan pleaded.

"Done." Vince surrendered, holding up his hands as though she had a gun to him. "You can really have a temper when you drink." He grinned, holding his hand out for a handshake.

"The better to yell at you with, my dear." She joked. Vince was amazed a how quickly her mood had changed. He made a mental note to find a girl who was not so hormonal as she was.

"Is the war over?" Roman asked, relaxing now that they had come back outside.

"That war's over, but the other one needs some discussing." Dominic stood up and grabbed Jordan by the hand.

"Hurry up, Ro. Hand me a Corona." She begged, resisting Dominic until she got her drink. Dominic led her to the kitchen.

"So, you gonna tell me why you won't look at me, talk to me, come lay by me, or anything anymore?" Dominic asked as Jordan downed her drink. "What'd I do? I'm not psychic and I can't read minds." He folded his arms.

"You should already know. I already asked you straight up." Jordan finished her drink off.

"Male brain/female brain. Come on, help me out." He moved closer to pull her into his arms. She backed up. "Come on, Jordan, what is your deal?" He was becoming frustrated.

"My deal is if I wanted the guys to know what has or has not happened, I woulda told 'em my damn self. Defiantly not gonna happen now. You're not gonna make me another notch on your belt." Jordan's words were beginning to slur as Dominic stared at her in confusion.

"Stop." He ordered, sitting his Corona down on the counter.

"There will be no alcohol abuse in this house." Jordan grabbed the Corona and downed it.

"Slow down, Corona Barbie, and explain yourself." Dominic picked her up and put her on the kitchen cabinet. She giggled, almost forgetting she was mad at him. She loved pet names.

"I was ready to step it up a notch with you but you blew that, Mr. Ain't getting anything EVER." Jordan avoided looking Dominic in the eyes.

"Who did I tell what to? Jordan, look at me." Dominic lifted up her chin, swearing to himself he wouldn't let her drink anymore. That was, if he ever got back on her good side.

"Blah, blah, blah. Letty was right about you." Jordan rolled her eyes. Dominic spit out his drink of the Corona he had pulled out of the refrigerator.

"All this is over Letty? You listened to her?" Dominic walked into the living room. "Wow, she really knows how to mess up a good thing." He sat down in shock.

"Wait, wait, wait. What are you talkin about?" Jordan followed, confused by his last comment. "I really liked you, Dom." She said softly, her voice full of hurt. She stumbled over the carpet and Dominic caught her. She explained what she had been told.

"You're somethin else, Girl. I'm not sure what thoughts Letty manipulated you with, but let me lay it down to you." Dominic's voice was deep. He lifted her chin up and looked her in the eyes.

"I have missed you, Dom." Jordan admitted, not able to keep from saying it.

"I miss you too, Babe. Next time come to the source for your information." He grinned, kissing her. "I wouldn't tell anyone anything cause it ain't their business." He promised. He kissed her again, savoring the taste of Corona and her peach flavored lip gloss.

"I'm sorry." Jordan hugged him tightly.

"Don't be. I'm sorry Letty ran her mouth." Dominic held her close and kissed her again.

"I love these muscles of yours." She giggled, playing with his arms.

"So, what do you say we make 'us' official before your brother gets back and tries to change our minds?" Dominic asked as Jordan yawned.

"I'd like that." Jordan smiled happily. "Mr. Tough Guy and Corona Barbie." She giggled sleepily. Dominic grinned and picked his drunk girlfriend to take her to his room.


	13. High Tensions

Chapter 13-High Tensions

"Sounds like we missed out on a lot." Brian told his sister. Brian and Tiffany had came home, as promised, exactly one week later. He was in their room unpacking while Jordan sat cross-legged on the bed, filling him in on the past week.

"It was actually quiet. Except for the one day I had a massive hangover and they all ganged up on me." Jordan laughed as she painted her toenails.

"Poor thing." Brian said sarcastically.

"Whatever." Jordan held up her hand to him, valley style. "Where's my souvenir?" She asked as she watched him. He tossed a bag to her. "Thanks." She laughed. "I was just joking." She giggled as there was a knock at the door. "But I'll take what I can get." She smiled.

"Come in." Brian answered.

"About time you came home, Boy." Roman grinned, the two boys slapping hands.

"What sup?" Brian asked, hoping nothing.

"Hey, J, I think Dom is lookin for ya." Roman pulled on her ponytail playfully. She slapped at him but missed.

"Just tell me you want to be left alone to talk." Jordan flicked Roman's bald head.

"She's so damn mouthy." Roman complained. "Although since her and Dom started going out, she's been more tolerable." Roman checked out Brian's new clothes he was unpacking. Brian stopped and looked at Roman, his mouth open in shock.

"They hooked it up? Like, she's goin out with him as in only?" Brian asked, shocked. Why hadn't she mentioned that?

"Yup. Tej is buggin out." Roman held up a shirt up to his chest. "You knew that was comin." He laughed as Brian grabbed the shirt away from his friend.

"I figured Dom wouldn't want another girl, I guess. And Jordan, I thought wasn't ready for a relationship." Brian shrugged.

"Like I told Tej, he's got plenty of time to hook it up with her if it doesn't work out." Roman grinned, proud of his advise.

"You would say that." Brian shook his head. "So, why'd you come huntin me down all secret agent style?" Brian asked.

"I heard Tran would be at the races tonight." Roman's smile disappeared. Brian stopped hanging up his clothes.

"Does anyone else know?" He asked curiously. "Tiff's down there fixin her car for tonight." He noted.

"No, I didn't tell them. The mood becomes heavy at the mention of Tran. The house has just started to relax." Roman shook his head to indicate a no. He walked over to the window and looked down into the backyard.

"I gotta find a way to keep J home tonight." Brian frowned.

"Good luck, Bro. My bet's on the mouthy one." The two walked downstairs.

"Hey Brian." Dominic nodded, sitting at the table going over some invoices.

"Hey, are you racing tonight?" He asked, pouring himself a glass of milk.

"Not sure yet." He didn't look up.

"Can you keep J at home tonight?" Brian asked, making Dominic look up in confusion.

"Why? She ain't gonna go for that." Dominic frowned.

"Guess we'll see." Brian said, as he headed outside.

"That crazy ass white boy don't know what he's up against." Roman remarked to Dominic. The two laughed.

"Yep. My bet's on Corona Barbie, too." Dominic agreed. He had given her that nickname and it had stuck well. Roman busted up laughing.

"Tiff, this is bad ass." Jordan said as Brian walked out towards them. Tiffany and Brian had drove back in a car Ice had bought Tiffany. It was a platinum sapphire blue with black and silver flames. The tires were fitted with chrome spinning rims.

"Brian's gonna take it for a test tonight." Tiffany winked at her boyfriend.

"He's gonna wax with it fo sho." Tej nodded, checking out the car from under the hood.

"Wow." Was all Jesse could utter as he studied the car.

"Party tonight for sure." Jordan clasped her hands in anticipation. She had become quite the party girl.

"Hey, Jordan, that's a great idea. Why don't you stay home and get things ready for the party tonight?" Brian asked as lightly as he could without sounding as though he wanted her to just stay home. Tiffany looked at him questioningly.

"You're so funny." Jordan laughed and then became serious. "No. N-O." She shook her head defiantly.

"Yes. I don't want you to go tonight." Brian responded, regretting he had said that as soon as it was out of his mouth.

"Oh, I'm going. You know, Bri, everything was chill while you and Tiff were gone. I did what I wanted and it was all just dandy." Jordan popped off angrily. Dominic and Roman walked out, hearing the commotion. They had come to watch the show.

"I'm just…" Brian started but was interrupted.

"Trying to protect me." She finished for him. "Your services have been rendered and now they have been terminated." Jordan walked inside as the sun began to set.

"Whoa." Leon took a deep breath.

"I coulda told ya that was comin." Tiffany kissed a stunned Brian. "Sisters can be a bitch. Ask Ice." She murmured in his ear and went inside herself.

"Shit, Bullet, you are in deep. You managed to piss off both females." Tej remarked. Brian punched him in the arm.

"Whatcha doin, J?" Tiffany asked, finally finding Jordan in Dominic's room in the closet.

"Getting dressed to go to the races." Jordan took a deep breath.

"Since when did you switch rooms?" Tiffany asked, noticing Dominic's room had somewhat been transformed.

"When big bad Brian left." Jordan replied sarcastically and with an attitude. She pulled out an outfit she had been debating.

"I'd be mad, too. But, in all fairness, he's working on it." Tiffany promised.

"He needs to work faster." Jordan muttered under her breath. "And faster." She laughed at Tiffany's expression.

"Let's get your brother in a racing mood." Tiffany smiled, a plan forming in her mind. "Get ready and meet me downstairs." She said.

"No, cause then he'll be mad at you." Jordan warned, pulling out a lilac leather lace up corset and a silver leather mini skirt.

"It's your call, Girl. I have some silver and lilac stilettos if you want them." Tiffany called over her shoulder on her way out the door.

"Cool, I'll be there in a minute to get them." Jordan plugged up her curling iron. She was still debating her outfit.

"I'm leavin. You ready?" Dominic leaned on the door frame.

"I'll catch a ride with whoever is still here." Jordan smiled, putting on her lip gloss and smacking her lips.

"All right." He shrugged, grabbing his jacket.

"Tell Tiff and Bri I'll be there a little later." Jordan requested, still wrapped in a towel.

"Don't be too late." Dominic ordered as he headed downstairs, taking two at a time. "Let's go, Brian. Let's get that baby to the starting line." He grinned.

"Jordan coming or what?" Tiffany asked, checking her watch.

"She said she'll ride with one of the guys. She's still not dressed." Dominic said. "Been hangin with Mia, obviously. She takes forever, too." He nodded.

"I'm ready!" Jordan came downstairs. She had decided on a black corset top and black and white checkered mini skirt. Her stilettos were black and she had left her hair loose with cascading curls. She walked in the living room to find Leon and Vince. They had been messing with something on the coffee table.

"You scared the hell out of us." Leon said nervously as he was chopping up some white substance.

"Sorry. I was needing a ride…" Jordan's voice trailed off, looking closer at what the two were messing with on the coffee table.

"Jordan, it's not …don't tell anyone." Leon said nervously.

"What is it?" Jordan asked curiously.

"Coke. Want some?" Vince asked daringly. Leon shot him an angry look.

"What's it do?" Jordan asked, watching Vince. He rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"It gets you high, you feel on top of the world, I don't know how to explain it. We don't do it very often." Leon tried to reason the drug use to make it sound not so bad.

"Sure, I'll try it." Jordan sat down between the two. The guys looked at each other in shock.

"Don't tell anyone about it." Vince stared coldly in Jordan's eyes.

"I won't." She promised. They guys snorted their lines and then instructed Jordan on how to do it. "Wow." She sat back, feeling like everything was going to go black for a second from the rush.

"You ok, Girl?" Leon felt her head and asked concerned.

"I'm good. It kinda burns." She said quietly.

"Put some water up your nose like this and you'll be fine. It stops the burn." Vince showed her how to do it. "We'd better get goin." He looked a his watch.

"You good?" Leon grabbed his keys.

"Yeah, let's go race." She smiled, her big blue eyes glossy. "Do I look ok?" She asked Leon as they rode together to the races.

"Yeah, ya look fine. Just be careful what you say and how ya act." He advised, his foot pushing the accelerator to the ground.

"What took so long?" Dominic asked in the parking lot. He had been watching for them. He didn't look happy.

"I couldn't decide on what to wear." She avoided eye contact, her heart pounding. She walked past him, concentrating totally on her walking.

"Jordan…" Dominic put his hand on her shoulder. She pushed his hand off of her shoulder defensively.

"What?" She snapped.

"What is your problem?" Dominic asked.

"You. You act just like Brian sometimes." She complained as she walked away.

"What's with her?" Dominic asked Leon.

"PMS, maybe?" He guessed. Dominic and Leon headed toward the rest of the group.

"Hey Bri." Jordan walked up on her brother, purely by accident. As she was about to sneak away, he had spotted her so she said hi to play it off as if she had intended to come to talk to him.

"Hey." He said. "Your face is flushed. Are you feelin ok?" He asked, attempting to feel her forehead. She ducked.

"Quit trippin." She snapped.

"We are gonna talk after I win this race." He threatened, getting into the evo.

"Good luck trying to find me." She called over her shoulder in a singsong voice to herself. She looked around for Tej and Roman. Tonight was going to be fun, she thought.

"You gonna talk to me?" Dominic asked, coming up behind her and making her jump.

"No." She replied simply. He turned her around by her shoulders and made her face him.

"What is your deal?" He asked angrily, lifting up her chin.

"I don't have a deal. Back off." She growled.

"NO, I'm your boyfriend." Dominic said coolly.

"So." She shrugged.

"So, tell me what is wrong with you." Dominic commanded.

"I don't have to tell you anything, Dom. Let's take care of this problem right now. We're done." Jordan stalked off angrily.


	14. The Real Threat

Chapter 14-The Real Threat

"Well, look who it is." Max Granger, a member of Johnny Tran's crew smiled devilishly at Tiffany.

"Is your whole crew here?" She stared him down, no smile apparent in her voice.

"You wish." He threw back his head and laughed. "How's Jordan doin?" He asked.

"Don't fuckin worry about her." Tiffany glared, trying to control her temper. "You'd better tell your boy he's in danger. He's stepped onto my turf now. Once I find him, it is on." Tiffany's voice was low. She grabbed him by the collar as she talked.

"Good luck findin him." Max replied.

"We'll find him, Granger. Be sure and tell him that. I got my people all over it." She pushed him away from her and stalked off.

"Jordan just broke up with me. What's goin on with her?" Dominic informed his best friend.

"What? Are you serious? What'd ya do?" Tiffany shivered. The air was becoming colder and you could smell rain in the air.

"I don't have a clue. Can you find out for me?" He asked, watching as Brian spun in and won the first race of the night. That was how he and his crew did things at the races.

"Yeah." Tiffany saw Jordan talking to Tej and Roman. Tej handed her a beer and she took it. She didn't seem upset. "You racin, Dom?" Tiffany asked before heading Jordan's way.

"Yeah. I'm up. I'll see ya after I'm done." Dominic frowned. He was approached by his usual crowd of female friends. "Sorry ladies, I gotta go. My girl wouldn't be too happy." He shook the girls off, while lost in thought. He was hoping he still had a girl. He was bothered and confused by Jordan's actions.

"Still with Letty, huh?" One of them asked.

"Nope." He walked away, ignoring the next round of questions.

"He said back off and that is what he meant." Tiffany said, behind Dominic, her tone full of force. She made sure the hoes had left and then she made her way over to Jordan. She grabbed her arm without a word, and led her to a quiet place. "What the hell are you doing?" Tiffany demanded, folding her arms.

"Same thing I always do at the races." Jordan was breathing heavy. Tiffany had scared her by grabbing her from out of the blue.

"So you always break Dom's heart at the races?" Tiffany tried to control herself.

"No." Jordan replied.

"Why'd you break up with him?" Tiffany demanded, fixing an out of place hair of Jordan's.

"He's being bitchy. Like you and Brian." Jordan shrugged as Tiffany stared at her with anger.

"Bitchy? You're the one who's being bitchy and has the attitude." Tiffany yelled, loosing some of her composure.

"Then don't hang around me then." Jordan huffed. She started to leave, but was stopped by Tiffany's hand. "Get out of my way." Jordan gritted her teeth.

"No." Tiffany refused, then stopped, noticing Jordan's nose had started to bleed rather badly. "Why is your nose bleeding?" She asked.

"I don't know." Jordan put a hand up to her nose as though to hide it, looking away from Tiffany.

"Tell me why, Jordan. I need to know." Tiffany said in a softer tone. "Are you on something?" She asked, a thought suddenly occurring to her.

"No." Jordan said so defensively that Tiffany knew she was right.

"What'd you take? Or should I say snort?" She put her hands on her hips. "Tell me or I will seriously whip your ass." She ordered.

"Coke." Jordan sighed defeated, knowing Tiffany would keep her word.

"Who the hell gave you coke?" She demanded. "Tell me Jordan, or I will tell Brian and Dom. If you tell me now, I'll keep it to myself." She frowned.

"Vince and Leon." She looked down. "Don't say anything to them, please." she begged.

"I won't. Don't worry." Tiffany lied.

"So, I won't do it again and you won't say anything, right?" Jordan, unsure of Tiffany's behavior, asked as she bit her lip nervously.

"Yeah, as long as you talk to my boy and try to work things out." Tiffany instructed.

"I was going to. I...the words just came out." Jordan said.

"That is what coke does to you, J. It's bad. Don't do it again. I'm tellin you from experience." Tiffany looked her friend in the eyes. Jordan nodded. "Your man just won. Go congratulate him and scare those racer skanks away." She ordered, giving Jordan a hug.

"Thanks for not freaking out on me." Jordan took off and called over her shoulder. Tiffany found Leon talking to a girl. She hauled off and punched him, without a word being said.

"What the hell was that for?" He rubbed his jaw.

"Don't ever, ever bring coke into the house again. For that matter, any house I am in." She yelled. "Keep your habits outta that house, do you got that?" She asked, her temper flaring out of control.

"Okay, I got it." He nodded. Tiffany headed for Vince next.

"Hey Tiff." Vince nodded, unsuspecting. She punched him square in the face. "What the…" He started.

"You think you're afraid to piss off Ice? You think you're afraid to piss off Dom? Brian? Well, I'm your fucking worst nightmare and if you ever give her any shit like that again, I'll be the nightmare you won't walk away from. You keep your coke out of Dom's house. You got that?" She yelled.

"I'm sorry." He said, meekly. He was pissed that Jordan had said anything, but now was not the time to open his mouth.

"Better not happen again." She said as she walked away, her fist throbbing.

"Why didn't you tell me Tran's friend was here?" Brian asked when Tiffany had made it back to the starting line.

"Brian, I handled it." Tiffany held up her hand. Brian noticed her knuckles were cracked. "It's not like you're thinking, Bri. Trust me, please." She kissed him.

"I do trust you. Did he hurt you?" Brian looked her in the eyes.

"No. It's not from him. Just relax. I handled what problems I had and I'm good. I just forewarned Tran's friend. Come on, let's party." She kissed his ear, making him smile and pull her closer.

"Dom, can we talk?" Jordan walked up to Dominic as Hector was handing him the cash from the race he had just won.

"About?" Dominic asked, almost coldly.

"What I said?" She answered quietly, her head down. She knew she had pissed him off. "I'm sorry." Tears fell down her cheeks. "I had a bad…I made a bad choice and it…" She stopped, not wanting to reveal her secret or sound stupid.

"Shhh…it's okay." Dominic held her close as she cried in his arms.

"You're too good for me." She whispered hoarsely, her throat feeling tight. He lifted her chin up and kissed her.

"I don't ever wanna hear that outta your mouth ever again." He kissed her and wiped the tears off of her cheeks.

"Hey Dom. You up for a race?" Letty asked, her arms folded.

"Not right now." Dominic didn't move from holding Jordan. "You turned your back on the crew, you skipped out, and you tried to ruin a good thing I have goin." Dominic circled his ex-girlfriend and pointed at her angrily.

"You call that a good thing you got goin?" Letty laughed sarcastically.

"Yeah, I call her a good thing and if you fuck it up, I will come after you." Dominic walked away. "Go back to your group and stay over there." He added.

"Come on, Letty. Let's race." Tiffany walked up and threw her money on Dominic's car.

"You can't race. You never could." Letty scowled.

"I never raced cause I never had to put anyone in their place. But it's on now." Tiffany warned. Brian came up behind her and put his hands on her hips and kissed her from behind.

"You won't put me in my place, but you're on." Letty shrugged. "Five thou cuz I know you're gonna lose." She said, making the crowd ooh.

"Go get your cars. Let's get this race started." Tej stepped between the two. He missed his races in Miami.

"Which car are you racin in, Babe?" Brian asked in Tiffany's ear. He had drove the evo Ice had given Tiffany and she had drove her purple and black Porsche GT2.

"The one I put in the wrench time in on." Tiffany nodded determinedly. "Once I leave her ass in the dust, I'm givin the money to your sister." She and Brian walked to her car.

"Dom, that was sweet what you said, about me." Jordan hugged her boyfriend. She was working on her second Corona for the night. Dominic looked at the Corona bottle and smiled to himself.

"Don't tell anyone or it will ruin my rep." He whispered playfully in her ear and then picked her up and sat her on the hood of his car. He stood between her legs and looked in her big blue eyes. She was serious for a minute and then giggled. "You are such a blonde." He kissed her, tasting her flavored lip gloss and alcohol.

"You're such a tough guy." She ran her hands down his back to his waist and held him closely.

"You both know the rules." Tej bent down to the girls' windows. They both nodded and revved their engines. "Ready. Set. Go!" Tej threw down his arms and both cars pulled off with tires squealing.

"She's got this." Roman said confidently. He hadn't known Tiffany long, but he knew she wouldn't talk shit if she couldn't back it up.

"Yup." Tej nodded, waiting for one of them to cross the finish line. They were both on their way back. Letty tried to slip past Tiffany on the side, but Tiffany was able to pull ahead. She won with Letty not far behind. "Way to wax, Tiff." Tej high-fived her as he handed her the money with the other hand.

"Thanks." She walked up to Letty. "You left this crew on your own. Now I'm tellin you to stay away and you got no choice." Tiffany ordered.

"Whatever." Letty looked at Dominic for help. He turned his back and pretended not to see her. She peeled off in anger and hurt.

"Hey, J. Come here, Girlie." Tiffany yelled.

"What?" Jordan asked, back in Dominic's arms. Dominic picked her up with ease and carried her over to Tiffany.

"See this?" Tiffany asked, playing with the money in her hand. "It's all yours." She put it in Jordan's hand and closed her hand around the money.

"What? No, it's yours." Jordan looked uncertain.

"I told Bri I was giving it to you. We can go shopping tomorrow." Tiffany smiled. "Just say okay." Tiffany said as the group laughed.

"But…" Jordan stammered.

"Say OK. That's all I wanna hear." Tiffany coaxed.

"Come on, J." Brian grinned at his sister.

"OK." The guys repeated for her, trying to get the words out of her.

"Fine. I mean, ok. Thanks Tiff." Jordan laughed.

"Too much alcohol." Roman joked with a shake of his head. Jordan threw her cup of ice on him. "You'd better run, Corona Barbie, cuz I am gonna get you" He threatened. Dominic put Jordan down and she took off with Roman right behind her.

"You kicked ass." Brian kissed Tiffany. She kissed him back. "I'm scared to do a rematch with you." He grinned boyishly. "I didn't know you did so much racin." He held her hand as they walked together down to the beach to their cars.

"It's just a hobby. I'm no big threat." She smiled.

"When we get home. I'm gonna bandage this hand. You must've hit someone hard." He noticed the dried blood on the hand of hers he was holding.

"Nothing major. Let's go home before everyone else so we can be alone." She smiled, kissing him. All thoughts left Brian's thoughts except beating the crew home from the races and being alone with his girl.


	15. A New Friend

Chapter 15-A New Friend

"Sorry." Jordan bumped into a girl, trying to hide from Roman. The girl was petite and looked to be Jordan's age or maybe a little older.

"It's cool." The girl shrugged with a smile.

"My brother's friend is chasing me cause I threw ice on him." Jordan explained.

"I'd be running, too. Sounds like something I'd do. I'm Megan. What's you're name?" She asked.

"Jordan. Do you normally come to the races?" Jordan asked, noticing how differently the girl was dressed. She wasn't wearing 'racer' clothes.

"No, my brother made me come tonight." Megan sounded bored.

"I'm sorry." Jordan said, realizing she was lucky to have a cool brother.

"You're with those guys over there, right?" Megan pointed towards Vince, Leon, Jesse, and Dominic.

"Yeah. The tall guy is my boyfriend. He's the one that won the second race. My brother won the first one." Jordan tried to explain proudly. "That is Vince, Jesse, and Leon." She showed Megan.

"Vince is cute." Megan smiled. That gave Jordan an idea.

"Hey, you wanna come to this party we're havin?" Jordan asked, her eyes bright as though her light bulb of an idea was shining through them.

"I..I don't know." Megan hesitated.

"Come on. Let's introduce you to Vince and the guys." Jordan smiled, leading her new found friend over to the group.

"Rome's lookin for ya, Baby Girl." Tej warned, an eyebrow raised.

"Tell him I went that way." Jordan pointed to another direction and laughed.

"I thought the other guy was your boyfriend." Megan seemed confused.

"He is. Tej is a homeboy .Why?" Jordan asked, truly wondering why she would say something like that.

"Just curious." Megan shrugged.

"Vince, Leon, Jess, this is Megan." Jordan introduced the guys to Megan. Vince and Leon both looked the girl up and down.

"Nice to meet you." Vince smiled, sticking his hand out to shake hers.

"Likewise." Megan smiled shyly.

"Gotta go." Jordan took off running. Roman grabbed her, picked her up like a sack of potatoes, and slung her over his shoulder. He had swooped in on her almost like a bird picking up prey. He carried her off screaming. "Put me down. Roman Pierce, Put me down!" She yelled and kicked between laughs.

"Nope. You throw ice on Roman Pierce and you pay." He shook his head.

"NO! Roman, you'll ruin my clothes!" She screamed. "Dom! Tej, help!" She yelled. "Put me down! Where are you taking me?" She asked, gasping for breath from laughing so hard.

"For me to know and you to find out." He replied as he marched towards the ocean. He tossed her in gently without a word more. She looked at him in shock as she wiped water from her eyes.

"Need help getting out?" Tej asked as he cracked up at the sight of Jordan dripping wet in a leather miniskirt and shirt.

"No, since you think it's so funny." She refused as she fished to get one of her shoes that had drifted away in a wave. She crawled out and traipsed back to where the gang was.

"What happened to you?" Jesse asked so innocently that the gang laughed.

"Roman Pierce." Jordan shivered.

"Want my jacket, Babe?" Dominic asked, putting it around her shoulders without waiting for an answer.

"Thanks. I am defiantly ready to go party." She smiled at Dominic.

"Let's get outta here." He opened the passenger door for her.

"Hey Megan, are you comin to our party?" Jordan asked as they cruised slowly by Vince, Leon, and Megan.

"Yeah, she's comin." Vince nodded, putting an arm around her.

"Brian, I am so gonna kick Roman's ass." Jordan yelled as she headed upstairs dripping wet.

"What happened?" Brian asked, coming out in jeans and no shirt.

"Roman threw me in the ocean. I can barely move in this leather crap." Jordan whined. Brian laughed and Jordan hit him. "It's so not funny, Brian." She rolled her eyes. She went into Dominic's room and changed into some pink off the hip sweats with the words 'cheer' on the butt and a white tube top. She blow dried her hair and washed her face.

"Look who it is." Tej remarked when she came back downstairs. She headed for the kitchen to get a Corona. Mia was in the kitchen, doing dishes, as she often was.

"Hey Mia." Jordan smiled as Mia handed her a Corona. "Thanks." she nodded. "When you gonna lay off the books and party with me?" Jordan asked, hopeful.

"I can't. Sorry, Girl." Mia said sadly. "Hey, are you really gonna put up with my brother's crap and stay with him?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah. He's been great to me, Mia. I think I am falling in love with him. Are you ok with that?" Jordan blushed.

"Totally. More power to ya if you can put up with him." Mia laughed. "Welcome to our family, J. He's been a lot happier since he's been with you." She hugged Jordan. Jordan made her way out to the backyard where Megan, Vince ,a and the rest of the crew was.

"You look just cute." Tej complimented, staring at her brightly painted toenails and bare feet.

"Shut up." She pushed her homeboy teasingly. "Hey Megan, they treatin you all right?" She asked.

"Yeah." Megan laughed, sitting on Vince's lap comfortably. Vince kissed her lightly.

"So, what were you doing at the races?" Leon asked curiously.

"Had to be there cause of my brother." She replied. "But it was pretty cool to watch you guys race." She added. "My brother's team sucks." She laughed.

"Your brother's team?" Roman asked, ducking as Jordan walked past him. She grabbed his beer instead and downed it. "I guess I had that comin. Dom doesn't call you Corona Barbie for nothin." He admitted.

"AND you owe me an outfit." Jordan folded her arms. He nodded in defeat.

"I need another drink." Jordan jumped up. "Anybody else?" She asked. She brought back the case of Coronas and passed them out. She found Dominic and sat on his lap.

"What's up?" He asked, breathing in her sweet, barely wet smelling hair as she leaned back on him.

"Just came to sit by ya." She smiled, playing with his hands. It had started to thunder, making her jump nervously. Dominic stroked her hair with a grin.

"No arguments here." He grinned as he took a drink.

"Your brother…" Vince started but was interrupted as the lights went out and the wind picked up. A lightning bolt lit up the sky. The storm was getting louder and closer.

"Here's a flashlight." Jesse handed Jordan the light to make her feel more at ease.

"I'd better get home." Megan yawned three hours later.

"You can stay in my room. I mean, I don't…" Vince stuttered awkwardly, tired and drunk.

"Your friends might not like that." She looked around. Jesse had passed out on the couch. Leon was playing Tej on the XBOX, Jordan was watching Roman, Dominic, Brian, and Tiffany play poker.

"It's fine. Come on, you're tired, Meg. I promise I won't try anything." He assured her.

"Okay." She yawned again and let him lead her upstairs to his room. He noticed she had bruises on her arms.

"What happened?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Long story." She said, catching the clothes he tossed at her. She looked a the boxers and t-shirt and quickly changed. She laid beside him, propped up on an elbow and facing him.

"I got time." He grinned, wondering if him being shirtless was intimidating her.

"Well, I had a boyfriend but he cheated on me. I was going to stay at home but my brother made me go to the races." Megan explained.

"And where do these come in?" Vince asked, rubbing his fingers over the bruises gently.

"My brother, my ex, some of the crew's friends. I'm a beating toy, I guess." Megan shrugged.

"Who's he race with?" Vince asked as Megan scooted into his muscular arms. She sighed happily as he held her.

"Johnny Tran." She said softly as she was drifting off to sleep. "I hate them so much but he won't sign over custody so I can move out." She took a deep breath.

"I gotta be straight with you, Meg. Tran is our enemy. He is psychotically in love with Jordan and if we find him , he's going down." Vince explained.

"I'll be glad to help you." Megan offered, looking Vince sleepily in they eyes. He was shocked.

"Seriously? Cause we can't find him for nothin." Vince leaned over and tenderly kissed her.

"If I help you guys, can you help me?" She kissed him back. "I need to get a bus ticket out of this town if I sell Tran out." She yawned. Vince pulled her on top of him.

"That's not a problem, Baby. You could even stay with us." Vince played with her auburn hair.

"Let's talk about fun tonight and business tomorrow," She smiled, kissing on Vince's neck.

"I like how you think." Vince laughed and put his hands on her back.

"Looks like I got Vince a hook up." Jordan slurred, obviously proud of herself.

"You did a good job, Sis." Brian humored her and threw down his cards. He took the chips and then patted her on the back.

"Cheers." Jordan held up her bottle. She toasted with the group and got up for another one.

"How many is that?" Dominic asked Brian in a whisper.

"Seventh." He whispered back. "Take the girl to bed so I can stop robbin you of all your money." Brian joked.

"Come on, J, let's got to bed." Dominic suggested, massaging her shoulders. To his surprise, she didn't object.

"Dom, I love you." Jordan giggled, stumbling on the stairs. "I want to talk." She pushed him on the bed and laid on top of him.

"Jordan, you've had too much to drink to be talking about that, Baby." Dominic tried to resist her.

"Dom, I am so serious." She kissed him between words.

"Jordan, you are drunk. When we do anything, I want you to be sober." He looked her in the eyes.

"You don't like me, do you? Am I not pretty enough like Letty?" She pouted.

"Girl, I love you. You are a super model. But I'm not doin that when you have been drinking. You just gotta trust me on this one." He held her close, ignoring her squirming to free herself. If he let her go, he thought, she would try to pursue things further.

"Dom." She whined.

"Go to sleep, Baby." He said gruffly.

"I'm not tired." Jordan kissed Dominic playfully.

"Jordan, you're making this hard on me." Dominic sighed. She giggled and continued on her quest. "Come on, J, we can do this tomorrow, Baby." He pleaded. He wanted her so bad, but he wanted it to be at the right time, not when she was drunk.


	16. The Unexpected

Chapter 16-The Unexpected

"Meg, get up, we're goin to the mall!" Jordan banged on Vince's door at eleven the next morning.

"Give me a minute." She yelled, not wanting to move from Vince's arms and suffering from a hangover.

"Tiff! Wake up!" Jordan jumped on her best friend and brother's bed.

"Go away." Brian muttered, annoyed and hung over himself.

"No. Come on, Tiff." Jordan shook her anxiously.

"Shouldn't you have a hangover?" Tiffany opened one eye, still tired.

"No, I'm ready to go shopping. Come on, please?" She begged.

"I'll meet you downstairs in ten minutes." Tiffany yawned and pulled the covers over her head.

"Better be or I'll come back up here." Jordan threatened, bouncing off the bed, very hyper.

"Was that Jordan? Or an alien that overtook her?" Brian rolled over and put his arms around Tiffany. She snuggled closer to him and started to drift off to sleep. "You better get ready before she comes back up here." Brian yawned. "She doesn't give up easy." He noted.

"I guess. Must be nice to sleep in." Tiffany sighed, getting up slower than usual.

"Hey, you gave her the money." Brian covered back up. Tiffany threw a pillow at him.

"Dom's gonna need help at the shop. You better get up." She rolled her eyes and started to get dressed.

"Get outta here." He threw the pillow back at her.

"Miss Cheerful, are we?" Roman frowned as Jordan hurried around the kitchen excitedly.

"Just cause you have a hangover." She retorted.

"Is there such a name for this?" He mocked in a high, fake girly voice as he fluffed pretend hair. Jordan grabbed him from behind and tickled him.

"I give." He confessed.

"Jordan, let my homeboy go, Baby girl." Tej tickled her, trying to free Roman of her.

"Okay, okay. I'll leave him alone." She giggled hysterically as Megan and Tiffany sauntered in sleepily.

"It's too early for all that." Tiffany poured herself a glass of orange juice.

"For sure." Megan agreed, taking the glass of juice Tiffany had offered her.

"Are you guys ready?" Jordan tried to wiggle away from Tej's grip.

"What's your plans today, Ladies?" Tej asked. He looked at Jordan's strapless yellow mini dress and tried to play off the fact he was checking her out.

"To the mall, to the mall, to the mall." Jordan jabbed him in the ribs playfully.

"Are you on speed?" Roman asked with a yawn.

"No. I'm just ready to go." Jordan rolled her eyes, noticing Tiffany was watching her closely.

"Let's go." She said. They headed to the mall, the trip quiet. "So, Megan, you and Vince hit it off?" She asked curiously.

"He's pretty cool." Megan nodded. Jordan was anxiously walking ahead, her eyes taking in LA's biggest mall. It was huge.

"He's a rough one but I'm sure he could be tamed." Tiffany laughed. "The cheerleading store, of course." Tiffany watched Jordan disappear into the CHEER GEAR store.

"How ever did I know you would be here?" Johnny stepped in front of Jordan, making her gasp out of surprise. "Scared, are ya?" He asked, looking into her wide blue eyes.

"No." She tried to call his bluff and lie.

"It's time for you to come home." He wrapped his arms around her as she began to shake. "I thought I told you not to forget about us. Toretto's gonna have to die if it doesn't end." He whispered in her ear. "I thought it'd be Tej, but you had to go with Toretto. You fucked up." He grabbed her wrist and bent it back until it snapped.

"Stop, you're hurting me." Jordan's body began to shake. He pushed her into the dressing room and pushed his body up against hers, his hand over her mouth.

"You know I warned you. I told you I know about everything." He whispered angrily. Tears streamed down Jordan's face. He punched her to make her look at him. "Don't scream or do a damn thing or I will cut your ass up right here." He threatened with a knife to her throat when his phone rang. He held the knife close enough to scratch her throat. As he talked, he used his eyes to check out her body and rape her mentally.

"I got my boys at every exit." Tiffany warned on her phone. "This isn't the place or the time. Think about it. Security cameras, security guards, the mess, and evidence you would leave behind." Tiffany warned and hung up.

"You're so fuckin lucky, you little bitch." Johnny grabbed her elbow of the wrist he had earlier and twisted it hard behind her back. "Better not say a damn word or you will die. Break it off with Toretto or he dies." Johnny ordered angrily. "Do you understand?" He asked, pushing his waist on hers. She nodded, trying not to make a sound.

"Do it or Brian might just die in his sleep." Johnny stormed out. Jordan slid down the wall, drew her knees to her chest, and sobbed until she thought her heart would break.

"Where you at?" Tiffany called Jordan on her cell phone.

"I'm trying on outfit." Jordan controlled her voice as carefully as she could.

"Bullshit." Tiffany knocked on the dressing room door. Jordan reached for the doorknob and opened it. She saw Jordan's tearstained face and sat down beside her after closing and locking the door. Megan had taken off to beat her brother home before he noticed she was gone.

"We should go." Jordan sniffled.

"What'd he do to you?" Tiffany asked, looking at Jordan's wrist that was already swelling. She pulled it back from the pain.

"It doesn't matter." She ran a hand through her hair and wiped her eyes.

"Yes, it does. He fuckin broke it, Jordan. I can't help you, the crew can't help you, no one can help you until you start being honest." Tiffany looked the girl deeply in her eyes who had become her best friend.

"He snapped it. But for some reason, he left. He was pissed but he left." Jordan got up, holding her wrist.

"You've got to get that checked and in a cast. It's fuckin broke." Tiffany shook her head in disbelief. "Don't argue or I will call the guys." She said, only half meaning it. She understood why Jordan hated to tell them everything. Every time another incident occurred, she lost more freedom and space.

"Fine. They can't touch it till they give me some drugs." Jordan said stubbornly.

"Duh." Tiffany laughed, making Jordan smile.

"Tiff, if I tell ya something, will you promise not to say anything?" Jordan asked, sitting in the hospital's emergency room.

"I'll try." Tiffany answered honestly.

"I've got to break up with Dom." She said simply, pacing to ignore her pain.

"No, J, you don't…" Tiffany objected.

"No, Tiff, listen, he's gonna go after Dom if I don't. Whoever is his 'eyes' in the house has a big mouth. I have to." Jordan looked Tiffany in the eyes. "You can't tell him, either. It would just be easier that way and if I get it over now." Jordan took a deep breath, hating the thought of what she was going to do. "I've got it all planned out. I'll tell him I have been cheating and that he needs to go back to Letty." Jordan said. Tiffany stared at Jordan as though she had lost her mind.

"Are you insane?" Tiffany objected with a shake of her head.

"Jordan O'Connor?" The nurse called. Tiffany followed them to the back and when Jordan was taken to x-ray.

"Lucky for you, there was a clean break in the elbow and the wrist. You should only have a cast for about 4 to 6 weeks." The doctor concluded, showing Jordan the x-ray. It was three hours later. Jordan groaned with dread.

"A cast all over my whole arm? Elbow to wrist?" She asked, frowning. He nodded.

"Thanks Doctor." Tiffany said, her mind reeling from this information and Jordan's plan.

"My assistant will be in here to splint and cast it. What color shall I tell her you want?" The doctor asked, watching Jordan.

"What colors do you have?" Jordan asked in a monotone voice, obviously not happy or thrilled.

"Purple, red, blue, neon and dark green, dark and light blue." The doctor replied.

"Light blue, I guess." Jordan shrugged. The cast was put on and after a couple of hours she was discharged.

"Got a plan to explain this?" Tiffany asked as she shifted the gears in her car.

"I'll just say I tripped on…" Jordan stopped, stumped. Tiffany smiled at the excuses she was thinking of. Jordan never gave up, which is what made Tiffany admire her. She was a tough little thing.

"Yes?" She waited for a sensible answer.

"Promise you'll go along with my plan? Dom does love Letty. Promise me, please?" Jordan asked. "As a best friend?" She asked desperately.

"I don't agree with it." Tiffany hesitated.

"You don't have to agree. Just say you'll go along and promise me you won't tell anyone." Jordan demanded. It was Tiffany's turn to be silent.

"I think you'll regret this, but I guess you'll do it with or without me." Tiffany made a sharp turn. She knew Johnny was behind Jordan's decision and she also knew his reign over her was about to come to an end.

"Yep." Jordan nodded.

"Fine. I don't know if he'll get back with Letty but, whatever." Tiffany doubted. "How you going to explain this cast?" She asked as they got closer to the Toretto house.

"I didn't see the hole in the parking lot and tripped when we left the mall." Jordan smiled, proud of herself. Tiffany rolled her eyes, knowing the upcoming weeks were going to be nothing but hell.


	17. All Is Not As It Seems

Chapter 17-All Is Not As It Seems

"Dom, can we talk?" Jordan asked while Dominic was working on his car.

"What's up?" He stopped. He had learned to pay attention to her when she had that tone.

"I want us to be friends, but I think you and Letty should get back together." She forced the words out of her mouth. He dropped the wrench he had been holding.

"What? Did Letty put you up to this?" He asked slowly, in shock.

"No. I swear. I just…I don't have those kind of feelings for you." She said, her tone apologetic as she stared at the concrete floor.

"Jordan, don't fuck with me like this." He ordered.

"Dom, I'm sorry. I didn't realize how deep it was getting. I'm so, so sorry." She said very convincingly.

"Too deep, huh?" He scoffed.

"Dom, please don't hate me." She begged.

"Hate you? Jordan, I love you." He looked into her crystal blue eyes. Those words hurt her so bad she cringed. He finally said those three magical words to her and she was here standing in front of him lying.

"I wish I felt the same way." She whispered, feeling her throat. She had to escape soon or she was going to blow the whole thing.

"You're telling me you have no, none whatsoever, feelings for me?" He asked gruffly.

"Yeah." She nodded. "I gotta go. Letty does love you. I can see it in her eyes. Trust me when I say she had nothing to do with this." Jordan headed out the door. Dominic stared at the door where she had breezed out of so quickly. He stormed into Tiffany's room. She didn't have to ask what was wrong-she could tell by the expression on his face.

"Why the hell is she breakin up with me for now? How much longer do I gotta deal with this?" Dominic ranted.

"You know the truth. But you know how the game is. Roll with the flow." Tiffany advised coolly. Dominic threw his hands up in frustration.

"So, I am supposed to go out with Letty and just forget her?" He scoffed. "And just forget her after I told her I loved her?" He repeated himself. He punched a wall angrily.

"Remember going out and fucking are two different things. You've put up with worse, sit for a while and let it play out. Just deal." Tiffany advised. "Remember feelings can't always be said openly. I betcha ten bucks you didn't look her in the eyes. The eyes tell everything." Tiffany promised.

"Should I play to how she wants it?" Dominic folded his arms.

"She's dealin the cards right now so let her deal. Don't worry, she'll fold." Tiffany nodded.

"I hope so." Dominic sighed. "I guess I'm off to find Letty. Hi ho hi ho hi ho." He attempted to whistle, sounding sarcastic.

"Where's Dom?" Jesse asked Jordan as he passed her in the kitchen.

"I don't know. I guess in the shop. We broke up." Jordan announced as she opened the pill bottle that held her pain medicine.

"I'm sorry, girl." Jesse replied softly. " You okay?" He asked with concern as she took two of the pills.

"Fine. Just in a little pain." She faked a smile. She went to go lay down on her bed but couldn't. She paced and decided to move her things out of Dominic's room. She knew Letty would be back in there soon. That thought depressed her even more.

"What happened between you and Dom?" Brian's voice made her jump.

"I'm just tired of having a boyfriend." She picked up her clothes and brushed past her brother, who followed, like she had guessed he would. "You thought he was too old for me so why do you care?" She asked, turning away from him.

"Jordan, what is wrong? Please talk to me." He hugged her from behind, knowing she was trying to push him away.

"Brian, my hand just hurts." She yawned, the medicine taking it's effect.

"It hurts and it's swollen cause you're using it too much." Brian frowned, looking at the cast and how tight it looked.

"Will you lay by me?" She asked softly, mentally exhausted. "I don't wanna be alone right now." she admitted. He laid beside her and wrapped his arms around her on her bed. He watched her fall asleep and then dozed off himself.

"Dom, look." Tiffany called her friend. She pointed to Brian and Jordan on the bed. They looked cute and peaceful. "She must not like to sleep by herself." She remarked.

"Nightmares." Dominic sighed. "When one of us isn't with her, she doesn't feel safe or like to sleep. If she does, she usually has nightmares." Dominic informed her. Tiffany felt so bad for him. He looked so heartbroken. The damage was done. He and Letty were working on their relationship.

"It's gonna work itself all out, Dom. You and I both know this." She put a hand on his shoulder lightly. He nodded.

Later that night, the crew decided to have a huge party and one of their famous cook-outs.

"J, you gonna sleep all night?" Brian woke up, yawning and checked his watch.

"No. What time is it?" She sat up, disoriented.

"About 8:30. At night." He grinned.

"Wow. We slept a while. Thanks for stayin with me, Bri." She hugged him and forced a smile.

"No prob. You coming downstairs?" He asked, looking out the window to see what all the noise was outside.

"In a little bit." She promised. She took a shower and threw on jeans and a loose t-shirt. She pulled her hair up and didn't bother with the make-up. She ventured into the living room, noticing it was empty. She headed towards the backyard. Everyone was out there, including several people she didn't know. Then she noticed Letty sitting by Dominic. She scolded herself for being upset and continued to watch them, her heart breaking. She burst into tears and went back upstairs.

She threw herself on the bed and sobbed uncontrollably.

"You know, I don't think Dom's too happy, either. You made that call." Tiffany sat down by Jordan and played with her hair. Jordan tried to ignore her.

"It doesn't matter, Tiff. It's better for him this way." She closed her eyes tightly, trying to stop crying. Tiffany rubbed her back, not sure what else she could say to make her best friend feel better. "I'll be fine, I promise." Jordan nodded, reaching on the nightstand for her medicine.

"Drugs only mask the pain, Girl." Tiffany held the bottle up and out of Jordan's reach. "That's not a good route to go." She shook her head. "How long ya gonna lie to Dom and the guys?" She wanted to know.

"I don't know, Tiff. I don't know." Jordan admitted. "But you promised you wouldn't say anything." She looked at Tiffany.

"Hey, this is your game. I'm not gonna say a word. But I don't have to agree. I also think Johnny's winning. You know, he can make threats all he wants. If he really wanted to get to the guys, he could do it at anytime." Tiffany noted as a matter of factly. She left Jordan to ponder her words. She took Jordan's pain pills with her in case she tried to get any bright ideas.

"Bout time you came to join us." Roman told Jordan, who looked awful. She had finally decided to come downstairs.

"Hey Rome." She faked a smile, her eyes avoiding Dominic's direction.

"How's your arm feelin?" Jesse asked with a nod.

"It's there." She shrugged. "Can I play?" She asked, sitting down by Leon cross-legged on the floor, who was playing the XBOX.

"Yeah. Sure." He tossed her a controller.

"She looks like crap." Brian told his girlfriend, concerned.

"Probably feels it, too. It was her call. She has to work through it." Tiffany reminded him, trying not to sound like a total bitch. She just wanted him to realize that she needed to be left alone so she could work out her problems.

"She knows how to stress me the hell out." Brian sighed.

"You know they won't quit lookin at each other." Letty remarked to Vince. "She looks miserable." She noted.

"I agree with that." Vince nodded. "Cool. Pizza's here." He got up to answer the door.

"Can't sleep?" Brian asked his sister at three am that morning, He had found her sitting at the table in the kitchen by herself, staring into space and lost in thought. The whole house had quieted down and everyone had passed out.

"No, my hand just hurts." She said, halfway being truthful. "What are you doing up?" She asked.

"I was worried about you. You never talk to me anymore." Brian sat down, answering honestly.

"I'm fine. Go to bed." She assured him.

"You're not fine. You're miserable. Talk to me, J." Brian begged.

"Brian, I am fine." She shivered. "I'm just not tired and there's nothing on TV." She smiled.

"You've never been one to watch TV anyways." He grinned. "I remember you always getting in trouble for readin books with a flashlight, though." He laughed.

"Yeah, cause you told on me all the time." Jordan laughed at her memories of them together as kids.

"You never woke up tired, either. It was always like you were on speed or sugar. You damn morning person. You always bounced in my room so damn cheerful." Brian shook his head. They both yawned and laughed.

"That's me. Cheerful." Jordan repeated, her tone anything but cheerful. She yawned again.

"Let's go see if anything's on TV. Maybe we can find a crazy ass talk show." He suggested. She followed and sat down by him on the couch.

"You should go to bed. I'll be fine. I'm not sleepy at all." She yawned yet again.

"So don't go to sleep." Brian challenged, stroking her hair. He was sitting up on the couch and her head was resting in his lap. In no time, she was content and asleep. Brian tried to relax and not worry about her. That was close to impossible because he knew she was hiding something.


	18. Freedom

Chapter 18-Freedom

Three days had passed and the tension in the house was there but had lightened considerably. Dominic and Letty were alone in the shop and were working quietly together.

"Dom, I can't take it anymore." Letty sighed.

"Take what?" He didn't look up.

"You're miserable. She's miserable. You're making us miserable. Go get her." Letty walked over to her 'boyfriend'.

"What about us?" Dominic sighed, knowing in his heart he was miserable and she was right.

"There never was an us. Not after that last heist." Letty stared at Dominic. "Us was over a while ago." She sighed.

"Why'd you come back then?" Dominic asked deeply.

"Missed my friends. You're still my friend, Dom. I've known you too long to just walk out on our friendship." Letty folded her arms.

"Thanks Girl." Dominic hugged her.

"Now go get your girl back and end all our suffering." Letty laughed, pushing him away.

"She won't listen to me. Hell, she won't even look at me." Dominic complained.

"Since when do you let a mouthy little blonde get in the way or keep you from getting what you want?" Letty challenged, smiling.

"I'm goin, I'm goin." He promised, grabbing his shirt as he walked out of the shop.

"Hey, Dom. Slow at the garage today?" Leon asked, back at the house.

"No, but I got some business to tend to and straighten out." Dominic headed for the stairs. He stopped for a minute. "Is J in her room?" He asked.

"As usual." Roman was coming down the stairs. He was glad to see Dominic determined. Jordan had locked herself in her room since they had broke up.

"Not for long." Dominic muttered under his breath. He opened the door, without knocking, to find Jordan laying on her bed and staring at the ceiling. She sat up quickly.

"Go away, Dom." She pleaded. He shut the door behind him and sat down beside her on the bed.

"No. There's gotta be a reason. Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me." He demanded. She looked him in the eyes.

"I don't love you." She looked at him and then halfway through the lie she looked away.

"You're not lookin at me. Do it, Jordan. Look me in the eyes and tell me." He challenged. She turned over and faced the wall. "What are you keepin from me, Jordan?" He asked, playing with her hair.

"Nothing." She mumbled, her heart feeling as though her heart was ripping into shreds.

"I'm not leaving until you talk to me." Dominic said stubbornly as he folded his arms.

"Dom, please leave." Jordan closed her eyes to keep the tears captive.

"No, J. Even Letty knows we should be together." He massaged her shoulders. "I know you're hiding something, Baby." His voice was gruff.

"You can't be seen in here." Jordan sat up and looked at him, her body trembling. She reached for the bottle of pain medicine but Dominic held her hand instead.

"Why? Why can't I? Talk to me." Dominic picked up her petite body and held her. She tried to resist but gave up, feeling content in his arms.

"I can't." Jordan whispered hoarsely.

"No one's here but me and you, J. Talk to me, please. " Dominic looked her in the eyes as huge tears fell down her cheeks.

"If I stayed with you…Tran will have you…"Jordan gasped for air. "Killed." She sobbed. She felt a rush of relief just getting it off of her chest.

"Baby, we coulda pretended to be broke up." Dominic kissed her. Jordan pulled back and shook her head, almost hysterically.

"He has someone in this house, Dom." Jordan tried to breathe slower.

"How do you know?" He asked in shock. "He did that to your arm, didn't he?" his body stiffened. She nodded, unable to speak. "When will you learn to trust us and let help you?" He asked gently, trying not to scold. He rocked her for what seemed like hours.

"Dom, I've agonized for hours over who it could be that is telling him what goes on here." Jordan finally said softly.

"We'll figure it out." Dominic sighed, laying down beside his girlfriend.

"How?" Jordan asked, doubting.

"Shh. I just want to be together right now. Let's forget it all for a little bit. I missed you." He whispered in her ear, making her body tingle. She snuggled closely to him and felt a sense of peace.

Dominic woke up to find Jordan drenched in sweat and screaming in her sleep. She was tossing and turning while her body shook.

"Jordan, wake up, Baby." Dominic fought her squirming and held her still. She looked up at him, her face white as a ghost.

"I'm sorry." She laid back, breathing hard and happy to know it had only been a dream.

"It's fine. I'm just worried about you." He frowned.

"I'm okay, Dom." She wiped the sweat off of her forehead.

"So you say." He sighed. He wanted her to be rid of all the hurt, heartache, and nightmares. He wanted that so badly for her that his own heart ached.

"So you and Letty aren't tog.." She tried to hide her happiness as her voice trailed off.

"No. She knows I love you. She's territorial but she has a heart." Dominic reasoned.

"Thai's good. I wouldn't want to be on her bad side." Jordan smiled.

"I wouldn't either." He agreed. "No, she is pretty cool. I have known her almost as long as I have known Tiff." He stared Jordan in those eyes of hers that he loved so much.

"So what now?" Jordan batted her eyes at him, making him smile. It was phenomenal to him how, one girl could mess with his emotions so much and yet, still have a place in his heart and be so wonderful at the same time.

"You tell me, Miss Corona Barbie." Dominic grinned.

"I just want to feel free. I'm not sure how to d that yet but I just want to forget everything." She tried to explain.

"Everything?" Dominic raised an eyebrow.

"Not everything, Silly." Jordan giggled.

"So, you wanna be free? I have an idea. I can make you feel free, Girl. Let's go." Dominic promised, pulling her off of the bed.

"I can't go out lookin like this. And I can't be seen with you." Jordan objected, resisting.

"Can't isn't a word in this house. You got five minutes. Meet me in my car in the garage. The windows are dark and no one will see us, so don't stress." He kissed her and headed out the door. Jordan sat down on the edge of the bed, hesitating. "Come on, Blondie. Get movin." Dominic opened the door and stuck his head around it with a grin that made Jordan love him al the more.

"I'll be there," She laughed, wondering how he knew her so well.

"Better." He warned and shut the door.

Jordan got up and put on some jeans that had red flames on the legs and a red t-shirt. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and pulled it back through half-way. She grabbed her sunglasses and headed toward the garage. "I see ya made it." Dominic looked at her approvingly.

"So, what is this plan you have?" Jordan held his hand after buckling her seatbelt. The red Honda 2000 zoomed down the highway.

"When I lost my dad and…there's a lot you don't know about me, Jordan. I've been in prison for assault and battery." He took a deep breath, not sure if telling her was a good idea. She stroked his hand, giving him confidence to go on. "My dad was a racer. His car got clipped by this guy. It made him crash and I went after the guy. Anyways, after I got out of prison, I would race really fast. I would fly. The faster I drove, the freer I felt." Dominic took a sharp turn and headed down a dirt road that had been abandoned.

"Wow." Jordan rubbed his leg, touched he would share such privileged information. He stopped abruptly, making her laugh.

"So, Blondie, jump over here." He opened his door.

"No way. You're not serious." Jordan looked uncertain. He walked over to the passenger side and knelt down beside her.

"I want you to just let go and forget about the world." He whispered as he touched her face softly. She smiled, tears in her eyes. He helped her out and carried her to the driver's side as she giggled happily. "So, you ready to do this?" He asked after they were both strapped in.

"I love you, Dom." She leaned over impulsively and kissed him.

"I love you too, girl." He grinned, returning the kiss. "There's no walls, just an empty dirt road. Once you get used to driving, we'll hit the nos." He promised. Jordan took off slowly as he coached her. She soon picked up her speed and was flying. "Hit it, Baby!" He yelled over the roar of the engine. In no time, the scenery passed by in a blur.

"That was amazing, Dom." Jordan, her face flushed, kissed him. The sun was beginning to set and the crickets were chirping, making her feel like she was in some kind of fairy tail. "I wanna stay out here forever." She said as the two laid on the hood of his car, watching the last rays of the sun set.

"Just stay out here and sleep, huh?" He asked, rolling over and kissing her.

"That, and some more." She kissed his ear. She felt relaxed, happy, and safe. Most of all she felt free.


	19. Caught

Chapter 19-Caught

"Jess, can you drive me to the store? Mia asked me to do the shopping this week." Jordan asked Jesse. A couple of weeks had passed by and the two were the only ones in the house.

"Sure." Jesse, sitting at the table, replied. He was shocked she had asked him for a favor. Things had been quite hectic because the crew was getting ready for Race Wars, which was less than a month away.

"You're a sweetie." Jordan kissed the top of his head. "Let me go change. I'll be right back." She promised as she headed up the stairs. She went into the room she shared with Dominic and breathed in his smell of cologne that filled the air. He had convinced her that Johnny's threats shouldn't keep them from being together. She threw on some glittery jeans and a white baby doll t-shirt. She laced up her white Air Force Ones and sectioned off her hair into two parts. She pulled both sections into low parts. It was the look that made Brian want to call her Dorothy form Wizard of Oz. She laughed out loud at that thought.

"Better leave a note so I don't get my butt kicked." Jesse warned with a grin.

"You're funny." Jordan teased with a smile.

"Yeah, I know. Maybe that's why they keep me around." Jesse laughed.

"Nah, just cause you're so good with cars." Jordan joked. "Just kiddin, Jess." She put an arm around him as they headed out the door. "I want a car like yours." She said, her huge blue eyes taking in the inside of his car. "You are so smart to be able to do all this." She said, astounded.

"Nah. You sound like Brian when he first met me." Jesse blushed.

"Jess, seriously." She buckled her seat belt. "So, what kind of food does Mia buy for you guys? She didn't give me a list." Jordan asked.

"Chicken, steak, meat mainly. Mia likes to drink diet Snapples and Letty loves salad." He shifted gears and picked up his speed. It was a bright, sunny day and Jordan wished she could be laying out tanning instead of grocery shopping.

"I wouldn't take Letty as someone who liked salad." Jordan laughed.

"I know, right?" Jesse grinned. "Shit." Jesse said, looking in his rearview mirror at the police car behind them with the lights flashing.

"What? What's wrong?" Jordan stiffened after turning around and seeing for herself. She didn't know if Jesse knew she was listed as a runaway and could be taken back from where she had came from. The officer approached their car.

"Hi." Jesse took off his sunglasses.

"Get out with your hands behind your back!" The police officer barked, his hand on his gun. Jordan suddenly felt like she was going to be sick.

"Whatever happened to license and registration?" Jesse mumbled, although doing what he was told.

"Blondie, you got an Id?" The other officer leaned down to Jordan's window.

"Nope." She replied, her chin high and trying not to show panic. Her mind was spinning from the orders of Brian telling both of them to stay home and not to go out. She had completely forgotten when Mia had called. She had also forgotten to mention that part to Jesse as well. It was her fault yet again.

"Why are you taking us in? Why did you pull me over?" Jesse asked, his face red.

"Truancy. You had a court order to be in school." The officer replied, cuffing his hands behind his back after they had patted him down.

"And you would know this how? You never even saw his driver's license." Jordan popped off, then bit her tongue.

"Get out. NOW." The officer next to her ordered.

"Jesse knows we know him. He just might be going away for a while." The cop noted as he shoved Jesse in the cop car.

"You can't do that! It's not fair!" Jordan screamed, finally loosing her temper.

"Don't make me slap that pretty little face of yours." The officer grabbed Jordan by the back of her neck.

"You think you would be the first? That is funny." Jordan laughed sarcastically and glared as she was handcuffed. They put her in the squad car and returned to Jesse's car to search for something incriminating.

"You ok?" Jesse asked, trying not to show his nervousness for her sake.

"Great. I am just great." She replied flatly. "And so in trouble." She looked away, refusing to cry. She had swore off crying weeks ago. "You and I weren't supposed to leave the house and I got Mia's call and forgot. I'm so sorry, Jess. I'll tell them it is all my fault." Jordan moved, trying to find a place her hands could rest more comfortably. The cuffs were pinching her skin.

"They must have found something." He was watching the two officers intently. Another squad car pulled up the two officers.

"They are right, J. They can and probably will take me to juve." He fretted.

"Jess, I am so sorry." Jordan blinked away the tears.

"J, stop. Wait, this isn't even part of their district. Why would they be over here?" Jesse sat up straighter. He looked at Jordan and could easily read her thoughts by the terrified look on her face.

"He wins again." Jordan sighed, not even scared. She was ready to face him and let him kill her. It would put her out of her misery.

"Don't give up, Jordan. It's probably a coincidence that they are from his side of town." Jesse attempted to console her. The police officer pulled her out of the car before she could respond. He grabbed her and threw her into the other car.

"Do you realize that this is not even your jurisdiction?" She asked weakly form behind the mesh steel barrier that separated the back from the front.

"Shut up or your friend will disappear before your eyes." He advised. Jordan decided to shut up since Jesse was already in enough trouble, thanks to her. They followed the car Jesse was in and she watched them roughly haul him in. The officer turned around and looked at her. "If you want your friend released, you better not utter a word. Do you got that?" He asked, pulling her by the hair and holding it tightly. She nodded, wincing from the pain. He took her upstairs into a tiny room that wasn't any bigger than a closet. He gagged her quickly, knowing she would likely fight.

"Where is Jordan?" Jesse asked anxiously to the officer that was locking him in the holding cell.

"Don't worry. You'll get your call after you have been processed." The officer nodded and locked the door. Jesse paced nervously, hoping he and Jordan had been wrong. He couldn't get the terrified look of hers out of his memory and it was making him even more upset and anxious. Three officers stood outside the holding cell and talked in low voices.

"Shit." Jesse punched the wall in frustration as what seemed like hours passed.

"We're going to let your friend go since you cooperated. IF you get out the door without making a sound, that is." A different officer told Jordan. He led her downstairs and through a back door. Jordan took in the surroundings and was appalled to see Tiffany leaning on a hood of a squad car, talking to an officer that was standing in front of her. The officer escorted Jordan right past her, although Jordan knew that she hadn't been seen. At least, she hoped that was the case. He put her into an unmarked car. She sat there in complete shock. Either Tiffany was backstabbing her and she knew she was there, or she was backstabbing the crew, or backstabbing or cheating on Brian. Her mind couldn't deal with what she had just saw.

"Make your call. We'll let this time pass as a warning." An officer opened Jesse's cell. He was escorted to a payphone and came face to face with Tiffany, who was coming in from the back door.

"Jesse? What are you doing here?" She asked, her mouth dropping.

"What?! What am I doing here? I am calling Dom…" He said, shocked to see her. He was wondering if he could even trust her. She had been acting strange and she had been disappearing lately.

"Don't worry, I'll take you home. You ok?" She asked.

"But…" He protested.

"Not now, Jesse. Let's go." She fished her keys from out of her pocket.

"Ok, then where's Jordan?" He folded his arms. Tiffany stopped and faced him. "She was taken in with me." Jesse said, looking around.

"What?" Tiffany's expression changed from shock to worry.

"Ask them where she is. I'm not leaving without her." He sat down stubbornly. Tiffany walked up to the front desk.

"Can I help you, Miss?" An older officer asked, looking up from his paperwork.

"There was a girl brought in with my friend today." Tiffany frowned. "She wasn't released yet." Tiffany said., worried.

"I have only records on him. He walked in by himself." The officer frowned. "Is he on drugs or something?" The officer asked, pushing his glasses up on his nose.

"Really? That is just…interesting. I think you must be on the wrong payroll." Tiffany turned abruptly, motioning for Jesse to follow her.

"No, Tiff, she was here. Don't let him…" Jesse stammered, so angry he could barely talk. Tiffany pulled him outside quickly.

"Ok-you and I both know that there is some foul play goin on. They got cameras and we will call them on it later. If she is here, I am sure…" Tiffany roared out of the parking lot.

"Are you thinking Tran?" Jesse asked, buckling up. "Why is he so dead set on her?" He asked, wondering if Tiffany was or could be involved with Tran.

"Some people are born psycho, Jess. He obviously doesn't care about getting caught anymore. With Race Wars comin, he has got to put up or shut up. He is getting desperate is my guess." Tiffany veered to the right and entered onto the interstate.

"Where we goin?" Jesse asked, lighting up a cigarette and rolling down the window. He seemed lost in thought.

"I gotta go pick up a friend. Don't worry, she's cool." Tiffany assured him.

"Jordan's missing and you're worried about goin to pick up a friend?!" Jesse, pissed, raised his voice. He almost dropped his cigarette. She ignored the comment and pulled into her friend's driveway.

"Settle down. She's going to help us." Tiffany sighed at Jesse's dirty looks he was giving her.

"Hey, come in." Brianna "Tempest" Atkins told her friend. Jesse laughed because he could see she fit right in with Tiffany and Letty. The girl was tall, lean, and had long, dark, cheery black hair with blonde and red highlights. She was dressed in in beige cargo pants, a black wife beater, and combat boots.

"Jesse, this is my homegirl, Tempest. Temp, this is Jesse. I need your help." Tiffany wasn't smiling. She could feel Jesse's eyes drilling a hole right though her.

"Nice to meet you." Jesse said, remembering he had a cell phone.

"Jess, please, give me a minute to fill her in and we'll tell them in person." Tiffany asked, as he started to dial his number.

"Whatever. They're going to be pissed at me anyways." Jesse mumbled, his hands shaking.

"No, they won't. I don't know what happened, but I got your back. Jess, you hear me?" Tiffany asked. He nodded, but didn't seem convinced. Tempest held out her palm to him, a small orange pill in it.

He looked into her green eyes.

"No thanks." He said, unsure of what it was.

"It's a Xanax. It'll just relax ya. You're a wreck, Boy." Tempest sighed. "Sit down, Guys." She led them into her living room.

"She's cool, Jess. She's probably right." Tiffany nodded, giving him the pill Tempest had handed her.

"I'm gonna go get a glass of water. Or I have pepsi" Tempest asked Jesse.

"It doesn't matter." He leaned back on the couch, his hands intertwined and covering his eyes. Tiffany followed Tempest into the kitchen.

"He's a mess. What's up with that boy?" Tempest asked, running a hand through her hair.

"He got pulled over by Tran's friend." Tiffany said. "Who just so happened to be a cop. Crooked ass one at that. You know I'm dating Brian, right?" She asked. Tempest, leaning back on the counter with her arms folded, nodded. "Well, his sister was with him. Jordan. She somehow disappeared at the police station and Tran is her ex-boyfriend." Tiffany explained.

"Girl, you and your drama." Tempest shook her head. She took the glass of water to Jesse and came back. "He took it. He is all nerves." She sighed.

"Yeah, cause Brian and Dom are gonna flip and put the blame on him." Tiffany paced. "I gotta do some work on the side and I need someone to stay at the house to keep it goin and keep an eye on things. Mia is away at school now, Vince is always out with his girl and stays with her, and with Jordan gone, I need help." Tiffany instructed.

"Girl, you know I got your back." Tempest smiled. She had grown up with Ice and Tiffany and was an exception to Tiffany's rule of not having many female friends. Tempest kept that same rule of thumb and concentrated on her cars and was always better friends with guys as well.

"Thanks. I think Tran has her. Last time, he beat and raped her." Tiffany fiddled with a candle that was on top of the counter.

"Psychotic huh?' Tempest asked. "He needs a dose of Tiffany and Tempest up his ass." She grinned, although she clearly wasn't joking. She knew all too well the answer to her first question. "Got a plan goin yet?" She asked. Tiffany slowly shook her head no.


	20. Drama

Chapter 20-Drama

"Where's Vince?" Tej asked, back at the Toretto house, that same day.

"Vince? We have a guy that lives here named Vince?" Leon joked, flipping some sausage links he had put on the grill earlier.

"He's out with Megan. As usual." Roman grinned. "I'm sure Brian's enjoying the break." He coughed to hide the sarcasm, seeing as how Leon was there and that was his best friend.

"What the hell?" Tej asked, hearing what sounded like multiple cars squealing into the driveway. He walked to the wooden fence and looked over. It was Tiffany, Jesse, and another car he'd never saw before.

"Whoa. Tight ass car." Roman said, standing close behind Tej. The black cherry colored car was an Acura NSX that had flames on the hood that changed colors. The colors changed from black, dark red, red, and gold in respective order. Tej hadn't seen a car with so much detail and art like this one since he had left Miami.

"She's tight, Bro." Leon said, making his way out the side gate to go and introduce himself. When he got closer, he noticed other details on the car. In the flames on the hood was a girl dressed like the devil rising form the flames. He circled the car and took in more details. The name Tempest was painted just above the door handle and in the back window was a quote that said "Bad ass toys aren't just for boys". He laughed out loud and turned around, only to be starring into the girl's face.

"Problem with my car, Boy?" She raised an eyebrow, her arms folded.

"No." He said simply. "It's nice. I was just checkin it out." He held up his hands innocently.

"Nice? This is my baby, all decked out, and all you can say is nice?" She asked, looking him up and down. She wondered if she was intimidating him. "You got a name?" She asked.

"Leon. I take you to be Tempest." He guessed, fighting the urge to check out her body up close. When he looked her in the eyes she smiled slightly.

"That would be me. So, you know cars and you can read." She noted, loving that he was at a loss for words.

"Tempest, come on." Tiffany pulled her by the hand inside. She was shocked Tempest was even encouraging Leon. She had been in a long relationship and had sworn off dating and guys for a while.

"What's wrong with Jesse?" Dominic asked the two girls inside the kitchen.

"I gave him a Xanax." Tempest shrugged. Dominic stared at her coldly. He didn't take well to strangers, especially when they showed no fear of him.

"Why would you take it upon yourself to do that?" He asked dryly. He could tell by Tiffany's face expression something was up.

"It's a free world and he needed it." Tempest replied, wasting no time. She looked at Letty, who looked sick and sized her up.

"Hey Tiff." Brian walked in and kissed her. He had been upstairs and heard the bickering and had decided to come investigate.

"Sit down, Brian." Tiffany pulled away from him as he tried to put an arm around her. He looked at her uncertain of why she was acting like this.

"You didn't answer me. Do you race?" Leon whispered from behind Tempest, almost in her ear.

"That is for me to know and you to find out." She turned around and made it a point to whisper directly in his ear with a sly smile.

"Where's Jordan?" Brian asked, getting a bad feeling.

"Jesse and her went to the store. They got pulled over. I picked him up and they said they only brought one person in. Either she just disappeared in thin air or Tran is at it again." Tiffany forced the last part out. She didn't look at Brian's face or eyes.

"Hell no." Brian jumped up with his keys in hand.

"Brian, think this through. Please." Tiffany followed him outside.

"Why? So he can fucking kill her? I don't see you having a plan." He fired back.

"You didn't give me time to talk." Tiffany blocked the driver's side door.

"So, why are you here?" Dominic sized up Tempest critically.

"To help Tiff. She came and got me. I can go if you would like." She offered, her eyes staring straight into his. She was not backing down.

"Do whatever you want. I have things I have to take care of." He walked into the other room, felt Jesse's forehead, and sat down on the arm of the couch Jesse was sprawled out on. "What happened, Jess? I need to know." He sighed.

"They said I was driving alone. The cops were outta their area. Dom, I know Jordan was with me. The cops said I was on drugs and loosing my mind. I am so sorry, Dom." Jesse's voice shook with nervousness.

"Jess, I am not mad. It is gonna be fine. We'll find her. You can't help till you get some rest." Dominic patted him on the head as he drifted off to sleep.

"What are we gonna do, Dom?" Letty stood in the doorway. She was worried about Dominic. He looked as though his veins could burst at any moment.

"I don't have a clue, Letty. We can't even find the bastard to kill him, much less find her." Dominic put his head in his hands, miserable.

"Dom, don't give up when she needs you the most." Letty said softly, hugging him. That was the Letty he had known for so many years.

"You're what?!" Brian's eyes flashed in anger at Tiffany. "You're bailing? You're leaving? You've got to be joking." Brian stormed inside, slamming the door.

"I hope you ain't trippin on her. Keep in mind you can be replaced. She doesn't put up with bullshit." Tempest warned.

"Who the hell are you?" Brian paced angrily.

"Unfortunately, I was asked to come here and help you guys out. But, like I told Dominic, I know where the door is and I got no problems leaving." Tempest replied coolly.

"I don't even know you. You don't know my sister, so how do you think you can help us?" Brian folded his arms, not convinced.

"Do you always have to have things spelled out for you? Just let them ride. Here, have a chill pill." Tempest held out her hand with the same medicine she had given Jesse.

"Enough of your drugs. We are only tolerating you cause Tiff brought you here." Dominic flicked the tiny orange pill out of her hand angrily. It flew across the room and on the floor.

"You better check my references and take it up with Ice if you have a problem with me." Tempest challenged.

"Watch it. I might just do that." Dominic warned, pointing his finger at her threateningly.

"Here. I got him on speed dial." She handed him her cell phone that was already calling Ice in New York.

* * *

"I'm glad to see you didn't fight. Still haven't figured out who my eyes are?" Johnny asked in a singsong croon that made the words feel like a violent and violating caress.

"I'm not humoring you anymore. Or your sick games." Jordan stared him in the eyes.

"Really? I will slowly show you what I am all about." He smiled a gentle, terrible kind of smile.

"Why do you gotta be a bitch ass punk? You can't step up to my brother, to Dom, to anyone. You and your boys try to act like a wolf pack but you're really just a pack of cowards." Jordan glared at him. He hauled off and hit her square in the jaw. He grabbed her from behind and put his arm around her neck, choking her.

"You know it is funny, Jordan. Cause when you run with Toretto, you act all fearless. Take them away and look at what is left. Little bitty you. I will wear you down one way or another." He whispered in her ear chillingly.

"Why do you do this to me? Is it Brian and revenge for him? You can't seriously love me so much you keep doing this." Jordan choked out the words slowly, trying to take even, slow breaths as not to waste what little oxygen she had at the moment.

"Because I love you." He laughed, shoving her away from him and into a wall. "Getting back at your brother and Toretto is just a bonus." He grinned slyly.

"If you loved me, Johnny, you would want me to be happy. You would leave me the hell alone and get a life." Jordan rubbed her throbbing jaw. She started to get up off the floor.

"Are you questioning me, you little bitch?" He kicked her in the face and then the knee. "I thought I showed you what happens when you fuck with me." Johnny's face was red and his jaw was clenched tightly. "I promise you won't walk away from me this time." He vowed. He lost control and went off hitting her as hard as he could in any place his hand came into contact with.

"You trying to kill her so soon?" Lance asked when he walked in. He surveyed the room, his eyes quickly focusing on the pool of blood and the petite blonde laying in it. There was blood splattered on the wall he had thrown her up against earlier.

"Shut up or I'll make you clean it up." Johnny snapped.

"Is she alive? She knocked out cold." Lance checked Jordan's limp body for a pulse. Johnny looked at Lance, waiting for an answer. "There's a pulse. Damn, she is fucked up. No more coke for you." Lance joked, shocked at the damage his cousin had done in such short time.

"What the fuck am I going to do? I don't want to be nice and I don't want to kill her yet." Johnny lit a cigarette, still breathing hard.

"Better chain her ass up so she doesn't make a run for it." Lance advised.

"Nah, I am just gonna lock the door. She ain't waking up for a while." He locked the door, shaking it to verify it was indeed locked. He wiped his bloody knuckles on his jeans as they walked into the living room of the old country style house they were using. Several friends of his were there partying and hanging out.

"She alive, Man?" Max asked, looking at Johnny's blood splattered clothes.

"Who fucking cares? Is that the only damn question you all know how to ask?" Johnny's fists were clenched.

"If you kill her, you loose your power over Toretto and his team." Max shrugged.

"Chill. She's alive." Lance lightly kicked Max as a form of a warning. He knew the drug mixture Johnny was on could set him and his temper off at any time.

Hours had passed and Jordan woke up disoriented and pain radiating through her body. She tried to get up but couldn't quite accomplish it. The taste of blood in her mouth was making her sick to her stomach. She looked at the pool of blood she had been laying in and suddenly felt hot and dizzy. As much blood that was on that floor, she thought, she was dying from loss of blood. She cried out softly in frustration when she lifted her pants leg to see why her knee had sharp stabbing pains attacking her knee. Her knee was swollen and the kneecap looked like it had been put out of it's place. She heard the door unlock and contemplated what to do. She could pretend to be unconscious or just face him. She took a deep but painful breath, her eyes fixed on the door and who was behind it, with dread.

"You should have just stayed with our side and you wouldn't be in this mess." Lance was holding a syringe. "You would be better off." He shook his head, clicking his teeth.

"What is that?" Jordan eyed the needle, her knees drawn to her chest, wishing she could move her legs.

"Liquefied Heroin. It will make you feel better." He promised. She scooted away from him when he sat down beside her.

"I feel just fine." Jordan lied and objected.

"Really?" Lance put his hand on her 'broken' knee and squeezed it. She cried even though she had tried her best to not react. "That is what I thought. We can do this one of two ways. You can do it easily and just with me. Or, you can fight and I can call Johnny in here. Then you can deal with him." Lance reasoned as he held up the needle, thumping the air bubbles out of the syringe.

"Lance, please don't do this." Jordan begged desperately.

"Come on, Babe. It'll take away your pain." Lance put his arm around her. She shivered from his touch. "Give me your arm." He ordered, his tone harsher now. "Fine, I can call your man in here. Then, you'll be drugged and he can take advantage of you." Lance shrugged, unclipping his cell phone from his leather belt.

"Don't, please." Jordan held out her arm. Lance frowned as he looked at her bloody arm.

"Quit moving or I'll miss." He barked, tying off her arm to find a vein. A single tear fell down her bruised and bloodied face. She looked around at the room. It was a dark room, no windows, and the walls were a dingy, off white color. There was a bed and a couch. All else was bare. She studied the light blue plush carpet. She knew this room was where she was going to spend her last days of life. This is where she knew she would die.


	21. Step Off

Chapter 21-Step Off

"Girl, what are you doing back? You just left twenty minutes ago." Tempest asked Tiffany at the Toretto house. She was sitting on the couch in the living room, sitting by Leon, who had his arm around Tempest.

"What the hell are you doing with him?" Tiffany retorted as she flew up the stairs.

"Just feelin out the crew, Girl." Tempest smiled mischievously.

"Crew?" Dominic scoffed. "This is a team. My team,not a crew, not a gang. A team you're not part of." His dark eyes stared hard at her, untrusting. Brian passed by Dominic and went upstairs after Tiffany.

"Thought you had to go on a trip?" Brian leaned against the doorframe. Tiffany was franticly searching for something in her dresser drawers.

"I forgot something" She said, not stopping her search. "It's business." She said, exasperated.

"It's always business. Always slippin off, sneakin around, and never telling anyone what or where you're going." Brian ran a hand through his hair and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Since when did you become my keeper? Brian, you trying to accuse me of something? You got balls. Step up and say it." She stopped, angry now.

"I'm just tryin to understand why you can't tell me. Why you hide everything." Brian stammered. "Give me a break, please." His blue eyes were pleading. "My sister's missing…I don't know what to do. He could be killing her right now and we would never even know…she could already…" Brian sat down and his voice trailed off.

"I'm outta here. I am done. I don't need your shit." Tempest stood up. She and Dominic had waged war and she had had enough. Dominic took this to be a victory, he had won.

"Where are you going?" Tiffany demanded, behind her childhood friend.

"He's being an ass. Girl, he doesn't want me here. I'm out. Peace." Tempest shook her head stubbornly.

"You CANNOT leave this house. We discussed this already, so put your bullshit aside and deal. You promised me." Tiffany reminded her. She turned to Dominic. "Quit trippin on my girl. She came to help us, not bring out the jackass in you." Tiffany pointed at her friend. Dominic tried to keep a straight face.

"You always amaze me." Dominic sighed. Tiffany walked to the door for a second time.

"Dom, you better check your boy that is upstairs." Tiffany ordered and vanished.

"If you got such a problem with us, Tempest, why ya stayin?" Vince challenged. He had came through the back door earlier and loved to give new people a hard time. He was trying to set her off.

"I don't break promises but I do break faces." Tempest threatened, her dark eyes sizing Vince up.

"Back off, Vince. After all, she is Tiff's homegirl." Dominic sighed.

"You know, Vince, Tiff and Tempest could both kick your ass." Brian walked down from the stairs. Hours later, he walked into the living room to talk to Dominic. He was deep in thought, Dominic could tell, by his expression. "Do you really trust Tiff?" He asked. "Is it possible she could be on his side?" He was starting to doubt everything.

"Of course I trust her. You just have to learn not to ask questions. If I wanted to try and understand her, I'd be trying to talk to Tempest." Dominic advised, nodding in her direction. He looked at Tej and Roman. Both of them were on their cell phones. Vince was asleep upstairs. Leon and Jesse were outside showing Tempest their cars.

"Who's car would this be?" Tempest studied Leon's car. "Nice. Skyline. Not as good as the R34 model, but it's cool. 2.6 L straight six. Yeah, nice." Tempest concluded skeptically , looking at the Nissan GT-R.

"You know it's the bomb. Don't even play it like that." Leon folded his arms. Tempest did her best to hide her smile, knowing she had ruffled his feathers. Paybacks were a bitch.

"You don't know me well enough to know what I know." Tempest smartly remarked. She looked under the hood of Brian's Toyota Supra 2JZ while Jesse was checking her engine out.

"I'm workin on that part." Leon grinned.

"She knows her shit, bro." Jesse looked at Leon and confirmed with a nod of approval.

"Yes, I do, thank you." Tempest sat on top of her car. "Back to business. I need to find out who to talk to about Jordan. Just things about her." She said, watching Leon sweat in the hot sun. His body looked good, she had to admit. They both pointed towards the house, indicating Dominic. "No, hell no. Not that ass." She flipped her hair off of her shoulders.

"That would be her boyfriend." Jesse nodded. "I hope she's ok." He leaned back on the hood of Leon's car, again thinking of Jordan.

"I'm going, I'm going." Tempest muttered, jumping off the car and heading inside. "Dominic!" She yelled.

"I'm in the living room." He called back, not moving.

"Yo, I need to know some stuff about your girl if I am going to help you." Tempest informed Tiffany's friend.

"What do you wanna know?" Dominic asked, not even looking up. He wasn't in a good mood.

"What she looks like. Phone numbers, anything. Try to help me here." Tempest sighed, forcing herself to sit beside the guy she considered to be arrogant.

"He's not in a good mood right now." Letty scowled.

"Neither am I . That would make it two of us, then." Tempest replied, rather coolly. "And I'm not leaving, so get used to it quick." She smiled sarcastically. Letty faked a smile back and rolled her eyes. Dominic clasped his hands together while resting his elbows on his knees. He used those hands to hide his smile. This girl had game and wasn't afraid to use it.

"Whatever. I'm leaving. Call if I can help." Letty stomped out, knowing she had been shut down.

"I'm going nuts." Dominic admitted flatly and in a low voice.

"I can understand." Tempest said sympathetically. "Her name is Jordan, right?" She asked, her tone softening. Dominic nodded and handed her a picture Brian had taken of her. "Wow, she's pretty. Not the kind of girl I'd expect you, a racer, to be with. She has Brian's eyes for sure, though." She noted, studying the picture.

"She's so sweet and innocent. She has this… smile that lights up the room. She always smiles. And she makes all of us crack up, like really hardcore." Dominic laughed sadly. "I can't bear to loose anyone else." He admitted and then coughed.

"She sounds cool.. I guess you do have a heart." Tempest attempted to joke, hoping to lighten the mood.

"Don't tell anyone or I'll have to kill ya." Dominic tried to sound serious. Tempest took him confiding in her as a sign that she had earned his respect.

"Tempest, can I talk to you?" Brian walked in. Tempest studied his face. That's how she was. Ice had taught her that. She studied people, tried to get into their heads, and then usually used it to her advantage. His face wasn't clean shaven as usual and he was looking rough.

"What sup?" She asked, scooting over on the couch closer to Dominic, so he could sit down.

"Can you please tell me what Tiff is doing? Cause I am about to head over to Tran's side and just start searching." He confessed, pacing.

"Won't do you a damn bit of good." Tempest shook her head.

"She's right, Brian. They would take you out or some shit like that. That is the last thing we need right now." Dominic agreed. Tempest looked at him amazed he was siding with her.

"She's probably already dead." Brian paced faster. He couldn't handle the thought of his sister being kidnapped by Johnny Tran. He walked over to the phone and answered it.

"What else you got?" Dominic whispered to Tempest.

"Huh?" She asked, watching Brian to see if it was anything relating to Jordan.

"Sedative, tranquilizer. Something to knock him out." Dominic asked. "He's gonna go do something stupid or I'm gonna go off on him. He's workin on my nerves." Dominic informed her.

"I see." Tempest nodded and got up and headed for her car. She got her purse and went into the kitchen. "Here, Brian. Your throat sounds dry." She handed him a glass of coke and her 'medication' she had gotten for him.

* * *

"You didn't tell them I was here, did you?" Ice asked Tiffany across town. She was at her house, one she hadn't told anyone about, that she kept for business. Her and Ice were sitting at the kitchen table discussing where Jordan might be. Ice's friends were spread out around the house, working on tasks Tiffany had assigned to them. "Did you get footage from the police station?" He asked as he studied phone records.

"Yeah, she's on the tape. They had her." Tiffany sighed and handed Ice a glass of iced tea she had made.

"If she is alive, she won't be for long." Silk, one of Ice's homeboys, voiced his opinion.

"Shut up. I ain't got time for your fuckin comments." Tiffany snapped.

"She doesn't wanna hear that, Silk." Ice frowned, pointing to the other room without Tiffany seeing. He rolled his eyes and walked out cockily. "How's my girl doin?" He asked, typing on his laptop.

"You're girl? You don't have a 'girl'." Tiffany replied coolly, not looking up. He should have known not to go that route.

"Tempest." Ice leaned back in his chair and stretched. Tiffany laughed shrewdly.

"Ha. That's funny, Ice." Her eyes narrowed. "You gave her up. Remember the whole jackass trip you were on? Yeah, the one where you decided she was more like a sister than 'your girl'." She folded her arms.

"Damn. You are bitchy. How is she?" He said, automatically regretting his words. He knew she was stressed out and under pressure.

"She's cool, like always. She's at Dom's house. Looked like Leon was taking interest in her." Tiffany stopped pouring over her paperwork and examined one of her nails critically.

"He's not good enough for her." Ice objected, frowning.

"Jealous are we? Hmmm." Tiffany raised an eyebrow and hid her grin.

"Does she know I'm in town?" Ice tried to play his question off like it was no big thing to him, but Tiffany knew him better than that. Tempest and Tiffany were about the only things that could get to him or bother him. He defended them almost to the point to where it could be considered a fault.

"I forgot to mention it to her." Tiffany sighed, jumping as another guy walked up behind her and put his cold hands on her.

"Hey, Tiff, when we gonna go out?" The guy asked, checking her out. She was dressed in a white silk track suit. Her dark comp lection contrasted nicely with the white, sporty track suit number. That was her style. She always wore jerseys, track suits, and occasionally dresses for special occasions. Her addias shoes were white with silver stripes that matched the silver logo on the track suit itself. Her long hair was thick and wavy. The guy licked his lips as though she was something to eat.

"When you gonna get a life and realize I'm not?" She fired back. Ice had started to get up defensively but Tiffany had her hand on his shoulder before he had even gotten up from the chair. She knew him well enough to predict what he would do.

* * *

"Anything yet?" Tej walked in from going to the store back at the Toretto house. He saw Brian passed out and looking quite peaceful. "How the hell is he able to sleep?" He asked, knowing how upset and nervous Brian had been.

"It's called a Tempest Tottie." Tempest shrugged, referring to her mixture with an evil smile.

"I've heard of a hot tottie drink, but….Ohhhh." Tej started but stopped once he caught on. He had never drank a hot tottie before (as they had called it in his younger days) but he got what she had done.

"Watch it or she'll give you one." Dominic tried to grin. His heart wasn't there. As he watched the clock tick by, he knew Jordan's chances were ticking away as well.


	22. Unbelievable

FOREWARNING: This chapter contains some graphic, violent descriptions of blood and abuse. It also has drug use and swearing. You have now been formally warned so please don't send me any hate mail!

Unbelievable-chapter 22

"Hey Megan. How are you?" Johnny looked his friend's sister. She was rather pretty, he thought.

"Good. How are you?" Megan asked nervously. She hated her brother's friends.

"We'll be back, Johnny." Her bother grinned and headed out the door. "Meg, I'll be right back." He promised his sister.

"Great." She muttered, just low enough Johnny couldn't hear.

"Can I talk to you?" Johnny asked as he sat on the arm of the fluffy chair she was trying her best to relax in. She sat up, a little self conscious with him around. She shrugged.

"About?" She asked, looking around. She was trying to avoid looking into his eyes so he couldn't see her nervousness.

"You're smart. You know who your family is, right?" He stroked her shoulder length brown hair.

"Yeah. Of course." She faked a smile, wondering where he was going with this.

"Well, I need a favor." Johnny put a hand on her knee. She fought the urge to slap him.

"Sorry, Johnny, I'm not like that." She moved his hand, no longer able to stand his touch. He laughed.

"It's not like that, Meg. Although you're very beautiful. I have a girl." He locked his eyes into her bluish-green eyes. Megan studied his face, noticing his high cheek bones.

"Okay, what?" She folded her arms. Johnny led her away from the rest of the other partiers.

"Hold that thought." He said, pointing her back to the place she had just came from. A thought had suddenly occurred to him. Lance had been in there with Jordan an awfully long time. "So sit down and wait." He ordered. He was now searching for his keys. He headed towards the door, wondering why Lance was taking so long. "Lance?" He asked as he peered around the door. He shut the door behind him and locked it. That was when he saw his cousin.

"Lance was tired." Jordan stated, her eyes glossy. She was so drugged she could barely talk, but she managed a small smile. She had taken the empty needle and had stabbed him with empty air when he had tried to force himself on her. She had learned that from an assignment she had done in school. An empty needle puts air bubbles into the bloodstream and is lethal.

"What'd you do?" Johnny dropped to his knees, panic written all over his face. Jordan, though drugged, received much pleasure from that look.

"I finished Brian's job." Jordan laid back, her head cloudy. "I killed him. Since Brian couldn't do it…I figured you made it a family thing…so would I." She laughed, sounding psychotic and very drugged.

"And I am going to finish you!" Johnny jumped on her, anger pulsing through his veins like an overflowing dam. "How could you do that?!" He yelled, punching her over and over. He was now the psychotic sounding one.

"I just put it in him like he did me." Jordan's eyes started to roll back in her head. She was feeling very tingly. The heroin had made her legs feel like they weighed a ton. The constant force of Johnny's fist was the only thing keeping her awake.

"Ugh! You …bitch!" He picked her up and threw her down.

"Incredible hulk, nice." She slurred. He kicked her in the ribs and lost it. He wailed on her body, over and over, until he was too exhausted to do it anymore. Then he looked at what he had done and saw Lance again.

"I need you guys down here ASAP." He phoned one of the guys in the living room. Megan watched them jump up, so she knew it must be major. She looked at her cell phone.

"Hello." Ice answered his sister's phone.

"I need to talk to Tiff. Now." Megan whispered urgently, watching for one of the guys.

"Hello." Tiffany frowned as Ice handed her the phone. Ice changed the phone was hooked up to his computer to her cell and began running a trace.

"Hey, it's Megan. I'm at the house where Jordan's at. " She whispered, clicking the phone off as the guys walked out, carrying Lance.

"You got a razor?" Johnny asked Max. Max nodded and handed it to Johnny.

"If you kill her…" He started.

"The bitch is gonna die. She killed Lance." Johnny said, picking up Jordan's limp wrist. "Brian can find her like I had to find Lance." He tried to even his breathing. He put the razor to her wrist. "If they ever find her." He laughed evilly.

"Man, we gotta do something with Lance." Max said sadly.

"Tell them to get ready. She can lay here and rot. Tell them to get our shit and let's get the hell outta here." Johnny ordered, slicing Jordan's wrist. He smiled at the satisfaction of watching the bright red blood rush to the surface. He grabbed the other wrist. He swiped the blade quickly this time, as though it was a credit card at a store.

"Tempest, it's Tiff." Tiffany voice was strained.

"What's wrong?" She asked, immediately picking up on the tone of her voice. She was able to read those clues very well.

"Get the guys n their cars. We might know where she's at. Tell them to hurry. We're halfway there. Meet us at the interstate entrance three blocks down. Dom'll know what I'm talking about. Hurry please." Tiffany instructed her friend. Tempest jumped up.

"Dom! Brian!" She ran to the next room and yelled. "Guys, let's go. NOW! Move it. We need to get Jordan!" She knocked on all the doors in the house, making sure she didn't miss anyone.

"Shit." Brian sat up, his heart skipping a beat. He had been awakened by Tempest from a nightmare about Jordan. In it, all he could see was blood. He instinctively felt uneasy. He rubbed his eyes, still a bit lethargic from the medicine.

"We gotta go. Now. Give me your keys. You're too out of it. You're ridin with me." She said, nudging him to get him to move faster.

"She found her?" Dominic asked, rushing out of the door.

"Possible. Three blocks down we're supposed to meet on the interstate and they should be there." Tempest jumped behind the wheel of Brian's Skyline. Brian came running out and jumped in as Tempest was pulling off. The other guys were not far behind.

"Wait…who's they?" Dominic asked as Tempest flew down the road.

"I ..I don't know." She admitted as she tried to concentrate on driving. "Can they keep up?" She asked the two guys as she checked her rearview mirror.

"Don't give yourself too much credit, Tempest. They're on my team for a reason. They know how to drive, don't worry about that." Dominic defended his boys.


	23. Scorned

Chapter 23-Scorned

"Ice, I don't know where the house could be." Tiffany was sitting up intently, trying to see the house in the darkness. He had traced the location, but it was in a woody area and the dark sky wasn't helping her.

"It's gotta be here somewhere. You know how Tran works." Ice said as Tempest pulled up beside the car and rolled down her window. She saw the pistols Ice and Tiffany had on the seat between them.

"Where's it at?" Brian looked more awake and alert now.

"Spread…there! Follow us." Ice took off, his tires spinning in the gravel. He could see the glisten of metal against moonlight speeding the other way and knew he was close.

"Brian, you still got access to your pig ass friends?" Vince asked on his cell phone.

"What the hell…" He started but stopped. "Why?" His eyes were busy searching the trees.

"If she's there, you can bet she's gonna need help. Can you get a med flight if we need it, like you did with me?" He asked.

"Yeah, good thinkin, Man. I'll call and get them to standby. Thanks." Brian hung up without waiting for a reply. Tiffany was already out of her car, gun cocked and ready for confrontation. The door was locked but she managed to kick it in, her adrenaline pumping hard.

"Jordan?!" She was being cautious, but quick. She focused on a door that was halfway open and a trail of bloody footprints leading down the hallway. "Fuck! Ice! Get some help!" She screamed, kneeling down beside Jordan's limp little body laying in the pool of flowing blood. Johnny had beat it out of there, just as Ice had figured on.

"Brian, get an ambulance or something!" Ice yelled, checking every corner and room to make sure they were no surprise attacks. Vince and Leon headed upstairs.

"Temp, keep Brian out of here. He doesn't need to see this." Tiffany rolled Jordan over. She felt sick seeing her friend so hurt and damaged. "Jordan! It's Tiff. Talk to me, Baby girl. Talk to me, please. Wake up, Jordan." She lightly shook her and resorted to patting her face gently. Tiffany tried to steady her voice. She checked her neck for a pulse. It was there. Weak, but there.

"Let me in there, Tempest." Brian growled when Tempest blocked the doorway.

"Brian, you don't want to go in there. It's bad. I'm trying to help." She advised, in a softer than normal tone. He faked her out and managed to push past her.

"Oh my God." Brian's face drained. It was a ghastly pale color now. He looked at Tiffany so sadly it broke her heart for him to see his sister like this.

"Tiff?" Jordan mumbled, not moving her lips or opening her eyes.

"It's me. I'm here." Tiffany said as she ripped her t-shirt into shreds. She tied the shreds around Jordan's wrist, to stop the bleeding, or at least slow it.

"You're with him. Get away and let me die. That's what you guys want." Jordan tried to protest, although not moving. Tiffany sat there, stunned.

"Out of our way now, please." Two paramedics rushed in with a gurney and their equipment.

"Hands up." Ice pointed his gun at Megan, who had just came to and was walking down the stairs to find out what had happened. She couldn't remember much.

"I'm the one that called." Megan stumbled, her drugged body making her legs give out. Her hands and feet felt tingly and she looked confused.

"What are you still doing here?" Ice looked skeptical, although catching her, before she hit the ground.

"He found out I called. He knew you could find him. He was freakin out. Jordan killed Lance and he was pissed. She stuck him with an empty needle…" Megan stopped. Ice put her down on a chair. She began to cry. She had never been so traumatized.

"She what?" Roman asked, pushing Ice's gun that was still pulled on her, in another direction.

"They…my brother and Tran have…all these drugs. They gave me something. He said Jordan was dead." She talked between sobs. She took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, Meggo." Vince put his arms around her and rocked her. She clung to him and sobbed.

"Take her out of here before they bring Baby girl out." Tej whispered somberly and quietly to Vince.

"Come on, Babe. You're all right. It's gonna be okay." He promised as he scooped her up in his arms.

"Dom, stay outta there, Man." Roman pushed, or attempted to push Dominic away form the room where Jordan was.

"She's dead. She's dead, isn't she? Let me see her, Roman. Fuck this. She's my girl." Dominic was close to getting inside. Jesse jumped on his back. Leon and Tej each grabbed an arm to subdue him from getting inside. "Let me in there, assholes. I'll fuck you up." Dominic was fighting so hard that sweat was forming on his chest and body.

"Is she gonna be ok? Is she gonna make it?" Brian asked the paramedics as they loaded Jordan's body onto the gurney.

"We have to get her to the hospital immediately. Her condition is worsening every minute. One rider. Let's go." The guy looked at Brian and Tiffany.

"Go on, Brian. She doesn't trust me or think I care for her." Tiffany said flatly and sadly. Brian hesitated for a minute and then took off out the door after the paramedics.

"Tiff? Is she alive?" Dominic's voice was low. He put his arms around Tiffany as she fought back tears.

"Alive enough to think I'm the on who told Johnny where she was. She saw me at the station, I think. I don't know." Tiffany's composure finally broke.

"Hey. Honey, she's out of it. She's talking out of her mind. There's too much blood loss for her to know what she was saying." Dominic held her tightly. He was glad to see Tiffany trusted him enough to cry in front of him. She often did it alone and by herself. She was cautious and guarded when it came to her emotions.

"Subconciousness, Dom. It takes over. That is her thoughts. It doesn't matter. I actually loved her like a sister and she thinks I gave her out to Johnny of all people. She thinks of all people, I am the one who turned my back. That's it. No more friends. Ever." Tiffany cried, a river of tears running down he face. "She could die thinking I am the one who sold her out, Dom." Her body shook violently as she sobbed.

"She's not gonna die." Dominic lifted her chin and promised, looking into her eyes. He felt nauseous at the sight of the room, himself, wondering how anyone could survive this ordeal.

"You need to keep her conscious. If she passes out, we might not be able to get her back." The paramedic instructed as they were headed for the nearest hospital.

"J, it's Brian. Come on, Sis. Talk to me, please." He begged, stroking her blood soaked hair. Her face was barely recognizable. "Jordan, come on. Don't let him win. You're too strong. Dominic needs his Corona Barbie." Brian was getting desperate. He got a half smile.

"Bri?" She whispered.

"Yes, Babe, I'm here. Tell me something. Anything." He coaxed.

"I killed Lance. He gave me…" She stopped. Closing her yes.

"What? What did they give you?" He held her hand and squeezed it gently.

"Heroin." She whispered.

"Did you hear that?" Brian asked the paramedic. He nodded and wrote it down. "Sweetie, wake up and talk to me. Think about Dom and Tej and Rome." He pleaded.

"Tiff…She know him. She has been to his house…she was the police place ..she is bad." Jordan whispered. Her eyes closed. He shook her gently. "She's the one in the house giving him the ...information." Jordan wheezed as she talked.

"J, are you sure?" he asked. She nodded, not talking. "Wake up. I'm not gonna loose you." His voice was firm.

"Let me die, Brian. I am so tired…" She whined in a whisper. Brian fought back his tears.

"No! NO. You've got to fight, Jordan. Come on, you're tough. You can win. You're, you can beat it, J. Stay awake." He stumbled for his words.

"I can't anymore. I can't take it, Bri. Tiff was in on Johnny, she knew you, she hurt you. I don't want to hurt anymore. She was at the station and the guy took me out….she was there in the back…Ask Jesse. Tell the guys I love them." Jordan forced the words out, Brian could tell. She began to cough. Brian no more than blinked and she was coughing up blood and bleeding profusely through her nose and mouth.

"Damn it, get us there! Faster!" Brian yelled, watching Jordan's body start to converse. The paramedic on the passenger side jumped to the back, pushing Brian aside. Brian watch, stunned, and tears escaping his eyes.


	24. Confratations

Chapter 24-Confrontations

"Jess, come here, Man." Brian was sitting in the waiting room when the group of guys walked in. He looked nervous and fidgety as usual.

"Is she…? Brian, she's gonna be all right, right?" He asked, his voice shaking. Brian didn't have the heart to tell him the condition Jordan was in when he left her.

"She…I don't know. J said Tiff was at the police station the day you got stopped. Tiff told me you called her. What's the truth? I need to know." He folded his arms. He had been thinking over the past couple of months and how Tiffany had been acting. It all fit together to him in so many ways that he had convinced himself that Tiffany was on Johnny's side.

"She was there, Bri." Jesse looked down, sorry at the truth he was having to admit to. He was relieved he hadn't been the only one with suspicious thoughts, but he was sorry that it had to be Brian. Especially at a time like this. "She came up from the back at the station. I was shocked to see her myself." Jesse nodded, his brain replaying what had happened that day.

"You think it is coincidental? I don't but I am just wondering what your thoughts are." Brian asked.

"No, I see it like you do. It was weird cause I wanted to call you guys and she begged me to wait. She told the officer she was taking me and he didn't object at all. I wanted to call but Tempest gave me…" He trailed off. He felt so bad for Brian and Jordan.

"Thanks Jess. You're a good friend." Brian nodded. "J's gonna pull through. She has to cause I am not going to lose anymore family." He assured his friend as Dominic walked in. "Dom, I need to talk to you." He headed towards another hall so they could talk in private.

"Is she okay? Have they talked to you yet?" Dominic looked at the emergency room doors. Brian shook his head.

"You sure you trust Tiff?" Brian blurted out, not able to keep quiet anymore. Dominic rolled his eyes.

"Not this shit again, Brian. Not now." He folded his arms and shook his head.

"Jordan told me she was at the police station that day. Jesse too. Tiff told us Jesse called her and she picked him up. Not from what Jess said. Then her and Tempest gave him whatever it was that they gave him and a…" Brian was trying hard to convince Dominic of his feelings.

"Brian, I don't ask questions. It's her life. She's someone I grew up with. Yes, hell yes, I trust her. It's not like you're thinkin, I know that much." Dominic's body was tense.

"Really? There's' too much that is a coincidence not to convince me otherwise, Dom." Brian said.

"Brian! There was a time I fuckin didn't know you and you WERE backstabbing me and my family. She has never, never turned her back on anyone." Dominic said, his blood boiling now.

"Dom, do you know how much money it takes to trace a phone call? The equipment? It is more like she knew because of inside info. The equipment is hellified expensive. There's no way that she magicly came up with where J was, Dom. She can't be that rich and powerful that she has the ability to do that. There would have to be something major…" Brian threw his hands up, his eyes flashing with anger and doubt.

"You listen, O'Conner, she wouldn't do that shit. She was fucking crying. Crying cause Jordan thanks that shit. Eighteen years and I haven't seen her cry like that. She loves Jordan like a fuckin sister." Dominic grabbed Brian by the front of his shirt and yelled through gritted teeth. "She doesn't ever cry. You're a fucking ass. You betrayed her if any betrayal is happening by not believing in her." He pushed Brain away, full of disgust. "You're not thinking fucking straight." He shook his head, fighting the urge to pound him. He turned to walk away and was staring at Tiffany and Tempest behind him.

"Is that how it is, Brian?" Tiffany asked, her arms folded. "You think I had something to do with it too, huh?" That's great." She said coldly. You could cut the tension with a knife.

"Jordan said you were…yeah, Tiff, I guess so. I don't want to believe it. Prove me wrong." He challenged.

"I shouldn't have to." Tiffany shook her head. "I did make a mistake, that is true." she nodded. "I fuckin helped her out and fell in love with you but that was my ONLY mistake." She turned to walk out. ""I don't have to take this. I'm out." She headed for the door. Tempest followed, but was stopped by Dominic.

"Don't let her drive, Temp." He tossed his keys at Tempest.

"I won't. Peace." She headed out but not before she shook her a head at Brian in utter anger.

"You fucked up, Brian." Dominic said so calmly that it made Brian wonder if he was going to go off some more. Brian was worried, for sure. "She…shit, you're a fucking cop. Or you were or whatever. Open your mind. Man, she wasn't sneakin around because of Tran. Hell, she likes her privacy. Tiff, Tempest, Ice, me, all of us do." Dominic threw his hands up in frustration.

"Dom…" Brian started.

"You fuckin let her down and now you broke her damn heart. You're the only one she gave her heart too besides one other person, you fucking jackass." Dominic interrupted and ranted on. He stressed the last part of his sentence.

"How do you explain the police station?" Brian asked, backing up a little bit.

"Fuck, I don't know, Brian. But I do know Tiff is the most loyal person I know. Hell, Letty and Mia aren't even close to her. They grew up with her just like Tempest. She let Jordan in her life and became best friends with her in way less time than that. Doesn't that say anything? At all?" He ranted. Brian sat down, not knowing what to think.

"Brian?" Megan asked softly as Vince put her down. Brian looked up from the concrete floor he had been staring at. He saw Megan, Vince, and Ice.

"You okay?" Brian asked. He could tell by Ice's cold expression that he knew what had happened. Ice was going to kill him. She nodded, shivering.

"How's Jordan?" She asked, chewing on her lip.

"Don't know yet. Probably won't for a while. I'm sorry." He hugged her. He felt bad for her getting caught up in all of this mess. Dominic stormed out the door, hitting it as he exited. Vince took Megan to the other guys, leaving Ice and Brian alone.

"Dom!" Ice followed his boy out the door. "Don't leave this hospital." He ordered.

"I can't. Tempest has my keys, damn it. I'm gonna beat his ass. Sorry ass…" He raged.

"Stop." Ice held up his hand. "You gave Temp the keys to your car after giving her so much shit? That's a miracle." Ice laughed.

"Shut up. Don't stand there and tell me you don't want to kill him." Dominic pointed to the room where Brian was.

"I don't." Ice said simply. Dominic looked confused and then angrier.

"That's your own fucking flesh and blood and your gonna take his side? Ice, I thought I knew you better than that." He shook his head and threw out his arms.

"You do know me. You know I side with who's right." Ice looked out the hospital window, then at Dominic.

"And you think that ass in there is right? He calls her a liar and breaks her heart and he's the right one? You're fuckin delusional, Ice." Dominic paced, his veins on his head looking as though they might burst.

"He never even said that. Dom, I've been in his position. His sister might not even live. He's only going by what he noticed, found out, been told. It's not his fault he doesn't have all the facts. He's running on pure instinct. I know. Think about it." Ice said and walked back to Brian.

"Come to kick my ass?" Brian tried to grin but couldn't manage it.

"No. Have they told you anything?" Ice asked, concerned. Brian shook his head no.

"I'm sorry, Ice. I don't know what to do. Guess I am a jackass so go ahead and cuss me out." He put his hands in his jean pockets, his eyes locking with Ice's.

"From where I'm sitting, you did everything right. If you hadn't, I would've been the first to tell you." He patted Brian on the back.

"You're not pissed at me?" Brian's look of shock made Ice smile.

"No, I have a sister too. I know what it's like when they get hurt. You want to protect them from the world. After the second time and after you start thinking of everyone differently and loosing trust in everyone. I know exactly how you feel." Ice assured him.

"Thanks, Man." Brian pulled him into a manly hug.

"Here. Here is an address you might find her at, when you get a chance." Ice slipped him a piece of paper with an address, absent of a phone number or name.

* * *

"Where ya wanna go, Tiff?" Tempest asked, truly concerned for her friend as they sped off from the hospital.

"To my club. I am gonna get wasted." She replied, determination in her voice.

"To the club, it is." Tempest shifted gears. "You never get drunk, though." She warned.

"I am gonna open my mouth, chug all I can, and by then, damn it, I should be drunk." Tiffany got out of Dominic's car, slamming the door. She had a high tolerance to alcohol and she was determined to override it.

"Oh shit." Tempest muttered to herself and followed.

"Come on, Temp. Tonight, if you hurry, I'll buy ya a drink." She grinned mischievously, seeing as how she owned the club. That was Tiffany. Always hiding her hurt feelings and masking it with humor.

"You better buy all my drinks since it's your damn club." Tempest retorted smartly.

"This song so fuckin fits." Tiffany said, taking a tequila shot as Three Doors Down's song "Here Without You Baby" played. In no time, she was on her eighth shot. They had been at the club for only fifteen minutes. "Drink up, Temp." She raised her bottle she had for in between shots and toasted with her childhood friend. Tempest was drinking slow as possible so she could keep an eye on Tiffany. Normally, they didn't have to watch out for each other, but tonight was different. Tiffany was hurt and close to a meltdown, as far as Tempest could see.

"I am. You need to slow down a bit." She tried to play her comment off lightly.

"Never again. Never. Ne-ver. Never will I be friends with someone. It always gets fucked the hell up." Tiffany promised herself as she downed another drink.

* * *

"Doctor, is she.." Brian jumped up nervously, almost knocking the exhausted doctor over. "Sorry. How is she?" He asked.

"Let's talk in here." The doctor led him to a 'condolence' room. He knew those rooms were used when there was a death and the family needed to be told.

"That can't be good." Dominic sighed, leaning back in the waiting room chair with dread.

"Please just tell me. Just get it out and over with, please." Brian tried not to sound rude.

"Well, she crashed on us twice. It is going to be a miracle if she survives, I have to be honest. She is in surgery and we are holding our breaths and working carefully. The other doctors and I are only doing surgery on the most important things right now that are crucial. I have to warn you…" The doctor took a deep breath. "She may not make it and if she does, she is in for a very long hospital stay and an even longer fight." The doctor sighed. Brian shook his head and wasn't sure what to say or if he could say anything. "She has multiple contusions, breaks, and fractions. She has at least one concussion. Luckily she slit her wrist the wrong way." Brian coughed.

"She fucking didn't do it. Her psycho ex boyfriend kidnapped her and did it. He gave her the heroin you will probably find in her system." Brian's voice rose.

"Ok, I'll have the police come talk to you and get an investigation going. As I was saying…" The doctor was again interrupted.

"It wouldn't do any good. He. Look, I'm an ex-cop. I can handle that part. Is she going to live?" Brian asked, point blank.

"It boils down to her will to live and how hard she wants to fight. These next two weeks is crucial. She could hemorrhage, get pneumonia, slip into a coma, or end up brain dead. We won't know till we get her awake and then keep an eye on her." The doctor said.

"She's strong. Can I see her?" Brian got up. He was beginning to feel claustrophobic in the tiny, dim room.

"She's going to be in surgery at least another three hours. She has lost a lot of blood and is very susceptible to infection. She'll have more after she gets out of danger. I just wanted to try and update you and let you know as of right now she is stable." He nodded, studying her chart.

"Thanks. When should she be out of surgery? I need to go get some things." Brian asked, yawning.

"In about three to four hours at least." The doctor answered his beeper and left.

"Well?" Ice asked as all eyes were on Brian.

"She's in surgery for at least three hours. She is stable, but he isn't sure if she can pull through or not. She almost died twice. She could be in a coma, have brain damage, hemorrhage. And I could go on some more." Brian sat down and leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. "That is if she makes it out of surgery." He added bitterly.

"She will." Dominic glared at him. "You don't believe how strong she is, do you? My baby's strong. You doubt too damn much." Dominic complained.

* * *

"Hey! Your boss is getting pissed. You need to keep them shots comin faster." Tempest yelled to the bartender over the music at the club. The guy leaned closer to her so he could hear her. Ludacris's "Splash Waterfalls" was so loud that the bar was vibrating.

"You a racer chick or somethin?" He asked.

"Or somethin. Drinks, please." Tempest wasn't paying any attention to him. The song changed to Fifty Cent's "In Da Club". She vibed with the music while she waited.

"Do you believe in the hereafter?" He asked, filling up the shot glasses.

"Yeah, I guess." Tempest drummed her fingers impatiently.

"Good. Then you must know what I am here after." He looked her up and down in such a sleazy guy way that she grabbed him and pulled him half way over the counter.

"Keep up with those lame ass pick up lines and you will be pickin up your last paycheck. You got that?" Tempest threatened. She grabbed the tray of drinks and headed back to the table. Tiffany was drinking drink after drink.

"Want me to take the empty ones?" The waitress asked. There had to be at least twenty shot glasses and ten bottles.

"Hell no. I'm keepin track of them. But, thanks." Tiffany said, getting up and grabbing a shot glass of the tray Tempest had sat down.

"You're so very welcome." Tempest said with a grin. "Tiff, maybe we should go back…" She started to say as Britney Spear's "Toxic" came on.

"Too high, can't come down, loosing my head, spinning round and round, do you feel me now?" Tiffany sang with the lyrics as she kept drinking.

"I'll be right back." Tempest headed for the bathroom but was intercepted by Brian as she had almost made it to her destination.

"Where's Tiff?" Brian asked, his eyes looking at Tempest.

"I can't believe that asshole gave you the directions to this place." She muttered and walked off. Brian followed stubbornly.

"If you go in there, I will follow. Girls room or not. Doesn't bother me. I have done it before." He warned. "So, you're pissed at me too, huh?" He huffed.

"Pissed? Hell no, I am beyond that. She gave her heart to you, you bastard. She… you crushed her. She even said she loved you and you said not a damn thing! Then you doubted her." Tempest went off, releasing off all of her frustration on him.

"You done now?" He asked patiently.

"Yeah. I think it is probably between you and her now. But I still think you fucked up." Tempest smiled, satisfied.

"Thank you, I think. Where can I find her?" He asked, feeliing shaky from lack of food.

"VIP room. Might tell you, though, you won't get very far with her." Tempest shook her head.

"I'm not going to give up." Brian reassured her, knowing he could be just as stubborn.

"Hey, how is Jordan?" She asked.

"Stable. She could still…I am not going there." He took off and weaved through the crowd. "We need to talk." He tapped her on the shoulder.

"Get in line. They are first." Tiffany pointed to the line of shot glasses that were full and Coronas she had lined up. She kept drinking, forgetting he was even there.

"You and Tempest drank all the empty ones?" His mouth dropped.

"Nope. She had no part of it." Tiffany put salt on her wrist for her next shot "Now, get out." She pointed in the direction of the exit.

She went back to drinking.

"I am not leaving until we talk." Brian folded his arms, getting annoyed.

"Yeah, you are." Tiffany smiled sweetly and sarcastically at the same time.

"Nope. Not until we talk." Brian started to sit down, but Tiffany moved the chair away from him from under the table with her foot. He sighed. She wasn't going to make this easy.

"Get out or I'll throw you out." She threatened.

"You can't do that. This is public property." Brian put his hand on Tiffany's hand that was holding the millionth shot glass to stop her. She pushed a button.

"I can, Brian. They're gonna take you out, Mr. Arizona." She promised, pronouncing his nickname sarcastically.

"Tiff, you're drunk. You don't know what you're talking about." Brian shook his head.

"It's my club, Brian. I can do what I want." She smiled. "Get him out of here. He's bothering me." She told two big, burly bouncers. Tempest, watching from a distance, wished she had a camera to capture Brian's surprised look as they drug him out of the club.


	25. Bring it, Baby

Chapter 25

"He got shot down." Dominic said quietly to Ice as he watched Brian walk in, his head down.

"What'd I do to deserve all this?" Brian looked at Ice miserably. "Don't answer that one, Dom." He shook his head, knowing that Dominic would say being a cop.

"Your job as a loving brother. Sit down and relax." Ice said. "I told ya it was a long shot." He said, almost apologetically. "Give her some time." Ice advised. Brian nodded, rubbing his strained eyes.

"Anything from the doctors yet?" He asked, his eyes closed.

"No." Dominic replied, rather snippily.

"Ice, why me?" Brian asked, discouraged.

"Brian, let's go outside and sit in my car." Ice put an arm around him. "Call me on my cell if the doctors come out, Guys." He nodded at the guys. Dominic waved his acknowledgement.

"Ice, where…" Brian stammered, his nerves shot.

"Get in." Ice ordered. "Ok, I'm gonna lay this down one time and one time only. Got it?" Ice asked, staring intently at Brian. He nodded, although confused. "You can't tell anyone, not even Dom or the crew this shit, you understand?" He asked.

"Yeah, I got it." Brian assured him. He felt like Ice wasn't buying it.

"Ok, I am gonna tell you the story and it will probably blow your mind. If Tiff and Dom trust you, then I guess I can too. You were a cop, right?" He asked. Brian nodded, his dread showing. "Not anymore. But there is a lot of things you wanna know about Tiff, so I am going to help you out." Ice promised.

"As in how? She won't talk to me, she had me thrown out of her own club, which I didn't even know she owned." Brian sighed.

"Exactly. You're lucky to even be with her." Ice said. "None of us even thought it would last 2 weeks. Tempest had her money on a month and we all said she was wrong." Ice laughed, but then noticed Brian didn't see that as funny. "Tiff has only been in one other relationship in her life. It ruined her for life. Until she met you. She would never settle down. I used to worry and I have been where you're at. You're exact spot." Ice lit up a cigarette.

"How is that? What does this have to do with what she does?" Brian asked, scratching his head.

"OK, I am a …let's say in a powerful position. Tiffany hasn't even told the crew what she does cause she doesn't want to involve them. She didn't want you to know because you were a cop and took down Verone. By the way, thanks." Ice grinned, loving the shock on Brian's face.

"You're telling me Tiff? No, be serious. This is a setup again, isn't it?" Brian asked, not believing anything. "This is not the time to test me." He warned.

"I'm not. So, you know where she has been running off to. She owns clubs, businesses, all kind of things. She is a powerful girl, trust me." Ice said. "But you gave her something no one else could, Brian. She is pissed because she actually trusted you not to break her heart and you guys saying that shit pretty much broke it all for her." Ice explained.

"How does she know Johnny, then?" Brian asked, remembering his sister had said they knew each other.

"Brian, I can tell you're tired. But put two and two together, Man. He used to be my right hand man until he got into the drugs and wanted more power and money. Then he got even." Ice frowned.

"With Tiff?" Brian's mouth fell open. Ice nodded.

"I was dating Tempest and she was with Johnny. How do you think he knows how to cover his ass and his tracks so well? Did you ever hear of my empire? Tiff's name ever come up in the FBI?" Ice asked curiously. Brian shook his head no.

"Exactly. Yeah, Tran is getting back at Tiff, you, Dom, and me. Not to mention Jordan." He scowled. Brian was sitting there in shock.

"Wow. He …Ice, I don't know what to say." Brian was at a loss for words.

"Don't say anything. Or I will have to kill you." He laughed. He was loving Brian's reaction. He turned serious. "I am not playing. Tell anyone and you die." He looked Brian in the eyes.

"I won't. So, that is how you guys found her. Wow, thanks, Man. I…Dom was right. I am a jackass." Brian sat there.

* * *

"Boy, you better check yourself before ya wreck yourself." Tempest warned the bartender who was still trying to pick her up. Tiffany was out of drinks and she was dead set on having some more.

"You need to loosen up, Girl." He scowled. Tempest motioned for the bouncer and had him thrown out. "Tiff, let's go. You've had enough." She told her friend.

"Back to the hospital, right?" Tiffany slurred, hanging onto Tempest.

"Sure, if that is where you wanna go. You know Brian will be there and you have to behave or they will kick you out." She warned.

"I am straight, don't trip." Tiffany lied. She was quiet on the drive to the hospital. Tempest looked over to find her passed out. Probably for the best, she thought. She called Ice's cell phone.

"What sup, Tempest?" He asked, a smile detectable in his voice.

"Hi, Ice." She smiled. Her and Ice had been involved for a long time until they had felt it wouldn't work. She still loved the sound of his voice. It made her smile like no one else could.

"You ok? Tiff ok?" He asked.

"Can you come get her? She has had so much to drink, she just passed out. Might need to check her for alcohol poisoning." She joked. "I was gonna have her sleep it off up in the waiting room, but I need your help." She added, dropping Tiffany's limp arm. This girl wasn't going anywhere.

"Drunk, huh? Interesting. I have a hard time imagining that." Ice laughed as he was headed to the parking lot.

"How are things?" Tempest asked, once Ice was carrying his sister from the dark underground parking lot.

"They would be better if you were around." Ice replied, in his playa voice. Tempest rolled her eyes.

"Boy, you are so wrong for that." Tempest retorted, with a smile.

"You know you want me back, Babe." Ice said, sounding playfully arrogant.

"In your dreams. Couldn't handle me before, ya can't handle me now." She shook her head as he laid Tiffany on a couch in the waiting room. The guys looked at each other, not sure if they had heard right. Vince kicked Leon, who was frowning.

"You think?" Ice grabbed her around the waist and tickled her. She laughed until she realized it was a hospital and why there were there.

"I know." Tempest assured him confidently. She sat down by Brian, who was lightly dozing.

"Whoa, how much did this chick have to drink?" Dominic asked, smelling the alcohol potency. Tempest stifled a laugh.

"You should have seen the damn table. I have never seen your house have that much alcohol in it at one time." Brian replied, not opening his eyes. They all busted up laughing.

"She had a lot. A lot." Tempest agreed, smiling. She noticed Leon from the corner of her eye, watching her.

"Brian O' Conner?" A nurse called. He jumped out of his seat. "The doctor would like to see you in here, please." The nurse smiled. Brian followed, looking at the guys nervously.

"I'm scared, Vince." Megan whispered, her head buried in Vince's coat, his Drakkar Noir cologne smelling good to her.

"Hey, she is gonna be fine, Meggo." Vince reassured her, stroking her hair as she tried to hold back tears. She smiled at him through her teary eyes. He made her feel so at ease.

"I hope so." Jesse chimed in, trying to sit still.

"Where's my drink?" Tiffany asked, sitting up, still drunk.

"Your ass don't need anymore drinks." Ice said. She glared at him, her head aching. He smiled sweetly.

"We have her out of surgery. She has several things that are crucial. She has a punctured lung, a shattered knee cap, 4 broken ribs, some internal bleeding, a dislocated jaw, some eye trauma, renal damage, and a …" The doctor stopped hesitantly.

"What? As if that is not enough." Brian's fist were clenched.

"Some other things as well that are fixable." The doctor promised.

"So, the other stuff, you can help her, right? She will live?" Brian asked.

"Well, we're not completely out of the woods yet but she survived the four hours of surgery so she is doing better than we expected." The doctor nodded. "We were able to subdue the clot on her brain with some anticoagulants, so she should be resting easily. If she is in pain, please let my nurses know immediately." The doctor nodded.

"Blood clot on the brain?" Brian's chest felt tight. The doctor shook his hand.

"She is in very good hands and we are doing all we can. She needs you and her friends to be positive." He nodded.

* * *

"So, did ya wreck my car?" Dominic asked smugly.

"I knew your punk ass was gonna say somethin sooner or later. Ha!" She jumped up and pointing her finger at Dominic. "You're damn lucky she didn't puke in it." Tempest laughed. Dominic shook his head. He was trying to irritate the girl but it wasn't working.

"Who me?" Tiffany yawned, stretching. Ice pulled her up and walked her out of the waiting room. "What'd I do now?" She asked dreadingly.

"I was just going to get you a cup of coffee. So you can sober up." Ice said, putting his two quarters in the vending machine. He handed her the hot black coffee.

"Thanks Bro." She smiled, taking a sip.

"I told Brian everything about us and you. And Johnny." He looked at her. She spit the coffee out of her mouth and accidentally on his legs. He looked at her in shock. She couldn't help but laugh.

"You what?" She asked after she was over the incident. She knew she knew she had heard him wrong.

"I told him cause he was miserable and torn and I know how he feels when your sister is hurt and you're not sure of who to trust. So, I told him and if he talks to anyone, your man is gone and dead." Ice shrugged, as though he was discussing a minor issue instead of death.

"He is not my man. The sorry ass doesn't trust me, Ice. If he loved me, he would have trusted me." Tiffany sighed.

"Tiff, he does love you. I can tell." Ice promised. She walked back into the waiting room, ignoring her obviously insane brother. Dominic didn't even know all what went on. What was her brother thinking?

"Tempest, Dom, cut it out!" Leon frowned, tired of the bickering. They hadn't left one another alone since Dominic had started the whole thing about his car.

"This ain't your conversation, so see your way the hell outta of it." Tempest was quick to retort.

"You act just like her." Vince pointed at Tiffany walking in.

"Thank you. I try my best. And you act just like him." Tempest pointed at Leon. Leon looked at her shocked at her wit. She was just sassy enough to be attractive.

"What are you guys goin on about?" Tiffany asked, wondering who was going to notice Ice's pants first. Her bet was on Tempest.

"Tempest and her attitude." Dominic replied. Tempest walked over to Ice and circled him like a vulture, looking at his pants leg.

"Take a bath without me?" She asked, purposely flirting with him. He threw his head back and laughed.

"No, I was waiting for ya. This was Tiff's drunk ass." Ice said sarcastically.

"Nice." Tempest winked at him, knowing it was getting to him.

"You are so evil." He whispered in her ear. She smiled. Her feelings weren't there for him as a boyfriend, but she was still attracted to him. Ice was just like Dominic. He was hard to resist. He had that magnetic pull.

"Your lucky Dom's car is in one piece and not wrecked the way you were drivin earlier." Leon laughed. Tempest turned around, an eyebrow raised. So, she thought, he wants to get served.

"What about your car? Learn how to drive yours and then we talk about my driving." She folded her arms. Dominic laughed, knowing right where this was headed.

"Oh, I can drive." Leon assured her, his head held high. He was so confident, Tempest thought with an inside laugh.

"Cause you're on team Toretto. Big deal." She shrugged, her voice flat. She knew she was wearing on Dominic and Leon's nerves now. She was loving every minute of it, too.

"Oh, Little Girl, I think that is a challenge." Leon challenged.

"Hold up, what'd we miss?" Roman and Tej walked in.

"Where you guys been?" Dominic asked.

"Eating." They all replied, knowing those boy's stomachs. They all laughed.

"No, hold up, Mr. Leon here, was about to say somethin." Tempest clicked her teeth.

"I was just gonna say you need to put your car next to mine and see who comes in first." Leon said.

"Why, so you can look at how pretty it is?" Tempest smiled sweetly. The boys all oohed. "You'll need that memory when I leave your ass in the dust." She assured him. Tiffany high-fived her.

"We'll see about that, Tempest." Leon promised.

"Hey, bring it. I'm not the one who's worried." She walked out to go get a drink, leaving the guys smiling. Brian walked out, looking sad.


	26. Race Ya!

Chapter 26-Race Ya!

"Brian, talk to us." Dominic sighed, still not over his anger. Tiffany didn't seem to be either. He was worried by Brian's expression.

"She's is alive. She is messed up. I didn't know one person could do all that." He sat down, stunned and still in shock. "She has a brain clot, renal damage, a punctured lung, a broken jaw, shattered knee, I can't name all the things he told me." Brian shook his head, at a loss for words.

"When can we see her?" Roman asked as Dominic left the waiting room area.

"She's in recovery for another hour and then she'll be in a ICU for a while. I don't like this hospital, though. The rooms are separated and have doors. Which means Tran could get to her with her friends." He paced.

"No, he won't. Trust me, he won't be around. He knows we're all looking for him. That is how he works." Ice looked at Brian, giving him a look to remember that Ice knew how he worked.

"Besides, we'll post guard at the door and take turns." Tempest promised.

"You couldn't hurt a fly." Leon scoffed.

"I am gonna ignore that cause I have bigger things to deal with right now but rest assured, I will get back to ya on it." Tempest said, her tone even and steady as she tried not to retort something that would start a fight.

"Is she awake?" Tej asked as he got up to go check on Dominic.

"I don't know. If she says she is any pain, we are supposed to tell the nurse." Brian said, his eyes stealing a glace at Tiffany. She was sitting off to the side, alone. She showed no emotion or expression.

"You all right?" He asked after daring to walk over to her.

"I know you're blonde, but that is a dumb ass question." Tiffany didn't look at him. "Don't worry about me." She was truly pissed.

"I understand why you…" Brian started, but Tiffany held up a hand to him.

"Look, don't bother. You said what you said and you meant it at the time. Like I said, don't worry about me. Focus on Jordan, cause she needs you right now." Tiffany walked out of the room, leaving Brian yet again speechless. He put his head in his hands and felt hopeless. He had been happy and at a place where his life was complete with the crew, his car, his sister, his girl, and one guy had managed to ruin it all. He just couldn't understand the hatred.

"Go easy on him." Tiffany told Dominic, outside.

"What? Did I just hear you right?" Dominic asked, leaning closer to her.

"Shut up, Dom. He needs his friends. He needs you to be there for her and him." Tiffany kicked a rock, looking down. "Let it go and quit being so mad at him over what he said to me." She said. "I'm a big girl and I can handle myself." She stated.

"I don't get you females. You're telling me not to be mad, but I bet ten bucks you are still fuming." Dominic shook his head.

"Hurting, more like it. But, that is between me and him. We'll work that out when he can focus on it. Jordan is the most important thing right now and I know his heart was in the right place and so do you." Tiffany looked at Dominic.

"You are truly genuine, Tiff." Dominic hugged his best friend. She always had a way to put things into a logical sense.

"Nah, not according to Vince. Tempest is just like me." Tiffany cracked a smile, making Dominic laugh.

"For the record, I disagree. There is only one you." He grinned.

* * *

"Dude, I would quit talkin so much crap. Jesse said her engine is hooked up and could beat yours." Vince warned to Leon.

"It's the drivin that is gonna get me to the finish line first, bro. Don't worry. She is all talk." Leon nodded confidently.

"I guess we'll see who does better at Race Wars, then." Tempest was behind them, an evil smile on her face seeing their 'we got caught' faces.

"Now you think you're good enough to go to Race Wars?" Leon laughed.

"Poor thing, if you only knew how I am gonna tear you up on the blacktop." Tempest shook her head sadly. "Laugh all you want now cause you'll be cryin later." She promised. She headed over to Ice.

"You gonna bother telling them you won at Race Wars before? Or was you gonna leave that little detail out?" Ice grinned and said lowly.

"I will whip your ass if you say a word. You know I keep my promises." She threatened. He hugged her.

"Oh, I hope so. I'll go tell 'em right no so you can beat me right now." Ice teased. She pushed him away, shaking her head. Same old Ice.

"It's called shock therapy. I'll shock em when I smoke them." She smiled. "Is Brian doin okay?" She asked, although she wasn't sure why she should be concerned after what he had done to Tiffany. She thought the two were perfectly matched and he made her happy so she had some reason to be concerned.

"He's dealin. It's gonna hit him hard when he sees her." Ice nodded. " We should go and let him get some rest until he can see her. We need to take these cats home and let them get sleep so we can visit her tomorrow." Ice noted, seeing all his boys weary and tired.

"Good idea." She smiled, an idea forming in her head. She walked over to Leon. "Hey, Ice said it is time for us to head home. See ya at the house." She walked out, getting her keys out of her pocket.

"Catch y'all at the house." Leon took off after her, just as she had expected. Sucker, she thought to herself, with a smile.

"Hey, no racing on the way home, you two." Dominic pointed his finger at them. He knew what was going to happen.

"Of course not. Do we look insane?" Tempest called back to Dominic.

"Do I have to answer that one?" He asked as she got into her car. She turned her radio full blast, getting herself in the right mindset. She followed Leon to the road they used to do dry runs on and practice.

"You can't handle me." He challenged.

"The only thing I can't handle is the fact that no one is gonna see your sorry ass get beat!" She retorted, revving her engine.

"You're count, novice girl." Leon nodded to her. She counted down and both the cars took off, tires spinning in the dirt. She pulled a quick lead but he caught up using his nos. She smiled. She hadn't even pushed hers yet. She shifted and pushed the button, zooming ahead and over the line that seemed to be permantly stained into the ground from being repainted so much.

"Novice what?" She got out with a huge smile. He shook his head, not sure of what to say.

"Good job. I was taking it easy on you, you know." He nodded, trying to play it off coolly. She laughed and got into her car. He got in his and followed, in complete awe of the racer girl.

"Who won?" Roman asked, once they both walked in.

"She did." Leon admitted, getting a beer out of the fridge and handing one to Tempest. It was tradition when friends or someone in the house raced each other.

"Pay up, pay up." Tej held out his hand, collecting money.

"Do you always gotta bet on something?" Tiffany asked, laughing at how Tej could always manage to make a bet and wind up winning.

"Hey- it's just like Rome and his food. Us boys from Miami have to have our habits." He grinned. "Smells good." He smelled the money, the smell he had been missing for a while.

"What you gonna do with it? Take me to breakfast tomorrow?" Roman asked, not joking. Everyone busted up laughing.

"Nah, I'm gonna go buy our Baby Girl some stuff for her room and to cheer her up. She's the one who always cheered us up so now we gotta cheer her up." He turned serious. They looked at each other and agreed.

"She used to be a cheerleader. She loves cheerleading in case you wanted to have a suggestion. Good night, Guys." Tiffany headed up to her room, tears in her eyes.


	27. Suspicious

Chapter 27

"J, are you awake? Squeeze my finger if you are, Baby." Brian said softly to Jordan, looking at her. She wasn't even recognizable. She was hooked up to so many monitors and most of her body had some kind of brace or bandage. She didn't respond so Brian put his head down on the bed rail, trying not to not get himself worked up.

"Hey, Brian. Go home and shower." Tempest gently shook him. He looked at her, confused.

"What time is it?" Brian asked, rubbing his face.

"Time for you to go home and get a shower. You look like shit. Go home, shave, and rest. We'll watch her. Dom's out there siking himself up to see her like this." Tempest nodded, pulling him up from his seat. "Go." She ordered.

"I should stay here. In case she works up." Brian hesitated.

"Still don't trust us?" She raised an eyebrow, really just joking.

"No, it's not…Tempest, stop fucking with me." He shook his head at her smile.

"Brian, she needs you when she wakes up. She is resting right now and you really need…sleep." She said, grimacing at his appearance. He looked like one rough white ass racer.

"Fine. You call me as soon as she wakes up." He said, shuffling out the door.

"I got you a driver too." Tempest called after him. "Leon owed me a favor of some sorts." She laughed at his confused look.

"What's up, Leon? I can drive myself." He said.

"Nah, it is just Tempest was concerned you would wreck that Skyline of yours and she whipped my ass last night on the way home in a race, so here I am. Your chauffer." Leon grinned as they walked out of the hospital entrance. Brian shook his head.

"When you gonna learn, Bro?" He grinned. "You knew she was Tiff's homegirl. That shoulda told you something right there." Brian shielded his eyes from the bright sunlight.

"Shut up. I will chalk that up to deliriousness." Leon replied as he took off out of the parking lot.

"Mighty kind of ya. I didn't think of you as a threat, but maybe you could be in my 'weakened' state.'" Brian laughed. He was never so glad to see the house. He felt as though his body had been hit by a train, his muscles being so tense and tight. He walked in to see Vince eating and Megan sitting happily by his side.

"Hey, Bri." Megan smiled. She was working on a crossword while Vince was reading the comics and eating. He laughed to himself how cute they looked and then remembered Tiffany still had refused to forgive him. He sighed and trudged up the stairs, wondering if she was even here.

"Is he gone?" Tiffany walked in, asking Tempest. She nodded. Tiffany stood there staring at her friend, she wasn't sure what to think. It was almost as if her brain had stopped for a minute.

"You want to sit in here alone?" Tempest rubbed her shoulders, knowing how upset she was. She nodded so Tempest headed out, shutting the door behind her.

"Jordan, I am so sorry." Tiffany said, a tear falling down her cheek.

"She okay in there?" Dominic asked, looking at Tempest's solemn face.

"She's dealin. You know how she is. Brian is gone and I think that is helping her. He doesn't deserve his punk ass, that is for sure." She nodded.

"Tempest, I said the same thing and guess who, of all people, defended him?" Dominic laughed, pointing towards the room Tiffany was in.

"Shut up. No, she didn't, Dom." She smiled. She was glad that was the case. Her friend was miserable and what Dominic had said was the proof to back up her intuition.

"Yep, she did. I think she just wants to get things square with Jordan first. That is her first concern." He said, himself trying to get the gall up to go see his girl. He had seen and been through a lot in life, but Jordan being so hurt and in such pain was going to be tough to handle. He also felt guilty that he hadn't been in there yet, but there was only supposed to be one person at a time.

"Hey, Tej, Rome. What sup?" Tempest asked, slapping Roman's hand. He grinned. "What?" She asked, grinning.

"Just like Tiff. You just remind me of her a lot." He replied.

"What's that?" Dominic asked Tej, who was holding a couple of bags.

"Some stuff for her room and things to keep us all busy." Tej nodded.

"You tryin to steal my girl away?" Dominic asked protectively. Tej punched him lightly in the arm and shaking his head.

"You know that's not even right." He put the bear in the sack.

"Jordan, I'm so, so sorry." Tiffany wiped her eyes, the tears flowing freely now. She fixed the covers on the bed gently. "I didn't ever tell him anything, I promise. I wish you could know that." She shook her head regretfully. "I hate Tran. I love you like a sister. I wish I could explain to you. We need you. All of us." She begged as she lightly touched Jordan's hand that was in the old cast.

"Did they cut my bracelets?" Jordan asked, her eyes closed. Tiffany jumped.Of all things to be concerned about, Tiffany thought. But this was Jordan and those little things were the first things she thought of. That was just her.

"J, it's Tiff. No, I have them. Are you awake?" She asked, watching her closely.

"Yeah." She said softly, groaning.

"You in pain? I can go get…" Tiffany started for the door.

"No, I'm okay." Jordan said. "I can't move." She whispered, trying to force her eyes open.

"Don't try. Let me get the guys." She got up again.

"Don't, please. Please don't leave." Jordan looked at her so pitifully she had to oblige her.

"I didn't so it., Girl. I didn't sell you out to him, I so promise." She sat on the edge of the bed.

"What are you talking about?" Jordan looked confused.

"You thought I was with Tran and told him to get you." Tiffany reminded her.

"I was just thinking about how you knew his house and stuff." Jordan asked.

"He was my first boyfriend. And he did the same shit. It's too long to go into right now but I promise I will explain some day." Tiffany promised, pushing the morphene button for Jordan.

"That's why I offered to take you to Miami. I have had the same problems you have had. Want me to get Brian?" She asked, forgetting he had been sent home.

"No. Is he okay? What about the boys?" Jordan's eyes popped open, her eyes looking panic stricken.

"They are fine, girl. We are more worried about you." Tiffany laughed. Jordan was the one who had almost nearly died and she was laying here concerned for her boys, she thought. She was becoming a semi-Mia.

"Tiff, I am sorry for all of this. I told Brian and…" Jordan fought to keep her eyes open.

"Get some sleep and relax." Tiffany said, getting her cell phone to call Brian, but didn't get an answer. There was silence in the room as Jordan slept. She jumped up startled from her sleep, not even an hour later.

"I can't breathe, Tiff." Jordan choked out, blood coming from her nose and mouth. Tiffany called the nurses.

"Dom, get a doctor!" She yelled, running out the door. He jumped up. "J, its gonna be okay, baby." She said, going back in and rocking her. She didn't know what was happening.

"Out of the room, Miss." The doctor ordered. "She's crashing! Give me the paddles!" He yelled to the nurses.

"Get up here, Man." Tej called Brian. "ASAP." He said. Brian sailed out the door and jumped in his car.

"Ice, I don't know what happened." Tiffany sobbed in her brother's chest. "Maybe it is me. I shoulda stayed out of there." She cried.

"Honey, you couldn't help it. The doctor said she could slip at any time." Ice held her tightly.

"She was awake, Ice. She couldn't breathe. Maybe I upset her. She wanted me to stay in there. I asked her like 3 times to get one of you. Brian's gonna think it is me. He'll hate me forever." Her body racked with overwhelmed sobs.

"How is she?" Brian rushed in, looking clean shaven and well rested again.

"She…Brian, she woke up. Then she started choking." Tiffany couldn't look him in the eyes.

"Damn it! I knew I shouldn't have left." He frowned. He paced until the doctors came out.

"Would you like the good or bad news first?" A new doctor asked Brian.

"We want the facts." Dominic folded his arms. "Is she alive?" He asked, knowing Brian was at a loss for words.

"Yeah, we saved her. She is in a coma. Whether she wakes up or not is a different story." The doctor sighed. Jesse glanced at Brian. He wondered what thoughts about Tiffany were going through his mind. It was awfully suspicious that Tiffany had happened to be in there when this happened.

"Oh, she will wake up." Tej said with a nod. "You just make sure you do all you can to help her." Tej warned. Tiffany headed for the door.

"No, you don't." Ice grabbed her on the left side and Dominic grabbed her on the left. They sat her in a chair.

"It's obvious you guys think I did something. I can read in everyone's eyes. I just want out of here." She said sadly.

"No one said anything." Ice objected.

"No one had to." She said solemnly.

"Watch her." Ice said to Dominic, heading to the bathroom. He fixed a needle that had a sedative, knowing his sister was beyond being mentally exhausted.

He put it in his pocket and headed back to them. "I'm doing this for your own good, Sis. You haven't slept in three days." Ice nodded at Dominic, who had a good grip on her arm, and injected her arm quickly. He looked around to see if any of the guys had saw.

"Whatever. You fuckin bastards. I'm tired of the gang, the drugs, and life." She said as she stopped struggling, the drug taking over muscle movement.

"No, Honey, you're just tired." Ice held her. Tiffany looked into his gray blue eyes as everything started to go dark.


	28. Spunk is Good

Chapter 28

"You don't really think she had anything to do with it, do you?" Vince asked Leon at home, a week later. Things had been strained and the house had been divided. The tension was there and Jordan was still in a coma.

"No, surely not." Leon said, sure of Tiffany's loyalty.

"Yes, I think she did." Jesse nodded, putting up dishes from the dishwasher. Since Mia had left, he had taken over that job.

"That's bullshit, Jess." Leon objected. "Don't let Dom hear you talk like that." Vince warned. He had already been caught once and almost faced his wrath.

"Hey Jimmy." Brian answered his phone, in Jordan's room. He had stayed by her side 24-7 since the last incident. She lay there in a coma, making him wonder if she would ever wake up. The swelling was starting to go down and she was looking better. "Nope, she hasn't woke up yet, Man." He sounded so sad.

"Tell him I said hi." Jordan whispered, making Brian do a double-take and dropping his phone.

"Talk to me, Baby girl." Brian forgot about the phone. He stroked her hair, from which the bandage had been removed two days earlier.

"Where's Tiff?" She asked quietly.

"She's ….around." He nodded, holding his sister's hand.

"You're not back together yet?' Jordan winced from trying to move.

"No…wait, how did you know we weren't together?" He asked, pushing the nurse's button for the doctor.

"Because I could hear you when you stayed with me. It's weird, I know." Jordan looked around at the room that was filled with balloons, flowers, and other things.

"She's over at her house." Brian looked down.

"Go get her back. She didn't do anything, Bri." Jordan informed her brother.

"No, I'm stayin with you. I never said she did, either." He added, grinning for the first time in a week.

"You didn't have to. Us girls pick up on those kind of things." Jordan said as the doctor walked in. "Send my man in here and you go get her back. Or, I'll just go back to sleep…forever." She threatened playfully.

"THAT is not funny." Brian scolded lightly, although Jordan saw no problem with what she had said. The doctor checked her over.

"Young lady, you gave your friends a good scare. How are you feeling right now? Any tingling, numbness, headaches, blurred vision, headaches?" He asked.

"Nope. I am ready to go home, though." Jordan flashed a bright smile, just to aid in convincing him.

"It's not hat easy." The doctor laughed, making her smile disappear. "You've still got some rehabilitation to do and physical therapy before you can go home." He said, encouraged by her eagerness. He was writing in her chart.

"How long?" Jordan frowned.

"Three weeks, if not more." He said. "It depends on how hard you want to work. It won't be easy." The doctor warned her.

"I'll be out before then." Jordan said, nodding her head.

"That's not likely but it's a good goal." The doctor doubted. Brian motioned towards the door.

"Why are you trying to discourage her?" Brian asked, frowning.

"I'm being realistic is all." The doctor walked away.

"Yo, Dom, J's awake and sitting up." Brian called. Dominic jumped up and rushed in.

"Hey, there's my Corona Barbie." He kissed her forehead, making her smile.

"Dom! I missed you!" She breathed in his familiar scent.

"We missed you." He sat down gently on the edge of her bed. "Brian's phone?' He picked it up, looking confused. Jordan laughed.

"I scared him and he dropped it. He was on the phone with Jimmy in Miami and whispered to tell him hi. It was great." She smiled. Dominic was smiling just because she was so cheerful and seemed to be back to herself.

"You feel okay, baby?" He asked as she struggled in his arms.

"Yeah, I am fine. Can I ask you a question?" She looked him in his eyes.

"You can ask me anything." He said lightly, holding her hand.

"How long till Race Wars?" She asked. Dominic was surprised she even remembered them.

"Three and a half weeks. Why?" He asked.

"Just wondering.. Can you tell my brother to come in here?" She asked. Dominic called him in his cell phone.

"Whatcha need, Sis?" He asked, wondering why she didn't want some alone time with her boyfriend.

"Don't speak to me until you stop actin like an ass and go and get your girl back." Jordan smiled sweetly, holding out his cell phone.

"Here ya go, Man" Ice handed him another slip of paper, figuring Jordan's spunky self would say that.

"I'm goin first." Tej punched Roman, fighting to see who was getting to see her first.

"Can I see the guys?" Jordan kissed Dominic.

"Yeah. As soon as you promise you won't try to be sleeping beauty and go back to sleep on me." Dominic touched her cheek tenderly.

"I promise." She said, turning red.

"Jordan, I know I don't tell you this enough, but I love you so much." He kissed her and then looked intently into her eyes. With that said, he headed out to get the guys. Tej and Roman didn't wait for him to say anything as he came out of the hall. They both took off racing towards the door.

"Boys! This is a hospital. Behave." Tempest said, holding her arms out to stop them both. They halted, to her amazement. She then jetted off into the door and was the first to see Jordan.

"Winch." Roman cursed, snapping his fingers in disappointment. She was way too sneaky, he thought.

"Let me kick yo ass for that, boy." Ice playfully jumped on Roman's back and rubbed his bald head with his fist. "She is my girl." She noted.

"WAS." They both said in unison.

"Hey, Jordan, I'm Tempest. I'm Tiff's homegirl." Tempest smiled at Jordan, who was looking exhausted. "I've heard so much about you." She smiled.

"Really?" Jordan asked with a smile.

"Especially form Dom and Brian and Tiff. Dom was right, you got very blue eyes." She laughed, amazed at just how blue they were.

"He said that?" Jordan asked, yawning. Tempest nodded, looking at the bear in Jordan's arms.

"Hey J." Tej walked in and gave her a hug. "How ya feelin?" He asked.

"Drugged." She smiled, playing with the bear's fur. "Who picked this bear out? It has a uniform like my old school." She smiled, studying it.

"Te…" Tej elbowed Roman that had started to answer. He smiled, playing it off and coughing.

"Dom." Tej winked at Tempest, scoring Dominic some bonus points.

"He didn't know I was ever a cheerleader. And the uniform?" She asked, skeptical.

"You told him one night you were drunk." Tempest piped up, figuring she could help Tej since he was helping Dominic.

"What? No Hi Roman? How ya doin, Rome? I missed you more than anyone else, Roman?" Roman held out his arms for a hug.

"Hi, Rome. I missed you." She smiled softly.

"We missed your smile. The house hasn't been the same without you." Tej nodded. "You sleepy, Baby Girl?" He asked, sitting on her bed.

"Nope. Can I talk to Tempest again alone?" She asked, laying back.

"No prob, Girl. We'll be right outside." Roman promised. "Temp, you won this one, you sneaky 'biatch'." He said, whispering the last word. She turned around and punched him, hard. "You can punch pretty good for a girl." He remarked, moving out of her way this time when she tried to punch him a second time.

"Yeah, you better move, Bitch." She laughed, barely missing him on her second hit she attempted. "What's up, Girl?" She asked. She looked at Jordan, who looked pathetic laying there so tired.

"The guys. Have they been getting ready for Race Wars?" She asked. Tempest didn't know how to answer that one.

"Vince, Jesse, and Leon have. We've all mainly been here. Why?" She asked.

"Cause I need someone to keep them focused. I am gonna be out by then if I work hard. The doctor said it won't happen but I know it will. They need to stay on track, though. They should be working, not here." Jordan took a deep breath. Her chest was still sore and it was hard to breath after long speeches.

"They want to be here, Jordan." Tempest objected.

"I know but Dom and them, even Brian, needs to be working on their cars. I can't make them. Please say you'll help? I can get out by then but it won't do me any good if all of them lose. Cause I am gonna be more than ready to party." Jordan reasoned. Tempest laughed. No wonder Tiffany took to this girl so easy. She was cool.

"I'll try my best, Miss Thang. You need to get your rest right now." She said, turning down the lights.

"One more thing…can you make sure Tiff and Bri get back together?" She asked, her eyes shutting.

"That is on them." Tempest held up her hands, wanting no part of what was going on at the other side of town. She looked at Jordan, already peaceful and asleep, and smiled. It could only start to get better from here on out, she thought.


	29. Determined

Chapter 29

"What are you doing here?" Tiffany frowned after opening the door and finding Brian. He held out a dozen roses and flashed his best sincere smile. She ignored it, as painful as it was, and walked inside.

"Tiffany, please? Talk to me." Brian begged, chasing after her.

"Why? So you can interrogate me? No, but thanks anyway." She replied smartly, her temper warming up at the sight of him.

"Jordan sent me." He said. The minute it had slipped out of his mouth, he knew he should have chosen better words.

"See, you know you don't care about me. You're only here for her sake. Cut the act." She said coldly.

"What act? That's bullshit. I'm here cause I wanna be here. Because I want to talk to you. Why do you keep judging me?" He frowned, throwing his hands up in frustration.

"How's it feel to be judged, Brian?" She asked, her eyes meeting his. He stopped and looked down.

"I deserved that one." He acknowledged.

"Yeah, you got that right at least." She agreed.

"Tiff, I miss you. We all do. Your part of the team and you're a part of me. I knew it wasn't you but I don't know what to do. I made a mistake." Brian sat down as Tiffany rearranged one of her candles to keep her busy.

"Really? Is that before or after Ice talked to you and spilled his big ass mouth about everything?" She turned around sharply, as though she had been possessed.

"Ice didn't tell me anything." Brian shook his head, keeping his promise.

"Lucky for you, you passed that test." Tiffany arched an eyebrow. "Brian, you hurt me." She finally admitted, still frowning.

"I know and I am so sorry." He said sincerely, his voice deep.

* * *

"You're where?" Tempest asked, answering the phone at the garage. It was Vince on the phone, claiming that he and Megan had almost crashed. They were stranded. "Leon, your boy's breaks went out and he needs a ride. Meg needs to get to school." Tempest said, wiping the grease off of her hands. She loved getting down and dirty with cars. They were her life.

"Great. Where's he at?" Leon asked, throwing down his wrench.

"Tatum road, towards the mall." She replied, blowing her hair out of her face. Damn that Letty for teaching her that.

"You did his damn break job." He accused, more angry he had to stop working than at Tempest. He left that part out, though.

"What? Hold the hell up." She stepped in front of him. He looked at her lean frame wearing a white wife beater and camouflage cargo pants. "You better back up right now." She said, her face red.

"I gotta go." Leon avoided a fight and tried to leave. Tempest again blocked his way.

"Get your sorry ass outta here and bring back an apology if you step back through this door or any door I am behind." She ordered. "I pull wrenches for a living, Boy, I am not afraid of you. No way was it my fault." She said, her lips were in a thin line. He stomped outside.

"The closer to Race Wars, the greater the stress." Jesse noted, getting back to work when Tempest looked at him.

"Nah, he just has a problem with me." She said. "Tension or not, I'll lay him flat on the ground." She said fearlessly.

"Ok, but I gotta warn you, he likes feisty chicks." Jesse grinned.

"Chick? You need to relearn your terminology, Jess." Tempest retorted, getting back to work. "Besides, no guy can handle me, not even Ice." She laughed, using her bragging rights to prove her intimidating status.

"You could not handle me. Tell the boy the damn truth, Girl." Ice picked her up from behind and slung her over his back, making her laugh. She smiled at how good he looked, especially from her advantage point. He had a black hat on backwards and his usual t-shirt and jeans.

He tickled her endlessly.

"Stop!" Tempest yelled.

"Give in and tell Jesse the truth." Ice said, not stopping and easily overpowered her.

"No." she refused. He tickled her harder. "Ok, ok, he can handle me." Tempest said, while shaking her head 'no' while she said it. Jesse laughed. Ice was only like this around her. He was all business any other time, almost like Dominic with Jordan.

* * *

"What's wrong, J?" Tej asked, seeing Jordan's teary eyes. She had just came from physical therapy and was in major pain. Her face was bright red and she was sweating. Tej took this to mean she had been working her butt off.

"Nothing. What are you doing here? I look like crap after pt." She complained, knowing she was lucky to be alive and given a chance to get better.

"Baby Girl, you could never look like crap." Tej laughed, fixing her pillow for her. "You're in pain, aren't you?" He asked, turning serious. She nodded. Tej was always in tune to her feelings.

"I am tired. Are you gonna stay here for a while?' She asked, wiping the tears that had fallen. He nodded. She looked happy. "I know I should be happy he didn't kill me, but he should have." She said, out of the blue. Tej thought he was going to fall over, hearing that come from her mouth.

"J, no. Why?" He asked, stroking her hair as she finally gave in to the tears. He held her closely, hoping Dominic didn't come in anytime soon. Dominic wouldn't admit he had a problem with Tej, but Tej knew he felt threatened. Anyone lived in the house could tell by his actions, though.

"I am a mess. I'll never be ready for Race Wars. My wrist and my face are all scarred. I don't know. I honestly think I would be better off." She said, every bone in her body aching.

"Can she have some pain medicine?" Tej called the nurse's station and asked. "They'll be here in a min, Baby Girl." He said softly as she squeezed his hand. He could tell she was hurting. "You're just overwhelmed." He stroked her hair.

"Why the tears?" Tiffany walked in. Jordan looked up, her eyes brightening. She hadn't been to the hospital since she had went into the coma. She had shut off the world. "There's no crying in getting ready for Race Wars." She teased with a smile.

"Tiff! I am so happy to see you!" Jordan said, her misery quickly forgotten. Tiffany hugged her. "Thank you for coming to see me." She smiled. The nurse came in and put some medicine in her iv.

"You're welcome. I'm not goin anywhere, so if you're tired, go to sleep. I'll stay until you wake up." She sat on the edge of the bed. Tej walked outside.

"Hey Man. How ya doin? Still without a girl?' He asked, slapping Brian's hand.

"Nah, I'm on probation right now." Brian grinned and laughed.

"You lucky she even talked to you. Bet she made ya work for it, didn't she?" He grinned as Brian nodded.

"Harder than all those test these fools put me through, that is for damn sure." He laughed. "Like I said, probation. It was made very clear." He nodded. "How's my sis?" He asked, looking at Tiffany and Jordan in the room, talking.

"She's depressed about how she looks." Tej turned seriously. Brian nodded, sitting down to give the girls some time to chat.

"The doctor said that would happen. don't even mention she may never be able to cheer again." He warned, his face dark. He was worried about his sister, but he also knew between Tempest and Tiffany, that she would have all the resources she needed.

"So, what ya so down about?" Tiffany asked as Jordan fought her heavy eyes.

"My wrists, my scars, being here. I am going to go to Race Wars. The doctor can't stop me, and neither can you guys." Jordan looked at Tiffany with sheer determination.

"What's stoppin you? Get to it, Girly." Tiffany shrugged, knowing her uncaring attitude would spur her drive and get her up to the challenge.

"Everything and anything." Jordan sighed, exhausted.

"Hey, it is all you. I can be here to be your cheerleader, but it is your attitude in the end, missy." Tiffany said. Jordan nodded, drifting off to sleep with those thoughts.


	30. Miss Gangster Girl

Chapter 30-Here We Go Again

"Let me at him!" Tempest fought to free herself of Tej and Roman, who were holding her back from kicking Leon's ass. It had only been two days since Vince had had his crash and Leon was still treating her like shit. She had had more than enough.

"Ain't no girl that can whip my ass." Leon looked at her, trying to see how far she was willing to go. He flipped her off.

"Leon, stop, Man." Vince advised, holding him back. "It isn't worth it. We don't know what the hell happened." Vince said, wishing now that he had gotten around quicker to checking out what had caused the breaks to go.

"You think I did it?" Tempest asked, still fighting to get at Leon.

"Hell yeah, you sabotaged it. Maybe it's some big plot we don't know about." He accused, backing up as Tempest was getting closer.

"Really? You better hope these boys don't let me loose." She growled. "I am gonna pull your head outta your ass for ya." She promised.

"What the hell is goin on here?" Dominic and Tiffany walked in. They had came home to take a break from the hospital.

"This stupid fuck thinks I fucked Vince's break job up. Not only that, but on purpose." She pointed at him. "Let me go." She said furiously.

"Is that so?" Tiffany asked Leon.

"I didn't exactly say it like that." Leon couldn't look at Tiffany or Dominic's ice cold stares.

"I got more balls than you. You can't even stand up and take the heat for somethin you said." Tempest smiled, satisfied. He proved by his actions what he had clearly meant. She walked outside, throwing down the clipboard she had been holding angrily and hitting the door on her way out.

"That's it. One more accusation and you're on your own, Dom. You and the boys. You guys wanna play like that, then we can play too and take away your protection." With that said, she turned and walked out.

"I'll deal with you in a minute." Dominic pointed to Leon.

"Tiff, wait up." He jogged to catch up to her quick pace. "That wasn't exactly fair." He said, stepping in line with her stride.

"Really? I am sick and tired of all the damn accusations, Dom. That isn't exactly nice, either." She replied, looking for Tempest. Her car was still here, so she had to be around somewhere.

"My boys just aren't used to a girl in the garage." Dominic shrugged. He felt he had to defend them, they were his family and his team.

"Bullshit. Letty worked in the garage. Leon just can't handle the fact that my girl beat him." Tiffany nodded.

"I'll get him in check, I promise. No one is accusing anyone of anything, Girl. You seem on edge. You okay?" He asked, concerned.

"I am just fine." She said simply.

"So, we on probation too?" He asked with a grin that made her smile. Tej's probation joke had been a hit and they referred to it often.

She nodded. "Come on, I don't want it to be like this." He rolled his eyes.

"It's business, Dom. You forget have to keep it all in check even if we are friends. They need to realize they can't do that shit." She said.

"I'll talk to them. I promise." He kissed the top of her forehead and left to go back in the garage.

"Why you so tense?" Ice asked, rubbing Tempest's shoulders. He was massaging her back to relieve her anger. That is how he had always gotten her to calm down. Her and Ice referred to his hands as the 'magical hands'.

"Nothing big. Leon about got his ass kicked." She closed her eyes, relaxing. Ice's hands were big and firm and he knew just how to touch the right places.

"Do I need to talk to him?" He asked, stopping for a minute.

"No, Ice. Remember, I can take up for myself?" She asked, now remembering why they hadn't worked out. "Please don't stop." She pleaded.

"Do you miss me? The good times we had?" He asked. She nodded. He kissed the back of her neck and stopped. "We may not be together but we can still have fun." He whispered in her ear. She smiled, turning over.

"You think you can handle this?" She asked with a seductive smile.

"I know I can." Ice picked her up and headed up to his room.

* * *

"You're doing better, kiddo." Brian grinned at his sister, knowing how she hated that name.

"Shut up." She swatted at him. He was watching her do her therapy session. He noticed, too, how much stronger she seemed to be getting every day.

"Five more minutes for that." He joked.

"Remember, you're not off probation, so I could call Tiff." She smiled evilly.

"You win." He said, smiling. He picked her up and put her in her wheelchair. Tej was waiting in the room when they got back. "Hey Tej." Brian nodded at his friend.

"Hey. How ya doin, Baby Girl?" He asked, noticing she was dressed in clothes and not a hospital gown.

"Brian is a slave driver. Other than that, I am good. When I'm done, I'll be able to outrun all the street racers at Race Wars on my own feet." She joked. Tej laughed at the thought of the sight.

"Tej is gonna stay with you until Dom gets here, ok?" Brian asked. She nodded and waved him out. "Yo, Tej, can I talk to you, Man" He asked. Tej followed him in the hall.

"What up, Bro?" He asked, seeing Brian's serious face.

"I …Tej, I noticed you and J are getting real tight and I just don't want you to get hurt, Man. When she gets out and Race Wars are over, Dom's full attention will be on her again." Brian sighed, not wanting to sound like a jackass. He knew Tej liked him and Dominic had been gone a lot. Jordan wouldn't have it any other way, but that left more time for Tej and her to be free since Tej didn't race anymore.

"I'm cool, Bri. I am just trying to keep her spirits up." Tej nodded, knowing what Brian had said was true. He grinned. "She's still my friend." He patted Brian on the back to ease his worry. Brian headed him and Tej went back inside to keep Jordan company. She was staying awake longer and got bored very easily. She was listening to Guns N Roses' "Don't you cry tonight". Tej thought how ironic it was for her to be listening to that of all songs. It touched on comforting someone you loved, like he was doing.

"You're crazy, Ice." Tempest laughed as they came out of the room. Leon, coming down the hall, stopped to listen.

"Just like the old days, Baby." He hugged her. Leon scowled. What were they doing together again? He wouldn't admit to liking her, not one bit. She was everything he wanted in a girl but he didn't feel like he stood a chance.

"What are you doing?" Vince snuck up behind him, whispering and tapping him on the shoulder. He jumped a mile high and punched Vince.

"She isn't back together with Ice, is she? They …" He whispered, heading back to his room. Vince followed.

"So, what if they were?" He asked, confused. "You, Leon, you like her, Man. Duh. I shoulda seen it. That's why you're being an ass." He grinned. He wondered why he hadn't caught on before.

"No, I don't. She has an attitude problem." He replied, shaking his head several times. Vince laughed.

"Jess was right. Wow, the kid is too damn smart for his own good." Vince said, amazed. Leon and Tempest would look nice together, but then there was Ice. He wondered what Leon had heard. He figured he should quit while he was ahead.

"Tempest, I have been lookin all over for you." Tiffany said, at the dinner table. She had cooked the guys dinner and was waiting for Brian to get home so they could spend some time alone.

"I was busy." She smiled. Leon didn't look happy at all. She smiled at how cute he looked when he was angry. She figured Dominic must have laid into him good. He was majorly pissy.

"Hell no! Get it out! Get it out!" Tiffany screamed, jumping on a chair and scaring the hell out of everyone.

"What is your deal?" Ice asked, never recalling a time he saw his composed sister act so terrified like this one.

"A mouse. I hate fuckin rats. Hand me that phone, Vince." She ordered as she climbed the chairs to get the phone book. The guys found this very amusing and entertaining. Miss Gangster girl was afraid of a tiny mouse.

Here ya go." Vince handed it to her. The mouse darted across the floor again, making her yell.

"Don't stand there, you guys. Kill it, bash it in the head, step on it, something." She said, irritated at the group, just staring at her in awe and trying not to laugh.

"Remind me not to get on her bad side. She is brutal." Roman commented as she called an exterminator.

"I will pay you triple if you can get here in thirty minutes." She promised. That was the final straw for the group. They all busted up in laughter. They laughed so hard Brian looked at them like they were insane when he walked in, making them laugh all the more.


	31. Jordan 101

Chapter 31-Jordan 101

"There is no way I messed up those breaks." Tempest finished explaining her story to Jordan, who she was visiting a few days later.

"Leon likes you, that's all." Jordan reasoned while eagerly attacking the Chinese food Tempest had brought her. It had been a while since she had been able to eat real food.

"Nope, don't go there." Tempest refused to believe that Leon would be into her. She looked around the hospital room that was overflowing with all different sorts of things meant to cheer Jordan up. "They got you spoiled, don't they?" She teased. Jordan just nodded, concentrating more on the food. She sighed, half stir crazy, and the rest of her bored.

"I want go home." Jordan said, looking wistfully outside at the sunshine.

"So, let's get crackin, then." Tempest clapped her hands. "You're half way there. You can't quit now. You'll be dealing with a disappointed Dom." She encouraged, giving no pity. That was the way it should be. The guys tended to baby her and she needed a coach, not a babysitter.

"You are right on." Jordan smiled, happy that she had upgraded her wheelchair for a pair of crutches. The brace that covered her feet to the top of her leg was annoying, but it was, at least, progress. The doctor's had reconstructed her knee and now it was healing. "Did anyone ever tell you that you act like Tiffany?" She asked, a slight grin on her face. Tempest flicked her hair.

"Brat." She replied. "No one has ever compared me to her, that is so odd." She preteneded to be a valley girl, making Jordan laugh.

"Grease monkey." Jordan said and laughed when Tempest looked shocked. She obviously hadn't expected that one.

"You did not just go there." She shook her head. Jordan tried not to laugh. She had one upped her and was rather proud of herself. "Besides, I don't listen to racer chasers." Tempest quipped.

"You suck." Jordan said shaking her head. Tempest had won that one. Again. Her wit was too quick.

"Give it up, Girly. Ya can't outwit me." Tempest joked. "So, you gonna lay there all day or we gonna get to work?" She folded her arms and looked at Jordan.

* * *

"You guys keepin an eye on J? Is it me or does she seem to be pushing too hard?" Dominic asked the guys at dinner.

"She's overdoing it, that's what I think. I tried to tell her to slow down but she won't listen." Jesse voiced his opinion.

"I think she's trying to get out and workin her ass off." Tej said, chewing on a toothpick. He ignored the look Dominic shot him.

"You guys talking about Jordan or Tempest?" Ice asked, walking in on the conversation. Tempest had been keeping to herself, getting her car ready for Race Wars and Jordan had kept most of the guys away from the hospital so he wasn't quite sure who they were talking about.

"Keep on doubting. Doubts aren't gonna help you keep your girl, Dom." Tiffany warned, glancing at Tej. Sometimes her friend could be so damn stubborn.

She knew Jordan was spending more and more time with Tej. Everyone had noticed it. Tiffany was the only one to talk about it.

"I'm just worried, thank you." He snapped and left to go to bed. Tiffany followed. "What is it now?" He asked.

"What is up, Dom?" She folded her arms. She could tell he was bugged by something.

"Nothing." He sighed.

"Bullshit, Dominic Toretto. I don't have time to stand here all night and pull your teeth to get it out of you, so start talking." She said, her voice firm. No one could get away with that but her.

"I just wonder if she's working just for me or if she …hell, I don't know." He ran a head over his bald head.

"She is doing it for herself. She's pushing you away so you'll focus on what you need to get done. She doesn't need to be treated so gentle, Dom. She's a person and she has to struggle with what has been handed to her, but she doesn't want the world to stop orbiting. You're beating yourself up because you're not there all the time. You don't have to do that because she is happy you're doing what she wants you to do." Tiffany said. He grinned. Tiffany knew how to talk to get someone to listen,

"Okay, okay, I got it." He laughed, shaking his head. "That's why you and Tempest have been up there so much. To get her to work, huh?" He asked.

"You know how we can torture people." She shrugged with a smile. She hugged him. "Just keep encouraging her and don't try to be so worried. Let us worry about her. You're the boyfriend. Brian's the brother. Ask Temp. She knows how a relationship can be ruined when your man is more like a brother." She said, giving him some words to think about as she left.

"Tempest's car won't be ready for Race Wars. Will it?" Leon scoffed, and then looked doubtful.

"Betcha fifty on it that it will be." Tej nodded, playing a card. They had started a game of poker.

"You're on. We all know the girls don't clean up at Race Wars." Leon nodded, shaking on it. Roman shook his head. If only Tempest knew. She would fly off the handle.

"She's already proved her car is ready for Wars, you guys." Roman said, doubting Leon's reasoning. "How many times has she beat you?" He asked.

"Twice. We'll see at Wars. I'll make sure we race each other." He promised.

"My money's on Tempest." Roman threw down his fifty.

"So is mine. And I would bet another fifty she would whip every one of you for talking behind her back." Tiffany threw her fifty dollar bill on the table and left.

"Busted." Jesse laughed, passing out a round of Coronas. They all laughed.

* * *

"No! Stop!" Jordan screamed, a hand covering her mouth. She was covered in sweat. Her chest was tight and she felt so warm and shaky.

"Jordan! Wake up, Baby." Brian was shaking her. She blinked at him, looking around the room cautiously. It had been a dream. He held her, smoothing her hair off of her forehead. "Shh. It was only a dream, Baby. You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. I…yeah." Jordan took a deep breath. "You know what, Bri?" She asked, taking the glass of water he had poured her.

"What?" He asked, pulling the chair closer to her bed and looking at the clock. It was almost four am.

"These will always be here. They're so ugly." She said flatly, examining her wrists. The wraps on her arms had been unwrapped earlier and the scars were ugly and a painful reminder.

"I'm sorry." Brian texted Tiffany while he was talking. She would be on her way in a while and he was going to have her pick up something for him.

"Everyone is gonna think I did it." She laid back and stared at the bright fluorescent lights on the ceiling. She had been in a 'slump', as the doctors had said could happen.

"J, it doesn't matter what other people think." He got up and hugged her. She fought back her tears and took a deep breath. "I think you're so overwhelmed, you need to slow down." He rubbed her back, pushing the nurse's button without her seeing it. She hated them coming in and giving her medication that made her sleep and she had not been sleeping very much.

"Easy for you to say, Brian. Look at them. I can't ever be in cheerleading again." She said bitterly.

"Since when did they start checking bodies for requirements?" He attempted to keep the conversation light. The nurse came in with her trusty little syringe. Jordan scowled.

"Not funny, Brian. Did you call her?" She asked as the nurse put it in her iv.

"You need your sleep." He said in an apologetic tone.

"You're on probation with me, too." She yawned, the sedative kicking in immediately.

"I'm sorry. I am just concerned." He said honestly.

"I'm sorry? Go home. I don't need you to be concerned." Jordan said, her eyes closing. Brian walked over to the window and stared outside at the dark sky, hurt and worried. He jumped when Tiffany tapped him on the shoulder.

"You okay? You sounded stressed when you texted." She smiled, thinking how only Brian could show feelings through a text message. "I brought all those bracelets you asked me to bring." She rubbed his shoulders and kissed his neck from behind.

"Yeah, well, you give them to her cause she's mad at me. I am on 'probation'." He sighed.

"Tell me what happened." Tiffany sat down and made him sit down beside her.

"She was complaining about her wrists. It is really bugging her. I tried to tell her she shouldn't care what other people think about the scars and she is upset cause they are there forever. I even tried to make her laugh. Then I called the nurse cause she had a nightmare and she needed…" Brian was interrupted.

"I see where ya went wrong." Tiffany played with his hair, smiling. He looked at her, waiting for the answer. "I think we are gonna have to get you boys together and have a meeting. A Jordan 101 class, maybe." She said, holding his hand. Even he had to laugh at that one. He kissed her lightly.

"So, what did I do this time?" He asked.

"Your sister is trying to get better and the more you guys make choices for her, the more frustrated she is gonna be." Tiffany replied, between kisses. "She is gonna go through mood swings and depression. The poor girl has been handed a lot. Too much, really, but none of us can change that." She said.

"You're so smart." Brian pulled her into his lap and held her. Tiffany always had a way to make sense of things. "So, you teaching Jordan 101 or you giving that job to psycho girl at home?" He asked, with a smile. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

"Oh, Brian, Jordan 101 is gonna take the both of us." She laughed, laying her head on his chest. They fell asleep in each other's arms.


	32. Injured

Chapter 32  
"Dom, what's wrong?" Jordan asked her boyfriend. Dominic and her were lying in her bed together, discussing Race Wars among other things.

"Nothing, Baby." Dominic smiled, playing with her hand he was holding. He seemed so tense and stressed, Jordan thought. "I'm just worried about you." He said.

She looked at him. Uh-oh, he thought to himself. He had done it now.

"Dom, don't start. Why do you act like this?" She asked, pulling away from her comfortable spot she had just managed to find.

"Jordan, I am just worried you are pushing yourself way too hard. Race Wars aren't that important to be straining yourself, Baby." He said, trying to crawl out of the

hole he had dug. Little did he know he had just fallen in completely.

"Is this because you think I am weak and can't do it or because you don't want me there?" Jordan folded her arms. Dominic sighed. This was the second time this

week that they had got into a fight about this same issue.

"Jordan, it is not either of them." He gave her his best 'I am a jackass' look, hoping he could win her over.

"Really, Dom? Cause I am not really convinced right now." She shook her head.

"What is it with you and Brian and that ...that phrase?" He threw up his arms after standing up.

"Argh! What is the problem with me and Brian?" She asked, her blood now for sure boiling. "Want to throw something else out there too, Dom? Go ahead and say it

cause I know it is bound to slip out sooner or later." She challenged.

"What are you talkin about now?" He asked, wondering if he could text someone to come in the room to save him. He could win most any fight, but Jordan was a

different concept all together.

"Tej. You know you have somethin to say about that too." Jordan said.

"Fine, I will say it. You guys are awfully close. You keep pusing me away and sending me off to go get ready and you won't let me stay with you. Is that what you

wanted to hear?" He asked, angrier with himself for giving in to her.

* * *

"Tempest!" Leon called. He was at the garage, taking inventory, and needed to ask her something as much as he hated to. She was reaching under the dashboard,

installing a new boost gage into her car, when Leon's yell startled her. She slipped and cut her self on one of the sharp metal edges and the cut started to bleed.

"Damn it!" She yelled, drawing back her injured hand, in pain and frustration. It didn't help the fact that Leon of all people had seen it.

"Sorry, Tempest. You okay? Let me get some peroxide." He left and came back. "Hold it out." He ordered. She did as she was told, for once not putting up a fight

with him.

"It is fine." She said, the cut still pouring blood.

"Really? See that drippin blood? That pretty much means you're not okay." He said, worried. He took her hand and poured the peroxide, wiped it off, and inspected

the cut.

"So, Dr. Leon, am I gonna make it?" Tempest tried her best to keep a straight face. He shook his head, not wanting to make a comment to piss her off. He got some

gauze and tape.

"Luckily it's not deep but you might wanna take a break today or you'll feel it later." He suggested.

"I'm fine. I ain't gonna break." She stood up, coming face to face with him, not even inches away from each other. Leon impulsively kissed her. Tempest kissed him

back. The door opened and both jumped, making Leon want to bolt for the office. It had only been the wind.

"I know but I gotta make sure you are okay. Ice will kill me for hurtin his girl." Leon said, knowing that it was the perfect opportunity to find out what their

relationship status was.

"What does Ice have to do with anything?" She asked, wishing she had never disclosed that information.

"You're his girl, aren't ya?" He asked, looking around as though he wasn't really interested in the answer.

"Whoa, hold up. I am not 'his' girl. You boys talk too much in this damn garage, obviously." She shook her head.

"We didn't talk till you got here." Leon shrugged, making Tempest mad by now. "What were you doing anyways? Your car is ready for wars, I thought." He said,

trying to switch the subject.

"Wiring a new boost gage. So I can smoke your ass at wars." She smiled.

"Really? Not at wars, Doll face. Won't happen." He promised.

"Your car is all show and no go, Pretty Boy." She retorted, striking a nerve by, bringing his car into the fight.

"Yeah, we'll see bout that." He walked to the office, forgetting why he had wanted her in the first place.

"Brian, do we have to get up?" Tiffany stretched as Brian started to get up. It was early afternoon and the two had opted to sleep in late, making death threats

anyone who bothered them.

"We don't have to do anything we don't want to." Brian smiled, kissing her. She rubbed his shirtless back and took a deep breath. She was so content just staying in

his arms all day and hiding from the world.

"Good, let's stay here." She kissed his ear and whispered. He kissed her back and pulled her on top of him. His intentions were well received by her.

"What would I do without you?" He asked, as they lay in the bed, both tired afterwards.

"I don't know." Tiffany sighed, laying her head on his chest. "Be with Monica or Mia?" She asked. Brian coughed, catching him by surprise.

"Who told you about Monica and Mia?" He asked, looking at her.

"A birdie." She smiled. "That birdie said that boyish grin of yours has a way of captivating the girls." Tiffany teased, kissing him. He grinned unintentionally. "Yep, that

is the grin that must have got them hooked on you." She laughed.

"And what about you? Did it get you hooked on me?" He asked, staring her in the eyes. She gazed at him intently.

"No, I just like the sex and your body." She joked, making him laugh at the change in her tone.

"I'll show ya a body." He grabbed her and began to tickle her. "You think you're funny?" He kissed her neck.

"Don't start what you can't finish." She challenged, with a mischievous smile.

"You're the one who said we could stay here all day. You talk big game so prove it." Brian kissed her arm, sending chills down her spine.

"I got your game, Boy." She promised, kissing him back.

* * *

"So, you wanna tell me why you were screamin at me?" Tempest walked into the office.

"I was doing inventory. We're missing parts and I had Jess check everything so I was gonna see if you knew anything." He shrugged, hanging up the telephone.

"No, you handle that part. I just do my thing. Are you suggesting somethin?" She asked, his idea suddenly occurring to her. He shook his head. "Bullshit. You think I

had somethin to do with them?" She folded her arms.

"I didn't say that." He said, not looking at her.

"You didn't have to, Leon." She stormed out. She jumped in her car to go for a drive and try to cool down.

* * *

"Was Dom mad about something?" Roman asked Jordan in her room. He was teaching her how to play poker and noticed she seemed as though she was thinking of

something else.

"A little bit, I guess. How did you know?" She asked, so serious Roman decided to use it to his advantage.

"I'm psychic, Girl." He tried to keep a straight face but couldn't. She hit him with her pillow.

"Shut up, Roman." She pouted. "You are such a kid. Amazing how you can hang with Dominic and them." She shook her head.

"Play your card." He folded his arms and pretended to be mad. "Seriously, you guys okay?" He asked.

"He is mad cause I am working too hard to get out of here. I just get tired of being treated so gentle. I love him and all and then Tej was brought up." She sighed.

"He was mad about Tej?" He asked, surprised.

"Well, I brought it up because I knew he would say it sooner or later." She admitted. Roman nodded, understanding now. He knew the tension in air was due mainly

to Race Wars, but he was noticing the tension was affecting everyone, not just Jordan.


	33. Temptisms

Chapter 33

"You left a mess out over there, Jess." Dominic grumbled to Jesse. Jesse looked surprised that Dominic was so grumpy. Dominic dropped his tool he had been working on. "Damn it." He yelled. Leon and Vince exchanged glances with Jesse. Jesse shrugged.

"It's time for lunch." Jesse said, walking into the café to get the lunch they had ordered. He tossed the sandwiches to Vince and Leon and Dominic. They all ate except for Dominic.

"Spill it, bro." Vince said, knowing Dominic so well that he knew something was bothering him. Dominic just sat there for a minute, not saying anything.

"Is it Jordan?" Leon asked, taking a drink of his water. Dominic finally nodded and sighed.

"She just keeps pushing me away. I can't do anything right anymore." He complained, checking his watch. "She is pissed at me for the third damn time this week." He complained.

"Damn." Vince said sympathetically. He felt for sorry Dominic because he hated seeing his best friend in so much misery.

"You know, I admit I deserved it with Letty. But I haven't done shit to piss her off except try to be there for her." Dominic said, shaking his head.

"Tiff said she would be like that, though." Jesse said, as he already taken his Jordan 101 course. "She's probably depressed." He speculated.

"Well, Tej must be making her feel a lot better cause the boy is up there a lot." Vince said, immediately regretting that remark. He had such a bad sense of when to keep his mouth shut or to open it. Dominic glared at him. "Sorry, man." He said.

"No, she knows I was upset at that. I don't know if it is from guilt or if she just knows me so well." Dominic said, getting up to answer the phone.

"I'm still not sure about Tempest or Tiffany." Jesse said in a low voice.

"Tempest? What about her?" Leon asked, defensively. That surprised both Vince and Jesse." I mean, what exactly are your thoughts?" He coughed, trying to play it if.

"You're always calling her ass out and now you're defending her? What the fuck, Bro?" Vince asked with a grin.

"I was NOT defending her. It just sounded wrong, that's all." Leon turned red. He hated the fact that they knew him so damn well.

"Damn it, I can't win for losing." Dominic slammed down the phone. It had been Brian on the phone, telling him Jordan was upset because he had left so soon. Dominic stormed out of the office, not sure what to do.

"What now?" Vince asked, finishing up his sandwich.

"She gets mad when I'm not getting ready for Wars, but she wants me there after we start fighting. I don't get the girl. I just don't get it." Dominic sighed, majorly irritated.

"I don't get females in general." Leon chimed in.

"Break time's over, Guys." Dominic said, not even so much as looking at his lunch.

"Ice, have you been telling everyone that we're going out?" Tempest asked, before getting in her car to take lunch to the hospital for Tiff, Brian, and Jordan.

"Hell no, why?" He asked, crouching down beside her window after she had gotten inside.

"Just curious. Seems everyone thinks we're going out." Tempest said, her thoughts tracing back to Leon and the whole scenario in the garage.

"That's funny, I mean, ok." He tried to hide his smile. Tempest rolled her eyes at him.

"Ice, that's fucked up." She said, angry he found it amusing. "I am not a damn piece of property. And I am not going out with you or anyone." She said. "You wanna say you gotta girl, go nuts. As long as it isn't me. We've been down that road once before." She said, her temper starting to boil. With that said, she headed off to the hospital. Ice stared at her disappearing car in utter shock and anger.

"Damn Temptism." He said, aggravated. He had made that word up when they had first started dating and she would fly into a rage. It just seemed to fit her ever so popular angry temper rages. He walked into the shop and found the guys working quietly and in complete silence.

"What's up, Ice?" Jesse asked, noticing he didn't look too happy either.

"I am pissed. Where's Dom?" He asked, looking around.

"Office." Vince nodded his head in the direction of the office.

"Thanks. Dom, I gotta talk to you." Ice came in and sat down. Dominic didn't look up.

"I know you're gonna tell me I am an ass." He said.

"No, I wanna know who thinks Tempest and I are together? Who said that shit cause now I am having to put up with her bitchin at me." He complained.

"Join the bitchfest, Ice. That's how it is for all of us. Except Arizona seems like he is doin all right. And he was the damn fucker who was on 'probation'." Dominic complained, stopping the bookwork he had been doing. Ice had to laugh at that one, despite his anger.

"I hear ya, Man. She ain't even my girl and she is trippin out on me. A Temptism is what I call it.' Ice explained. Now it was Dominic that was smiling.

"A Temptsim. That is a good one, Ice." He laughed. "You should call her and ask who said that. Or maybe Mr. I can Do No Wrong could find out for us." Dominic suggested.

"Maybe." Ice nodded, a thought occurring to him. He walked out to the garage area and stared at Leon, who was trying to ignore him as much as possible.

"What up, Ice?" Leon stopped and wiped his hands.

"You tell me. You got feelings for Tempest?" He asked, folding his arms. Leon hesitated, not sure what to say. He wasn't even sure if he could answer himself truthfully.

"Nah, Man." Leon decided and replied. "Why?" He asked cautiously.

"Just wonderin. She thinks everyone thinks we're goin out and that I am the one playing it that way. I just wondered if ya did or not. I am not her man, we're friends and business partners, nothin else." He said. He knew Leon was lying, he could see it in his eyes but he didn't want to piss Tempest off anymore than he had done already.

"It's cool by me. I don't care." Leon shrugged.

"Leon, Tempest is kinda like Tiff. She won't stick around long. If ya do like her, better make your move soon. Just a piece of advice, Buddy." Ice grinned and went back to Dominic's office. He hoped that would give him enough of an edge to at least attempt to make a play for her. Ice still loved her, but he knew that probably wouldn't happen, either.

"Jordan, do you ever give poor Dom a break?" Brian asked. Jordan looked up from the crossword puzzle she had been doing.

"Me?! Brian, he is obviously not wanting me to go to wars. He thinks….UGH! Out." She ordered, not wanting to even going there. Brian looked shocked and at Tiffany. She shrugged and followed him outside.

"What did I do now?" He asked, worried.

"Go back to the house or the garage, Babe. I'll talk to her." Tiffany hugged him. "Jordan is just really temperamental right now." Tiffany promised, kissing him and sending him on his way. A red-faced Tempest walked in about thirty minutes later. "What is wrong with you?" Tiffany asked, trying to hide her smile. She was thinking how funny everyone was getting so worked over everything so easily.

"Your brother telling everyone we're going out or at least he's got everyone thinking it." She put down the bag of food she had in her arms. Tiffany laughed, and then turned serious when Tempest glared at her.

"Thanks, Temp." Jordan said, taking the food she was given. Tempest nodded and sat down herself to eat. She started to separate the meatballs from her spaghetti, eating the noodles first. Tiffany watched in amazement.

"What?" Tempest asked, stopping. "What is the prob?" She asked,

"I can't believe there are two of you. You eat just like Jordan does." Tiffany's eyes were wide in amazement. Tempest shrugged, as though she wanted more of an explanation. "J does the same damn thing. She eats her noodles and saves the meat for last. Just like in beef stew." She shook her head.

"No way." Tempest laughed.

"Way." Tiffany and Jordan both replied.

"Maybe me and the kid do have something in common after all." Tempest winked at Jordan to let her know she was playing.

"As if, wrench jockey." Jordan retorted, smiling.

"So, ya wanna go there again, huh?" Tempest arched an eyebrow. "It's all good, Punk." Tempest said. Jordan had been trying to one-up her on name calling for a while.

"Ok, Leon's Girl." Jordan smiled, knowing she might have won this one.

"What? You're Tej's girl?" She asked, not even bothering to look up.

"Ok, you two. Enough. It's time for your workout." Tiffany said, handing Jordan her crutches. Jordan sighed, waved goodbye to Tempest, and hobbled out with Tiffany.

"I can't do this anymore, Tiff." Jordan broke down crying about an hour later. Her knee was throbbing and she was tired.

"Yes, you can. You can do this, Girl. You know and I know it." Tiffany said, looking her in the eyes. Jordan looked so exhausted. Se was wondering if Dominic had been right that she had been working too hard. She was looking bad again and her moods were always chaging so drastically.

"No, I can't. I really can't. Not anymore. I am so tired." She sobbed, putting her head down and her body shaking. "It hurts and I am so tired." She bawled. Tiffany stroked her hair, wishing she could find Johnny to get revenge. She wanted his blood on her hands so bad.

"You're just tired. Let's get you back to the room and get some medicine." Tiffany suggested, looking at the therapist. He got a wheelchair and they got her back in bed. The doctor came in to look at her braced leg.

"You have been working very hard, Miss O'Connor. It's a little inflamed on the tissues around the knee. No more therapy until it gets better." He concluded.

"My name is Jordan, not Miss O'Connor." She snarled. "I have to do therapy or I am not going to be out in time. You can't make me stop working." She said angrily.

"I can because it is my orders. We are going to have to keep ice on it for 24 hours and then we'll reevaluate things then." The doctor said, shaking his finger at her.

"He's lucky his finger wasn't close enough for me to bite it." Jordan grumbled to Tempest. She smiled at her anger. She was cute when she was angry, unlike her and Tiffany, who were just classified as 'bitches'.

"Here's your pain medicine." The nurse came in, cheerfully smiling.

"Nobody rang your buzzer, so go away. I don't need any medicine." Jordan rolled her eyes.

"But the doctor said…"She trailed off, looking confused.

"J, come on. It's not her fault." Tiffany said, nudging her side. "She's just doing her job." Tiffany said.

"Fine, I am sorry. Tell Dominic I want to break up." Jordan sighed as her eyes started to get heavy. Tempest and Tiffany looked at each other with worry.

"You don't mean that." Tempest said softly.

"I do. He was right. I can't be out by wars. He needs a strong girl like Letty, not me. Someone who doesn't have all these problems and fucked up scars." Jordan yawned, looking at her wrists. She hated the fact that they would always be there and that they were ugly. No matter what, people would always think she had been suicidal. That was depressing to her.

"Damn it." Tiffany sighed, after making sure Jordan was asleep. "Temp, her attitude was the only thing she had to get her through this." She said.

"We'll convince her she can do this. She just has to rest. I don't know that Dominic not being here is a bad thing after all. Maybe he is causing her more stress." Tempest voiced her opinion and shrugged.

"I don't know. I can't imagine them being apart." Tiffany sighed.

"You couldn't see me and Ice being apart, either." Tempest reminded her with a grin.

"Don't even go there cause you know I think you two should still be together." Tiffany laughed.

"Are you the one tellin everyone we're together?" Tempest's eyes narrowed playfully.

"Hell no. Who thinks you're together?" Tiffany asked, curious. She knew there was someone else that had his eyes on her.

"Leon said he didn't want to piss off Ice when I cut my hand the other day. I confronted Ice and he said He hasn't said anything." Tempest sighed, smiling at the memory of Leon's concern when she had hurt herself.

"Which one of them do you like?" Tiffany asked, already knowing that Tempest still had feelings for Ice and she was attracted to Leon.

"I don't know. It is all fucked up right now." She said. She sighed, not even sure she could choose. If she did there might be more tension and that is all she or anyone else needed at this point.


	34. It's Over

Chapter 34 It's over...again

"You're always on that computer, Temp." Jordan told Tempest on a rainy morning, bored out of her mind. "Whatcha doin?" She asked curiously.

"Just messin around." Tempest smiled. She was laying on the couch in Jordan's hospital room, her laptop on like usual. "Want to message Meg at school?" She offered, getting up to bring the computer over to Jordan.

"Sure." Jordan smiled, sitting up. She hated this hospital, this room, her situation and anything was better than dwelling on it. Roman came in, his hands full of McDonalds. "Hey, Rome." She said, not looking up as she typed.

"Now you're gonna make J want a laptop." Roman pretended to glare at Tempest.

"You're just hating cause you can't use one." Tempest shot back, also playing. Roman pretended to be shot and stumbled and then fell dramatically, making Jordan laugh. Even Tempest had to smile at him. A male nurse came in and looked around the room.

"You Jordan O'Connor?" He checked her chart. Jordan nodded. "You need to clean this room up. It is a disgrace." He muttered, shaking his head.

"Hey, Homie, you got a problem take it up with me or my friend over there. J is trying to relax." Roman stood up protectively. The guy looked at him, not retracting his statement.

"You're the first person to have a complaint." Jordan said, starting at the nurse. "You have any idea how long I have been stuck in this damn room?" She asked, sounding exasperated. Tempest smiled. Her and Tiffany had rubbed off quite nicely on her.

"No excuses, Jordan. I am running this floor and I will not tolerate this mess. No more food in here unless it is from this hospital." He ordered, walking out. Tempest and Roman both followed.

"I wanna see your badge." Tempest demanded, grabbing his arm. He turned and faced her, only to find Roman in his face.

"Here it is." He said. Tempest took the name in mentally and went back to the room to let Roman handle this one.

"Hey, J, can I see the computer for a sec?" She asked. Jordan nodded. "Don't listen to him, Girl. He's probably having a bad day." Tempest said as it began to thunder outside. Jordan jumped.

"Temp, what if he is one of … I know I am just scared but …" Jordan's voice trailed off, her tone wavering as she looked about ready to cry. Tempest walked over to her and hugged her.

"J, I am running a background check on him and you know one of us is always here." She said softly, noticing Jordan was shivering. She felt her forehead. It was a little warm. She rang for a nurse.

"You okay?" Roman asked, ten minutes later, after she was given some medicine. She nodded, snuggling beside him. It was times like these she wished she had Dominic here. Roman played with her hair until she fell asleep. "I don't like that jackass of a nurse." He told Tempest. She nodded in agreement.

"Hey, Temp. You can go home now." Tiffany came in, shocked to see Jordan asleep. She was usually up and trying to get to therapy. "She okay?" She asked, nodding in Jordan's direction.

"Other than a jackass of a nurse giving her shit, yeah." Tempest rolled her eyes.

"Who?" Tiffany asked, putting her rain soaked bag down.

"His name is Drew Johnson. Said he's running this floor and no more food is to be brought in here and her room is a mess." Tempest said. Tiffany was already blazing down to the nurses desk.

"Hi, I'm looking for Drew Johnson." She smiled sweetly, as a tall male nurse checked her out.

"That would be me." He grinned. "How can I help you?" He asked, obvious flirting. Tiffany pulled him by his scrub top closer to her.

"You can help me by keeping your mouth shut when you go in Jordan's room. I am not someone to mess around with. I know the administrator of this hospital, I know the board of directors, and I help fund this hospital and if you say some other random, off the wall comments like those again, I will have your job and your ass handed to you. Do you understand that? I am not someone you want to piss off because I can make your life a living hell and make it impossible for you to even have a life when I am finished. Do we understand this?" She smiled sweetly. He nodded, his mouth hanging open in awe. "Good, glad we got that cleared up because that girl in there doesn't need anything else to deal with. She has been through enough. Thank you for your time." Tiffany went back to the room, smiling as she walked away.

"Tempest was tired. She went home to get some sleep." Roman said, playing his Game boy. Tiffany nodded, sitting down and opening her book. She was going to try and calm down before Jordan woke up. Once she was up, they would be in therapy room, hard at work. Jordan was getting more and more discouraged as the deadline got closer.

"Rome, you can go." Dominic tapped him on the shoulders, two hours later. He had fallen asleep. He sat up, surprised to see it Dominic who was relieving him.

"Later, Man." Roman grabbed his keys and headed for the door. He noticed Jordan and Tiffany were gone. They must have already made it to therapy.

"Can I try without my crutches?" Jordan asked, trying to put more weight on her bad leg. She wasn't wearing the brace for this session and wanted to see what she could do.

"I don't think so." The therapist said. His beeper went off. Jordan smiled. Tiffany was in the bathroom and he had to go make a call. She stood up and put her weight on her knee, inching forward. She smiled happily and ignored the pain. "Jordan!" The therapist yelled so loudly that it startled her, making her fall on her knee.

"Ow! Why'd you do that?" She yelped, sharp pains shooting through her kneecap. He picked her up and straightened out her knee.

"J, what happened?" Tiffany asked, seeing tears streaming down her face.

"She didn't listen. She is off therapy for at least a week." The therapist said in a firm tone as he put her in a wheelchair.

"No! I have to do therapy. I can't wait a week!" Jordan objected.

"You'll be lucky if it is only a week, young lady. You could have really hurt yourself. That wasn't a bright idea you had." The therapist scolded as he put her in her bed. Dominic looked worried. Jordan refused to look at him.

"Get out of here." Jordan said to the therapist. Angry as well as humiliated for being scolded like a two year old. Tiffany went outside to leave Jordan alone with her boy friend.

"You okay?" Dominic asked, worried. He still didn't know what had happened.

"Fine." Jordan said, shrugging. "I just tried walking on my knee without crutches or a brace." She said, as though it was no big deal. Dominic looked at her like she was crazy.

"Please tell me you didn't do that. You're too smart to have tried that." Dominic said, hoping he was right.

"So you agree with the therapist?" Jordan asked, now really mad.

"Hell yeah, I agree with the therapist. You know you shouldn't be doing that. You should be relaxing and taking your time to get better." Dominic's voice was raising unintentionally.

"Last time I checked, you were my boyfriend and not my father." Jordan replied simply.

"IS that what I am? I was starting to wonder as much as you have been pushing me away." Dominic replied back coldly.

"Whatever, Dominic. I think you got it wrong." She said angrily.

"That's funny, cause I don't think I do. You always send me away and you always manage to find some excuse for me to do something other than be here." He said, trying to figure her out. He knew she had been through a lot, but he was so tired of having to fight to stay by her.

"Yeah, because I care and I know you have stuff to do." She said defensively.

"Is that the reason? I was beginning to wonder if it was Tej." He said, accidentally letting that one slip out.

"Here we go again." Jordan sighed, irritable from the pain and anger. "Why don't we just call off our relationship since you want to accuse me of being into Tej." She offered.

"Fine. It's done." He stormed out, wishing she wouldn't be so damn hot headed and stubborn. Jordan leaned back and cried until she cried herself to sleep.


	35. WHere's There's A Will

Chapter 35  
"Hey, Dom." Jesse greeted as Dominic stormed in. He waved and headed for the living room. Tempest and some people he didn't know where in there. He noticed a

small plastic baggie

Tempest had in her hand and that was his last straw."Tempest, I need to talk to you." Dominic said, his anger running through his veins.

"See ya guys later." Tempest nodded, putting her money in her pocket. She knew by Dominic's looks that he was not happy.

"What the hell are you doin?" He asked angrily. Tempest stared at him, not knowing what to say. Dominic backed her into a corner, his rage showing in his every

muscle on his body.

"Dom, you better check yourself before you wreck yourself." Tempest warned, not at all intimidated by his huge body.

"Don't start your bullshit with me." Dominic warned, shaking his head.

"You started this conversation, remember?" She asked hotly.

"I got a problem with you..." He started but Tempest interrupted him too quickly.

"Yeah, you've always had a problem with me, so what?" She asked, her temper taking over.

"You have issues with your drugs, Tempest. Not in my house, no more. Do you got that?" Dominic asked, his voice cold.

"I don't think that is the problem, Dominic. I think your problem is me. Cause you don't seem to care about Ice or Tiffany. You are hella naive if you think they aren't

as involved as I am in this." Tempest challenged.

"I think it is your damn attitude." Dominic shot back. "Yu and tiffany keep working her hard and make me look bad." He accused.

"You make your damn self look bad." Tempest shook her head, tossing around the idea to knee him in her head if he didn't move soon.

"How is that, Miss Know it all?" He asked, not moving.

"You're all tripin on her about taking it easy and not letting her work on getting better." Tempest said, knowing she had just struck a nerve.

"Well, you don't gotta worry about me or her anymore cause we're done." Dominic said, walking away.

"Maybe your pity pushed her away." Tempest suggested, not really caring at this point if she hurt him. He was acting like a jackass.

"Maybe. No more drugs in my house. Just cause you have a personal pharmacy doesn't' t mean you have the right to share it." He said.

"Answer me this, then. Why aren't ya trippin on anyone else?" She folded her arms.

"Because it's my house and I can do what I want." He yelled and stormed off upstairs.

"Whatever. That's all kindsa fucked up." She sighed, walking to her car to go for a drive. She thought about it and went back inside, her spirits down. She tried not

to think about all the stuff that was going on and sat down on the couch, exhausted.

"Hey, you okay?" Leon asked, about five hours later, shaking Tempest. She had fallen asleep and was shaking in her sleep.

"I guess." She sighed, closing her eyes again. She wondered how Jordan was doing at the hospital. Then she remembered her discussion with Dominic. Ice would be

pissed at her for slipping up.

"No, you're not. Talk to me." Leon looked at her in the eyes.

"What do you care? You think I am a thief. Why would you even bother to see if I am ok?" She asked, rubbing her eyes. She was on the verge of a breakdown, all

the stress piling up into one big mess.

"Hey, I never said that." He said softly, worried about her and her saddened tone.

"You didn't have to. I got your message loud and clear." Tempest said, not moving from the couch.

"I am sorry, Tempest. I guess I don't trust new people. I can be a jackass of some sorts." He said earnestly, looking into her eyes. He felt his knees go weak as he

stared into them. His face flushed, hoping she couldn't read his thoughts.

"I can tell who you get it from." Tempest said, still not willing to give in.

"Dom's upset. He and J broke up. He is gonna take it out on all of us for a while." Leon said, hoping Tempest wasn't tuning him out. "You're exhausted, aren't you?"

He asked, moving a strand of hair out of her face. She smiled to his surprise. He grinned back at her. "You wanna come lay with me upstairs and get a good night's

sleep?" He asked, keeping his hand on her smooth feeling face.

"I'm okay." She said quietly.

"Come on. No intentions here, I promise. You look like you could use a good message and a good night's sleep." He offered. She shook her head, trying her best not

to give in. He picked her up with no protests and took her to his room. "Just let me give you a message. I'll sleep downstairs if it will make you feel better." He

promised.

"You don't have to do that. It's your room." Tempest laughed at his shyness. He began messaging her shoulders and she relaxed, feeling as though she was in

heaven.

"Talk to me. What's goin on?" He asked, working his way down her back.

"Everything. I don't even wanna go there." She sighed, closing her eyes.

"Dom is pissed at me. Not that it matters cause none of you guys liked me anyways." She started to doze off.

"That's not true. We just give you shit cause we can." Leon said, lying beside her. He grinned at her and she returned the grin. Maybe he was a descent guy, she

thought to herself sleepily. "Go to sleep." He said, playing with her hair. She smiled. He slyly put his arm around her and held her close. She smiled, half asleep and

snuggled closer to him. She breathed in his scent of grease, oil, and cologne, and drifted off to sleep happily. He stared at her peaceful expression and smiled to

himself, happy he had the guts to pull her close to him. It just felt so natural.

* * *

"Jordan, where are you going?" Tiffany whispered, checking her watch. Jordan was up, on crutches, and on her way out of the room.

"To the therapy room. Go back to sleep, please." She said, having trouble opening the door and getting out. Tiffany stood up and stretched.

"No. Didn't the doctor say no therapy for a week?" She folded her arms. Jordan nodded, hanging her head.

"I have to keep working, Tiff. You know it as well as I do. Please go along with me. I promise I can handle it. Dom and I broke up and if it kills me I am gonna be at

wars." Jordan said so determined Tiffany didn't see how she could argue.

"You are so gonna get me in trouble with Brian and Dom." She shook her head.

"Just Brian and that is if he finds out." Jordan smiled as she hobbled down the hall. She was glad Tiffany was so cool to understand.

"What happened with you and Dom?" Tiffany asked, stopping at the vending machines for a drink. She got Jordan a Pepsi and herself a Dr. Pepper.

"He's trippin out on me. Mad cause I tried to walk without crutches and stuff. Then he threw Tej in there and all hell broke loose." Jordan stopped, taking a deep

breath and fighting back the tears.

"I'm sorry, J. He loves you." Tiffany said as Jordan hobbled into the therapy room. She sat down in her usual place, fighting to stay awake.

"Has a funny way of showing it." Jordan frowned. An attendant walked in, making Jordan dread what was coming next.

"What is your name?" She asked, looking at her clipboard. She didn't look like the normal kind of hospital worker, Jordan noticed. She was tall, had purple blackish

hair and her eyes had purple contacts. She seemed pretty cool.

"I ..." Jordan stammered, wondering what she should say. "Look, I'm not supposed to be in here but I have to be. I need to get my workout and my doctor is being a

jerk." Jordan blurted out. The girl looked shocked, but then smiled.

"It's okay as long as you have an adult around, Girl. I'm Diego. You can call me Di." The girl shook Jordan's hand. "Just don't overdo it." She smiled.

"Thank you." Jordan breathed a sigh of relief. "Are you new here?" She asked, curious. The girl nodded.

"I am a physical therapy assistant. In fact, you're on my list for tomorrow." She said. "You seem to be doing good. Better than what your doctor said, anyway." She

knelt down beside Jordan, watching her knee and leg. Jordan kept staring at her, wondering what it was about her that made her seem so likable. She reminded

her of someone but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Yeah, I don't think he likes me too much. I think it was ever since he pointed his finger at me and I threatened to bite it off." Jordan grinned, ignoring the pain in her

leg. It was do or die time. She had only a week and a half to get out of the hospital and she was determined she wasn't gong to fail. She would be there whether

Dominic liked it or not. IF he was going to be with some pretty skank that wasn't all scarred, she was going to be there to see it and call him on it.

"You seem a little high strung but I don't think he should be an ass." Diego smiled, changing Jordan's position on her knee. "Does it hurt really bad?" She asked as

Jordan fought to increase herself. She shook her head.

"Crap, J. Brian's here. I am gonna go stall him." Tiffany yawned, looking at her phone that he had text messaged her on. Diego looked at Jordan questioningly.

"Brian is my brother. " Jordan stopped sadly, upset at the events that had happened earlier with Dominic.

"Brian doesn't know you're down here?" Diego asked sympathetically. Jordan nodded, getting back to work. Sweat was pouring down her forehead now, the

workout and the pain trying to dominate her will.

"Hey, Bri." Tiffany kissed her boyfriend. He kissed her back, still walking towards Jordan's room. "She is fast asleep. Let's go home. Roman and Tej are on their way

up here." She smiled at him.

"Asleep, huh?" Brian kissed Tiffany again, wishing he could believe her. He knew that the girls covered for each other and he had a feeling this time was no different.

He opened the door to find the empty bed. He looked at Tiffany, waiting for an explanation.

"She is ..." Tiffany tried to stall, for once not knowing how to answer. She could tell by Brian's face that he was a little more than upset.

"Doing something she is not supposed to do?" He asked, looking into his girl friend's eyes. She looked away.

"Why would you understand? You're a guy." She shook her head, becoming defensive. Brian looked at her like she had lost her mind.

"A guy? I don't think that is the reason at all. The point is she should be in bed and on bed rest for a full week." Brian said, his voice almost yelling. He knew he was

going to set Tiffany off.

"Tell that to an O'Connor. They don't listen most of the time." Tiffany said and started to walk off. "She is related to you, ya know." She said and started towards the

room Jordan was in.

"Tiff, wait." Brian said, regretting his words now. Her point had made him think. She held up her hand and kept walking. He jogged to catch up to her. Her pace was

more than a walk by now, her temper controlling it. "I'm sorry. You are right." He said, stopping her and turning her by the shoulders to get her to look at him. He

kissed her. She tried to resist but couldn't.

"You know how bad J wants out of this place. Therapy is the only thing that is holding her to hopes of making it out of here. She is not gonna give in being at Wars,

especially after her and Dom broke up." Tiffany said, trying to stay mad. Brian looked down, his head starting to hurt. "Let's go home and let her do her thing." She

suggested. He nodded, surprising her.

"Who is gonna stay with her?" He asked, hesitating half way out of the exit door.

"I am, Homie." Roman came up behind him, holding a sack of Taco Bell food. Tiffany and Brian both laughed. "Don't laugh at me. A boy has to eat." He shrugged. Tej

came in behind him, taking off his wind suit jacket. He grinned at the sight of Brian hanging on Tiffany, all smiles.

"Don't be giving J any shit, you two." Tiffany instructed, giving them her sternest look. Tej tried to be serious. "She is not happy. Her and Dom broke up and the

doctor is being a major ass." Tiffany warned. Tej's smile disappeared, knowing how upset Jordan would be at the fact they had broken up.

"We'll be good. Is she okay?" Tej asked, truly concerned.

"She is. Just don't be trying to baby her or she is gonna be pissed." Tiffany said, jabbing Brian in the ribs. He looked at her in surprise. "Yeah, you should be listening

too." She laughed at his innocence.

"Let's go." He said, leading her out the door.

"You comfortable?" Diego asked Jordan, helping her into the bed. Jordan nodded, putting the ice she had been given on her leg.

"Thanks, Di." Jordan smiled Tej and Roman walked in. "This is Tej and Roman. Guys, this is Diego. She works here. Be nice." Jordan advised. Roman looked at the girl,

trying not in any way to be subtle. They smiled at each other, making Jordan smile. That was who Diego reminded her of. Roman. Maybe they would hook it up or

something, she thought.

"Nice to meet you. Jordan, you need anything for pain? I would take it now cause in three hours you'll be working out again." She advised, trying to keep her eyes

off of Roman. Tej hit Roman, wondering if he was making the poor girl nervous or uncomftable.

"I guess." Jordan sighed, taking the medicine that was handed to her. She laid back and looked at Tej. "What's wrong, Tej?" She asked, motioning for him to come

over to her.

"Nothin, Baby Girl. Just worried about you." He played with her hair, making her smile.

"Wanna lay beside me? I can't get to sleep." She admitted, scooting over to make room for her. He breathed in the smell of her peach body spray and lotion, and

couldn't turn down her invitation.

"You sure?" He asked, putting his arm around her and holding her close. Jordan smiled and tried to fight the drowsiness. In an instant, she was out.

"Boy, you better watch yourself." Roman advised, after Diego had left, shaking his head. Tej rolled his eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Man." Tej tried not to look guilty. He was doing a poor job of it, though, Roman thought.


	36. Bring It On

Chapter 36

"Leon, I gotta go." Tempest sat up, her heart racing. She noticed she was in Leon's room, his arm laid over her. They were both fully clothed, but she still felt out of place.

"Where ya gotta go?" He asked, his eyes still closed. He sat up, drew back his arm, and wondered if Tempest had regretted staying with him.

"The hospital. I am supposed to be there with Jordan." She said, getting up. She was amazed she really did feel more rested. She headed for the door, but stopped before leaving. "Leon thanks for being so sweet." She smiled, hoping she didn't sound sarcastic.

"Don't tell anyone, Tempest." He joked, thinking that wasn't the smartest response he could have came up with. "I am here if you need anything." He nodded. She waved and headed out into the hallway. She barely missed running into Dominic.

"Have a long night, did we?" He raised an eyebrow, looking purposly at Ice's door. She glared at him.

"You obviously have the wrong idea." Tempest said, not in a mood to fight.

"Really? I am not so sure bout that." Dominic replied. "I don't think Tiff brought you around to screw all the men in the house. Bad enough you got her brother in your web." Dominic said hatefully. Tempest stood there, stunned for a minute. He headed down the stairs and she followed, right behind him. He could feel her cold stare through his back and head. He hadn't meant to use her to vent, but he had. Now he was going to have to deal with her wrath.

"You sorry ass bald mother fucker. How dare you say some shit like that. That is all kindsa fucked up. No wonder J dumped your bitch ass. She couldn't handle you being an ass 24/7!" Tempest said, her face beyond flushed. "I doubt you can ever keep a girl. And you got some nerve talking, since you were all over racer skanks while you were with Letty. I fell asleep in there. I don't fuck everyone in this house, thank you very much. You want to talk about who's the whore, bring it, Mr. Macho man." Tempest threatened.

"That's enough." Ice stepped in between the two. "What the hell happened?" He asked, looking at both of them.

"Why don't you ask your boy here? He seems to think I fuck everyone in this damn house." Tempest said, balling up her fist. Ice grabbed her hand. He looked at Dominic, who looked away guiltily.

"Dom, how could you say something like that?" Ice asked, his face red.

"It just slipped, Man. I'm sorry, Tempest. I lost my head and I was high." Dominic said, his plea sincere.

"Really? That's great, Dominic. I can't fuckin deal shit in this house but you can get high off Ice's stuff, huh? That cracks me up considering I deal for Ice." Tempest said, trying to lunge at him. Ice held her back.

"Baby, I want you to go downstairs and relax for a minute while I get this worked out." Ice said, turning her towards the kitchen.

"Yeah, so he can say I am your bitch and do as I am told. Fuck that, Ice. No way in hell is this over!" Tempest said, fighting Ice to get at Dominic. Ice managaed to hold her back, though just barely.

"Bring it on, Tempest." Dominic challenged, mocking her name. She pried herself loose and went for a kick in the groin. Luckily for Dominic, she missed. Ice picked her up and put her behind him, then stood in between the two yet again. "You're just a wanna be thug and you don't scare me, Little Girl." He said, again in that mocking tone.

"Really? Wanna be thug, huh? I'll show you a thug. At least I'm not letting my girl go into the arms of a player." Tempest retorted, her eyes blazing like they were on fire. She knew she had struck a nerve then.

"You better watch it." Dominic warned, with a nod.

"Oooh, I'm not scared, Mr. Tough Guy." Tempest pretended to shake.

"Least I stick with one girl and not try to do the whole brood." He said, pissed and fighting hard to control his anger.

"Yeah, you're pretty good at making false accusations, aren't ya? That seems to be your specialty these days." She shot back, smiling at him sarcasticly and still fighting Ice's strong grip.

"Ice, handle this or I'm going to." Tiffany said as her and Brian walked in.

"ENOUGH!" Ice yelled, silencing and stopping Tempest and Dominic. "It is over as of right NOW." He frowned at the both of them. "You got that, Dom?" He asked. Dominic rubbed his face and nodded, jaw clentched. "I mean it. You got that, Tempest?" He asked, his hand still on her shoulder. She flung his hand off of her and walked up to Dominic. She got close to his face, merely staring at him, before she walked off. She sauntered down the hall and into Leon's room, knowing it would piss both, Ice and Dominic, off even more.

"Whoa." Brian shook his head as he and Tiffany were getting ready to lie down for some much needed rest. "She always been like that?" He asked, taking his shirt off.

"Pretty much, just think, I have a temper that matches hers." She smiled, changing into a pair of shorts and an old tshirt of Brian's.

"That is scary. Two of you running around." Brian teased, only half joking.

"Why do you think Ice keeps us so happy?" Tiffany purred, lying beside him.

"Love, or so I thought." He laughed as Tiffany kissed him sweetly. He puller her close and held her tight. "Please remind me to beg for a head start if I ever piss you off." He said, between kisses.

"You still wouldn't make it. I'm too quick when I'm angry." Tiffany laughed. Brian ran his hands through her long curly ringlets of hair.

"At least I would die happy." Brian said with a smile and twinkle in his ocean blue eyes.

"You think?" She tried not to smile, but found it impossible. He nodded with his boyish grin, making her heart melt as he always did.

AT THE HOSPITAL-3 hours later

"Well, I guess I didn't need to be concerned with her, after all." Dominic coughed, walking in on Tej and Jordan, asleep in each other's arms. Dominic had decicded to swallow his pride and try to talk to her, but he knew now it was over. He started to walk out.

"It's not like that, Man." Tej jumped up, trying not to wake Jordan.

"Whatever. Save it. I don't wanna hear it." Dominic headed down the hall. Nothing could change his mind.

"Dom, I am telling you. I ...She doesn't think of me like that." Tej said, calling after him.

"Go back and be with her. All that matters is if she is happy." Dominic said, not bothering to turn around.

"Damn it." Tej hit the wall. He wasn't sure what to do now. If he went back in there and told Jordan, she would get worked up. He loved her just like Dominic did, but he knew he wasn't the one for her. She didn't have feelings like that for him, even if he did like her.

"Problems?" Vince asked, coming up behind him.

"Did you call your boy up here?" Tej asked, hoping he was jumping to conclusions.

"No, I came to see J." Vince shrugged, hiding his grin.

"Whatever. That was fucked up, Vince. You just fuckin hurt your best friend." Tej shook his head.

"Hey, I didn't do anything. Dom saw it all for himself. Actions speak louder than words, Bro." Vince said, making Tej want to punch him. In an instant, Tej was on Vince and Vince was punching back. In another minute, security was there, kicking both of them out of the hospital.

"Yo, Bri, I need you at the hospital. ASAP." Tej phoned his friend.

"What sup?" Brian asked, looking at Tiffany sleeping peacefully. He got up and got dressed.

"Vince and I got ...it is a long ass story but I need to make sure someone is with J. I'll have to tell ya later. They're taking us downtown for fighting on public property." Tej said, holding the phone away from his ear, knowing Brian was about to have a cow.

"SHIT." Brian ran out the door, grabbing his keys.


	37. Good Cop, Bad Cop

Chapter 37

"She doesn't have a clue." Diego whispered to Brian. Brian was shocked Diego, this girl he hadn't even met, knew what his concerns were.

"Who are you?" Brian asked, watching Diego check her pulse and take her temperature.

"Physician's assistant. My name is Diego. I met her last night." The girl smiled, writing down the vital signs on Jordan's chart.

"Last night? She was on bed rest." Brian frowned, then remembering Jordan had snuck out of bed. Diego sensed his disapproval and changed the subject.

"I was outside when I heard your boys fighting." Diego said. "I tried to keep the hospital from calling the cops, but it didn't work, I guess." Diego smiled

apologetically.

"Thanks." Brian sighed. "Has she been asleep this whole time?" He asked, himself felling her forehead. Diego nodded.

"She is feisty. Hey Rome." Diego smiled at Roman, who had just walked in.

"Hey Di." He grinned. Brian looked at Roman and gave him one of those 'what the hell kind of looks'. Roman shrugged, mouthing behind Diego's back that he thought

she was fine. Brian rolled his eyes and tried not to laugh. "Hey, you off work yet?" He asked her, rubbing his stomach.

"As of two minutes ago. Would that be an invitation?" She smiled. Brian's mouth fell open as the two of them walked out into the hallway.

"What day is it?" Jordan mumbled, still asleep. Brian sat down beside her bed, holding her hand, lost in thought. He played with her hand, looking at the scars she

hated so much. He smiled when he noticed she had put on the bracelets he had bought for her. That concealed most of the scars. "Bri, what is today?" She tried to

sit up.

"Calm down, J. It's Friday. Why?" He asked, helping her readjust her leg and knee.

"I still have one more week, don't I?" She asked, her eyes had that 'deer caught in a headlight' look in them.

"Jordan, what are you talking about?" He asked, puzzled why she was so worried.

"Brian, Race Wars. I am going and you or no one is going to stop me." She said, her chin held in that determined way she always did when she was so passionate

about her feelings.

"J, I don't want you to think I am keeping you from going, but the doctor said that isn't possible." Brian said softly.

"He is not the only doctor in this hospital, Brian O'Connor and if you wanna take his side, that is more than fine with me. I have no problems hobbling out to the

desert on my own two legs." Jordan said, folding her arms. Brian had to fight to keep from laughing. He knew that would make her even more determined. She was

beginning to get that temper thing just like Tiffany and Tempest.

"J, I love you. I just want what's best for you. I promise." He attempted to reason with her. He sat on the edge of the bed and lifted her chin up to make her look

into his eyes. She looked like she was going to break down any minute. She looked away, wiping her tears away angrily.

"It's not fair, Bri." She whispered, finally giving in to her tears and sobbing. He held her close for what seemed like forever and rocked her.

"I know it isn't, Jordan. I know. It's not right at all." He whispered, smoothing her hair with one hand. "I am so sorry it turned out like this. I really am. I would give

anything to trade places with you or to make everything go away." He kissed her forehead. He looked at her tearstained face and red, swollen, blue eyes and felt

his heart break yet again.

"Dom and I are through." She forced the words out of her mouth. "I don't know what to do without him, Brian." She looked down sadly, playing with the corner of a

sheet. Brian tried to think of something to say. "I just wanted to go to race wars and be there with him." Jordan said, lying back and feeling like her world had

stopped.

"I know, J. I know you were working hard." Brian said as Tiffany and Tempest walked in.

"Hey J, Bri, can we come in?" Tiffany asked, lightly knocking. He nodded at the same time Jordan did. "How ya livin, Girl?" She asked, with a smile and imitating Letty.

That made Jordan laugh, even through her tears.

"You're funny." She shook her head in amusement. Leave it to Tiffany to make her laugh, she thought.

"Hey Brian, I need to talk to you." Tiffany said, rubbing her boyfriend's shoulders with a firm grip so he would know it was important.

"Looks like someone's in trouble." Tempest joked as Brian left the room. "You okay, Girly?" She asked, being serious. Jordan looked so sad, so disheartened.

"No. I have no man, I can't go to Race Wars, and I am stuck in this damn place for what looks like forever." Jordan sulked.

"What? Jordan O'Conner is giving up?" Tempest asked, leaning over as though she hadn't heard correctly. Jordan swatted her away, but it didn't stop Tempest's

taunting.

"Tej and Vince need you at the station." Tiffany said, looking up into Brian's eyes.

"What the hell happened anyways?" Brian asked, confused and remembering the whole phone call he had gotten earlier. Jordan could distract him so easily. Tiffany

shrugged, not wanting to go into details. "But Jordan?" He asked.

"Temp and I got her. She needs girl time right now anyways. Go be with your boys." She kissed him and patted his butt. He grinned and raised his eyebrows

playfully. Tiffany was good at distracting him too. "Not now, O'Connor." She smiled, giving him a longer kiss. He took off down the hallway. "Brian?" She called. He

turned around. "Get those boys of yours in check before I get home or all hell will break loose. Okay?" She smiled sweetly.

"Anything for you, Tiff." He replied.

"Shut up, Tempest." Jordan moved her hair out of her face. Tempest had kept up teasing her and it was starting to get annoying.

"Both of you shut up." Tiffany came in and sat down on the other side of the bed. Tempest and Jordan looked at her, both looking like they were ready to both ready

to object to that, when she held up her hand. "Don't. Not in the mood." She ordered, shaking her head. "You done laying here and feeling sorry for yourself,

Jordan?" She asked sternly, trying to get Jordan's attention.

"Yes." She replied miserably. "Why do you say I am feeling sorry for myself?" She asked stunned. Tiffany had never taken that tone of voice with her before.

"Because the Jordan I know is tougher than this. The Jordan I know would be getting off her butt, going to therapy, and working her ass off to make it to race wars."

Tiffany folded her arms.

"Where's Jordan? Where'd she go?" Tempest taunted, acting as though she was playing peek-a-boo with a baby. Jordan frowned at her, making Tempest shrug.

"I don't need to go to Race Wars now. I don't even have Dominic anymore." Jordan sulked, refusing to give into their teasing.

"Hmmm, looks like the only way you'll be seeing him to get him back is at Race Wars. Jordan, you can lay there feeling all sorry for yourself if you want. Brian may let

you do it, but Tempest and I know how tough and strong you are." Tiffany sighed, hating to be this mean. Drastic times called for drastic measures.

"You wanna prove those boys wrong, don't ya?" Tempest tapped her toe, impatiently. Jordan nodded, still not moving. "So far they all have bets that you won't be

there against me and Tiff. Not even your own brother bet you'd be able to make it." Tempest hid her smile at Jordan's change in posture when she heard this. She

knew she had stuck a nerve. She smiled to herself, thinking just how good at striking raw nerves she was. This was a trait she was proud of.

"Is she lying, Tiff?" Jordan asked, Her face becoming red.

"Nope. Tej bet the most that you wouldn't be there." Tiffany followed Tempest's story.

"Well, Dom did outbid him this morning, Tiff. He wanted to make some more money. I forgot to tell you about that." Tempest nodded, the two acting as though

Jordan wasn't even in the conversation.

"Gonna be an awfully rich man even before the wars." Tiffany sighed. She knew Jordan was ready to burst now.

"I'm getting dressed. Go out there and get Diego, please." Jordan got up, as quick as a person on crutches could. She hobbled to the bathroom.

"Good cop." Tiffany held out her hand to Tempest for their special handshake.

"Bad cop." Tempest shook Tiffany's hand with a smile.

"Works every time." They both said at the same time, both laughing and high fiving. The toughest part was over. Now they just had to get Jordan back to working and at her full potential.


	38. The Call To Change It All

Chapter 38

"Was I right, Bro?" Vince asked Dominic after he walked in the door from getting out of jail.

"Shut up, V. Not right now, Man." Dominic took a deep breath, trying to keep his cool. It had been Vince that had told him about Tej and Jordan in the first place and

now it almost seemed as though Vince was gloating in the fact that Jordan was more into Tej.

"Hey, I was just lookin out for ya." Vince shrugged, ignoring the looks Dominic was giving him.

"Hey Guys. What the hell happened?" Leon walked in, a smile on his face. He was clean-shaven and seemed to be in a rather good mood.

"Old Coyote went to the slammer for a few hours." Jesse grinned.

"For what, you crazy ass?" Leon looked at Vince and asked, still grinning.

"Fighting with Tej at the hospital. What the hell you so happy about?" Vince scowled.

"He's been put under the spell of a vindictive witch." Dominic remarked, pointing his finger at Leon. "Better watch yourself, Boy. Tempest is gonna end up hurting

you. She probably slept with you just to piss me off." Dominic warned.

"Hell no, you did not just say that shit." Leon stood up, his smile gone now. His stance was defensive. "Not every girl in the fucking world is gonna fall for your ass,

Dominic. Tempest and I didn't even do anything, so I don't know what it is you have against her." Leon said, his face angry.

"Her attitude, for starters. Leon, I am just trying to keep you from getttin hurt, Man." Dominic said, looking his friend in the eyes.

"Yeah, I wouldn't be giving advice in that field, seeing as how you're single right now." Leon stormed out. Dominic looked at Vince and Jesse, who both shrugged.

"I agree, Tempest can't be good around here." Vince frowned, unsure of why he felt this way.

"You okay, Dom?" Mia asked, downstairs in the kitchen.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" He asked, surprised to see her home from school. Ever since she had moved into the dorms, they had barely seen her.

"Worried about my brother. I know Tiff has her hands full at the hospital, so I came to cook you a nice home-cooked meal." Mia hugged Dominic. He smiled and

hugged her back.

"Forgive me if I am not that hungry. The boys will be so happy, though." He kissed her forehead, making her smile.

"What is wrong?" She asked, sitting her brother down. He sighed, not wanting to go through it all over again. "Dominic, you better start talking." She ordered, sitting

beside him.

"Jordan and I broke up." He said, simply. Mia looked at him in shock. "I don't even really know who broke it off. We had words and she said I wasn't wanting her to

get better to make it to the race wars and then the whole Tej thing came up, which I didn't really believe until..." He stopped, not wanting to continue in his misery.

"Until? Go on, finish." She ordered, resting her elbows on the table and her face on her hands.

"Until Vince said I should go to the hospital and I found her and Tej asleep together. In his arms." Dominic started to get up.

"Dom, looks aren't everything. She has been through a lot and she needs lots of reassurance. Maybe she had a nightmare. You don't know what the case could be.

That wasn't very fair." Mia said, her dark eyes concerned.

"It was all I needed to see." Dominic got up. "I am going to bed. Glad to see you, Sis." He walked up to his room, exhausted and at this point overwhelmed.

"Vincent! We need to talk!" Mia yelled into the living room, looking for him and pissed off.

"What? I am on my way to Meg's house." He frowned, keys in hand.

"Why would you be such an ass and do that to Jordan and Dom? You've been like his best friend since, what, third grade? That was a fucked up thing to do." Mia

said, her hands on her hips. He looked down guiltily.

"He needed to know. As a best friend, I look out for him. She is Brian's sister and she is not good for him. He needs to be with Letty." Vince explained, as though he

was stating only the facts.

"Letty and him are done. They are friends, V. You need to build a bridge and get over the past. I guess that takes you a while, though, doesn't it?" She rolled her

eyes, more annoyed by him than ever. He could be so stubborn.

* * *

AT THE HOPITAL

"Young Lady, you have been working without my permission." The doctor looked at Jordan and her knee. She smiled, hoping it would be enough to stop the

forecoming lecture.

"I have to be out of here tomorrow." Jordan said, wondering where her brother and Tiffany had gone. "I haven't even had any pain medicine in the past week." She

smiled proudly.

"Well, that is some improvement. Everything but your knee is better." The doctor concluded, giving Jordan the hope she needed to stay happy.

"So, is there even a slight chance I could be out by tomorrow?" She asked, her eyebrow raised. The doctor was quiet. "Please?" She asked, her eyes huge and

hopeful.

"We'll see tomorrow when we perform the evaluations. You still wouldn't be able to be on your feet very much. There would defiantly have to be some stipulations if

you did go home." He nodded. Jordan whooped for joy. That was all she needed to hear. The doctor looked at her sternly and she settled down quickly. "That does

not mean you can home tomorrow for sure, Jordan. It is, at this point, only a possibility." He warned, shaking his head.

"I'll be able to handle those tests. You'll see. I can do it." She smiled, her eyes bright as the doctor left the room. She felt like she was on cloud nine and couldn't

wait to tell the others her good news. The phone rang and she hobbled over to answer it. "Hello." She said, her excitement apparent in her voice.

"Hey Jordan. I was hoping it would be you, Baby." Johnny's voice sent chills down her petite spine. "I just wanted to say hi and hope you haven't forgotten me." He

laughed.

"Leave me alone, please." She whispered, tears standing in her eyes but not falling.

"Baby, you killed Lance. I will never leave you alone. I will always be here because I love you and because now you owe me." Johnny slammed down the phone,

making Jordan jump. She called for the nurse.

"Hey J." Diego walked in, all smiles.

"I am not, um, feeling very good. Can you see if I can have something to make me sleep? Tomorrow's a big day." Jordan lied, not wanting to go into any details.

Diego felt her forehead and frowned.

"You're breaking into a cold sweat, you ok?" She asked, concerned. Jordan smiled and nodded.

"Fine, just tired. I just can't seem to get to sleep." She faked a yawn. Diego left and came back with a syringe for her IV.

"I'll be back in twenty minutes to check on you." She smiled after waiting until Jordan was looking drowsy and as though the medicine had taken effect over her.

Jordan smiled sleepily and closed her eyes.

"Hey Tiff, Bri, I am worried about her." Diego said, meeting Tiffany and Brian on her way out of the room. Brian's smile dropped.

"Why? She was doing really well. We even talked to the doctor and he said she might just be out tomorrow." Brian looked in the room at his sister sleeping

peacefully.

"She was acting strange a minute ago. Maybe she was just really tired." Diego shrugged, hoping she wasn't right about the strange behavior. She had gotten to

know Jordan pretty well and liked her upbeat outlook on things, despite all the stuff that had been given to her.

"Probably. She has been working way hard." Tiffany said, going to check on her. She looked peaceful and as though all was well. Tiffany settled down on the couch

she and Brian had spent so much time on waiting for Jordan to wake up and found herself drifting off to sleep as well. Brian woke her by kissing her.

"You gonna be okay if I go get my last minute things together?" He kissed her again. She smiled and nodded. He sat down beside her, not wanting to leave now.

"I thought you were going." Tiffany teased.

"Well, I figured I have all night to get ready and I could lay here with you." He grinned boyishly. Tiffany rubbed his rough looking face. It had been at least two days

since he had shaved. He looked so good to her when he looked rough and it made her smile. "What?" He asked, holding her tightly.

"Nothing." She laughed flirtatiously.

"You better tell me." He kissed her ear, making her laugh more. "Tell me or I will have to torture you." He whispered in her ear, sending chills through her body.

"Torture me, Mr. O'Connor." She smiled. He brushed her hair out of her face and stared at how beautiful she was.

"I love you." He grinned, looking into her eyes.

"I love you too." She stared into his beautiful blue eyes and playing with his soft blonde hair. She loved how deep his voice was and how intently he stared at her.

Her phone went off, making them both jump and then laugh. "Hello. Yeah. No prob. I am on my way." She promised and hung up, making Brian look at her

questioningly.

"No, don't go." He pleaded, a teasing tone to his voice. He was holding her by the hand as she tried to get up.

"I have to, Baby. Temp is downstairs and we gotta go handle some business." Tiffany said, reaching down and kissing him one more time.

"That sounds scary." He joked with a nod. The two of them together was just ...unthinkable to say the least. They were lethal weapons and Ice used them to his

advantage.

"We're harmless." Tiffany said, sarcasm in her voice and a sarcastic smile on her face. He rolled his eyes in mockery and thought about how lucky he was to have a

girl like her.

"How she doing?" Diego walked in thirty minutes later.

"Sleeping peacefully." Brian said, looking at her. Something seemed familiar about her but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Let me know if you guys need anything." Diego said, marking on her chart. Brian looked confused as to why she seemed so concerned.

"Thanks." He nodded, himself getting tired.

"Ready to do this?" Tempest asked, revving her engine in the hospital parking lot, making Tiffany smile at her anxious to kick some ass friend.

"Ready. So, where is Ice?" She asked, shielding her eyes from the headlights of oncoming traffic.

"He's at the rock house. I think he is convinced these people are trying to set us up so he gave us sugar, just to test them." Tempest laughed, anxious to see the

buyer's face. She loved to fake people out.

"Yeah, I followed them for about a week and I really thought they were undercover. I told Ice it wasn't worth the risk as little as they wanted to buy." Tiffany said,

changing her shirt quickly from the red tank top she had on to a long sleeve black and silver top. The nights were starting to get colder. Tempest had on her usual

cargo pants and a black t- shirt with the West Coast Choppers logo.

"Guess you got that intuition." Tempest quipped, shifting into a higher gear and roaring down the street. She loved going on 'business' for Ice. It gave her a rush

better than any drug could give her. "How's J. We're getting down to D day." She noted, turning a corner. The car's tires squealed, making her go faster.

"Yeah, the doctor said it could go either way, so I guess we'll see. You cracked my ass up with that peek a boo shit, Girl. You know how hard it was not to bust up

laughing?" Tiffany asked, reapplying her eyeliner. Tempest started laughing as well.

"That was funny. Pissed her off so bad she got up. I guess whatever works, eh?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow, as she often did. "Where we goin?" She asked,

slowing down.

"Three blocks down and we should have our house. Sorry for the buyer if they tried to set us up." Tiffany shook her head, making sure to check her pockets for

anything that might get them in trouble. She had her supposed 'coke' but that was it. She was ready to go. Tempest got out, checking her pockets as well.

"Here goes nothing. Ice is over there." Tempest whispered as they walked up into the entrance of the huge house. Tiffany knew Ice and the rest of the boys were

encircled around the block, so she wasn't worried. "Hey. We're the girls Ice sent." Tempest nodded coolly at the person who opened the door.

"Great, come on in." The guy checked out both girls, his look approving "Got our stuff?" He asked, acting a little too nervous for Tiffany's taste. She was a pro at this

and she knew how people acted when they were wire tapped or being watched. She shot Tempest a look that Tempest knew the meaning of.

"I got your stuff." Tiffany nodded, pulling out the package that had the fake substance in it. "Let me just tell you, if you try and fuck Ice or us over, you will pay.

That's not a promise, it 's just a fact." She smiled sweetly, making the guy seem even more nervous.

"Why would I set my boy up like that?" He asked.

"Could be many reasons." Tempest looked up at the ceiling, making her seem more intimidating. The guy was starting to sweat. She wondered if he was on

something or if he knew he had screwed himself. "Let's see...you coulda got caught and be tryin to get a lighter sentence by bringing us down, although I am not

sure for what, you could be helping out someone else, I could go on." Tempest clicked her teeth and with her eyebrow cocked to one side.

"It's not like that." The guy stuttered. "Do you have my cocaine or not?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure we do." Tiffany said, tossing him the kilo of 'coke'. Tempest took a deep breath, preparing to be swarmed by the SWAT team. This was old news to the

two girls, as they always had people trying to bring them down.

"Hands up!" The door was busted open and the girls raised their hands, no smug smiles on their faces. They found it rather funny to go though the process and

making the agents feel stupid.

"Just remember my brother and I have forces on the inside and this won't be forgotten. No protection in prison." Tiffany whispered sweetly to the guy as the SWAT

team grabbed the evidence. Her buyer looked like he regretted what he had just done.

"Hey, boys, nice to see you again." Tempest smiled sweetly as she was handcuffed.

"You ready to confess?" The agent who wanted them the most asked, leading her outside.

"Sure, I'll be happy to confess." Tempest smiled, making the agent look surprised. "Happy to confess to the fact I haven't done anything wrong." She laughed. He

sat her down on the curb.

"Nothin, Sarge. It's only sugar." Another agent called to him.

"We'll catch you one of these days." One of the agents glared at Tiffany.

"I am not so sure." She shook her head. "See, you can't catch me if I am not doing anything wrong. Trying to make some cash by lying to some druggie is hardly a

crime." She smiled, satisfied. They hadn't even been able to handcuff her yet.

"That was great." Tempest said, getting into her car and laughing. "Good call, as always." She slapped Tiffany's hand.

"Thanks." Tiffany lightly smiled, thinking of some other things on her mind.

* * *

"So how ya doin, Jordan?" Johnny sneered at Jordan as she sat up in her bed and looked around. She was still in the hospital. She tried to get up franticly but she

couldn't move. Johnny laughed.

"Leave me alone! Please! Go away!" She screamed, trying to scoot back on her bed, as far away from him as she could get. He sat down beside her.

"You thought I would just leave? Never. I have to have my girl. Especially after you killed Lance. Yeah, you feel guilty about that?" He asked, anger in his face as well

as his voice.

"Leave me alone!" She tried to yell, but he covered her mouth. She bit him as hard as she could. He let go and slapped her, his anger taking a hold of him fully. He

didn't seem to care if it was in a hospital or not now. He reached toward her Iv and smiled.


	39. A Stich In Time

Chapter 39

"Leave me alone! Please!" Jordan screamed and sobbed, twisting and turning from Johnny's strong grip.

"Jordan, calm down." Johnny smiled, his face close to hers. She could feel sweat pouring down her face as though she was caught in the rain.

"Why me?" She broke down, her body trembling as though she was in shock or had been struck by lightening.

"Jordan! Jordan!" Brian called, trying to wake his sister up. She had bit his hand. He had never saw his sister react this way. Her body was thrashing around on the bed as though she had been overtaken by the exorcist.

"Shit! Brian!" Tempest walked in, seeing the blood drip from his hand. She looked at Tiffany, who left to get the doctors.

"Jordan! Wake up. It's Brian, Baby Girl. Wake up. Please." Brian begged desperately. He slapped her face lightly, trying to get her awake. She looked at him as though she was in a daze and blinked, still breathing hard.

"Hey J. You're okay, Darlin." Tempest stroked her sweat soaked hair. Jordan was still looking around the room, unsure of what to believe.

"J, you awake?" Tiffany walked back in with the doctor. She nodded, not wanting to give the doctor a reason to keep her any longer.

"I'm fine." She shivered. The doctor checked her over and frowned. He looked at Brian. He had been bit pretty hard.

"Son, you might want to get that checked out." He noted. Brian nodded, more concerned about his sister.

"I'll stay with her if you wanna take him to the ER." Tempest told Tiffany, knowing it was gonna take her to get him to go get his wound looked at.

"I'm sorry, Brian." Jordan whispered. She was still trembling, making Brian think she was pretty worried about something.

"What happened, Sis? Don't worry about my hand. I've been shot before, this is nothin." He grinned at her, hoping it would make her feel better.

"I just got this call. It was Johnny." She said, her voice low as Tempest covered her up. She was still shivering and shaking.

"He called this room?" Brian stiffened. She nodded. "J, he won't get to you again, Baby. That's why we all take turns staying with you." Brian promised.

"He's playing mind games with you." Tiffany said, pulling Brian up to head toward the ER. "We are not gonna let him get near you." Tiffany hugged Jordan.

"I'll be okay. Just make sure he is, please." Jordan said, looking down and feeling bad she had bit her brother so hard.

"That's what I am here for, Girl. You get some rest." She smiled, patting Jordan on the back. She whisked Brian out of the door, leaving Tempest and Jordan alone.

"You really okay?" Tempest asked, pouring Jordan a glass of water. Jordan wrinkled her nose.

"No water, but thanks anyways." She said, her voice soft. Tempest smiled.

"How about our fave? I got a Pepsi for you. Will that make you drink something?" She asked, smiling knowingly. Tempest and Jordan had a lot in common and Pepsi was one of those things they both shared a love for.

"Ok, since you twisted my arm." Jordan smiled a half smile. "Do you really think I can get out tomorrow?" She asked, taking a drink.

"Yeah, if you keep your attitude in the right place and don't take no for an answer." She laughed, only half joking. "But don't tell anyone I said that." She winked, making Jordan smile. She loved Tempest's bad ass attitude.

"See, I have this plan if, I mean, when I get out." Jordan admitted, starting to relax and settle down.

"A plan? Imagine that one." Tempest raised her famous eyebrow that intimidated so many people.

"Shut up." Jordan giggled. "If I get released, I can hurry home and pack my stuff and still make it to Race Wars." She said.

"Girl, you just need to worry about getting out. We'll pack your stuff. I betcha Tiff will just go buy you some stuff so you can put it over that big ass brace of yours." Tempest smiled, knowing Tiffany loved to shop for any occasion.

"You think?" Jordan sounded actually intrigued. Tempest nodded.

"You okay, Brian?" Tiffany asked, one floor below Jordan's room.

"Great." He replied flatly. "I should just stay with her instead of going out to Race Wars." He sighed, mad and pissed about Johnny.

"No, we have already discussed this. You are going out with the boys. Me and Temp will stay and she'll be fine with us." Tiffany said, knowing Brian was figuring Jordan wasn't going to make it there.

"But what if Tran shows up?" Brian asked as his name was called by the nurse.

"Trust me, between Tempest's whip and my can of whoop ass, he won't make it past the door with a pulse." Tiffany vowed, her eyes dark. "I hope he tries to make a guest appearance cause it would defiantly be his last." She promised.

"You're defiantly convincing." Brian grinned as the nurse poured peroxide on his hand.

"I am going to put three stitches in it, just to be on the safe side." The nurse nodded, getting out her supplies. Brian turned a little pale at the sight of the needle, making Tiffany smile to herself.

"Don't even got here." Brian pointed at her with his other hand.

"Don't make me bite your finger off, Boy." Tiffany laughed and said mockingly.

"Ok, Jordan has rubbed off on you way too much." Brian rolled his eyes as the nurse put his stitches in. Tiffany laughed. The nurse looked at them both as though they had gone insane. "My sister is a patient here and she threatened the doctor like that when he was lecturing her." Brian attempted to explain between his laughing, which made him sound more insane.

"You might not be going to Wars, she might admit you to the mental ward." Tiffany whispered after the nurse went to go get his release papers. Brian jabbed her in the stomach playfully, making them both laugh. The nurse came in and gave them a stern look.

"Try to keep your hands out of other people's mouths this time." She frowned, not finding any of their antics amusing. Brian mocked saluted her behind her back, making Tiffany leave the room before she lost total control. She went back into Jordan's room to see her and Tempest playing a play station 2 game.

"What up, Girl?" Tempest asked, as she was fighting to beat Jordan. She kept her eyes on the game as she played and talked.

"Lack of sleep has got me feelin like a loon." She sighed, so exhausted she wasn't even really tired. She was beyond that point. "You ok, J?" She asked, noticing her color still hadn't returned. Jordan nodded, intent on her game that she was actually winning against Tempest. This would be the first game ever she would win if she could pull it off.

"Why don't you go home and get some sleep?" Tempest asked as Brian walked back in the room. "I'll be here and Rome will be here soon." Tempest said, after being beat. Jordan smiled happily and satisfied.

"Yeah, you guys should go get some rest." Jordan piped up. Brian walked over to his sister.

"You sure your okay? Why didn't you tell someone he called?" He asked, trying not to sound scolding.

"I was just tired." Jordan lied, knowing if she had told someone that it might weigh in on the decision on whether or not she would be able to go to Race Wars. "I am fine. Go." She smiled, trying to reassure her brother she was fine.

"Ok, I get it. We will." Brian held up his hands innocently, kissing her forehead and hugging her. "If you need anything, anything at all, you call me. Got that?" He asked, looking her in her eyes. She nodded. She looked at his hand, worried.

"You sure your hand is all right? I am really sorry." She said, feeling bad.

"Hey, at least I know you can fight back. It is all good, don't worry." Brian laughed.

"See you after Race Wars." Jordan nodded. He looked relieved knowing she had finally admitted to herself she wasn't going to be able to make it. "Go out there. Tiff and Temp are staying here so I don't wanna see you until after it's all over." She nodded, her voice stern-sounding.

"We'll see. Love ya, Sis." He headed out the door, Tiffany lingering behind.

"Hey, J. See ya tomorrow." Tiffany said, hugging her best friend.

"Make sure he leaves out with the guys in the morning before you come back, please." Jordan requested. Tiffany nodded. "And Tiff, one more thing." She said, making Tiffany turn around at the door, just before she had left.

"What's that, Girl?" she asked, looking curious.

"Can you just check on Dominic and see if he is okay? I know he's fine, but I was just wanting to know." Jordan said, sounding sad. "Don't tell him I asked, but just see if he is okay? Please?" She asked.

"Sure thing, Girl. No prob at all. I'll be back once I get the guys outta the house." She promised. Tempest nodded, signaling her to go on that note.

"You miss that ass?" Tempest asked, shaking her head. Jordan lightly hit her on the arm.

"Hell yeah, I miss him. He's awesome, Tempest. He has these strong arms and this deep voice…" She was interrupted.

"Ugh. You're making me sick, Girl. Stop." She pleaded, a small grin on her face.

"Why is it that you and him do not get along?" Jordan asked, curiously, making Tempest almost spit out her drink she had just taken.

"Who said we didn't get along?" She folded her arms.

"I may be blonde, but I am not stupid." Jordan laughed, glad to catch the usually cool, composed Tempest off guard. She was forever trying to get her back for all the hard times and names Tempest teased her with. "I think it is just the fact you guys are so much alike." Jordan smiled, making Tempest roll her eyes at something so absurd.

"Girl, are you delirious?" Tempest asked, feeling her friend's forehead. "How in the hell could you come up with something like that? That is all kindsa fucked up." Tempest smiled, shaking her head in disagreement.

"You both got attitudes." Jordan giggled, knowing she had Tempest's touchy issue.

"I'm gonna show you an attitude if you keep talkin crazy shit like that." Tempest promised. "You damn imp." She teased.

"Grease monkey." Jordan retorted.

"Skank." Tempest shot back. She knew she was gonna win this one. Name calling was one of her best skills. She had much wit and a smart ass mouth to back it all up.

"Ok, I give." Jordan was silent for a minute, then gave in. "You win. Again." She sighed ,defeated.

"And I am always gonna win. When you gonna learn that?" She joked, ruffling Jordan's hair.

"Hey, will you help me do something to my hair for tomorrow?" She asked, looking mischievous.

"What? Cut it all off? Sure, no prob." Tempest joked, making Jordan roll her eyes.

"You ever put all braids in your hair? You think it would look good?" She asked. Tempest thought about it for a minute and then nodded.

"I think it would be tight." She smiled. "When Rome gets here I will go to the store and get you some stuff to do it, if you want me too." She offered, making Jordan smile.

Back at he Toretto house, Dominic sat staring at an empty Corona bottle. Tiffany and Brian walked in, his arm around her.

"Hey Dom." Brian nodded. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for in the morning?" He asked, pulling up a chair.

"Yeah." Was all he replied.

"You okay, Man?" Brian asked. Dominic nodded, not replying this time. Tiffany went upstairs to take a shower.

"I miss your sister." Dominic finally said after about five minutes of silence.

"I'm pretty sure she misses you too." Brian opened his Corona. "Why don't you go see her or go call her?" He asked, wishing it could be solved as simple as that.

"No. She has enough stress without me." Dominic said stubbornly.

"I'm not gonna force ya, but I do think you're making a big ass mistake, Dom." Brian shook his head, frustrated.

"Is she doing okay?" He asked.

"Truthfully, no. She is miserable. Tran called her this afternoon and she had like this huge ass nightmare and I was tryin to wake her up and she bit me. Took three stitches." Brian held up his injured hand for proof.

"He called her? That son of a bitch." Dominic said, taking a deep breath.

"Yeah. You know him and his fucking mental games." Brian said, frowning and stretching his lanky body out underneath the table.

"Hey, where's my beer?" Ice asked, walking in.

"It's called Corona." Brian laughed, remembering the first time he had called it beer and had been corrected.

"Ok, where the hell is my Corona, punk?" Ice grinned, trying to lighten the boys' moods.

"In the fridge. Get it your damn self." Dominic retorted, not moving an inch, even though he was a stretch away from being able to get it out of the fridge.

"I think someone's on the rag." Ice said, opening the fridge and purposely letting it hit Dominic's back, making him scoot his chair up without a word.

"That or he is lovesick." Brian said, taking a long drink from the glass bottle.

"I'm goin to bed. You guys remember we gotta be up early tomorrow." Dominic sighed and headed up the stairs.

"You got it, Boss." Brian lifted the bottle to him as he headed up stairs, making Ice grin.

"He is down right miserable." Ice noted, turning serious.

"Yep. I think it is all about my sister, too." Brian said, knowing he was right. "It's funny how he was so protective over Mia and then he ends up liking my sister. It's funny how fate works out." Brian said, grinning.

"But those feelings for Mia are over and done with, right?" Ice asked, almost skeptically.

"Of course. I love your sister. I love her more than …it's hard to describe, but I do really love her." Brian assured Ice.

"Good, cause I would have to hate to kill someone as cool as you are." Ice said, nodding and without a smile. "I have a feeling Wars are gonna suck this year cause Dom is so down. You gotta be in top form to take the gold and race good, you know?" Ice asked. Brian nodded, remembering how well they had done the year before. He also had a gut feeling things would defiantly be different this year.


	40. Granted

Chapter 40

"Hey Dom, where's my girl?" Hector joked, shortly after Dominic and the crew had pulled up. Dominic frowned, knowing Hector had meant nothing by that but it still

bothered him. Hector and Jordan were good friends. Hell, he thought, who wasn't good friends with Jordan. She was always so sweet to everyone, even Letty, he

thought as he watched Letty and the guys get things set up.

"Don't go there. They broke up." Leon advised. Hector's mouth dropped in pure shock. That had been the last thing he had expected.

"What did you just say, Essay?" He asked, making sure that is what Leon had really whispered.

"They broke up, Man. Chill out. Are you high?" Leon asked, wondering when Tempest was going to show up. He was ready for a rematch.

"Hell no. Waitin on Temp or Tiff to get here." Hector laughed. He circled Leon's car, checking it out.

"I'm gonna let you guys get set up. I am gonnna go find me a race." Dominic said, surprising his boys. Dominic almost never raced on the first night.

"Dom, you never race on the first night." Vince said, scratching his head.

"I am tonight, V. I usually have a girl I can show off." Dominic said, walking away and shaking his head.

"Is that all my sister is? A show and tell?" Brian asked, his face showing concern.

"Was, Brian. And no, she was not." Dominic brushed past his friend. Dominic got into his car and revved the engine, angry and hurt that Brian would even think that.

"It is gonna be a long night." Leon said, sighing and unloading some things from his car. Jesse and Vince nodded in agreement.

"Jess, no slips this year. Got that, Bro?" Brian took Jesse under his arm and rubbed his head affectionately. Jesse fought to get out of his grip and laughed.

"Ok, ok. I got it." He laughed, running a hand through his blonde hair. "Is J gonna get to come?" He asked, knowing the guys were counting on him to ask Brian such

a touchy question.

"No, she promised she would stay there." Brian said, relieved his sister hadn't struggled with the doctor's decision much. Tiffany and Tempest were going to stay

with her tonight so Brian could represent with the crew.

"Yeah right." Vince said under his breath to Leon. He knew Jordan's will was way too strong to cave in so easily. Megan slapped him on his chest. He looked at her

innocently. "What?" He asked, pulling her close.

"Don't talk about my friend like that." She said, kissing him softly. She knew the two didn't get along but she wasn't sure what it was about Jordan that her man

didn't like and it bugged her.

"It wasn't bad. I just know she is so stubborn that I find it hard to believe that she is gonna stay there." Vince said, in his defense. Megan put her arms around him

and sat on his lap.

"O'Connor!" Roman called, pulling up with Tej. Brian walked over to Roman's purple spyder and grinned, noticing the backseat was stocked with Corona and much alcohol.

"What up?" Brian asked, shaking his hand as they always did. Roman got out, no shirt on. Tej joined Brian and looked at the group over by the trailers. He was still

pissed about the fight he and Vince had gotten into. "Hey Tej." Brian nodded. "It is over, Man. Let it go. This is Race Wars and we're all here as a team." Brian read

his friend's mind well. Tej nodded.

"Yeah, I'm straight. Don't gotta worry 'bout me, white boy." Tej said as he looked around at what the guys called 'racer chasers'.

"Good deal. Let's get this alcohol unloaded and get ready to party." Brian grinned, glad Tej wasn't going to trip out.

* * *

At the Hospital

"Please, can I go?" Jordan asked, her street clothes already on. She had put on a pair of red cheer shorts and a DT Garage shirt that had her name on the pocket

over a white wife beater t-shirt. Tempest had braided her long blonde locks into cornrows.

"I don't think you'll be able to do it." The doctor frowned.

"We'll take good care of her." Ice stood up and promised. Jordan smiled at him gratefully. He was so sweet. She couldn't understand why he was so intimidating.

She looked at the doctor.

"Weekend pass. Be back by next Tuesday so we can schedule the last surgery for later in the week." He said, a firm expression on his face. She nodded, not even

caring she still had one more surgery coming.

"Let's get you the heck outta here, Miss Thang." Tempest smiled, knowing Jordan was going to have the time of her life tonight. Tempest was looking forward to

racing some poor, naïve guys and taking their cash. Jordan hobbled down the hall.

"Miss O'Connor?" The nurse called, making her stop with dread. She turned around slowly, her head ducked slightly. She wasn't even going to protest the Miss

O'Connor thing this time.

"Yes." She asked dreadingly. Tempest and Ice exchanged looks as well.

"Be good and have a good time." The nurse smiled. Jordan smiled with relief and took off again, determined not to get stopped again.

"Who do I get to ride with?" She asked eagerly. Ice took her arm and pretended to chauffer her to his black escalade. "Sweet." She smiled. Tiffany took off with

Tempest. Brian had had her car already taken out to the races. Her and Ice were not so much into racing as Tempest and Brian.

"You better tell me if you start feeling bad, Girl." Ice threatened, making Jordan laugh. "I am not playing, little girl." He said.

"Okay Icy." Jordan teased, knowing that was Tempest's special name for him. He was Icy and she was his 'Hot'. Icy Hot. Jordan had worked that information out of

Ice a while back.

"Don't go there or I will haul you back to that hospital." He pointed his finger at her. She mock saluted him. "For real, if anything happens, you need to let one of us

know. Understand?" He asked.

"Yes, Ice." Jordan said, turning serious. "You think Brian is gonna flip on me?" She asked, checking her make up in the mirror.

"Ummmm, yeah." Ice grinned, knowing exactly how Brian was going to act.

"I do get to drink still, don't I?" She asked.

"Absolutely not. Are you nuts?" Ice asked, trying to ignore her batting her huge blue eyes at him. He hated when she did that. "We'll see." He sighed, not able to

resist her pleading eyes.

"Do you think it was a good idea to let her ride with Ice?" Tempest asked, passing them.

"Yes and no. He'll be firm with her until she talks him into something." Tiffany laughed, lighting a joint and passing it to Tempest.

"You're probably right on the money on that one, Tiff." Tempest said as they turned onto the exit to head to the desert. "You think Tran will show up there?" She

asked, blowing out the smoke.

"No, unfortunately, he is too smart for that." Tiffany sighed, closing her eyes to shield them from the bright sun set. "Who do ya think is gonna confront who first? J

or Dom?" She asked, thinking out loud.

"Jordan. Dom is too much into bein a bad ass and acting like a jerk. That is if Brian doesn't haul her back to the hospital." Tempest laughed.

"Don't worry about Brian, Girl. I got him well taken care of. That will be the last of Jordan's worries." Tiffany smiled wickedly.

"Big plans, Huh?" Tempest teased.

"You already know. So, what is up wit you and my bro? Or did you decide to go for Leon?" She asked, watching Ice speed up behind them.

"I don't know." Tempest sighed. "I am way confused. One part of me still loves Ice and I always will, but Leon and I can talk for hours and he is so ...sweet."

Tempest smiled, picking up her speed to keep Ice behind her. It was the competitiveness inside of her. She liked to make everything a competition when it came to

cars and driving.

"Take both." Tiffany joked, feeling nice and relaxed. She hoped it would all go well this weekend so they could all just have a good time. They all needed some down

time.

"Ha." Was all Tempest could manage to get out as Ice passed her, pissing her off, "Damn showoff." She muttered, flooring the pedal.

"Girl, we're not at Wars yet." Tiffany grabbed onto the passenger handle as Tempest zoomed past him. She smiled and waved sweetly.

"And point?" Tempest asked, happy he wasn't going to pass her again. He knew better than to have to face her racing. She relaxed and in a matter of minutes, Ice

had passed her again. "Damn him." She grumbled, his car disappearing out of sight.

"He's doin it cause he knows it irritates you. Typical Ice method to get attention." Tiffany laughed. Tempest was getting a taste of her own taunting medicine she

liked to do to Jordan and it was cracking her up.

"Not good." Tempest said, noticing a cop had pulled Ice over. They passed him, smiles on their faces even though they were concerned.

"Ice?" Jordan's breathing was more rapid. She was beginning to get panicky.

"Hey, Baby Girl, You are with me. It is fine. He is just gonna give me a speeding ticket, Babe." Ice tried his best to reassure her. The cop walked up to the car.

"License, please." The highway patrolman requested. Ice handed it to him. "Mr. Drew Foster, is it?" He asked. Ice nodded.

"Are you aware of how fast you were going?" The patrolman asked.

"I'm sorry, Man. My sister, here, just got out of the hospital and my mom was excited to see her." Ice explained, sincerely sounding sorry.

"Well, I understand, but slow it down. I must have mistaken you for a street racer." The cop handed him a ticket.

"In an escalade? Thanks for the compliment, but I'm not." Ice said with such a straight face Jordan had a hard time not laughing. The patrolman let them go. As Ice

pulled away, he tossed his cell phone to Jordan. "Call my sister and Temp so they know we're straight." Ice said, watching his speed. Jordan looked more relaxed

now and he was glad she had kept her cool. Maybe Tiffany and Tempest was really rubbing off on her.

"Hello." Tiffany answered her phone anxiously.

"Hey, Tiff. We're okay." Jordan said, her smile and relief apparent in her voice.

"Good. I figured Ice had it handled. Like always." Tiffany nodded.

"See you in a little bit." Jordan smiled.

"Good cause Dom is getting ready for first race and I think you should make a grand entrance." Tiffany warned.

"Ha. I'm not concerned with him." Jordan replied. She covered the mouth of the phone. "Hurry up, Ice. Please? I gotta get there asap." She said, getting butterflies in

her stomach. She wanted to be there for him even though he didn't want her to be. She wanted to prove a point.

"Tell Ice to hurry the hell up, did ya?" Tiffany laughed, merely guessing Jordan's actions. She knew Jordan still cared deeply for Dominic. That is why her, Tempest,

and Ice had bribed the doctor into letting her go.


	41. A Storybook Romance

Chapter 41

"You want me to drop you off at our trailers or the race area?" Ice asked, turning into the old army base where Wars was held.

"The starting line, if ya know where it's at." Jordan smiled, hoping to see Dominic before he took off on his first race.

"There they go." Tempest said as they passed her and Tiffany and the guys at the trailers. She was almost nervous for Jordan.

"You gonna race me, Tempest?" Leon asked, a gleam in his eyes.

"You ready to lose again?" She asked, not even looking at him. He threw his head back and laughed.

"Awfully confidant, don't ya think?" He asked.

"I got my A game and then some." Tempest smiled, though she was serious. "Ask Ice." She nodded.

"Yeah, maybe racing an escalade." Leon retorted, shaking his head and handing her a Corona.

"J? What the hell?" Brian's eyes got big as he watched Dominic wait in line for his race. He watched Jordan hobble to his car and took off for her, in shock and anger.

"I knew it." He muttered to himself.

"Jordan?" Dominic asked, surprised to see her and looking so good. He thought to himself how pretty she looked and had forgotten he was in line to race.

"Just wanted to say good luck." Jordan smiled, almost unsure of herself and if she was even wanted there. The glistening California sun gave away the tears welling

in her eyes, although she was holding them in. She had cried enough.

"Thanks. That means a lot." Dominic smiled, both of his hands on the wheel. Two cars in front of him. Damn, he wished he hadn't been so bull headed and wanted to

race tonight.

"Want a kiss for good luck?" She asked, her arms already tired from using the crutches in such a hurry to get over to the starting line.

"That is a silly question, Blondie." He grinned, his voice making her feel giggly as it always did. She leaned over and kissed him tenderly. He put his hand on her face

and they kissed for what seemed like minutes, but in reality was seconds. The car behind him revved the engine and Jordan told him she would see him at the

trailers to discuss things.

"Where in the hell do you get off being here?" Brian came up behind his happy sister, scaring the hell out of her. She looked at him innocently, making him even more

annoyed.

"What?" Jordan asked, catching her breath and angry at herself for being so jumpy. This was the second time she had almost given herself a heart attack and she

hadn't even been there for fifteen minutes, she scolded herself. Brian looked pissed. Jordan looked around for Tiffany. Tiffany had promised she would

keep Brian off of her back. No way would she be able to out run him on crutches, she thought to herself and smiled at the visual she had pictured.

"You are supposed to be in bed." Brian fumed, pointing at her knee. Jordan sighed and prepared herself for the lecture. She knew she was stuck. Where was Roman

or Tej with a Corona when she needed one? That was her defense for most lectures and made a quite nice one, she mused as she tuned Brian's ranting and raving

out.

"You gonna carry me to the trailers? Better yet, all the way to the hospital?" Jordan smiled, knowing he was in no way finding it as funny as she was. Dominic was on

his way back.

"Don't be a freaking smart ass right now, Jordan Marie O'Connor." Brian ranted loudly. Jordan looked at him in surprise. He had never used her full name before, not

in his entire lifetime.

"Ok, if you're gonna yell, let's walk and talk." Jordan hung her head in defeat, her hand in her pocket. She had her cell phone that Ice had given her and she was

attempting to text Tiffany or Tempest.

"Walk?" Brian scoffed. "You're more like hobbling. What the hell we gonna do if your knee gets hurt again? What if?" Brian was interrupted.

"Brian, I don't know about you, but I am tired of the what ifs. What if Tran shows? What if this and what if that? I can't keep doing that cause it isn't a way to live.

You and Dom have both said life is taking risks and living it to the fullest. I gotta move on, Bri. I can't keep letting him win. Not anymore. I refuse to be anyone's

victim anymore." Jordan stopped and looked at her brother with an intent look he was used to giving to her. He was quiet, as though he was processing what she

had just said. "Brian? Please? I can only be out for the weekend. Please just give me that." Jordan said softly. Tiffany was walking up, much to Jordan's relief.

"Hey Guys." She smiled. Brian had to smile at the sight of her. Her tall, lean frame was wearing black leather pants and a red West Coast Choppers tank top that

showed her stomach. Her tattoo on her right shoulder was visible. She looked like Brian's ideal calendar girl. He pulled her close and kissed her, his rage

disappearing. She looked nice and relaxed, Jordan noted.

"Just a little too late. You owe me a Corona now." Jordan pointed to her playfully. She knew Brian wouldn't come at her with Tiffany right there. Tiffany laughed,

handing her the one she had just opened. Brian started to protest but Tiffany kissed him, shutting up anything he was about to say. She motioned behind Brian's

back for Jordan to take off and Jordan wasted no time.

"Want a ride, Sexy?" Dominic pulled up beside her.

"Sure. Thanks." She got in.

"Where we goin?" Dominic asked, relaxed in the driver's seat and sitting back far from the wheel.

"Away from Brian. Anywhere as long as it is opposite where he is at." Jordan took a long drink of the Corona, savoring the drink. What she wouldn't give for some

lime to force into the bottle.

"You got it." Dominic checked traffic and pulled out.

"Now, you know you're still on my shit list and owe me an explanation, right?" Jordan asked, making Dominic look at her. Man, he thought, he had really rubbed off

on her. SHe had sounded just like he did when he had told Brian that he still owed him his ten second car.

"You're not gonna let me off easy, are you?" Dominic couldn't help but grin. He was happy she was just in his car and talking to him. He knew he could win her back

over.

"Nope, not a chance in hell, Dominic Toretto." She finished up her Corona and tossed the bottle. "Why in the hell you break up with me?" She folded her arms. She

was feeling warm inside.

"I thought it was a mutual thing, Jordan. You sure didn't object." Dominic pulled up to the area where their stuff was and sat, not moving.

"Me?! You had to get mad at how hard I was working. Dom, I worked my ass off to get here. Do I need to remind you of that?" She asked, her voice getting louder.

"I know, J. I watched you spend hours in pain for it, too. It was killin me that you were working so hard to make me so happy." Dominic held her hand, running his

hands over the splinted fingers that had been broken. She was so small, he thought, as he rubbed her hand.

"Dom, I did it fir us. I had to know I was getting somewhere. I can't stay in that hospital and be protected forever like you and Bri want me to." Jordan said, her voice

softer now. Dominic looked her in her bright blue eyes and leaned over, kissing her. She smiled and pulled back slowly. "A kiss is so not gonna get you outta this."

She laughed, kissing him again. He pulled her close and grinned.

"Forgive me? I know I am an ass." He played with her hair.

"Hmmmm." She pretended to be thinking. He shook his head, all the while smiling.

"Please?" He whispered in her ear, making her giggle in that special way he loved so much. She shook her head, still resisting. "Man, you're tough. What is it gonna

take, huh?" He asked, still holding her.

"One of your boys to bring over a Corona. And then we can negotiate." She laughed, loving the familiar smell of Dominic. Dominic called Vince, who rather grudgingly

brought a Corona, and then Dominic looked at her.

"Okay, Corona Barbie, let's talk negotiations." He said, opening the bottle for her and handing it to her. She smiled at his pet name, realizing all the more why she

had missed him so much.

"So, you over the jealous thing with me and Tej?" She asked, her eyebrow raised. She took another drink and offered him some. He took a quick drink and gave it

back.

"Hey, I saw you sleepin in his arms, Girl. You need to explain that one." Dominic tried not to be too harsh. He could tell by her actions that it had been a while since

she had drank.

"What are you talking about? You never said anything about that." Jordan looked at him in confusion. He shrugged, looking at the things going on outside instead of

in her eyes.

"I just didn't want to stress you anymore, J. I knew you had a lot happening and you were working so hard. Tej and Vince got into it and were taken downtown and

things were all fucked up. I figured you were better off without me." Dominic said, his misery showing in his face.

"Well, I wasn't. I was your trophy and you were mine. Besides, I liked being your trophy." She smiled, her eyes twinkling. He rolled his eyes. She had been around

those girls way too long.

"So, does that mean you forgive an ass like me?" He asked, hopeful he had won his case. He kissed the top of her forehead.

"Yeah, you are an ass." She teased. He tickled her, making her laugh harder.

"This shirt is missin one thing, though." He said seriously, playing with the collar of the DT Garage shirt.

"What would that be, Mr. Toretto?" She stared up and into his eyes. His dark eyes made her feel weak in her knees.

"My name on the back." He kissed her tenderly. He smiled. "If you want me back, that is." He added, after kissing her.

"I couldn't face another day without you." She said in a whisper, her heart feeling as though it was loud enough that even the racers could hear it.

"Even if they gave you unlimited Coronas?" He joked. She slapped him playfully. "What? I was just curious." He shrugged innocently. "You know what?" He asked,

looking into her shiny eyes.

"What?" She asked seriously.

"I heard they need a spokesperson and I am sure you could win that job easily." He said seriously and then laughed as she listened intently.

"Yep, you are an ass." She said, amazed he'd pull a joke on her like that. "But at least you're my ass." She kissed him happily.


	42. Flip This, Boys

Chapter 42

"You did that on purpose." Brian shook his head, feeling stupid after his sister had made her getaway.

"What are you talking about?" Tiffany asked, her hands interlaced with his as they walked back to the campsite. She had a serious look on her face, but inside she was all smiles. So, he hadn't learned all the tricks of the game yet, she thought to herself.

"You did that so she could leave and not hear me bitchin." Brian said, still mad at himself for not realizing it, all the while.

"Do you blame her? The girl just got out of the hospital after all that ass bustin." Tiffany shrugged, smiling. She could no longer hide her smile now. She wondered if he had figured out the fact that Jordan had text messaged her yet. He might even feel stupider when he did.

"Well, no, I guess not." He wiped the sweat off of his brow and wondered how much hotter it was going to get.

"Exactly." Tiffany kissed him. He laughed, not able to stay mad.

"You think they made up?" Brian asked, back at the campsite. Ice turned his head and pointed at Dominic's car, where the two seemed to be in discussion nicely. "Guess I should go offer her a Corona for a peace offering?" Brian asked, pulling Tiffany on his lap.

"Better hurry up. Dom's already had to call twice for two so if you want peace, I'd get a move on it." Roman laughed at Brian's look. Tiffany put her finger under his chin and turned his head towards her.

"Focus on me tonight. Not J." She said and he nodded. She got up so he could go to Dominic's car.

"Damn, you got that boy trained, Sis." Ice remarked, shaking his head.

"Too bad you and Miss Tempest can't get your act back together." Tiffany shook her head wistfully. Ice looked almost sad for a minute. "She is racing Leon pretty soon. You know he'll be pulling that whole racer charm thing on her." Tiffany said, attempting to make him jealous. She could tell by his expression and by knowing him so well that it was working.

"I hate racers." He said flatly, mostly joking.

"They risk their life and make good cash. We sit back and chill, deal a few kilos, and we have already made more than them." Tiffany reasoned, making Ice laugh.

"Yeah, I don't know. The whole racer thing is overrated. But I guess that is our opinions and why they are all off doing stuff to get ready." Ice toasted with his sister.

"Forgive me?" Brian leaned down to Jordan's passenger side window. Jordan smiled, trying to take the Corona. He held it inches away from her, teasing her with it. "Yes, you forgive me?" He asked with a grin, nodding his head to get her to follow suit.

"Yes, Bri, I forgive you." She laughed, sounding plain toasted.

"You guys gonna be civil and join us?" Brian asked, looking at Dominic, trying to get a read on the whole relationship situation.

"We'll be there, Man. One min." Dominic grinned with a nod. Brian went back over to Tiffany and Ice. Jesse, Vince, Roman, and Tej had all joined the circle under the tree where he had been sitting. "You sure you feelin ok?" He asked, helping Jordan out of the car.

"Yeah, trust me, I am all good." She reached up and kissed him. She hobbled over to the circle and sat down beside the group. She looked around for Tempest and noticed Ice still present. It was her hope 'Icy and Hot' got back together. She just couldn't see Leon. They had many a discussions about Tempest's confusion on the nights Jordan was sleepless and it was Tempest on babysitting duty.

"You smell 'all good'. How many you had?" Roman joked as she flicked his bald head.

"Shouldn't you be like out racing, or something?" She asked, propping her knee up and leaning close to Dominic.

"Tonight is party night. Which I see you have already taken part in." Roman shot back. She held up her bottle of Corona and smiled proudly.

"Got that right." She smiled. She looked at Tej and Vince, trying to picture them fighting. "I still got words for you, Tej Parker." She pointed at him, wondering why he was so quiet.

"What'd I do, Baby Girl?" He asked, surprised. He grinned at her sweet smile and innocent laugh. He knew she belonged with Dominic. At least that is what he kept telling himself. He saw Brian watching him and tried not to look guilty.

"Ugh, you're such a guy." She said, rolling her eyes. He laughed. Tempest's NSX roared up, the gravel flying as she pulled in. Leon wasn't far behind her and pulled up next to her.

"Competitive ass." Ice mumbled. Tiffany kicked him, making him growl.

"Who won?" Jordan asked, getting up to give Tempest a hug. Tempest hugged her and took the Corona out of her hand. "Hey, that ain't right." She objected.

"You wanted a hug, Darlin. Nothin's free in life and besides, I was thirsty." Tempest, still buzzing, teased.

"You can't win with her so give it up." Leon said, himself defeated.

"Neither could you, Babe." Tempest said smartly, throwing her win in his face. She smiled ever so sweetly and took a nice big drink of Jordan's Corona. She could tell that Jordan and Dominic were back together again and frowned at that thought. She did not like Dominic's attitude and had no reason to hide that fact.

"You lost again?" Dominic was smiling. Leon shook his head.

"I had her. Then she fucking took off." Leon said, grasping at something smart to answer. "Dude, shut up. She ain't a damn racer. She's a female.' Leon said, intentionally moving out of her and Tiff's way. Jordan kicked him in the shin, making him jump from the unexpected kick.

"So sorry, Racer Boy." Jordan said sarcastically and high fiving with Tempest.

"You earned it back." Tempest handed her the Corona and got her own. "Female huh? Yeah, and what of it? You suddenly don't believe in female racers?" She asked, purposely bending in front of him to get her drink. She, too, had on tight leather pants but her underwear straps protruded the pants themselves. On the butt of the pants, there was a dragon in red surrounded by flames. Her shirt was red with spaghetti straps in front without a back to the shirt. Leon was practically drooling by now.

"Females are only good for a few things in life, Honey." Leon retorted, making Vince and the boys saying ooohs and watch outs.

"Really? Honey is it? You ain't gonna be getting any females like that. Especially this female. Not in bed, not in racing. Not in anything, and I DO mean anything." Tempest smiled wickedly.

"Yawl need to stop that fighten and keep takin away the attention of this girl I been lookin for. Spread out so I can see her." Hector rolled up and walked through the circle, a six pack of Corona wrapped in a red ribbon in hand, over to Jordan with a huge Hector smile.

"Hey Hector. You made it." Jordan smiled, giving him a hug. He handed her the Coronas. "That was so sweet." She kissed his cheek.

"All for you. Don't be sharing with these fools." He grinned, pulling up a chair.

"We are going back out, Hector. Watch it." Dominic pointed but with a grin.

"Read ya loud and clear, Holmes." Hector nodded, pointing back at him. Dominic pretended to adjust his collar, making the group laugh.

"Why don't you boys go flip this for us?" Tiffany held up a stack of one thousand dollar bills.

"Oh yeah? How so?" Tej sat up, most interested.

"A challenge." Tiffany smiled, knowing Tempest was going to love this because it would get rid of the boys. "I'll give each of you a thousand dollars. Do as you please with it, But whoever brings back the most in earnings, will win." Tiffany challenged.

"Do I get to play?" Tempest asked, interested and curious to what Tiffany was up to.

"Temp, you gotta stay in case one of them gets in trouble and needs help." Tiffany winked at her friend with a subtle grin.

"Win what? Tiff, what are you talking bout?" Jesse asked.

"I'll triple what you bring me back." Tiffany sat back in her chair. She ignored Brian's stare.

"Whoever gets the most? No matter how we do it?" Roman asked, wondering if there was ac catch. He always thought like that, though. He put down his bag of chips and looked at his car, a plan already forming.

"All right, you're on." Leon said, jumping up and eager to leave. He got his thousand and headed for his car.

"Dom, Ice come here for a min." Brian called, heading towards hi Supra. "The way I see this, we could go hang out, show off our cars, and pool our money and come back." Brian said in a low voice. Ice and Dominic grinned and agreed, both heading to their cars.

"Girls, if these boys were smart, they would all get together and put it together but we'll see if they figure that one out. Sorry to say only my man can come up with that one." She laughed, lighting up a joint.

"That worked well. I'm gonna remember that one." Tempest said, smiling and impressed.

"Tiff what are you doing? You don't smoke, do you?" Jordan asked, watching Tiffany inhale deeply.

"Only on occasions and it has to be green." Tiffany smiled, blowing the smoke out thirty second later.

"Tiff, you're not breathing! You okay?" Jordan asked, becoming alarmed when Tiffany inhaled again.

"She's fine. Girly, we got open your eyes to a whole new world." Tempest put an arm around Jordan, who almost looked confused. Tiffany passed the joint to Tempest and Tempest took a hit. "Ok, J. Let the master of disaster show ya how it's done." Tempest started.

"Master, huh?" Tiffany asked, laughing. "Girl, for the record, I am the master and you's the apprentice." Tiffany laughed. "Inhale as much as you can and hold it as long as you can, Babe." Tiffany instructed.

"No way. I'm gonna burn myself." Jordan shook her head, swaying a little. She was already feeling drunk and knew she shouldn't trust her hands.

"Here. Breath in." Tempest said, holding the joint for her. Jordan did and started coughing shortly.

"That burns." Jordan complained, taking a drink shortly after. Tiffany and tempest cracked up. Jordan sat down, suddenly feeling tingly.

"I think it hit her." Tiffany whispered, trying not to laugh. Tempest could only nod, feeling her coordination slowly slipping out from under her. Tiffany's stuff was always top notch and this time was no different.

"You okay, J?" Tempest asked, sitting beside her. Jordan nodded and was quiet.

"Aren't you glad I got rid of the boys?" Tiffany asked, an evil smile on her face.

"Hell yeah." Tempest replied. "You feelin any pain, Jordan?" Tempest asked Jordan, who was studying her nails and attempting to focus on them.

"No pain, Temp. When the guys gonna get back?" Jordan whispered.

"J, why you whispering?" Tiffany stifled a laugh. Jordan shrugged.

"Hard to talk, I guess." She said, still quietly. Tempest lost it and started laughing,

"Wow, the sunset is really pretty. I haven't seen it in forever." Jordan remarked as Tiffany sat up a card table and started a camp fire.

"Bet you anything she is seeing it way vividly." Tiffany remarked in such a manor Tempest found that funny as well. "Hey, Jordan, you came to party, right?" Tiffany asked. Jordan smiled and nodded.

"Why?" She asked curiously.

"Cause we're about to get fucked up before those boys get here." Tiffany smiled, helping Jordan hobble to the table, where she had a shot glass and a quarter.

"Not quarters, Girl." Tempest groaned with dread. She sucked at quarters and could never bounce it in the shot glass. One, two, three, floor was her game of choice.

"Let's get our roll on." Tiffany smiled, taking the first turn and making the quarter into the shot glass. "First one goes to J." She handed Jordan the shot glass.. "Drink up, Miss O'Connor." She said in a mocking tone, making the girls all three burst into laughter. She cranked up the radio and went again. "Yeah" by Usher was on.

"Jordan, you are high as a kite." Tempest laughed, watching Jordan take her turn and getting the quarter no where near the shot glass,

"High? As in drugs?" Jordan asked, finishing off another Corona. "I don't do drugs, dear Tempest." Jordan shook her head, making Tiffany and Tempest laugh even harder.

"What do you classify weed?" Tiffany folded her arms.

"Herbal enhancement." Jordan said with a straight face. Tiffany and Tempest lost it at that point. They laughed for what seemed like forever. Leon walked up, looking smug.

"I got this." Leon handed Tiffany a thick wad.

"Wow, did you win all that by racing cars?" Jordan asked. Leon nodded.

"Yeah, why?" He asked. Tempest shook her head and waited for the feisty mouth of Jordan to reply. Poor Leon. He had it coming before he even knew it.

"I just figured your racing was as bad as your attitude." Jordan shrugged, taking her turn and making it.

"We gotta wait till the others get back. Good job, though. Temp, Leon brought back four thousand." Tiffany smiled approvingly.

"Drink the seat and have a shot, compliments of me." Jordan slurred. Leon took it, although staring her down as she did. The guys slowly found themselves back to the camp grounds. All except Brian, Dominic, and Ice.

"Temp, whatcha been up to?" Leon asked, looking at Vince, almost as though he was testing the water.

"Nothin. Hey wanna dance?" She asked, as her favorite song came on. "Touch it" by Monifah was on and she could get her dance on. Leon looked surprised as she waited for an answer.

"Sure." Leon said, getting up and taking her outstretched hand. He looked at her belly button ring, which seemed to be sparkling from the fire's flames and grinned at how she could move her body.

"Hey Bri." Tiffany kissed her man. "Did ya have fun?" She asked, taking a drink of his Corona. He nodded and looked at the guys.

"Yeah, you could say that." He said, putting his arm around her.

"OH Monifa, will ya turn out? Show me what your thing is all about." Tempest sang while she was grooving with Leon, getting down and close with him, across the way a little.

"Damn, Girl, you can dance." Leon smiled, kissing her lightly. He notoced she had a tongue ring and for some odd reason, he found himself getting deeper into her tangling web. He was quickly falling head over heels for her. She was acting so relaxed, a side he hadn't seen until now.

"She can dance." Jordan smiled as Dominic sat down beside her.

"You like how she dances?" Dominic asked, his eyebrows raised. He could tell Jordan was drunk and feeling very good. He frowned, wondering how, in such a short time, she had gotten that way.

"Yeah, why?" She asked, not realizing where he was headed for the conversation.

"Cause I don't. And I don't wanna see you dancin like that. Ever." He pulled her onto his lap, not giving her much room to object.

"That's not fair." Jordan whined, as Dominic shrugged.

"Baby, it's me. Like it or leave it." He took a drink of his Corona. She was quiet. If only she was in the right state of mind to protest, she thought happily.


	43. MakeUp?

Chapter 43

"So, Boys, How did we do?" Ice walked up, automatically noticing Tempest and Leon all over each other. He looked at Brian and Dominic, turning away from the sight with nothing but pure jealously.

"I got six G's from that last race." Dominic held up his roll of money.

"We just gotta get that whipped ass boy outta my sister's clutches before he gives up his total." Ice said, walking over to Brian. He nodded at his sister and pulled Brian away without a word. Tiffany laughed, knowing Ice's thoughts without even asking.

"Arizona, how'd ya do?' Dominic asked, folding his arms all the while keeping an eye on his girl friend. He was overly protective, but he couldn't help a trait he had all of his life.

"3 thousand. You?" He asked. "I took on that Red Honda 2000 that tried to race you earlier. He thought since I wasn't you, he could win." Brian took a drink of his Corona and grinned.

"Well, I got 7 thou so we are all good." Ice laughed at their surprised looks.

"You didn't even race, you punk." Dominic laughed, punching him playfully on the back shoulder.

"Ain't gotta race to make money, Dom. You know this as well as I do." Ice smiled smugly.

"Ok, three and seven, that's ten. Sixteen grand." Brian smiled, very pleased. "We got this. Only one I would be worried bout would be…" He started.

"Tej." They all three said in unison. They laughed, slapped hands, and headed over to Tiffany. She sat there, mentally keeping the tallies as the boys turned in their money.

"This is mine, Girl." Ice said, grinning widely.

"All yours, huh?" She looked a little skeptical, knowing that he had to be teaming with someone. She shrugged. He nodded. "Ice won, you racer boys." She smiled, knowing that who ever was in with Ice would have to defend that title.

"What? By how much?" Tej asked, shocked. He had managed to get thirteen thousand so easily that he had figured he had won.

"Three grand." Tiffany smiled devishly. "Good job, Ice." She nodded approvingly. "Or shall we say boys?" She laughed when Ice, Brian, and Dominic looked guilty.

"Well, well, well, Tempest. You have a tongue ring?" Leon asked, after she had leaned over to kiss him. She smiled, rubbing the back of his neck as they danced. "How or why is it girls do the tongue ring thing?" He asked, hoping he was leading her far away enough out of Ice's view.

"Leon, you haven't figured that out yet?" She asked, her body meshing with his as though it was one. "Nope, Babe. School me." He grinned.

"Well, girls who get tongue rings use it to their advantage. Like for …things." She smiled, hoping she didn't have to keep on going. Tongue rings were for a guy's pleasure and she wasn't sober enough to say it without sounding bad or easy.

"Ice, go get your girl." Tiffany said, knowing her brother was pissed off angrier than a typhoon at this point.

"She isn't my girl, damn it." Ice said, snorting a quick line of white powder. Tiffany shook her head at him.

"You can change that, though. Step up. Go get your trophy." Tiffany pushed him gently. Ice didn't seem convinced, it was clear. "Ice, she is fucked the hell up and chances are she is gonna be with you or Leon, so you need to decide for her who it's gonna be. Even if it's only for tonight." Tiffany said logically.

"Get you girl over here." Ice nodded, his initiative finding it's way back to him.

"Temp, I need to talk to you." Tiffany tapped her friend on the shoulder. Tempest gave her a look that pretty much said 'not now'. "Like, seriously, Girl." Tiffany said, pulling her away.

"Gawd." Tempest muttered, fixing her hair that the wind had blown out of place. "You act like you gotta problem with dancin." Tempest said.

"Grindin, dear. You was grinding on him." Ice put his arm around her and walked her away from the group.

"Get ready for fireworks." Tiffany sat down, opening a bottle of Rum and sitting back for the show that was about to take place.

"Where?" Jordan asked, looking up at the sky and causing the group to burst into laughter. Dominic shook his head and shielded her close, as though he was giving her sympathy.

"What is your problem, Ice?" Tempest yelled, shrugging his hand off of her shoulder. Ice became defensive to that.

"My problem? The only problem I have is your attitude right now. Don't forget who you're talkin to here." Ice ordered so sharply, almost making Tempest loose her high.

"And my problem with you is that you have a problem with racers." Tempest popped off, walking further away from her ex. He followed her quick but unsteady pace.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ice asked, spinning her around to face him.

"You got problems with racers. Newsflash, Ice, I am a racer and a damn good one at that. So, if ya have a problem with racers, you obviously have a problem with me." Tempest said.

"You're the one with the problem." Ice stormed off, knowing he couldn't hold his temper much longer. He walked up to Tiffany, who was lounging on Brian's lap. "You better get the girl in check before tomorrow." Ice huffed.

"I'll address it tomorrow if she is still talking back, but I doubt she will be. Part of you is mad because you love her, not because of business." Tiffany said, calling out her brother. "So, we'll reevaluate in the morning." Tiffany concluded. "She can't be held accountable for her actions right now, Ice. My fault." Tiffany held out her hand, half expecting Ice to slap it. She grinned, knowing she was being a smart ass as well.

"Whateva." He fumed. Tiffany took him by the hand and hugged him.

"Instead of being so hard and business like, tell her that you love her, Ice. That's all she needs to hear." Tiffany said in a softer tone, knowing he was not one to be pissed off. His temper was at least ten times the strength of Dominic's.

"Are we having fun?" Hector asked Jordan, who was staring into space, her eyes wide and almost seeming frozen open. He covered his mouth to hide his grin.

"Can you quit fliritn with her?" Dominic asked, asked in a playing tone but meaning it.

"Dom, it's all good, man. She is somewhere else." Hector laughed, waving his hand in front t of her face, testing her. She barely blinked.

"She gots eyes like Garfield." Tej noted, throwing her empty bottle away. She had three more at her feet that she had forgotten about.

"Hey, Barbie, wake up." Dominic whispered in her ear. She giggled, snuggling into his unbuttoned shirt.

"I'm awake, Dom." She laughed, shivering. Roman tossed Dominic a blanket he had been using. "Thanks Jess." She said, her eyes closed.

"Hey, I'm Roman, Miss I can't handle my alcohol." Roman joked, pretending to be hurt.

"I can handle everything. Bring it, Baby." She said in a sleepy voice. The group laughed, Roman really laughed.

"It's been brought and now ya need to go to sleep." Dominic crooned to his over exhausted girlfriend. She was fighting to hold her head up and he pushed it on his chest to let her relax.

"Poor girl. I know she is tired." Tej said, watching her struggle. The girl had a strong ass will, he thought to himself.

"Snap!" Tempest said, forgetting what had just happened while looking at Leon. Tiffany grabbed her and pulled her away. "What? Where we goin?" she asked.

"Lets go to my car so I can get my jacket." Tiffany put an arm around her. Once they had gotten to the car she put a joint to Tempest's mouth. "Inhale deeply, Tempest." She said. "Get your act together and go hook it up with Ice. Do us all a favor. Now." Tiffany said.

"Why? He's not into racer girls." Tempest retorted, throwing her head back indignantly after she blew out the smoke.

"Temp, do you still love him? I wouldn't be standing here telling you to go get with him if I didn't think you had no feelings left what so ever. But I know you do. Now, he's high, he's gangsta, and he should be with you right about now." Tiffany reasoned. Tempest smiled.

"Tru dat." Tempest laughed, giving Tiffany a hug "I'm on it." She grinned, knowing Tiffany was right. She just had a way of being the all mighty knowing one, Tempest thought to herself.

"Hey, where ya goin?" Ice asked, coming to find Tiffany. Tempest looked up in surprise, mad she ran into him. Now the surprise was gone. He looked into her eyes and smiled.

"Nowhere." She said, not wanting to give in without him working for it.

"Really?" He picked her up and sat her on the hood of Tiffany's car. Tiffany left, unnoticed. She laughed, moving his hands off of her butt.

"What do you want, Icy?" Tempest asked, knowing he would be bowing any minute.

"I want you, Hot Girl." He kissed her, making her almost feel dizzy. She noticed the stars seemed to have a blur on them tonight.

"I don't know, Boy." Tempest shook her head.

"Tempest, Baby, you know I wasn't even talking about you earlier." Ice said in his deep voice. Tempest was fighting now with all of her might to fight his magical power he seemed to have over her.

"Really? What about all those dirty looks yous was giving me?" Tempest looked him in the eyes, loving his light blue eyes.

"I wanted my baby back." Ice shrugged, playing with her hair. He rubbed her ear softly, making her want to surrender.

"Aw, Icy." She smiled, still fighting. She was a fighter, all right. "You really missed me?" She asked. He nodded, turning around for her to get on his back. He picked her up and took her to his trailer. "I didn't agree yet." She laughed as he dumped her on the bed.

"It's warmer in here, Hot." He grinned, taking off his shirt and climbing in bed. She looked at his powerful muscles and took a deep breath.

"Sure, if you say so." She nodded, sounding as though she wasn't convinced. She couldn't complain about being in his bed. She had spent many nights missing him.

"I do say so." He kissed her neck with just the right amount of force behind his body. "I also say we should get back together." Ice suggested, his face so close to hers he could feel her breath.


	44. Whipped puppy Syndrome Vs Trophy Girl Sy...

Chapter 44

The Ass Vs. The Puppy Trainer

"Looks like the party's windin down." Brian said, standing up and stretching. Tiffany and Jordan were asleep outside by the warm and crackly camp fire. Jordan had passed out sometime ago and Dominic was happy just to sit up with her, watching her sleep.

"They can't run with the big dawgs, is all." Dominic laughed.

"Where's a dog?" Jordan mumbled questioningly, snuggling closer to Dominic. The three laughed. "Dom, I'm cold." She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"You ready to go to bed, Baby Doll?" He asked. Jordan looked around, her eyes falling on Tiffany and Brian. Her head was pounding.

"You okay?" Brian asked, noticing her pained expression.

"I'm okay." She yawned and shivered.

"Damn. Tiff, you sober enough to drive?" Dominic asked, noticing they were out of Corona.

"Yeah. Need to go to the store?" She asked, holding up her keys. He nodded. "I'll be right back, Babe." She told Brian and kissed him. "Do you need anything?" She asked. He just shook his head.

"No, I'm good. Thanks though." He said, after a minute. "Be careful, you two." He called after them as Tiffany and Dominic headed towards her car. Dominic waved without bothering to turn around.

"What time is it?" Jordan asked, her eyes only half open.

"Four thirty in the morning." Brian replied. "You sure you're okay?" He asked, feeling her forehead.

"Brian, stop. Gawd." She pulled away, tired of the whole baby routine.

"You woke up in a pissy mood." He said, surprised.

"No." She shivered. Brian tossed his DT Garage jacket to her. "Thanks, Bri." She smiled at her brother, grateful. "Bri, you can't keep babying me." She said.

"I'm your brother and I can. It's in my sibling right contract." He teased, starring into the fire. Jordan giggled.

"I'm so glad I found you." Jordan smiled, reflecting on the past few months.

"I am too. When Mom died and I lost you, I didn't know what to do." Brian looked at his sister. He still got angry looking at the evidence Johnny's destruction had left on her body.

"I never understood why they didn't attempt to find Dad." Jordan sighed, almost sounding wistful.

"Just the way the system works. They wouldn't spend money to try to find someone unless it was a good chance of finding them and they had good leads." Brian explained.

"I always felt like maybe if I hadn't been born, he woulda stayed. Then Mom wouldn't have been so stressed and wouldn't have worked herself to death." Jordan confessed. Brian looked at her in shock.

"No, J, it wasn't you. No way." He objected.

"Awfully strange he was happy till I popped out. That so explains Mom not telling him I was on the way." Jordan reasoned.

"J, you gotta stop blaming Jordan for everything that happens and give yourself a break." Brian folded his arms.

"And Brian needs to stop shielding his sister from the world, the truth, and life." Jordan replied defensively. She hated that tone he had. Now she understood why Roman hated that tone of voice.

"You're too damn stubborn." Brian laughed, throwing a wood chip he had been playing with into the fire.

"Gee, I can't imagine where I learned it from." Jordan said, winking at her brother. "Bri, can I tell you something without a lecture?" She asked. He nodded, staring at his sister intently.

"What?" He asked, waiting for the problem.

"You's a punk." She laughed. He rolled his eyes, mad she had got him.

"Ha ha. Funny." He smiled at her fake out. "You want a Pepsi?" He asked, noticing the face she made at the empty Corona bottles.

"Don't tell anyone I passed up a Corona though. I gotta maintain my Corona Barbie status." She smiled, although she was serious.

"Your secret is safe with me." Brian promised, laughing.

"Swear?" She asked and her brother nodded. "Pinky swear me." She ordered, holding out her pinky finger.

"What? No way. Guys don't pinky swear." He looked at his sister like she had lost her mind. Jordan began to snicker and then turned serious. "Fine." He sighed and did it quickly. "All this for a rep. I don't know about you." He rolled his eyes, checking the coast and making sure it was clear.

"Nope. Respect. You of all people should know about respect, Brian." She mused. "Yeah, Dom told me 'bout the first night you showed up at the races." She smiled.

"What' s Brian trippin on?" Tiffany asked, shifting as they sped down the dirt road to the store.

"I don't know. He suddenly developed a case of the whipped puppy syndrome, though." Dominic said, looking in the rearview mirror. Tiffany had to laugh at that one.

"Ha, whateva. I just know how to control my boy. Wait till Temp and Ice get back together. You'll see how fast the disease spreads." She promised.

"Yeah, well, don't be surprised if he is pissed about something." Dominic said.

"What is it about Race Wars that makes all you guys get all assed out and egotistical?" Tiffany asked. Dominic looked at her as though he was lost. "Yeah, I seen how you treated Baby J. Don't think we didn't notice, Mr. Toretto. You were lucky she was high and drunk as hell." Tiffany said, sounding as though she was scolding.

"Maybe it's the full moon." Dominic grinned, trying to change the subject. "You know how I treat my girls." He said, not blinking an eye.

"Yeah, you got Trophy Girl Syndrome and Brian has whipped puppy syndrome. I don't know whish is worse." Tiffany shook her head and said sarcasticly as Dominic grinned. "Tell Mr. O'Conner I need to know what the problem is since you don't seem to know, would ya?" Tiffany asked.

"Ok, he's mad cause J got out. He didn't want her at Wars." Dominic confessed.

"Oh, I shoulda known." Tiffany turned past the store and pulled into a 24 hour Sonic. She loved their ice.

"You and your damn crushed ice fetish." Dominic complained.

"Packed. Get the word right if you must complain." Tiffany laughed, simply ordering three cups of ice. She loved ice and was always eating it. It was a habit she couldn't seem to break.

"Whatever." Dominic said, rolling his eyes. Tiffany pulled out and headed to the store next. "So, you're not gonna give Arizona too hard a time, are ya?" Dominic asked, after they had gone into the tiny convience store.

"We'll see. If he loosens up, nah, I'll let him slide." Tiffany smiled wickedly.

"Girl, you already got him whipped, what else do you want?" Dominic asked, grinning.

"Let's not go back to the whipped discussion again, cause I can start on the jackass syndrome you got goin on with my poor girl, Jordan." She threatened, making Dominic cough.

"What are you talking about?" He asked innocently.

"You're bein all possevive and firm with her." Tiffany said.

"Hey, you see any complaints? She say anything? She feels safe with me. Chill." Dominic said, getting out once they were back to the campground.

"I'ma watch you, Boy." Tiffany warned, her foot almost kicking him as he walked in front of her. "Hey, J, you're awake." Tiffany smiled. She noticed Jordan was shivering and cold. "Wanna go change? I was headed in there anyways." She offered.

"Yeah, thanks. How am I gonna get pants on over this brace?" She asked, trying to steady herself.

"Snap up pants, Girly. I got you some tight ass addias ones. They're a baby blue and I got a jersey to match. I got you, Girl." Tiffany promised, smiling as she showed her the outfit. "You like?" She asked.

"That is tight ass." Jordan smiled, her eyes looking even bluer when she put the jersey on over the wife beater. "Thanks, Tiff." She smiled, after she was finally dressed.

"No sweat. You'd do the same for me, I know it." She pulled Jordan's hair off of her shoulders and clipped it up. The braids looked good, she thought. Not many girls could pull it off.

"Wow, that is a sweet tattoo." Jordan said, looking at the tattoo over Tiffany's right shoulder. It was a scaly dragon breathing fire. In the flames, the word destruction was free handed. It was very detailed.

"Thanks. I have another dragon on my ankle with Chinese words." Tiffany showed her as she slipped on a pair of flip-flops to go with her new outfit. She had put on a pair of lace up jeans and a shirt that was long sleeved and was black. The word attitude was screened across it in white letters.

"I want a tattoo." Jordan smiled. "But then I'm not sure I could handle the pain." She smiled.

"Girl, it's nothing compared to what you've been through." Tiffany assured her.

"Where'd Tempest run off too?" Jordan asked as they made their way to Brian and Dominic.

"Hopefully sleeping. With Ice. Wait, that sounded bad. Sleeping by Ice." Tiffany grinned, knowing she was getting tired. "Hey, is Dom treating you okay?" She asked. Jordan nodded, looking curious as to why she would ask that. "Tomorrow, when the real races start, he may be kind of an ass. He tends to like to have a trophy, which means he'll want to show you off." Tiffany warned.

"Okay. What's wrong with that?" Jordan asked innocently. Tiffany shook her head in awe.

"Ok, don't say I didn't warn you, Girl." She smiled.

"Tiff, I love him. These races are his thing. He's been there for me and now I'm here for him. It's all good. I don't mind being a trophy, cause I know he loves me enough to show me as his trophy." Jordan explained. She was quiet as they had reached Brian and Dominic.

"You look good, J." Dominic pulled her into his arms, resulting in making her have a huge smile.

"Thanks, Dom." Jordan kissed him. Knowing it was killing Brian to watch this.

"Let's go to bed." Brian got up and took off for the trailer.

"Brian, what are you so pissed off about?" Tiffany asked, fifteen minutes later when they were laying in bed beside each other. He looked at her, unsure if he should even start. "Brian? Come on." She sighed, turning over.

"I just can't believe you guys went behind my back to get her out of the hospital." He said. "Then you guys let her drink and then I found out you and Tempest got her high." He said, watching her face expressions closely.

"For the record, Dominic let her start drinking. Yes, we got her out. Hell, she deserves a break, Brian. She has to have another damn surgery on what, Wednesday, or something? Give her a damn break. I know you love her, but she deserves to have fun too." Tiffany frowned.

"I know. I just don't want her to get hurt anymore. I fell like I already let her down too many times." Brian sighed, lying on his stomach. Tiffany rubbed his shirtless back.

"Johnny would have had more a chance to get at her if she would have stayed there, Brian. Why do you think I wanted her here? I wouldn't have brought her here if she couldn't have handled it. She needed some fresh air and something to make her happy. And as she said, being Dom's trophy girl is doing just that. Making her happy." Tiffany said, her voice softer as she tried not to sound too defensive. She knew her tone could be lethal at times.

"I know." Brian agreed, yawning. Tiffany was massaging his back and making him relax quickly.

"Go to sleep. I'm not sorry, but I can tell you Ice and I had our reasons." Tiffany whispered in his ear. He pulled her on top of her and kissed her, wanting to drop the serious issues. "NO. You're tired." She smiled.

"Exactly. SO if I'm already tired, being a little more tired won't hurt anything." Brian reasoned with his boyish grin that Tiffany couldn't resist. He stole a kiss and then kissed her for a longer amount of time.

"You are something else, Boy." Tiffany kissed him back.


	45. Team Toretto's Cheerleader

Chapter 45  
"Morning, Rome." Jordan came out of the trailer to find Roman eating breakfast, the sun bright even though it was early.

"Damn, long night?" He teased. She hit him, smoothing her hair down after she popped him. "Shoot. Twelve, almost. I gotta go. I got challenged to race a chick." He

jumped up.

"That's funny. Is she a prospective Rome kinda candidate?" Jordan asked, opening a Corona and then looking around to see if Brian was around. She wasn't in the

mood for his speeches today.

"Don't know, didn't see her. One of her team members did it for her." Roman shrugged, putting his plate in the trash. He hugged Jordan. "Later, Girl." He jetted off

towards his car.

"Good luck." Jordan called, looking for a lime. Leon walked up and held one up.

"Lookin for this?" He grinned. She nodded.

"Thanks, Leon. You seen Dom?" She asked, worried he had left without her. Leon pointed towards the row of the team's cars.

"He's doin last min checks." Leon said, forcing the lime slice in the bottle for her and handing it back. She grinned and took a drink. "Most of the boys are over there,

come to think of it." Leon said, sitting down and relaxing. He was more laid back than the other guys.

"Hey Temp." Jordan smiled at a very looking hung over Tempest.

"What, no hug today?" She asked, smiling.

"I didn't wanna give up my Corona." Jordan shrugged, smiling. She noticed Leon looking at Tempest's outfit choice. She had on a dark orange spaghetti strapped

tank top with a pair of leather pants that had flames running up the front of both pant legs. Her boots had matching flames on them and she looked tougher than

most of the guys that raced.

"Ha-ha." Tempest smiled. "Smart ass." Her smile left as she pretended to be serious. "Where you hangin out today?" She asked.

"Don't know. Guess where ever Dom goes. Depends if he wants to drag me around." Jordan finished off her Corona.

"That's crazy. Of course I want you around. You ready?" Dominic asked.

"Um, no. I just got up." Jordan said, thinking he was crazy. He sighed, annoyed.

"She can ride wit me." Tempest put an arm around her friend, hating the way Dominic treated her. Jordan was so passive it almost made her want to slap some

sense into her at times.

"Fine. I'll be over there." Dominic walked off, angry. He wanted Jordan with him

.  
"He's just high strung at Wars, babe." Leon said, patting Jordan on the shoulder. Jordan just hobbled inside to get dressed. She looked through the clothes Tiffany

had left her on the small camper table. She looked through them, wandering what she would look best in.

"He needs to chill." Tempest told Leon. "Race Wars, or not." She shook her head. Leon grinned at her attitude, liking it. He found her highly interesting.

"Hey Temp." Brian walked up from his car, grease on his shirt.

"Hey, where's Tiff?" She asked.

"Right here, Girl." Tiffany walked up behind Ice. The two looked like they were up to something, but she wasn't sure what. Knowing Tiffany it was getting Ice to spill

what, if any, information he had about their relationship.

"Hey. You wanna ride with me and J?" She asked, pushing her sunglasses up on her nose. Her tan looked rather nice in the early sun, she smiled satisfied.

"Nope. I'm ridin in my baby. I decided I might race in one or two." Tiffany smiled, saying it mainly to piss Brian off. They had already had some heated words

exchanged earlier and she was playing up his question of why had she even bothered to come to Race Wars.

"Sweet." Tempest high fived her with a proud smile. Brian looked at Leon and walked inside. "Ok, gimme the scoop, Home girl. What you do to get in trouble?" She

asked, checking her car's harness and the nos level indicator.

"He's pissed cause I got her out of the hospital, I let her 'escape', I got her high. Then he muttered some shit about why was I even here. So, I know he's gonna be

pissed cause I'm racing, cause he doesn't think I can handle it." Tiffany said, starting up her evo. The glistening paint reflected into Tempest's face. Even with

sunglasses, it was bright as hell.

"Show him whatcha got, babe." Tempest laughed as Tiffany revved the engine.

"Oh, I'ma show him. Show him not to piss me off." Tiffany laughed. "What is J still doing here? Shouldn't she be with Dom?" She asked, looking at Jordan.

"He's pissed at her. Cause she wasn't ready on time." Tempest rolled her eyes and making a psst sound, irritated.

"Hot headed ass." Tiffany remarked, pretty much fed up with all of the guys right now. Even Ice was mad at Tempest because she wouldn't give in just yet and get

back with him. She wasn't sure if Tempest even knew he was mad.

"They're all trippin. Hard." Tempest smiled, not letting any of it spoil her mood. She was here to do one thing and that was to race and get her rush from it. "Let's go,

Darlin." Tempest yelled to Jordan, who looked more awake now. Jordan grinned and shook her head as Tiffany peeled out of the parking lot.

"Make sure she isn't left alone." Brian ordered at Tempest's driver side window, making Jordan frown at him.

"I just thought I'd let her race with me." Tempest smiled innocently, making him look at her sternly. "Gawd, Brian, lighten up. You better stop trippin on Tiff, too." She

shook her head. "You never know what she might do when she gets pissed off." She winked at him and pulled out.

"SHIT." Brian muttered. Seemed as though he was always saying that word these days, he thought to himself.

RACE 1

"Care to race that purple car against my purple baby?" Roman rolled down his window to the car that was beside him. He liked the car, although it really couldn't

compare to his spyder.

"Rome, I'll take you on any day." Diego took off her hat and glasses, smiling at his open hanging mouth.

"You...race?" He asked, making her laugh.

"What is it the girl factor or is it the fact I'm a nurse?" She asked, used to it being both excuses.

"No, I just didn't...ok, both." He laughed, giving in to the lie he was attempting to pull off.

"Yeah, I thought so. That car is pretty bitchin, though," She smiled, moving up with the line. "What's our leverage?" She asked, getting out a roll of money.

"How about whoever wins gets to pick a date? Unless you're scared of getting beat." Roman joked.

"Nah, I'm not scared at all. You should be. You're on." Diego nodded, noticing they were getting closer to the starting point.

"I'ma leave ya in the dust, but don't worry, I'll be around to make ya feel better, Di." Roman nodded as they got prepared to go next. She blew him a kiss as they

pulled up to the line. "Poor girl tryin to race an acura RSX." Roman said to himself in first gear. He was trailing, not by much. He hadn't put any effort into it yet. He

wanted her to feel like she had a little bit of hope, at least. "Lucky me." He said, pushing the nos button on the homestretch. He passed her easily and won. She

followed him to the team's area.

"Good job, I guess." Diego smiled. "But it's cause my car is slower than yours, not cause I'm a girl." She added smartly.

"I can give ya that." Roman nodded, grinning.

"Yeah? That's good. So, Mr. Pierce, I'm all yours for a day, anyways." Diego laughed.

"Good. Cause I need a cheerleader. Dom doesn't loan Jordan out, so I was needin one." Roman joked, handing her a Corona. She laughed and hit him lightly.

"I got your cheerleader all right." Diego said sarcastically, making Tej and Jesse bust up laughing. Brian was heading out and waved.

RACE 2

"Well, well, well. We meet again." Max Granger smiled at Tiffany, who was in the line to race.

"You're lucky your boy isn't here." Tiffany said, hate dripping in her voice.

"This is Wars, Baby. You care to race me?" He asked, holding up a big roll of money.

"Oh, I'll race you. You don't scare me like Johnny is scared of my boys and me. Just be ready to lose." Tiffany said, putting her harness on. Her and Brian had raced

each other in the name of fun, but she wasn't an experienced racer such as him, Dominic, or any of the team.

"I got five on it. Can you afford to loose that much?" He asked, smirking.

"Oh, I got much more than that. But, can you afford to loose that male dignity of yours?" She retorted, pulling up to the line without waiting for a reply. In an instant,

they were off. "Damn, not gonna make it easy on me." She muttered, as he was right beside her. She shifted, determined if it killed her, she was going to win. She

gritted her teeth and hit the nos button once she had made it to sixth gear and went flying. He was right beside her and they were neck and neck as they sped past

the finish line.

"I had you." Max said, waiting on the official judge to call it.

"Whateva. I wouldn't be so sure." Tiffany said, fighting every urge in her body to keep from pulling her clip out on him. He was part of Tran's gang and it was

bothering her that he had had the gall to show up, but she couldn't afford to risk the whole team's ability to participate by her temper. They would get theirs when

the time was right.

"Team DT!" The judge yelled, making Tiffany smile with satisfaction. She had been pretty sure she had won. Now it was official.  
"Pay up, Granger." Tiffany said, holding out her hand.

"Bitch, I ain't payin you cause I know I won." Max started to raise his hand. Dominic was there in an instant, watching Tiffany and Max exchanging words.

"Don't fuckin think of it, Asshole." Dominic threw him on the ground after punching him.

"Aw, still pissed at my boy for getting Jordan before you could?" Max popped off, making Dominic go nuts and start beating him as hard as he could. Security rushed

to stop the fight, but even they couldn't match Dominic's pent up frustration. He was wailing on Max.

"DOM! Stop! Dom, come on!" Tiffany tried to pull him off, along with security. "Shit! Guys!" She yelled. In an instant, Leon and Vince were at her side.

"Let me at em, Goddamnit." Dominic fought.

"Dom, he wants you to go off and get kicked outta here, Bro. He's controlling ya." Vince said, breaking out into a sweat as he tried to hold Dominic back.

"Shut up." Dominic shrugged them off and adjusted his shirt.

"Pay her." The security guard ordered Max. He slapped the money into her hand, glaring and holding his arm.

"Shouldn't race with the big girls if ya ain't got the speed." Tiffany smiled sweetly as the guard held him back.

"Bitch." He muttered angrily.

"You okay?" Brian walked up, concerned. Tiffany nodded, smiling.

"I'm all good. And five thousand richer." She laughed, making Brian laugh and kiss her. "See, you had no reason to doubt me." She said.

"You're right about that. I am sorry I didn't think you could race." Brian pulled her close and whispered in her ear.

"You're still not totally outta the dog house, but you get a bone at least." She kissed him back. He rolled his eyes. She must have heard the guy's ribbing him about

the whole whipped puppy thing, he thought to himself. He loved it when she was sweet enough to make jokes but still claim she was mad. That was one of the

best things about her.

"We missed the drama?" Jordan and Megan walked up.

"Nope. You didn't miss a thing." Dominic put his arm round her, flashing a stern look that was taken as a warning not to mention anything of the incident that had

just happened.

"Sure." Jordan kissed him, smiling.

"So, what's our score so far, Miss Cheerleader?" Leon asked, serious in the fact he had just gotten there and didn't know who all had even raced yet.

"Two for two so far." She said, loving the fact she was Team Toretto's cheerleader. That was an honor in itself.

"Wow, you can count." Brian joked. "Even with the hangover and all the Coronas you've consumed." He laughed, making Tiffany playfully hit him. "I'm a brother. It's

my job to give her a hard time." He explained with a smile.

"Good. Then my making you worry all the time is justified." Jordan said, giving Dominic a drink of her Corona.


	46. DEFENSE

Chapter 46

"Ice, can I ride with you?" Jordan asked, later that night as she felt the excitement from the others passing the finish line. She wanted to race but she was being cautious who she asked.

"Honey, I have balls. I don't need to race to prove that." Ice said, with a grin.

"I thought you wanted to hook up with Tempest, not piss her off even more." Tej shook his head.

"Oh, that wasn't directed to Tempest." Ice laughed, watching Jordan go up to Tiffany. He knew she was wasting her time.

"Can I ride with you in a race?" Jordan asked, curiously as she looked at Tiffany's car.

"Sorry, J, I'm a collector, not a racer. Don't need speed. I deal it." Tiffany laughed. Jordan laughed like it was a joke. "Clueless, huh?" She muttered to herself. "Try Tempest. She likes to piss off the boys and their toys," She laughed.

"Sweet. Don't tell Brian and Dom where I'm at." Jordan asked, hobbling to Tempest and her car.

"Who sent you? You're on a mission, I can tell." Tempest cocked her trademark eyebrow, knowing something was up. Jordan laughed.

"I don't have a mission. Why ya gotta be like that. I do have a question, though. And I thought I'd come to you first." Jordan said, batting her eyes innocently.

"Those eyes won't work with me. I don't sway with the wind." Tempest shook her head and looked at her phone. Tiffany had texted her. She squinted to read the words. All the message said was third person. She laughed. "So, I'm the first person, huh? You can't lie to Tempest. You need to come clean and then ask me." Tempest mocked Jordan's batting of the eyelashes.

"I want to ride with you when you race, Temp. Dom's smothering me, Brian's babying me. Please?" She asked.

"Is that all. Damn. Okay." Tempest shrugged.

"That's it? No lecture or fight?" Jordan asked, shocked.

"You get enough of that from those two asses over there. And besides, I know I am technically I am the first one you asked, because Ice and Tiff, they don't count." Tempest smiled. Jordan smiled and that was enough thanks for Tempest. She felt bad for her friend and the guys were being so hard on her.

"When we go?" Jordan asked, looking and acting like a hyper puppy, making Tempest crack up laughing.

"Slow your roll, Girly. Still got thirty minutes." She replied, handing her a Corona. Jordan shook her head, making Tempest's jaw drop faster than the speed of light.

"I don't want anything to impair my rush." Jordan smiled and said quietly. "Don't tell anyone." She requested, holding out her pinky finger for Tempest to give her word.

"Argh. You're such a girly girl." Tempest rolled her eyes, but obliged her.

"You know you love me." Jordan joked back as Tempest ruffled her hair. They had become like sisters ever since Tempest had been hanging around.

"Damn, bro, I forgot to ask you. What is the deal with you two?" Tiffany asked, as she talked with Ice quietly a few yards away form Tempest and Jordan.

"You know how she is. Stubborn. You know me. I'm an ass. It's gonna take a few days for us to get our shit straight." Ice laughed. "Ol' Girl passed out on me after we hit the bed. No action, no talk of getting back tog tether. Just pure attitude." Ice sighed. Tiffany laughed.

"Neither of you guys are gonna change. I'm sayin yawl are together and that is how it's gonna be. I'ma save us all some time." Tiffany decided, making Ice roll his eyes.

"What's the deal with playing matchmaker? You never cared before and now you're all on top of it ." Ice complained.

"I gotta make sure one couple is straight before I leave tomorrow night." Tiffany shrugged, checking her watch as Tempest and Jordan jumped in her car.

"Have you told him yet?" Ice asked, looking concerned as Brian pulled in from the races. He looked hot, sweaty, and tired.

"Hell no. Dom's trippin on J. You and Tempest can't make up your damn minds and he is already pissed at me. I think I'm gonna wait to break it to him. After a little rest and relaxation." Tiffany smiled evilly, rolling a joint.

"You're fucked if you think he is gonna smoke that." Ice shook his head.

"Wanna bet? A girl has many powers you wouldn't know. At least not about lately." Tiffany teased.

"We'll see. I'll bet you anything he won't." Ice said, looking smug.

"Anything, huh? How bet you talk some sense into him when I leave and he is pissed. If you win, I'll talk to Miss Attitude." Tiffany said, shaking Ice's hand.

"You're on." Ice nodded.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Dominic walked up to Tempest and Jordan, after she had won her race.

"A race. Damn, I thought you knew what they were called by now." Tempest smiled, knowing Dominic was fuming and pissed off. His face showed it all.

"It was my…" Jordan started but was interrupted by Dominic and his finger pointed at her.

"I'll deal with you in a minute." He said, glaring at Tempest.

"Minute's over. You deal with me now." Jordan said, her face red from anger. He looked at her with a fierce, stern look that almost cut right through her.

"Don't start giving me an attitude. Does Brian know you did this??" He asked.

"NO, cause I gotta worry about you trippin out on me first, damn it." Jordan replied, anger pulsing through her veins. The adrenaline rush was still fresh in her system, fueling her fire.

"Dom, you need to lay off of her." Tempest stepped in between he two, knowing this was going nowhere good.

"It's not your business, Tempest. Ever since you started hangin around, you've had your nose where it doesn't belong." Dominic fumed furiously. Jordan took this time to take off, knowing his anger was distracting him from her. She was getting quite good at getaways on crutches, she thought to herself. She kept going, not looking back.

"Wow, that let you off yo leash, did they?" Max grinned, walking up to Jordan as she neared a wooded area on her way back to the camp ground.

"He wants me, tell him to come and get me. Cause I got an empty needle ready for him too." Jordan said, her teeth gritted, memories rushing back. Max laughed.

"I'll hook you up cause we are about to go see him right now." Max put his arm around her. Jordan stabbed him with an empty needle.

"We ain't goin anywhere." Jordan said, her hands shaking as Max let go of her slowly. "Yeah, Ice schooled me on the basics of self defense, jackass." Jordan said, trying to keep her composure. She kept on walking, wondering if Johnny was around. She kept repeating Tiffany's words in her head about him not being stupid enough to show up at Race Wars to keep her calm.

"Jordan! You need a ride?" Diego asked, making Jordan almost jump out of her skin. Megan and her were driving to the camp site to find Roman and Vince.

"Yeah, that'd be great." Jordan sighed, wondering what she should do. It was dark enough that Max's body was hidden. She got in and tried to act normal.

"You okay?" Megan asked, noticing Jordan was sweating hard.

"Fine, thanks." She said, getting out as fast as she could. She went to Ice's trailer and knocked furiously.

"J, Baby Doll, what's wrong?" Ice asked, helping her up the stairs. She was shaking now.

"I…I killed Max." She broke down crying. Ice looked at Tiffany, in shock.

"Slow down or you'll pass out from hyperventilating." Tiffany smoothed the hair off of her forehead. "Better. Now, tell us what happened." Tiffany looked Jordan in the eyes.

"Dom and I we had a fight. He was yelling at Temp and I took off. I'm sorry. I was just mad." Jordan wept.

"No, it's all right. That's why I gave you that." Ice reassured her, holding her to comfort her. "You did good, Girl." Ice said.

"I killed him. I've killed two people." She sobbed. Her petite body was shaking and trembling at a fast rate.

"Hey, Baby Doll, they deserved it." Ice crooned, rocking her body. He nodded his head at the cabinet, motioning for Tiffany to get his 'medical kit'. She got out a syringe and withdrew some Demerol from a vial.

"No! I don't wanna die!" Jordan tried to get out Ice's grasp.

"Baby, this is medicine, not air. Come on, Baby Doll." Ice said, trying to calm her. He was worried Brian or Dominic might come in, since they had been looking for her franticly. Ice had left out the detail that he had seen her sneak away.

"J, look at me. I'm a nurse just like Diego. If you quit fighting, I promise you won't feel it." Tiffany looked her friend in the eyes. Jordan nodded. She held still.

"Look at me, Girl." Ice said, studying her eyes. He noticed how they were so frightened, just like a deer. She had that deer caught in a headlight look again, the one that broke his heart.

"Did you feel it?" Tiffany asked, after finishing and putting a band aid on her. She shook her head, the medicine flowing through her body quickly. "See? I told you that you wouldn't feel it." She smiled, throwing away the trash.

"J, Baby Girl, I gave you that in case that happened. You're not a bad person. He deserved it. Just forget about it, if you can. I promise they won't miss him. Where were you or whereabouts?" He asked. Jordan looked at him with her glossy eyes.

"Ask Diego or Meg." She yawned. She put her head on Ice's chest. He got up to put her in the bed, but she jolted awake. "Please hold me, Ice. I need a big brother right now and mine is gonna be mad at me." She whispered, her eyes watering from her third yawn.

"No problem." He stroked her hair. "Tiff, can you got take care of the…evidence?" He asked, not wanting to move with her. If he woke her completely, she would never go back to sleep.

"You know I'm all over it." She nodded, grabbing a flashlight and heading out the door. Tempest was pulling up as she pulled in, her headlights flooding the camp ground site. "Turn those damn lights down." Tiffany frowned, worried about finding Max's body before anyone else.

"Sorry. Has she showed up? Brian and I can't find her." Tempest said, starting to get out.

"Yeah, she is with Ice. I need you to drive me and I'll explain on the way." Tiffany said, getting in.

"Oh damn." Tempest muttered, knowing something had happened. Across the campsite, Brian and Dominic were walking back from their search on foot. "There's Brian and Dom. Do we need them?" She asked. Tiffany nodded. "Dom, Brian!" She yelled. The boys hustled over to the car anxiously.

"Did you find her?" Dominic asked, his forehead creased with worry.

"Get in." Tiffany nodded, not speaking another word.

"Damn it, Tiff. Where is she?" Dominic asked, annoyed she would act this way.

"Dom, chill. She's gonna tell us. Damn. If you hadn't flipped out, Jordan wouldn't have skated like that." Tempest huffed, still extremely pissed about his attitude.

"If you hadn't risked her life and her leg racing, I wouldn't have tripped the hell out." Dominic shot back angrily.

"Shut up." Tiffany snapped. "We're lookin for a body and we gotta find it before anyone else." She said, not in the mood to play games. Brian started to cough.

"What the hell happened?" He asked, not knowing what else to say.

"J and Temp raced. Dom flipped. Jordan got mad and took off. Max found her and apparently my brother told her to keep an empty needle on her and good thing he did otherwise she would be in Johnny's possession right now." Tiffany said.

"All we can do is clean it up and act like we don't know what happened. Ice and I gave her some Demerol so she would relax cause she is stressed the fuck out." Tiffany said in a tight, pissed off voice as she scanned the woods for a lifeless figure laying around.

"Damn it. The cops are gonna come straight to you since that fight." Brian sat back, worried.

"And if they do, Dom and I both have alibis. That is the least of our worries, Brian. You and Dominic better chill with her and give her a break. She isn't supposed to be stressed from having to hide from you two." Tiffany scolded. Tempest smiled to herself. She loved it when Tiffany was pissed and went off on the guys.

"So, you think I was wrong?" Brian asked, after their task had been completed. Tiffany and Brian were alone, outside, laying on a blanket and gazing at the stars.

"Yeah, if you want me to be truthful." Tiffany said, lighting up the joint she had rolled earlier. Brian looked at hera s though she was nuts. "What? You cant tell me you have never smoked weed before." She rolled her eyes and took a hit.

"Nope, never." Brian gave her one of those boyish grins. Tiffany held it to his mouth. He hesitated.

"Come on. It'll just relax you." Tiffany said. He inhaled and minutes later, he was acting like a new Brian. "Not so bad, huh?" She smiled, kissing him.

"Not so bad." He kissed her back as he laid on top of her. "So, I'm actin like a jackass, huh?" He asked, kissing her.

"Yeah. You're driving her away, Brian." Tiffany said softly. "She asked Ice to stay with her cause she needed a big brother cause you were mad at her." Tiffany played with Brian's hair. He looked shocked. "You are so hard on her. We all know you care about her but she can't see that right now, Babe." Tiffany said, looking into his deep eyes intently.

"Wow. I really have been an ass, I guess." He said.

"An uptight one, at that." Tiffany said, wondering if he was relaxed enough to tell him about her trip that was planned for her business deal. She decided to wait, letting him reflect on what she had just told him.

"I have been pretty uptight, huh?" He asked. She nodded with a smile. "I'm sorry." He said, resting on one elbow just above her body and staring at her.

"You know, Mr. O'Connor, maybe you can learn to be a bad boy, after all." Tiffany laughed as he tickled her.

"As long as you're my teacher, I can see me graduating with honors." He joked.


	47. Business

Chapter 47

"J, you okay?" Dominic asked, six hours later and close to sunrise. He was shaking her gently.

"Dom?" Jordan swallowed a couple of times, her mouth dry. He gave her a cup of water and moved her hair out of her face.

"You okay, Baby?" He asked, concerned. She took a drink as he held her hair out of her way.

"Yeah. Who unbraided my hair?" She asked, feeling the crimped and loosely hanging blonde hair.

"Tiff. She did it while you were asleep so it wouldn't hurt." Dominic said, playing with her golden white hair. He loved how silky it felt as he played with it.

"Shut up. I need a shower and I bet I look like shit." Jordan sighed, her body still tired and not feeling like wanting to move.

"You look good to me." Dominic said, making her smile softly. "It's still down time. Wanna lay here with me and rest?" He asked, holding out his arms for an invitation.

"Is that bacon cooking? I'll be right back." Jordan got up, putting pressure on her leg and testing it. She pretended to use crutches and ditched them at the stairs as she left out the door. "Rome! What up?!" She asked, amused at him and the site of him cooking bacon in a skillet over an open camp fire so early in the morning.

"Damn Girl. You scared me." Roman said, puling and rubbing his arm from the sizzling grease. Jordan sat down beside him, looking a little sad and lost in thought. "You okay, Babe?" He asked. She nodded and was still quiet. After a while, she decided to start talking.

"Where's everyone at?" She asked as Roman draped her shoulders with his jacket. He grinned and shook his head at how big it was on her.

"Asleep. Want a bacon sandwich?" He asked, his own mouth stuffed full. She shook her head. "What's wrong? Usually, I can make you smile. Talk to your bro Rome, Baby." Roman ordered.

"Nothin's wrong, Rome." She drew her knees up to her chest, her arms around them as she seemed lost in thought. Roman finished up his sandwich and cleaned up his mess as she sat staring at the fire that was slowly burning out.

"Come on. Let's go for a drive, Chick." Roman scooped her up, surprising her and catching her off guard.

"What?" She giggled.

"Did I stutter? You'll talk if I scare the hell out of ya with my driving." He grinned, sounding as though it was more a challenge rather than a threat.

"Brian and Dom will whip our asses." Jordan said as Roman dumped her out in the passenger side.

"Yeah, maybe. But what does my girl J wanna do?" Roman leaned on the rolled down window sill and stared at her intently.

"Go for a drive." She smiled, hugging him. "Thanks." She smiled. Roman just waved and did his "psst' thing, as though it wasn't a big thing he was doing.

"No big." He said, puling quietly out of the parking lot and then zooming down the highway. "You want to go fast, faster, or as fast as we can?" He asked playfully.

"You already know." Jordan laughed, buckling her harness belt and holding onto the passenger handle.

"So, what has you buggin?" He asked. She shrugged, not wanting to talk about anything serious.

"Lotsa stuff." She answered simply, noticing all the camped out cars and trailers.

"Talk to me or I am gonna have to slow this baby down." Roman threatened, making a turn and grinning as they spun around in a 'controlled' spin.

"Brian, Dom, Johnny. The whole hospital thing. Lots of stupid stuff." Jordan replied. Roman came to an abrupt stop, making both of their bodies jerk forward.

"Nothing's stupid, Jordan O'Connor. it's all legit and if you say that crap again, I am gonna have to report you to the Brian and Dom authorities." Roman studied her face, noticing the tears glistening in the slow setting moonlight. "Got that?" He asked. She nodded, her throat tight. "I'm gonna tell you again, I am here if you want to talk, J." He offered sweetly.

"Thanks, Ro." She hugged him. "I just need Brian and Dominic to have the same attitude as you." She smiled, running a hand through her hair.

"Yeah, I was gonna tell ya your hair was lookin a little nuts." Roman nodded as they headed back to the camp.

"Shut up. If you'd stop tryin to be so damn cool and put the top up, I wouldn't have to be so damn wind blown lookin." Jordan replied. The sun was rising slowly and the team was beginning to stir. Almost like lions in a den, Jordan grinned to herself at the analogy. "I'm gonna go change. And fix my hair." She informed Roman.

"Hey Jess." Roman nodded, sitting at the table where Tej was cooking breakfast. "What's for breakfast?" He asked, ignoring and forgetting to disclaim the fact that he had already eaten once.

"You're wearin those?" Dominic looked at Jordan and the shorts she had changed into skeptically. She had picked out some daisy duke shorts and a baby doll t-shirt with the logo cheer on it to wear. She pulled her hair halfway up and tied a rag around it.

"Yeah, why? It's hot as hell and I have to wear this stupid ass brace." Jordan complained, surprised he was even awake this early. She had thought he had been asleep.

"Those are short. Everyone's gonna be droolin." Dominic complained back, sounding overprotective.

"Yeah, hence the reason they are called daisy dukes." Jordan put on her makeup up and left, leaving Dominic mad and pissed off. She figured that was all she had done she had gotten out of the hospital, so why start caring now. "Hey Temp, boys." She smiled at the group.

"Hey, I picked out that outfit. Cool. Is it all right? Did I do good?" Tempest asked cheerfully, helping Tej. She shook her head at how much he was such a typical guy and couldn't cook worth anything.

"It's great, thanks. Other than…" Jordan trailed off as Dominic walked out in a black t-shirt and jeans.

"Him?" Tempest lowered her voice. Jordan nodded and Tempest rolled her eyes. He walked over to Brian and started in on what looked like a rather deep discussion.

"You feelin better, J?" Tiffany asked, walking up and jolting Jordan from her deep, staring off expression.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm good." Jordan faked a smile, looking towards her two 'prison wardens'.

"Let's roll to the store, Darlin." Tiffany put an arm around her, noticing she was moving slower than normal and wasn't using crutches. "You hurting?" She asked, concerned.

"A little. I'm fine." Jordan snapped, sounding defensive. "Sorry." She said, realizing who she was talking to.

"Here, have one, Girl." Tiffany said after they had made it to the store and was on the way back. She had handed her a Corona, knowing it would deaden her pain. "So, talk to me." She ordered.

"It is just…" Jordan hesitated. "Brian and Dom. Dom mainly. He used to treat me like he loved me. Now he barley puts his arms around me, takes me anywhere. I though t being his 'trophy girl' meant I was around him more and got to go to parties and races. But I guess not. It is almost like he thinks I'm a freaking piece of glass. Along with Brian thinking I am a porcelain doll." Jordan said, her feelings finally spewing from her mouth and her ending sounding as though she was disappointed.

"He's bein an ass, that is for sure. I'm not sure what Dom's problem is but I'll find out before I leave. But I know he loves you." Tiffany sighed, unhappy that Jordan wasn't happy before she and Tempest left her alone with the lot of guys when they went on 'business'.

"Sure. Maybe. Or he wants Letty back. She is more his type, anyway. She can race. Hell, she can even walk better than me. No scars. She …" Jordan said gloomily.

"Stop. We've been through this before, Girl. Please don't make us all suffer." Tiffany attempted to joke. Jordan wasn't smiling, making Tiffany realize she was serious. "He loves you, J." Tiffany said in a softer tone this time.

"Well, he has a funny way of showing it." Jordan sighed as they pulled up to the camp site and all the guys fully awake.

"Hey, we'll get it all straight before me and Temp leave." Tiffany assured Jordan, making her look at her in shock.

"Leave? Leave where?" Jordan unbuckled her seat belt, looking at Tiffany for an answer. She almost looked panicked.

"Temp and I, we got some business in Europe. And Russia. And we have to leave for a couple of days." Tiffany sat in the car, letting Jordan take all the information in.

"You know, hell no." Jordan shook her head. "I know Race Wars is longer than a weekend and I am not going back to the hospital until it is completely done." Jordan said, that information being the last straw for her. Tiffany looked at her.

"Okay, I can arrange that with the doctor." She didn't argue. She was mad at whoever had lied to the poor girl that race wars was only a weekend. If she found out who it was, they were in deep shit. "Who told you that shit?" She asked, curious. Hell, she was more than curious. She was downright pissed off. Not a good thing in most people's books.

"Brian and Dominic. Why do you think I am so mad?" She asked, getting out. "Yeah, fucked up, huh?" She looked at Tiffany, herself getting angrier the more she dwelled on it.

"Yeah, it is. I'll take care of the both of them." Tiffany promised. Jordan smiled, knowing now her brother was in trouble and for good reason.

"Hey Tej." She walked up to the group, making it a point to say hi to him in front of Dominic. Normally Dominic would have pulled her into his lap, but not today. He did, however, give her a warning look, making Tempest want to punch the hell out of him. Jordan ignored it, making her smile.

"Dom, come help me." Tiffany yelled, unloading the car. He walked over and followed her into his trailer, his arms full. "You ignorant son of a bitch." She said. He looked at her like she had went insane.

"WHAT?" He asked, not sure of what he had done exactly.

"You're treating her like shit. You act like she is fuckin made of glass. Maybe you want Letty. You used to hold her, take her to parties, races. Now you could give a fuck less." Tiffany accused.

"That is fucked up and complete bullshit." Dominic dismissed her statement.

"Tell that to your girlfriend, who, you are about to loose, Dominic Toretto. Those are her words, not mine. You fuckin ass." Tiffany shook her head, pissed off way more than she had let Jordan know.

"What?" He asked, turning around from heading out the door.

"Yeah, her EXACT words." Tiffany said, wondering if that was harsh enough for him or if she should keep on going. "You're gonna loose her, Dom. She is in love with you but you are really gonna loose her." Tiffany warned.

"Damn it." He said, hitting the counter. "She said that?" He asked, still tripping on the hard words. Tiffany nodded.

"You know, she is the only one who will put up with your egotistical ass. She loves being your Barbie and trophy. Letty wouldn't put up with that shit. She thinks you like Letty better. Get this, wanna know why? Cause she can race, she's tough, she can walk much better and she has no scars." Tiffany said, making Dominic's face turn red. "Yeah. She likes you ordering her around and you taking control. She has no problem with that. She is upset because she feels like you're ashamed of her. And she told Temp that you treat her more like a sister than a girlfriend. She wants it to be known you love her." Tiffany said.

"If I take her to the parties or even to the races, she could get hurt." Dominic objected.

"See, there you go again, you ass. That is what the fuck you are there for. Dom, get a clue. What good is she goin out with you if you won't show her off? That is how she is thinkin. She likes to be held. She likes to be showed she is loved. She's been through a hell of a lot and she deserves to be the way she is. Don't you think?" Tiffany asked. Dominic nodded, not knowing what to say. "Now, Temp and I gotta leave tonight for business and I expect you to have this sorted out before I leave. Is that gonna happen?" Tiffany asked, her arms folded. Dominic laughed at Tiffany's 'business' manner. "Quit laughing and go get this straight." Tiffany pushed him out the door.

"Damn, I'm going." He grinned. "Jordan." He said, walking up to her as she was standing around the table.

"What?" She asked, not looking up.

"Wanna go lay down before we go to the races?" He asked, putting his arms around her waist and whispering in her ear.

"You mean before you go." Jordan said flatly.

"Did I say me? I said we, didn't I?" He asked, in typical Dominic style. She smiled at this. "You are my trophy girl, right?" He kissed her ear. She nodded. "Ok, let's go lay down before we go." He nodded, leading her towards his trailer. Vince stuck a finger down his throat to indicate he was going to gag.

"They make a much better couple than we did." Letty said, her voice and tone sincere, and a smile on her face. She couldn't help but think they were cute together.

"If he'd loosen that damn rope on my girl." Tempest said, hating the fact he had won her over so easily. "AND you, Vincent, shouldn't be doing that shit about them. He is your fucking best friends, for God's sake and you seem to hate her." Tempest snapped. Vince looked surprised and Leon could only grin. It was hilarious as hell to watch her, he thought. He saw Ice walking towards the field they were parked across from. He got up and followed.

"What?" Ice asked, knowing he was being followed.

"You told me you guys weren't together." Leon said.

"Yeah and I said go for it." Ice shrugged, not getting worked up. "But you didn't." Ice said simply.

"I did and still wanted to." Leon said, honestly.

"Tempest doesn't date anyone who she can outrun." Ice shrugged again, lighting a joint. He took a few hits and handed it to Leon.

"So, you telling me you're faster than her?" Leon asked.

"Didn't say that." Ice took the joint back and inhaled some more. Leon looked at him in shock.

"What the fuck Ice?" Leon asked, starting to get mad now.

"Leon. Listen. I don't race. Tempest is a girl you have to be able to handle to have a chance with." Ice said, trying to explain it without totally spelling it out.

"Yeah, but you said I could go after her. You said you were over her." Leon objected.

"Who's bed was she in, Bro?" Ice asked coolly. "Didn't that pretty much say you weren't her type?" He asked.

"That is fucked up. SO, let me get this shit straight. You gave me a chance with her cause you knew I didn't ever have a chance?" Leon asked, looking pissed and confused all at the same time.

"Bout damn time you got it." Ice grinned, patting him in the back. "You can try all you want. I got no problems cause I know who she is going to come back to. That is just how it is. I don't treat her like a piece of property because she isn't one. I let her make the decisions. But I know that after all these years, I love the girl. When she wants her freedom, I give it. I know her well enough to know what she wants and needs. I know when to back the fuck off and when to pull her into my arms. So, yeah, take your chance and give it your best shot. You'll see what I'm talking about." Ice walked off, leaving Leon everything but feeling better about the whole conversation.


	48. GIRLS GIRLS GIRLS

Chapter 48

"So, J, you forgive me? Again?" Dominic asked, propped up on his elbow, facing Jordan as they were laying down for their 'nap'. She smiled, feeling all warm and tingly as he grinned at her with his dark, deep brown eyes.

"Yeah, as long as you treat me like your girl." Jordan said, looking at him.

"I will." He tenderly kissed her. "Nap time now." He pretended to fall asleep as though he was narcoleptic. She grabbed the back of his collar playfully.

"That's it. You're so outta here. I'm gonna send you packin and back to Letty." Jordan attempted her best to act as though she was serious.

"Really? You and what army, short stuff?" He grinned, pouncing on her. She laughed hysterically. Outside the crew could hear their loud exchange of words, but not what was being said.

"He better not be hurtin her." Tempest practically growled. She found it odd to be so protective of Jordan because she was so much like Tiffany in the fact that she didn't get along well with other females.

"Need I remind you that this is Dom we're talkin about?" Jesse laughed at the absurd idea.

"We all know Dom couldn't hurt a fly." Vince laughed, being majorly sarcastic.

"What is about my girl that you don't like?" Tempest asked, curiosity getting the best of her. She hadn't meant for it to sound so defensive, but she had done so. No was, she thought, was she going to apologize.

"Who said I didn't like her?" Vince looked around, scowling like normal.

"Hey, I was just wonderin. I know you hate the idea of her with Dom. Hell, I don't like her with him." Tempest shrugged, kicking Tej, who was awfully quiet. She grinned at him. "I'm still votin for you, Boy." She nodded.

"Glad someone is." Tej grinned, leaning back in his chair.

"I just think Dom and Letty should be together." Vince said, confessing as he saw Tempest staring for a reply.

"And? What else?" She asked, calling him out.

"She's a bit weak for him." Vince said, nonchalantly. Tempest jumped up after hearing that.

"Slow your roll, Girl." Leon held her back.

"You're lucky you got a bodyguard watchin you back. Hands off, you racer wanna be." She shrugged Leon off while pointing at Vince. She started to walk off but hesitated. "By the way-Vince, definition of weak is you." She hissed.

"She's kinda touchy today." Jesse said, almost shocked. He had the stories of her temper, but he hadn't really seen the evidence until now.

"She's probably on some shit." Vince said, his voice low.

"V, I wouldn't want my ass kicked by her so shut up." Leon advised, still hurt by her remark. He watched Tempest walk over to Ice and wandered if Ice would be all over him or Vince soon.

"Sup, Hot?" Ice asked, knowing her tight lip meant she was highly pissed.

"Nothin. I'm just uptight." She stretched out her arms, gearing herself up for a full day of racing.

"You need some Ice to make the kinks go away." Ice messaged her shoulders and her neck. "Damn, Hot, you're tense. You sure you're good to race?" He asked, concerned.

"Hell yeah." Tempest rolled her shoulders around to loosen them and get the kinks out of her neck, Ice stole a glance at how 'hot' she really did look. She had a black tank top with spaghetti straps that had 'too fine' in red glittery letters. The tank was cropped showing her lean physique and bellybutton ring. The pants were back and in two parts. The shorts were black and at the knew the legs started and flared at the bottom. The knees were connected to the shorts with red glitter hearts going up the seam. Her hair was braided, as not to get in her way form the rush of the wind, racing or chilling.

"You look good. You look hot." He whispered in her ear, smiling and almost pulled her close. His ploy was interrupted when Diego roared up, in distress.

"Sup, Di?" Tempest asked, nodding and disappointed Ice had pulled away. At this point she wouldn't ever be getting back together.

"You guys have any problems last night?" Diego jumped out, her face red and tense.

"No. Why? You?" She asked, her body tensing. She hated these kind of feelings.

"Someone fuckin keyed my car and slashed my tires. Lucky I brought spares." She steamed, running a hand through her hair. Roman came up immediately, knowing she was unhappy but not knowing what the story was. He was followed by the rest of the group. "I can't find Meg. V, you talked to her today?" She asked, pacing. Roman put his arms around her.

"No. Damn it. I'll try to call her." He headed off to get his phone.

"You okay, Girl?" Roman asked, kissing her forehead sweetly. She was shaken, he could tell. She leaned on him for a minute and then lead him to the opposite side of the car. "Man, I'ma fuck someone up if we find who did this. This is bullshit." Roman said, feeling bad for her. He cared about her and knew how hard she had worked for her car.

"V! Is she answering?" Jesse yelled and he shook hid head, looking panicked. All he could think of was what Johnny had done to Jordan and how Megan's brother ran with him. He was hoping she wasn't hurt.

"What's goin on?" A sleepy, rough looking Brian walked out.

"Di's car got keyed, tires slashed, and Meg's missing." Vince said. He was the one doing the pacing as Brian went to check out her car. He didn't have a good feeling. Dominic came out of his trailer alone, looking curious and with a what now look. Vince filled him in.

"Don't tell J. She'll flip out." Dominic said, looking at the group.

"Bullshit. Dom, we didn't tell her about Max and she ended up having to kill him." Tiffany frowned, walking up behind him.

"So that was my fault?" He sighed.

"IN a roundabout way, yeah. But no one's blaming. We just have to tell her." Tiffany gave him a stern look. He knew that look meant there was no arguing.

"Well, hell, since it is all my fault, I'll go talk to her." He started for her.

"No, Dom, let me. I need to talk to her." Brian stopped him. "Can you just keep her close today if she is goin with you?" Brian asked.

"Oh, she's goin with me." Dominic assured him defensively. Brian grinned and shook his head.

"Dom, what about when you race?" Tiffany asked. Vince, Roman, Diego, and the rest of the group left to go try to find Megan.

"I don't know. Hadn't thought about that." He said. "She wants to ride with me but I told her no." He sighed.

"Why not? She's done it before." Tiffany shrugged. "You said it your self if she as gonna ride with a racer, it may as well be you cause you're the most 'skilled'." Tiffany smiled sweetly.

"I hate when my words come back and bite my ass." He grumbled. "She can't. What if my car gets clipped? What if…her knee?" He asked, not wanting to think of what ifs. He hated what ifs but when it came to Jordan, it was a different story. Tiffany looked at him, as thought to remind him they had already had this talk.

"Dominic Toretto, you also said life's all about taking risks." Tiffany scolded. "Did I not tell you to stop babying her?" She asked, looking at Tempest for some back up.

"And your girl believes those words. In fact, she hangs on your every word." Tempest chimed in, wanting to laugh at how they had used his own words against him. He shook his head and walked away. Tiffany and Tempest high fived, smiling.

"Cute outfit for a grease monkey." Tiffany joked.

"I'm hurt, you evil playboy bunny." Tempest shook her head, pretending to be hurt. They both laughed. "We gotta get poor J high before she goes with that ass of a friend of yours." Tempest shook her head. Tiffany nodded.

"Tru dat." She said, pulling a joint out , already rolled. "Dom! One more thing." Tiffany chased after Dominic. He turned around, dreading what she was going to say." have you noticed J is trying to give those crutches a break?" She asked.

"No, if I had…" He stopped himself. "I'd tell Brian and let him handle it and get in deep shit." He grinned.

"There is a brain in there that does register things. Wow." Tiffany clapped as though she was excited and impressed. "What I figured if you do let her race is make it a condition that she has to use them or I will make her leave tomorrow." Tiffany said.

"But you just told me not to act like…forget it. Ugh. Damn women." Dominic rolled his eyes. He called Vince. "Did you find her?" He asked.

"Yeah and the jack off that fucked Di's car up. She is all right, shaken, but ok. Rome might be in jail. Gotta go, Bro." Vince hung up the phone quickly, not wanting to answer my questions.

"Great." He muttered.

J, wake up." Brian shook his sister gently. She sat up, her breathing hard.

"Hey, you're warm. You okay?" He asked. She nodded.

"Fine. Bad dream. I was buried under the covers." She smiled, lying. Her knee was buzzing and burning. She was s so mad that she had the stupid problem. "What sup?" she asked. Brian looked at her outfit. She had on a ruflly skirt with a tank top that had a rainbow that was prismatic. She had borrowed it from Tempest. The girl was crazy in love with prisms, rainbows, and glittery things. She had on a pair of black knee length boot. Well, it was only one but thy were cool and Tempest's as well. She called them her bitch boots.

"Um, I just wanted…" Brian was interrupted by Tiffany and Tempest's knock.

"Hey Bri, Dom needs ya." Tiffany kissed him. "It's all clear and good." She smiled, leading him out the door. He looked confused. "Go help Dom." She smiled and locked the door.

"You changed for wars or for your ass?" Tempest asked, her trademark eyebrow raised.

"Both and he is not an ass. Quit it." Jordan slapped her.

"Lucky I love ya girl cause I'd hafta hurt you." She laughed.

"What are you guys up to?" Jordan asked, wincing as she moved her leg.

"Wanna race with Dom? He is gonna let you on one condition." Tiffany offered. Jordan nodded, her eyes lighting up. Tiffany was smiling. "Then use those damn crutches or your ass will taken back to the hospital. And I pulled strings to keep you here." Her smile was gone. Jordan's eyes widened, making Tempest roll with laughter.

"She is the almighty knowing Tiffany." She said, still laughing. Jordan popped her again.

"Is that why you are both in here?" She asked, suspicious. Tempest and Tiffany both shook their heads. "Now you're just scaring me." Jordan said, smiling. Tiffany lit up the joint.

"We's about to get all kindsa fucked up, Darlin." Tempest smiled, checking her watch. She had plenty of time to smoke and be sober before she was scheduled to race. Jordan smiled.


	49. Boiling Point

Chapter 49

"Dom is gonna get mad at me if I do this." Jordan's eyes were wide as she went ahead and inhaled the weed.

"Who cares? Put him on the leash and take yours off." Tempest muttered. "Girl. That tank has got to go." Tempest pulled at Jordan's shoulder to see if she had on the sports bra on that Tiffany had bought her. She did so she pulled the tank top off over her head.

"Better." Tiffany nodded her approval and laughed at Jordan's shocked and innocent look. "Pass it, J." She took it out of her friend's hand.

"Is that allowed at Race Wars?" Jordan's nose was wrinkled in pure confusion. Tiffany about choked on the hit she had just inhaled.

"Please tell me you're joking." Tiffany laughed, giving Jordan a pat on the back.

"Hey, don't forget me." Tempest coughed, laughing at Jordan and taking the joint. "Stand up for yourself once, J. He's gonna have females droolin all over him so you gotta be on top of yours." Tempest warned and inhaled.

"They better not." Jordan folded her arms. Tempest attempted to pass her the joint but Jordan just shook her head. "I don't wanna burn myself." Jordan, already high, admitted with a shy grin. Tempest held it to her mouth, wanting to laugh. She was so comical not high, but she was hilarious when she was high.

"Inhale deeply, Darlin. Yeah, lotsa girls will be hitting on him. And any other guy that is here, damn skanks." She sighed, giving it to Tiffany.

"Spill it. Why you so angered?" Tiffany asked, taking another hit.

"Man, you and Ice. I am not tense." Tempest shook her head, shrugging. "I'm hellified pissed, though." She frowned, fixing her outfit's strap.

"Spill it." Jordan and Tiffany said in unison,then laughing.

"Ice has this biatch that keeps hittin on his ass over and over. If I find the chicka t the races, she is gonna get her ass kicked." Tempest warned. She hated to fight, but she would if she had to.

"So, I see you do have feelings for him." Tiffany smiled, extremely happy at hearing that. Jordan plopped back on the bed and was rolling in laughter.

"She's high." Tempest grinned.

"Am not. Shut up, Tempest. You damn monkey wrench girl, thing." Jordan attempted to do her usual name calling on Tempest but was too high to make it work for her.

"Girls, open the door. J, we gotta go." Dominic knocked, wondering why the door was locked in the first place. She jumped up off the bed but Tempest pushed her back down, again shocking her.

"Tempest." She shook her head.

"Make him work for it. Gawd, you are way too willing to follow his leash leading. You are so a Barbie." She complained.

"Dude, I smell weed." Brian told Dominic.

"Hell no. Not Jordan. I don't like my girls getting high." He shook his head. The girls opened the door and a cloud of smoke made their exit seem like they were on a concert stage with dry ice. Brian coughed and looked shocked."Hell, yeah." Tiffany patted Dominic on the back.

"No, Jordan. That is not gonna fly." Dominic pointed to Jordan's sports bra. Jordan didn't even act as though she had heard him, causing him to sigh and look at his watch. "Come on. We're gonna be late." He picked her up easily and put her in his car. Jordan was in her own world and could care less about his reaction.

"Don't forget these." Tiffany put the crutches in for him and smiled at Dominic.

"You're a bad influence. You and that racer girl over there" He muttered, starting up his car.

"Aw, thanks, Dom. We like compliments." Tiffany waved as he pulled out. Brian came up behind her and kissed her. "Damn. I guess we should go too. I wanna see you race before I leave tonight." Tiffany said, completely forgetting she had yet to break the news to him.

"Leave?" Brian looked at her. She nodded. "Where you going?" He asked as they got into his car.

"Russia, Europe. I got a new drug being made and it is ready. Temp and I will be back by late tomorrow." Tiffany said, ignoring his intent stare. She was high and it didn't dawn on her the problem.

"What?? Wait." Brian objected.

"Don't worry, I'll be here until about seven tonight." She kissed him.

"You're gonna leave just like that?" Brian stared at her, almost seeming as though ignoring the road.

"The stare and drive doesn't do anything for me. Yep, just like that." Tiffany sighed.

"Yeah, I see. Obviously only one thing does stuff you." Brian muttered.

"Is that right, Mr. O'Connor?" She asked, not really sounding too mad. "Pullover. I think I'm gonna be sick." Tiffany said. Brian swerved over quickly. Tiffany opened her door and started to walk back to camp.

"What the hell Tiffany?" Brian ran after her. "Don't I have a right to be mad? Who the hell else knows? And what is up with not telling me until today?" He asked, his eyes flashing.

"Very few people know my business. That makes you one of the very few. But if you'd like to be removed from that list, I can do that." Tiffany fumed.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me." Brian put his hand on her shoulder, making her stop. "You're my girl and I expected you to be here tonight. I have a 10G race tonight. Damn it, Tiff. Just this once I needed you." Brian looked her in the eyes sincerely.

"You want a trophy girl? Go find one." Tiffany said. "You obviously have been around Dom too long. I got a job and I do it well. I let you do your thing and I expect to be able to do mine. You got the garage and I got the family business." Tiffany said. "Now, you can quit trippin and I can go watch you race or you can keep trippin and I'll keep walking and leave now." Tiffany reasoned.

"Fine, get in." Brian sighed, running a hand thorough his hair. They got in and drove to the races. He was lucky she was high was all Tiffany kept reminding herself.

At the races, Dominic was pulling in. Jordan was all smiles and happy. He was making a grand entrance. She got out of the car, ignoring her crutches and was surprised she didn't feel any pain.

"Hey Baby. Wanna race with me?" A guy asked her as she shut her door. She smiled, enjoying the attention.

"I don't race. Sorry." She laughed.

"You could. I could defiantly teach your sweet self." The guy nodded. Jordan giggled.

"Thanks but…" She was interrupted by Dominic walking over protectively.

"Beat it. She's my girl." Dominic said, his face showing anger.

"Dom, we were just talking." Jordan looked up at her boyfriend innocently.

"Don't do it again, Jordan." Dominic carried her to the group of racers and sat her on his lap. She was quiet, amazed he had gotten so mad so easily. She didn't even notice Letty standing beside them.

"See, it isn't fun is it? I remember that night clear as day." Letty said quietly to her ex boyfriend. She wasn't sounding bitchy, just being honest in her Letty way and Dominic realized this.

"Ok, I deserved that. Paybacks are a bitch for sure." Dominic sighed, knowing Letty was right on. He had done that to her over a year ago with that blonde skank Monica.

"Okay, Toretto. You in this one?" Another racer asked, flashing his money.

"Yeah, I'm in." Dominic said, not hesitating. He looked at Jordan in the eyes and turned around, his body between her legs and kissed her. She smiled.

"You still mad?" She asked, rubbing his back.

"I'm sorry. I just don't like guys drooling all you." He said in his deep voice, sending chills up her spine.

"But I'm yours." Jordan smiled, putting her sunglasses on. It was beginning to get really hot and she was glad Tiffany and Tempest had been right.

"I know. Why you think I'm so happy?" He kissed her neck. "Ok, let's talk." He lifted her chin up tenderly. He had her complete attention. "If you ride with me while I race, there are some rules." He looked at her to see if she would object. She just rubbed his back lovingly. "No talking to me. No touching the wheel or anything but the handles to hold onto. This is the real deal, not just a run on the interstate or a dirt road. I got my rep and money on this as well as your life in my hands." Dominic said, all serious. "We clear?" He asked, his shoulders tense.

"Clear." She smiled. He bent over and kissed her after putting her in the passenger side.

"And to make you drop this Letty business, Letty never once rode with me. Ever." He kissed her again and made her smile. She put the seat belt and harness on and took a deep breath as he got in. "I love you." He revved the engine and got his mindset right. She was quiet, afraid she might jolt his thoughts. She saw Brian and the rest of the crew watching from off of the side of the line up.

"I can't watch." Tej paced.

"Tej, he's the best damn driver out there." Diego said to him, trying to calm him down.

"That girl is like my baby sister though, Di. She still gots to have another surgery next week." Tej said, his nerves working on him in overtime.

"Are you two fighting?" Ice asked Tiffany, looking at Brian doing last minute checks on his car.

"He's the one with issues, not me. He's trippin on my job. He thinks it is too dangerous. As if racing is the safest thing." Tiffany muttered, making Ice shake his head. "Tell him I'll quit my job when he gives up his job." She folded her arms.

"Tiff, I need to talk to you, Chick." Tempest walked up, putting her arm around Tiffany and leading her away as they walked. She stressed the chick part and Tiffany knew what was up.

"Find her?' Tiffany asked. Tempest pointed over to the girl. Tiffany clicked her teeth, feeling sympathy for the girl who was going to get her ass beat. She noticed it was Jesse who the girl was talking to, which was adding fuel to the fire.

"How many team members are on your goal list?" Tempest tapped her target on her shoulder. "Let's make that a wish list cause it ain't gonna happen." Tempest said, her fist balled.

"I ain't tryin for him. I just wanted the 411 on Ice." The girl said.

"Oh, I got info for you." Tempest hauled off and hit her. "He's mine. All mine. You're lucky I'm the one fucking you up cause his sister can fight too." Tempest punched her again. "There's your information." Tempest knocked her to the ground as Tiffany held back one of the girl's friends.

"I'd rethink that. We fight fair at Wars and you don't wanna have to fight me." Tiffany warned the girl's friends, cracking her knuckles.

"Bitch." The girl looked at Tempest.

"Yeah, I am. Extremely proud of it, too." Tempest punched her again. "Are we fuckin clear to keep you hands off of him or do I need to explain some more?" She asked, holding the girl by the back of her neck.

"I'm clear." She said as a security gaurd walked up.

"Good. Good answer." Tempest nodded, letting go with a push away from her.

"Is there a problem?" Security asked the girl.

"No." She answered, walking off.

"I'm watchin you." The guard looked at Tempest.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." She waved as she walked off. "I feel better." She laughed. "Brian pissed?" She asked, looking at Tiffany as Dominic was finishing his race in first place, as usual.

"He'll get over it cause I got a plan for when we get back." Tiffany smiled devishly.

"Hello." Tej answered his phone.

"Tej, Man, I need you to race for me. I got at least three races in a row I gots to run." Roman said, calling from jail.

"Hell no, Bro. You know I don't do that shit anymore." Tej shook his head.

"Tej, I gave Dom my word. Come on. Please." Roman sounded desperate.

"But I didn't. Team Toretto can go down, I don't care. I'll just change my bets, yo." Tej shrugged, still bitter at Dominic. He didn't really mean it, but he was definitly bitter about the way things had happened lately.

"Tej, Man, I need you." Roman begged.

"Nope. You got yourself in this position for Di. I mean she is cool and all, so but your ass is in fuckin county, you thick headed racer." Tej scolded.

"Dude, you would do it for Jordan, right? Cut me some slack." Roman said, the one minute warning sounding on the phone.

"All right, all right. I'ma do it but you owe my ass big time." Tej hung up. "I'm gonna take Jordan wit me." He laughed to himself, getting himself stoked and ready. He walked over to Jordan, who was watching Brian race. "Hey, J, can I talk to you?" He asked, looking down. He had confidence with any other female but her.

"What sup Tej?" She asked, walking away from Dominic to make Tej more comfortable.

"I gotta race three races back to back for Rome's dumb ass and I wanted to know…if you'd ride with me." He asked, looking her in the eyes. She smiled. "I gotta admit it's been a while since I raced and I could use a good luck charm." He looked down shyly.

"Tej, you should know I would. Let's go now though." She looked towards Dominic and rolled her eyes. This would be a perfect time to sneak away.

"Thanks." Tej said, in his car. They were on another line of racing and Dominic seeing her was no longer a threat.

"Hey, no problem. You're the one who won't go shopping with me or hang out anymore." Jordan looked him deeply in his eyes.

"Damn. I love those blue eyes." Tej turned away, licking his lips. Jordan giggled. "And don't be doin that, Baby Girl." Tej scolded her.

"Stop it, Tej. I'm serious. I miss you." Jordan said.

"I miss you too but you see, Dom isn't exactly fond of us hangin together." Tej said, moving up in the line.

"He can get over it." Jordan shrugged. She was close to his face and impulsively kissed him. She pulled back, not sure what to say.

"It was as good as I dreamed." He sighed, his thoughts racing.

"I'm sorry, Tej." She looked down, embarrassed and mad at herself.

"Don't be. Let's just forget it happened." He said.

"Kinda hard too." Jordan whispered, now confused. She did love Dominic.

"Baby Girl, I'll be here if you ever decide to leave him. I'm not gonna let you leave him for me, though. That is something I can't have on my conscience. But I can guarantee I will be waiting when and if you do decide he isn't the right one." Tej looked her into her eyes and said sincerely. She nodded, biting her lip.

"Tej, I mean it. You can't keep ignoring me. It hurts when you do that. You are one of my best friends." Jordan smiled, tears in her eyes. He moved her hair out of her face and then looked concerned.

"You're hot. As in burning up." He said, rechecking her forehead. She pushed his hand away.

"I'm fine. And I'm serious, Boy." She said as they neared the starting line.

"Brian! Shit!" Dominic jumped in his car as he watched Brian's car get clipped and spin out of control. He raced towards the car that had come to a standstill. Brian wasn't getting out. Tiffany and Tempest were already heading out of town as he dialed Tiffany's cell phone. He saw the ambulance not far from behind him. Tiffany saw it was Dominic calling and looked at Tempest.

"Fuck them. We're done until tomorrow night. I'm not answering it until we get back into town." She said, turning off her phone.

"Right on. They made their beds and they wanna do their thing, they can wait til we get back. They'll be cool for 24 hours." Tempest agreed, sitting back and preparing for the long trip.

"Their problems, not ours." Tiffany said.


	50. Emotions

Chapter 50

"Tej, you did it!" Jordan squealed happily after Tej had won the first race. She threw her arms around him excitedly. He grinned and picked her up.

"It ain't that big a deal." He laughed, amazed she was acting as though he had never raced before.

"It is seeing as how you haven't raced since the accident." Jordan said, her blue eyes looking deeply into his. He just shook his head.

"Well, we got two more to go, Baby Girl." He laughed. He didn't want to encourage her to break up with Dominic but right now she was looking really good to him. He loved her whole attitude, her huge heart, and her natural excitement about things.

"Let's do it.' She smiled, happy that he wasn't tripping on her. She shivered, even though it was almost 100 degrees outside. He looked at her, worried.

"You are still running a fever. Take these." He handed her two pills.

"What are they?" She asked, doing as she was told.

"Tylenol with codeine. It'll take care of that fever and here's my shirt." HE said, taking off the button shirt he was wearing, exposing his brown muscles in a white wife beater. Jordan self consciously checked her mouth to make sure she wasn't drooling and scolded herself guiltily.

"You gonna tell Brian?" She asked, feeling bad for Tej.

"Hell no. You're the one who has to make that call. I'm just making sure you can keep it on the dl if that is your choice. I'm cool, Baby Girl." Tej assurered her.

"You sure are." Jordan laughed. She wasn't sure how people could have feelings for two people but she was beginning to wonder if she did. She was beginning to feel confused.

"Hit that nos, Babe!" Tej yelled, letting her be a part of the race. They flew into what seemed to be a jolt of electrifying adrenaline. Jordan was sure she was an adrenalin junkie for sure. "Yeah, sweet." He nodded, as they pulled back around to go claim their second victory.

* * *

"Brian! Brian! You okay?" Dominic asked, opening the door for him. Brian's nose was bleeding and he was holding his shoulder.

"I'm fine." He grimaced, looking at his car. "Damn it. I got that fuckin 10 G race tonight and my car is fucked." He shook his head, pissed and hurting.

"You got keys to Tiff's cars." Dominic reminded him. Then his anger and relief kicked in, knowing Brian was ok. The paramedics sat him on the stretcher to give him a once over.

"Yeah. Sadly she brings more cars than us and they are all just for show." Brian said, frowning at the paramedic that touched the right shoulder.

"Brian? What the hell were you thinking, Man? Why did you race and not totally be focused? You shouldn't have went into that race if your head wasn't on straight." Dominic scolded, his typical 'racer' personality kicking back in after finding Brian to be ok.

"What?" Brian looked stunned. "I had my self straight." He objected. "Chill, Dom." He said.

"Remember when I said that your cool head is your meal ticket?" Dominic asked as Brian got off of the stretcher. Brian nodded, remembering the restaurant and how he'd been giving the address to Race Wars. "You let a female ruin your state of mind. That is what it was. Brian, you gotta be on top of your game to race here." Dominic sighed, running a hand over his head.

"Dom, I'm sorry you think I just fucked things for Team Toretto." Brian kept his walk at a fast pace. He stopped and faced Dominic. "That female your talkin about is my girl. Your best friend. She matters to me, Dom. I was gonna ask her to marry me after I won that race tonight." Brian took off walking again, not caring if Dominic cared to follow or not.

"Whoa. Brian, that is why you wanted her there tonight?" Dominic asked.

"Yeah." He sighed, looking around at the crowd. "She thought I wanted her to be there to show her off and that is why we got into it. She thinks I have a problem with her job. Hell, if I had a problem with that, I wouldn't be with her. Me and Ice are cool…He didn't even object to me asking her so I gotta be doing something right. I mean, he of all people, didn't think I loved her. Everyone just swore I loved…Mia. And I had feelings for …" Brian stopped, realizing who he was talking to. Dominic held up a hand to stop him.

"It's cool. Let's go set up the race for tomorrow, get you relaxed, go do some test runs in Tiff's car for you to get a feel, and barbeque." Dominic put his arm around him carefully.

"Sounds good. Let me call J." Brian nodded, running a hand through his hair.

"Hello." Jordan answered her phone.

"Can I ask where you're at or do I want to know?" Brian asked, sounding as though he was worried.

"I'm a racin with Tej. Moral support, Bro." Jordan smiled as Tej put mardi gras beads around her neck, making her laugh. He was so crazy and so…different.

"For ..ok, yeah, I got that." He nodded, everything falling into his thought process. It all made sense. He saw Dominic staring at him and didn't want to get him mad.

"You gonna tell him?" Jordan asked, worried and feeling 'fuzzy'. Tej's pills were kicking in.

"No, Sis, It is fine. You do your thing with them and we'll meet up at the trailers later, ok? I'll let Dom know you're ok. Have fun." Brian said, not wanting to ruin her happy mood. She sounded so happy, he thought to himself.

"So, I take it this is gonna be on the down low, right?" Jordan asked, surprised her brother would be so nice. But then, Tej was his homeboy, she thought. Tej grinned, glad Brian wasn't giving her shit today. Him and Dominic had done enough of that. Jordan hung up the phone, looking happy. "We're safe, Tej." She high fived him.

"Yeah, so I hear." He said, lining up for his last and final race. "Last one for Rome.. Too bad all my money I've won is gonna hafta go towards food when he does his 24 hour stint." Tej laughed. He put his hand on Jordan's face, moving her hair out of her face. He felt her forehead out of concern. She looked at him with her huge eyes, making him have the urge to kiss her again.

"Me too, boy. I Haven't ate since…" She tried to think of the last time she had ate.

"Umhmm. You need to eat and put some meat on those bones. Those nice bones, I mean, I'm not complainin." He grinned. Jordan playfully slapped him.

"So, can I go with you to get him?" She asked.

"At six in the morning?" He asked skeptically. She nodded with a smile. "Cool, then we take his punk ass out to breakfast." Tej laughed.

"You're on." Jordan nodded, watching an official walk up to Tej.

"There was a crash, so it'll be at least fifteen." He told Tej.

"Hey, I'm gonna go get a drink. Want one?" She asked.

"Yeah, Pepsi." He nodded. Jordan got out and started to go for the concession stand, but one of the guys from Diego's team stopped her.

"When you're ready for a real man, let me know and I'll be here." He nodded, doing a once over on Jordan.

"What do I have to do to get respect around here? Grow some balls and shave my head?" Jordan retorted back, making his friends laugh and him mad. Tej opened his door and stood up, defensive.

"I thought Roman already kicked your ass for keying Di's car. Do you need me to give you second helpings?" He asked, furious that he would talk to Jordan that way. Almost everyone at Race Wars knew not to mess with her. That word had been put out a long time ago.

"Chill, Man." He said.

"Yeah, all right." Tej nodded, giving him a look that had warning wrote all over it.

* * *

The Next Day

"Dom, I'll be back, Babe. I'm gonna go get Rome outta jail." Jordan kissed Dominic. He held up a hundred dollar bill.

"Here, feed him." Dominic yawned, making Jordan smiled. He was so tired he didn't even ask who she was going with or how she was getting there, much to her satisfaction. She limped on out, no crutches.

"Baby Girl, where is your crutches? You're limpin." Tej looked concerned.

"I'm fine. It's just a lil pain." She admitted, getting in. "Can you give me somethin stronger?" She asked, as he drove towards the jail. "I just gotta deal until after wars and then I'll be fine." She said.

"That's your decision, Babe. I don't agree. But I can't force your stubborn ass." Tej shook his head, really worried.

"Nope, you can't." Jordan agreed. Tej handed her two pills. "Are these stronger?" She asked softly.

"Yeah. Percocets, Girl. They will most def take away the pain and help with that fever that you can't seem to break." Tej nodded.

"Thanks." Jordan sighed, feeling bad for making Tej have to keep such a powerful secret. She was bound and determined not to leave race wars, though. "ROME!" She yelled, giving him a hug when he walked out.

"Hey Sweetheart," He hugged her tightly.

"You so need a shower." She laughed, backing away from his stench.

"I so need to eat. Let's go get our grub on." He laughed, rubbing his stomach.

"Yeah, I'm hungry myself." Jordan said.

"Why you limpin and where are those crutches?" He asked, staring at her.

"Tej, you need to school your boy on what you learned." Jordan said in the car and on the way to the restaurant.

"School the great Rome? Never. I do the schoolin, Missy." Roman laughed. "Hope we're planning to hit a buffet unless you brought a thick ass wad of cash." Roman laughed.

"Compliments of Dominic Toretto." Jordan held up the hundred dollar bill.

"Whateva. We won 3 G's yesterday, Girl. Save that and go shopping." Tej laughed, making her put up the money.

"Fine. I got plans for this money, anyhow." Jordan shrugged, her lack of sleep showing in her playful attitude. "I'll be back, boys. Try not to get in trouble and try to save me some food." She grinned and left for the restroom.

"She is stessin me, Bro." Tej admitted once she was gone.

"Yeah, I wonder why." Roman said. "Shit, she felt like she was running a fever and now she's limping. Is she okay?" He asked.

"She's had fever for two days now. I've been giving her Tylenol and pain pills cause she made me swear not to tell anyone." Tej said, his voice low.

"The infamous pinky swear?" Roman laughed, making Tej want to hit him.

"Ro, it's not funny." He frowned. "Then she kissed me yesterday so I know she is delirious from the fever and I'm worried and if Brian and Dom finds out I will mutilated and smashed to a pulp." Tej fretted.

"Just when we got your ass back in the racing game too." Roman shook his head, still smiling. Tej looked at him and Roman coughed, turning serious. "Ok, ok. I know. Straighten up. Here she comes. We'll finish this up later." He nodded.

"Racer chaser. Yum." A guy muttered as Jordan walked by.

"Take your ass to the buffet if?oi you're hungry. Go to the bar if you want skank. I am not on anyone's menu." Jordan turned around and said sharply. Roman and Tej looked at her in concern. The guy looked shocked.

"So, Rome, what's happening with the whole Diego thing?" Tej asked, trying not to overreact to Jordan as she sat down.

"What?" She asked. They both shook their heads as she started to eat.

"Nothing, Girl. Damn. They are rubbin off on you way too much." Roman laughed. "I like you. You're not afraid to eat around guys. Guys like that." Roman nodded, complimenting her.

"I'm flattered." Jordan yawned, laying her head on Tej's shoulder. He put his arm around her and let her drift off to sleep.

"You guys would be cute together." Roman said, grinning. "Ok, sorry. I know, I know, don't encourage you." He laughed, his mouth full. "Diego's teammate did her car. He's trying to kick her off the team so I'm thinking maybe asking Dom if she can come to DT." Roman confessed.

"She can race, I'll give you that." Tej nodded. He felt Jordan's forehead, frowning.

"Hey Ice." Brian woke up, his body sore and aching.

"Hey." Ice said, just getting out of his car and holding some roses.

"Brian, you okay?" Dominic called from out of the window of his trailer.

"You didn't tell me it hurts worse the next day, Bro." Brian grinned, shaking his head.

"Yeah, I didn't wanna discourage you when you started racing and then I just forgot." Dominic laughed. "Where's J?" He asked, coming out of the trailer.

"YOU let her go get Rome." Brian said. He looked at Ice, who was holding out the roses to him. "Aw, thanks, Ice. I guess I should get hurt more often." Brian joked.

"Shut up, smart ass. I got these for you. What you do with them is up to you." Ice shrugged.

"Thanks, Bro. I guess the good thing about the crash is that maybe Tiff will be here by tonight." Brian said.

"Don't count on it, Bri. I don't wanna get your hopes up, but they had a flight delay." Dominic said, looking grim.

"We'll see. I take the positive look in life so I'm gonna say she is gonna be here." Brian took the roses inside his trailer and plucked the petals off. He spread them over the bed and left one rose, fully petaled, on the pillow. He put the engagement ring he had bought under Tiffany's pillow and sighed. Time was passing by slowly and he used Ice's trailer to take a much needed nap.

"Wake up, Boy. Someone's here." Dominic knocked on the trailer door. Brian rubbed his face and looked at the clock. It was already six pm. Damn, he thought as he jumped up. That medicine he had taken had knocked him out.

"Who?" He asked. The guys looked at the Porsche 911 GT2 that was a metallic black cherry color. It had forest green stripes running on the side and detailed tribal art on the sides. Tiffany got out with Jesse James, owner and founder of West Coast Choppers. Brian about did a double take and his face was red. Tiffany was dressed for Race Wars today. She had on a European red leather ensemble. She had a backless halter top, more like a sports bra, that was complete red leather. The red leather pants had lace up criss cross sides that showed the skin. A piece of suede was intertwined to show off the crisscross effect. She had on high heeled red leather boots. Her hair had been completely straightened and her big hoop earrings set off the outfit perfectly. Brian thought she looked like a European supermodel.

"Hey Babe." She smiled at him. He looked at Jesse James and was livid.

"Is this your car?" Ice asked. She nodded.

"Jesse built it for me. What do you think?" She asked, smiling. Her intentions to piss off Brian was working well. She was glad she could make her plan happen.

"Hell the fuck no." Brian fumed. He was pissed in the fact that Tiffany hadn't bothered to dress like that before, that she rolled up with a guy, and the fact he had built her a car. He got in his car and took off.

"Ice, you better find a way to hold him off and get him back here." Tiffany said. Ice was already on his cell phone.

"I got it, don't worry. Where's my girl?" He asked, waiting for his contact to pick up the phone.

"She's comin." Tiffany said, starting to worry about Brian. She wondered what it was that had pushed him over the edge.

"Damn it." Brian hit the steering wheel as the cops pulled him over. He was already mad and this was like adding oil to the fire.

"License and registration, Sir." The cop said. Brian handed it to him without a word.

"What'd I do?" He asked.

"Speeding, you street racer." The cop said, writing down his information.

"Hey, that isn't fair. We're doing it legally." Brian fumed.

"Once a street rat, always a street rat. Same thing with a hood rat." The officer said. "You're looking at an expensive ticket." The cop shook his head.

A/N: Hey-This is a disclaimer of some sorts. I do not or did not invent Jesse James. I am a fan of his as well so I decided to use him so people could get a visual. IF anyone does sue me, they won't get anything cuz I'm too poor! Enjoy and review PLEASE!


	51. Hidden Agendas

Chapter 51

"Now wait just a damn minute." Brian objected to the officer.

"Mr. O'Connor, you can take this ticket or you can turn around and take that car back to where you drove it from." The officer said, looking stern.

"Yeah, that would be the Race Wars where all us street rats hang out." Brian rolled his eyes.

"So, is that your choice?" The officer asked, ripping up the ticket and making Brian wonder what this guy's deal was. He decided to call him on it to se if he was really being serious. "I'll follow you back to make sure so let's go." The cop said.

"Whatever. If you say so." Brian said.

"And watch your speed." The officer nodded before getting into the car. "Ice, I'm following him now. He is on the way back. He is pissed." The officer noted.

"He'll likely lead you to the starting line of his race because he is about to be late." Ice laughed, looking at Tiffany and Jesse getting high. He was still waiting for Tempest to get back and was beginning to get worried. "Stay with him and make sure he gets to that race. 10 G's. His ass better not forget. Cause then he won't be able to marry my sister." Ice laughed.

'You guys are downright ruthless." The guy said and turned where Brian turned. Brian pulled up to the camp sight and jumped out.

"Brian, which car you racing in?" Tiffany asked. HE was walking furiously, realizing his time was low to get to the starting point. Tiffany grabbed his sore shoulder and he pulled back in pain and holding it. "What is wrong with your shoulder?" Tiffany asked, concerned.

"I got clipped yesterday." He shrugged. "Tiff, I gotta go." He looked at his watch as the other guys pulled out.

"Let's go. You're driving this baby." Tiffany said, her tone firm and getting in the passenger side. Brian had no time or words to object and got in. He looked at her after peeling out and heading for the starting line.

"What the hell? You breakin up with me?" Brian asked, grinning for the sake of his friends. That was a trick he had learned from Mr. Toretto himself.

"No, Brian. We'll talk. I'm sorry I tripped out." Tiffany hugged him. He put his arms around her and kissed her. She looked at his shoulder, concerned. He grinned.

"Yes, we will talk." He nodded.

"Brian, you ready?" One of the guys asked.

"One minute, Man." Brian nodded, holding up a finger. He looked at Tiffany again. "Thanks for making it to this race for me." He said, his voice deep like she loved it.

"I'm gonna be your trophy girl just this once. I don't ever do it, but I'm breakin my own rules for you." She said, looking at him in his beautiful eyes.

"Now, go get this race started so we can have some fun later." She patted him on the butt, making him walk off grinning.

"Hey, Wait. We were gonna race with your other car. We did not agree on this one." Brian's challenger held up his hands in protest.

"You gotta problem with my car, then you got a problem with me. Don't like it, then you can back outta here and I can race with someone else." Brian said, locking his eyes in the challenger's. His body was tense and he was beginning to loose patience with everything, This Race Wars was almost as bad as last year's, he thought.

"Fine. I can still smoke your ass." The guy said.

"Not with a Porsche." Jesse James grinned and looked at Ice. "You are gonna save me when he wins and he has time to remember I rolled in with his girl and he kicks my ass, right?" He asked, already buzzing.

"Yeah. Maybe. You did buy my sis a tight ass car." Ice mused, opening a Corona.

"Go!" The arms were lowered and both took off. The Porsche 911 GT2 pulled ahead easily, beating the Honda 2000 that was running with nos.

"Ten G's all for me." Brian grinned as the guy slapped the money in his hand.

"J, wake up. You okay?" Tempest sat on the edge of the bed, worried. She had come back to camp to find it vacant and then had seen the light left on in Dominic's trailer and she had found Jordan asleep.

"Fine. Tej just gave me some…" She stopped, realizing it wasn't Roman or Tej she was with anymore.

"Gave you?" She asked, feeling Jordan's flushed cheeks. Her eyebrow was cocked in her skeptical looking expression.

"Temp, I'm fine. My leg was just a little sore so I asked him for a pain pill. Shit, what time is it?" She sat up, worried.

"You missed your brother's race, if that is what you mean." Tempest smiled.  
"I'm glad you're back. The guys were pretty decent." Jordan hugged Tempest.

"Good, I'd hate to have to kick some more ass." She looked at her bruised knuckle.

"You got in a fight?" Jordan's eye became huge in shock.

"I told you that skank was in for it if I found her, right? Did you think I was joking?" She laughed.

"Guess not." Jordan shook her head. "Am I the only one here?" She asked. Tempest nodded. "Wow, I've been able to run with Tej all day yesterday and then he just leaves me here." Jordan took her hair down, sighing.

"Want me to fix it for you?" Tempest asked. Jordan shrugged and sat cross-legged on the bed. "What is about Dom that you like? Cause I have been trying to answer that ever since I found out how cool you are." Tempest confessed, brushing Jordan's long hair.

"I love him, I think. But, he just is … I don't know. He either trips way too much or just forgets about me or treats me like a broken doll. Then there is the whole little sister theory I have." Jordan drew her knees up to her chest as Tempest kept brushing her hair.

"You amaze me, Girly." Tempest shook her head.

"How so?" Jordan asked.

"Just do. You and Dom are almost as bad as me and Ice." She joked.

"Not funny, Temp." Jordan said, sighing again.

"Sorry, Girl. But you guys do kinda remind me of us." She said, separating Jordan's hair into sections.

"I kissed Tej this weekend, Temp. I feel so bad. And confused and I don't even know what else." Jordan confessed, making Tempest's mouth drop.

"You did not. You did. Wow.. Do you like Tej?" She asked, wondering if she sounded to hopeful. "Way to go!" She smiled, trying to not sound overly happy.

"I don't know. I mean, yeah, I like him but I …" She was interrupted by the sounds of cars pulling up.

"Ok, so talk to me before we go back." Tiffany said, sitting on top if the hood of the new car right where Brian had pulled in from winning.

"You come back with Jesse James.. And lookin hot as hell. And you don't expect me to be mad?" Brian looked at her like she was nuts.

"Ok, so you didn't like the outfit.. I get it." Tiffany tried to joke.

"No, I love the outfit. You look hot as hell and like a damn supermodel. I love you. But it's funny you dress like that when you're with him and not me. And he built you this fucking car. What, is he your …"Brian was going off full force by now. Tiffany put a finger to his lips.

"This outfit was for you, Mr. O'Connor. And this car, well, yes, Jess did build it and deck it all out." She admitted.

"And you wouldn't be pissed if I pulled that shit?" Brian got up, still seething,

"Brian!" Tiffany started.

"And you not telling me you didn't want to be a trophy girl and that I had a problem with your job. Hell, if I did have a problem, I woulda told you. And if I wanted a trophy girl, I coulda got one. I want you." He rambled, his anger getting the best of him. He was silent.

"Are you done? Do I get my chance now?" She asked, smiling. He nodded, not knowing what else he could say. "This outfit, I had it made for you. I waited to dress up for your race. And the car…Jesse did build it but I had him do it for you. Dom left me a message with what happened with your baby and I felt bad. And Jesse was for, well, I wanted to see if you would get mad and jealous over me." Tiffany finished, smiling.

"What?" He asked, his head looking as though it might start spinning.

"Well, you made that comment about me liking drugs more than ..hell, I don't even remember but you pissed me off. I just brought him back cause he was headed here anyway and I just didn't think you were standing up enough so I wanted to test you." She shrugged, putting her arms around him.

"You are something of a mess. You have been hanging around J way too long." He laughed, kissing the top of her hair. He dug in his pocket and got out the tiny black box he had been hiding. "I was going to wait until we got back but now seems like better timing." Brian said, now making Tiffany look confused and lost.

"What?" Tiffany asked, as he got on his knees.

"Tiffany, will you marry me?" He asked, his voice almost sounding shaky.

"Oh my god, Brian." She smiled. "How long have you had this?" She leaned down and kissed him for a long time.

"Long enough for me to know and you to answer me for." Brian laughed in her ear.

"Yes, Brian O'Connor, I will marry you. What has Ice said about all of this or does he know?" Tiffany asked, kissing him.

"He knows. He helped me plan it for wars." Brian grinned boyishly.

"Then he was working the both of us cause he was helping me too. That boy is way too slick." Tiffany laughed as they drove to the camp grounds. "You know the cop was his friend, right?" She asked, making Brian do the 'stare and drive'. He started to laugh.

"Ice, you're too much." Brian tapped Ice on the shoulder.

"Hey Man, how you like Tiff's new car?" Jesse James asked Brian with a grin.

"You're lucky time was on your side cause I was getting ready to whip your ass." Brian pointed at him and grinned.

"Yeah, I'm glad too, Man. My homegirl loves you." Jesse nodded, putting an arm affectionately around Tiffany.

"Hey, Tiff, come here for a minute." Brian walked into the trailer. Tiffany followed.

"You did this for me?" She asked, smiling at the rose and the petals on the bed. He nodded and pushed her on the bed, kissing her seductively.

"Where you been, Missy?" Ice asked Jordan.

"Sleeping. And Temp was doing my hair." Jordan replied, swatting at a bug that wouldn't leave her alone.

"Lucky you, getting to see her. I think she has turned into a damn ghost." Ice muttered. Jordan tried to hide her smile.

"Aw, Ice, you sound lonely." Jordan said sympathetically.

"And you sound like you have something up your sleeve." Ice said. Jordan looked at her sports bra and the bare arms she had.

"I don't have sleeves, Ice. How could I be hiding anything or have anything up them if I don't have sleeves." Jordan smiled innocently.

"Ha ha, girl. you're so funny." Ice said sarcastically.

"I might have inside info, though, if you happened to swear to a secret and help me out." Jordan said, leaning on the car beside him.

"Ok, what kind of secret?" Ice asked, loving the fact that Jordan was making it seem as though they were dealing drugs. She kept stealing glances out of the corner of her eyes for people and was acting so nonchalantly, it was hard for him not to laugh.

"Well, suppose you have this homegirl who is in some pain but she can't say anything cause she would be, let's say, shipped out in a heartbeat and she didn't want that to happen. Well, I was thinking if you would keep this a secret and help me with the pain, then I could tell you where Miss Tempest has off and disappeared to." Jordan said, her voice low. Ice looked at her and she turned her head to ignore his stare.

"And if I was to do this for this girl, as soon as the Wars are over, she wouldn't fight going back to he hospital, would she?" Ice folded his arms.

"Nope, I bet not." Jordan said, looking into the sky.

"And this pain medicine, what are we talking about?" He asked, curious if she had thought this plan all the way out.

"Well, I figured you would know what would be best. By needle. I've tried pills." Jordan said, looking desperate.

"And if I did this, not because I agree it is smart, but because I know you'll just get it from someone else, are you going to start using those crutches?" He asked, looking her in the eyes. She nodded. "We should at least tell Dom. I need someone to help hold your arm if I do agree to this. He'll be the one watching you." Ice said, explaining. He couldn't believe he was here, explaining himself, to Jordan. She was freaking 17 years old. And further more, he thought, he didn't explain himself to anyone.

"Ice, he is so not gonna understand." Jordan protested.

"Jordan, how bad is that knee hurting?" Ice held up his hand, not bargaining anymore.

"Bad." She muttered, blowing air out of her mouth, irritated.

"Meet me in my trailer." Ice said, putting an arm around her and walking her to the camp site. "Damn, where did everyone go?" He looked around, pulling out his cell phone. He opened the door for Jordan and helped her up the stairs.

"Dom, I need you at my trailer, man. ASAP." Ice said.

"Is it bad? Is J? Is she okay?" Dominic put his Corona down, concerned.

"Dom, hold up. Just come on and bring me a couple of drinks and maybe one or two for you." Ice grinned. He went inside and got out his basket of stuff that had clean syringes, vials and ampules of medicines, as well as other things needed. He very rarely used injectable needles, but for Jordan's case, it was needed. Tiffany was often having to stitch up wounds and such of people that couldn't go to the hospital. He was not an advocate of injectable drug use, but he had to be stocked as a gang leader.

"So, what are you gonna give me?" Jordan asked, her palms feeling clammy from nervousness.

"I'm thinking Demerol. Is that okay? Got any allergies I need to know about?" He asked, washing his hands. Jordan giggled. "What?" He asked, putting stuff on the table.

"You all act like you're going to do some surgery and stuff. And you sound like a doctor." Jordan laughed, picking up a vial of medicine to look at it.

"Put that down, young lady." Ice snapped, making her jump. She looked at him in shock. "Sorry. You just shouldn't be touching this stuff." He shrugged, knowing he sounded harsher than he had intended. Dominic knocked on the door, his hands full. Ice opened the door.

"She okay?" Dominic asked, putting the Corona down on the counter.

"Yes, I'm fine. Ice, maybe we should wait. I'm feelin much better." Jordan lied, knowing her knee was swollen.

"J, we already decided this." Ice said, filling up the needle. "Dom, sit down and tie off her arm. She is hurting and we worked out a deal for her to stay here." Ice tried to explain. Dominic stared at his girlfriend. She looked down and focused on the table, knowing he was going to be furious.

"J, talk to me." Dominic held her hand. Jordan had tears in her eyes when he lifted up her face. She shook her head, her throat tight. "Baby, talk to me, please." He kissed her from across the table.

"My knee hurts, Dom. If I had told you, you woulda sent me packing back the hospital. Hell, you and Brian lied to me about Race Wars. Did you think you were going to get rid of me sooner by telling me it was only for the weekend?" She asked, tears streaming down her face.

"No, J, we didn't. We just wanted…we didn't want to wear you out. I am so sorry." He got up and sat beside her, putting his arms around her.

"But you lied to me." She sobbed, burying her face in his chest. Dominic looked at Ice as thought to ask how she had found out. Ice shrugged, opening an alcohol swabs.

"I'm sorry. It was a stupid thing to do." Dominic said. "Honey Babe, we all do stupid things. Please forgive me." He stroked her hair. She nodded.

"Can we do this?" Ice asked, grinning at how smooth Dominic was in action with Jordan.

"Is it going to be hurt?" Jordan asked, her eyes wide as Ice double checked his dosage.

"It'll be over before you know it." Ice assured her as Dominic put the tourniquet around Jordan's arm. Ice started to inject her when she pulled her arm away from fear and screamed. "Hey, I don't do screamin." He said, sighing. "Never heard a girl scream in fear." Ice adjusted his collar, thinking he was being funny.

"I'm sorry." Jordan wiped her palms on her legs. "I'm just nervous." She nodded.

"Ok, if she does it again, I am gonna send you over to get Tiff. She gots the experience." Ice smiled and covered Jordan's ears, acting as though he was hugging her affectionately. "And we all know what is happening in that trailer." Ice shivered, the thought appalling him. Dominic nodded understandingly.

"You sure you can do that?" Dominic asked. Ice ruffled her hair, Jordan wiggling out his ear grip.

"I'm sure the Sooners are gonna win. Easily. They just need the right defense, if you know what I mean." Ice nodded.

"Yeah, I agree. Ice, come on. It is throbbing." Jordan complained, not even picking up on the cover up.

"No more screaming or jerking?" He asked, his eyebrow raised. She nodded. "Ok, just sit still and talk to Dom. It'll be a very little stick, Girl. No way would I hurt you." Ice assured her.

"Talk to me and with look at me with those beautiful blue eyes. " Dominic turned her head and stared at her in the eyes. "What do you want to do after this?" He asked.

"Where were you at?" Jordan asked, concentrating on his face. She felt Ice put the needle in her arm. Then she felt the cold liquid flow through her.

"I was at a tailgate party and I was wonderin why you weren't there with me. I guess we should just go to bed now?" He asked, kissing her gently. She shook her head.

"I want to go with you guys to the party. Please?" She asked, kissing him back.

"All done." Ice nodded. He checked her pulse. "You okay, Baby Doll?" He asked. She nodded, licking her dry lips.

"Let's go party." Dominic scooped her up and headed for the door. "Ice, you comin?" He asked. Ice shook his head.

Blondie and I have a deal. She is supposed to tell me where Tempest is and I am on a mission to find her." Ice said. Jordan put a key in his hand.

"She's at the hotel down the street and the key has the room number. You're supposed to bring yourself and she has the rest covered." Jordan smiled, proud of herself.

"You and Temp cooked this up, huh?" Ice's mouth dropped open.

"Kinda. I was talkin to her about my leg and how bad it was hurting. She suggested I talk to you and then she gave me some leverage and the whole hotel thing." Jordan laughed, her eyes looking glossy. "She didn't think I could convince you, but I knew you would understand how bad I was hurting." Jordan said.

"Ok, go get your business handles. Me and J are out to hit our party." Dominic shook his head in awe and took Jordan out the door, who was giggling and very happy.


	52. The truth comes out

Chapter 52

"Dom, can I talk to you, Man?" Roman knocked on Dominic and Jordan's trailer early the next morning. Jordan looked at Dominic and closed her eyes again. It was

too early to be getting up.

"Ignore him." Dominic said, pulling Jordan closer.

"He's not gonna go away. It's Rome." Jordan yawned, snuggling closer to her boyfriend.

"Sure he will. I hope." Dominic sighed. He gave in and got up to answer the door. "What could possibly so important you wake us up so early in the morning after a

late night?" Dominic asked a grin on his face. He motioned Roman to come in. Roman was careful to be quiet and looked at Jordan sleeping. Her leg was propped up

on a pillow under the knee. Dominic began to fix a new ice pack and then put it on her knee.

"She okay?" Roman whispered as Dominic poured them both a cup of coffee.

"I'm fine, Rome." Jordan uncovered her face, annoyed she couldn't force herself to go back to sleep.

"Sorry Sis." Roman kissed her forehead. She grinned, thinking how weird it was to hear him call her that. She got up to get dressed and attempted to hobble past

Dominic. He pulled her into his lap and hugged her, making her giggle.

"Dom, I gotta get dressed." She laughed, holding his face and kissing him. He let her go.

"I guess. Nothing short today, please?" He asked, looking into her eyes. She nodded and got up. She went to take a shower, leaving the guys to talk.

"Di's havin problems." Roman sighed, playing with his coffee cup. Dominic nodded.

"Her own team member really did that shit?" He asked, leaning back.

"Yup. Fucked up, huh?" Roman asked, frowning.

"Real messed up." Dominic agreed. "So, Mr. Pearce, why are you here and not out there getting your grub on?" Dominic asked, ribbing Roman for his eating habits.

"Well, see, my girl is distressed. And unhappy and I was thinking we could use her on our team." Roman said, searching the cabinets behind him for something to

eat. Dominic threw him a Twinkie. "That's all you're gonna give me?" His forehead wrinkled. Dominic rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, if she wants to be a part of DT, that is fine. She just needs to make sure she gets herself in enough races and races one of them first. I gotta make sure she

is really not doing this as a ploy." Dominic said, taking a drink of his coffee.

"You really think Di is capable of that?" Roman asked, looking out the windows as they heard an unfamiliar car pull up.

"Ro, any female is capable of being conniving. Look at our team's girls." Dominic said, getting up and walking outside. Jordan was drying her hair with a towel,

wearing some shorts and a shirt. "J, stay in here, Babe." Dominic said, shutting the door behind him.

"Damn, that knee is swollen." Roman looked at her knee, the brace off. Jordan slapped his bald head.

"Shut up. Who is that?" She asked, taking some Tylenol. Roman shrugged. "Is Meg okay?" She asked, wondering where her friend had been. She knew Diego was

worried but she wasn't sure about what.

"Hey, Dom's big race is tonight. Might wanna keep that in mind." Roman said, as Jordan was looking through her clothes. She held up sleeveless baby blue leather,

lace up leather corset top and some white leather pants. "I'd save that for tonight." He nodded.

"Thanks. When did you become the fashion police?" Jordan teased. He slapped her playfully.

* * *

"Last night was amazing, Hot." Ice said, kissing Tempest. She smiled and lay closer beside him.

"You think?" She teased. Her head still felt a little light headed from the champaign they had shared.

"I know." He kissed her neck. "So, you going to be my girl or do I need to tie you up and hold you hostage?" He asked, his voice deep. She smiled, not wanting to

give in so easily. That was just Tempest.

"I like the whole hostage thing." She said, smartly. He laid on top of her and looked her in the eyes. She looked away, smiling.

"You're going to resist me? You have to do better than that in order to convince me, Girl." Ice grinned, kissing her quickly and then looking at her again.

"Hm, I think I can do it." Tempest laughed, loving the attention and the playful side of Ice. This was only a side she had the privlage of seeing and that made it even more special.

"I'm still not convinced, but I can go get my ropes and bandana to gag you, if you want." Ice shrugged, starting to move off of her.

"No, stay here." She put her arms around his neck. "I don't wanna leave, Icy." She whispered in his ear. She glanced at the clock, noticing she still had plenty of time

before she was set to race.

"I really was shocked you were here last night." Ice murmured.

"Gotta keep you on your toes, Boy. You acted like you were giving up on me." Tempest pretended to pout. Ice looked at her in shock.

"Me? Give up? On you? You were making me wonder what the hell with Leon." Ice admitted, almost sheepishly.

"Ha. I did make you jealous." Tempest smiled triumphantly, happy it had worked. "Admit it, Icy." She said.

"Nope." He shook his head, making her laugh as he tackled her. He tickled her ruthlessly between affectionate kisses.

* * *

"Bri, Dom needs you." Tiffany said, shaking Brian. She had been up for sometime, cooking for the rest of the crew breakfast and had let him sleep in.

"I'm on it." Brian muttered, his eyes closed and his body not moving from the bed. Tiffany kissed his shirtless back and smiled.

"Brian, get up." She said, rubbing his back.

"Ok, Mrs. O'Connor, I'm up." He rolled over and grinned at her with his boyish grin. He liked how that sounded.

"I can't be Mrs. O'Connor." She said, looking almost upset. He sat up on his elbows and stared at her intently with his deep eyes.

"What? What are you talking about? You already said yes." Brian was beginning to look worried.

"I can't be the future Mrs. O'Connor if Dom kills you for not getting up." She broke into a smile, making Brian hit her with the pillow. She grasped for a pillow to

defend herself and attacked him back.

"They are so cute. Just like kids." Diego told the group as Brian came running out of the trailer, Tiffany chasing him with a glass of water.

"Yeah, but it wears off real quick." Vince scowled. Tiffany, hearing this, tossed her glass of water on him.

"Oh, my bad, Vince." Tiffany smiled sweetly as Vince jumped up cussing and stalking off. "I didn't mean for that to happen." She said, shrugging.

"It's all good. He needed a bath. We all do." Leon grinned, knowing even though it had been wrong, it was funny as hell. A soaked Vince was quite a sight.

"Meg!" Jordan cried, trying to hobble over to her friend. Megan looked a little bruised on her cheek. Jordan hugged her.

"Hey, J, I missed you." Megan hugged her, looking tired.

"You okay? Did Tran do anything?" She asked, worried. Megan shook her head.

"This was my brother's doing, girl. It's just normal." Megan sighed, looking around for Vince.

"That doesn't make it right. You need to get out of there, Meg." Jordan said, her facial expression somber. She went to the closest trailer, memories flooding back.

She suddenly found it hard to breathe.

"J, Baby girl, what's wrong?" Tej asked, seeing her white as a ghost. She was shaking and trembling and seemed as though she was in a trance.

"Ice! Tiff!" Tej yelled, not sure how to get her to come back to reality. He shook her rather hard, jarring her out of the flashback and she gasped for air.

"Tej." She put her hands on his face to make sure he was real. He pulled her close and rocked her. "He's never gonna go away." She sobbed. Tej was quiet, not

knowing what to say.

"He will. We're gonna get him and put him away for a long, long time." Tej promised, looking at Jordan's tear stained face.

* * *

"Good luck, Dom." Jordan kissed Dominic as he geared up that night for the biggest race he was going to have. He was laying it all on the line tonight. He picked her

and kissed her, making her smile. She had worn her special outfit and he was taken by how good she looked to him. He hadn't been told of her flashback episode.

Her and Tej had kept it to themselves. "I love you." She smiled. She thought about her kiss to Tej and felt a little guilty.

"Let's get this race goin." The challenger complained. Jordan giggled as Dominic lifted her off the hood of his car and put her down on the ground. She kissed him

again. "That your girl?" He asked as they were at the starting point.

"Yeah, why?" Dominic asked, his hands on the steering wheel.

"Let's race then we'll talk." The guy revved his engine and prepared himself. He wanted to tell Dominic but he also wanted to get this race over and done. Dominic

and they guy squealed off the starting line and the race had officially began. Dominic pulled ahead and then the challenger pulled ahead and swerved so Dominic

couldn't get another lead. Back at the spectator's line, Jordan covered her eyes in anticipation.

"J, Don't worry. He's got this, Sis." Brian assured her, having total confidence in his friend.

"He's not going to win and then he is gonna be way pissed." Jordan said, chewing on her lip.

"No, he'll pull it off at the end. Yeah!" Brian jumped up, excited as Dominic pulled a last minute lead. Jordan and the other racers rushed to the cars to congratulate Dominic but the challenger was frowning.

"You got a problem?" Dominic asked as he took his money, his voice deep.

"IF that is your girl, why was she kissin on your crew boy over there?" The guy asked, looking confused. Dominic's face tensed.

"When was this?" He asked, folding his arms.

"Your boy was racing the other day. For the other guy that you were short. She rode with him for all three races." The guy said.

"Nah, Tej doesn't race." Dominic said, feeling better knowing this guy had to be wrong.

"Ask him." The guy walked off, making Dominic second-guess himself.

"Tej, you done any racing lately?" Dominic asked, tapping Tej on the shoulder and watching his face. "I want you to be very truthful and think about the answer you give me." Dominic said, his frown giving away what he was thinking.


	53. Going Postal

Chapter 53

"Yeah, I had to race for Roman." Tej looked around at the group of racers that were watching.

"And did Jordan ride with you?" Dominic asked, his eyes scanning the crowd for Jordan. His veins were pushing out of his skin from his teeth clenching.

"Yeah, man. Why?" Tej licked his lips, his hands in his pockets nervously.

"Cause their guy I just raced said you kissed her." Dominic's fists were balled.

"Hey, Man, it was an accident, Dom. It was harmless." Tej said, backing up.

"It wasn't harmless. How can it be harmless, Tej?" Dominic yelled. He walked toward Tej, his finger in his face and breathing hard. "Harmless? That is my girl friend,

Tej." Dominic backed up, almost in a pacing style. He stormed off. "You're lucky your Brian's homeboy cause you wouldn't be able to walk away right now." Dominic

said, his fist ready to hit Tej.

"DOM!" Jordan stepped between the two, holding them both back. She grabbed Dominic's hand and led him towards the side.

"Jordan, you need to tell me what the hell is going on, Miss I love you, Dom." Dominic fumed angrily.

"I will, I will. Can we go somewhere private?" Jordan asked, her eyes pleading.

"Whatever." He took off toward the camp sight. Jordan tried to keep up, not wanting to say anything else. She knew he was mad. He had never treated her like this.

"Dom, please. Slow down." Jordan begged, her knee hurting badly.

"You know, Jordan, I ain't a perfect guy and I have made my share of mistakes, but I haven't ever had thoughts of cheating on you." Dominic turned around, his face

grim.

"I know and I'm sorry. It just happened so quickly. I didn't mean to." Jordan wiped her tears from her face.

"Didn't mean to, huh? So I am gonna take a guess and say you were the one who made the move?" Dominic threw up his hands in anger. Jordan looked down,

ashamed and guilty.

"Dom, I'm sorry." Jordan sobbed, as though her heart was breaking.

"No, we're done. Go to the camp. Hell, go find Tej." Dominic said, walking off after making sure she was at the camp safely. Jordan threw herself on Dominic's bed

and sobbed. She had really messed things up now, she thought. There was a knock on the door and a cough.

"J?" Letty asked. Jordan was shocked to se Letty there.

"He's not here." Jordan sobbed miserably.

"He's a jerk and he did a lot worse to me. He'll come around." Letty rubbed Jordan's back. Jordan sniffled.

"I didn't mean to. I really didn't. I had had some pills and I...I..." Jordan stammered.

"Want me to talk to him? I can put him back in the right mind." Letty asked, concerned for her friend.

"He is too mad. He might as well say we broke up." Jordan said.

"Come on, let's go talk to him. We can't end Race Wars like this." Letty smiled, pulling Jordan up. "You go with V and look over that way and I'll check over at the

vendor area." Letty said. "V, keep your eyes on her." Letty said, nodding.

"Always." Vince said, putting his arm around Jordan to help her steady her walk. She was still crying, tears streaming freely.

* * *

"Dom, we need to talk." Letty said, her arms folded. Dominic didn't bother to turn around. He just held up his hand as though to ward her off. "I'm serious. That is

fucked up. Man, she is like the most innocent girl you could possibly find and you've got her all feeling like she is guilty of murder." Letty scolded.

"Letty, I am not your boyfriend anymore. She and I are not your business." Dominic said.

"It is you guys' business and she is hurt by your actions. Yeah, I know you're mad but damn, Dom, it wasn't a French kiss and you know good and damn well she

loves you." Letty said, her voice rising. She wasn't one to be told to do anything, especially when it was something she felt strongly about.

"Letty, I said to butt out." Dominic yelled, loosing some of his cool.

"Dom, how many chances did I give you? Don't be a dick to her for doing that. It is not worth giving up what you have." Letty yelled back, shaking her head.

"So I am supposed to let it go?" He asked.

"I did all the time." Letty sighed, hurt apparent in her voice.

"I'm sorry, Let." He said, truly sorry.

"We've already been down this road, Dom. This is about you and Jordan. I am truly happy for you and I don't want you to mess it all up. She is just what type of girl

you need." Letty said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, one that cheats so you get to say look how it feels and throw it in my face." Dominic sighed.

"Bullshit." Letty rolled her eyes. "Dom, the girl isn't 18 yet. Give her a damn break." Letty yelled, walking off. She knew she wasn't going to get anywhere with him.

"It was a kiss, she didn't sleep with him. Grow up." Letty called over her shoulder as she walked away.

"Jordan, I'm sure he'll come home in a little bit." Vince said, handing her a Corona. She had it drank in no time and started on another one.

"No, he won't. We just need to end it. Tell me the truth, V." Jordan stared Vince in the eyes. "Exactly." She said when he was quiet. An hour or so passed and Jordan

was beginning to relax. Her favorite song came on when she went inside to change into something more comfortable. She changed into some button up wind pants

and a t-shirt that had silver letters that said 'bling bling' on the front. She listened to the words of BOUNCE by Sarah Conner and laughed at the irony of the words.

Jordan heard a noise outside so she turned the radio down, sticking her head out the door. "Vince?" She asked. "V, this is not funny." She said, her voice shaking.

She walked out, wondering where he was at and why he would play such a dirty trick.

"Hello, hello." Johnny grabbed her from behind.

"No!!" She screamed, trying to fight him. He laughed evilly. "Please, please let me go." She broke free and tried to run. He pulled out a gun and shot her, grazing her

shoulder.

"Too dumb to show at race wars? Ha. Who's dumber? Me or your precious crew for leaving you by yourself?" He grinned, picking her up and carrying her. His car was

hidden and a ways away. He took his time walking and ignored the blood coming from her chest and shoulder.

"Where's Vince?" She asked. "What'd you do to him?" She asked, kicking as he carried her off.

"Don't know. Never saw him." Johnny shrugged. "I have made plans for us to leave California." He smirked as they walked. "And little girl, you are going to pay for

what you did to Lance and Max." He promised.

"I have paid. In too many damn ways." Jordan said, feeling lightheaded and weary. She didn't have any more fight left in her, she thought.

"Are you hurting?" He asked.

"Why do you care?" She snapped. "You only care what is good for you." She said.

"Put her down, you sick bastard." Tempest said, returning from the hotel from the hotel. She had seen the reflection of Jordan's silver shirt when she had pulled in

and had recognized Johnny's frame in the dark. She had managed to sneak up behind him, sniper like. Her training in cadets had paid off well, obviously. To see

Tempest holding a nickel-plated colt .45 semiautomatic gun dressed in a red tube top with handless red gloves, a short red mini skirt and knee high, boots was quite

a sight. "I'm not playing. You like to shoot people." She asked, firing just above his head. He jumped, loosening his grip on Jordan. She took off, as if on cue. Johnny

took off in the other direction as Tempest fired at him several times. She hit him twice but he kept running. "You better run, Tran. I'ma hunt you down and be on you

like white on rice! I'm going to mount your head like a trophy!" She yelled, kneeling by Jordan, who had fell. "Talk to me, Darlin." She said, shaking her.

"Temp, I wanna die." Jordan moaned, her eyes closed.

"No, Darlin, no. We would all miss you." She said, dialing Ice's cell. "Ice, you almost here? I need your help. J's hurt." She said. She had slipped out of the hotel room

before he had waked up and knew she would be hearing about it.

"I like it when you call me that." Jordan giggled goofily.

"Hang on, Girl. Yeah, I know you like our nicknames we give you." Tempest shook her head, smiling. "Talk to me until Ice gets here, Babe." She said. She still had her

gun drawn in case Johnny was going to try something. She was still angered she hadn't shot him in his cold black heart.

"I'm tired. Of him. Of me and Dom. He is mad at me. He found out." Jordan closed her eyes.

"Hey, how many different names you think you have? I'll count if you tell me them." Tempest attempted to change the subject and keep Jordan awake.

"Um,Darlin, J, Sis, Babe, Baby Girl." Jordan sighed, her breathing getting more even as she calmed down. "Temp, it hurts. He is only good to hurt people. Now I 'm

gonna have to leave wars." Jordan said, trying to get up.

"Lay down." Tempest said. Jordan didn't listen and stood up, loosing her balance. Tempest managed to catch her. "Fine, let's go to Ice's trailer." She said.

"Temp, you looked like a Bond Girl the way you showed up. It was way cool and I wanted to say thanks." Jordan said once they had made it inside. Tempest smiled.

"Aw, thanks, J." Tempest said, cutting the shoulder part of her shirt to look at the wound. She called Tiffany.

"What sup?" She asked, answering the phone on the first ring.

"J got shot by Tran. I'm in Ice's trailer with her right now. You might be able to sow it up here." Tempest said, turning away form Jordan.

"Don't tell the guys." Jordan said miserable, rocking back and forth from the pain. She swatted at Tempest to get her attention and Tempest in turn frowned. The

handle to the door turned and in a flash Tempest had her gun ready and drawn.

"Easy, Girl. It's just me." Ice held up his hands, his ex-girl friend making him nervous. She seemed ready to pull that trigger without too much effort.

"Scared the hell outta me." Tempest took a deep breath and put the gun down.

"Damn, J, you aright?" Ice asked, kneeling beside her. She nodded, still crying. "It hurts, huh?" He asked, playing with her hair. "Can I give you something?" He

asked, looking at her arm for a vein.

"I don't wanna go to sleep." Jordan whispered, holding her injured arm. "He's never gonna leave me alone." She shook her head.

"Hold her, cause she might flip on us." Ice said, drawing up some medication. "So, what up wit leavin me like that?" He asked, as he got his stuff ready. Tempest,

despite all of the drama, had to smile. She had left him asleep in the hotel to prove to him she was not going to be easy to win and to show him who really was

running the relationship.

"Come here, J." Tempest said, holing her arm for Ice to do his thing. She sighed, feeling bad for Jordan.

"She okay?" Tiffany burst through the door, making Ice jump and blow Jordan's vein.

"Shit. Sorry , J. You aright?" Ice asked, worried. Her arm was already bruising.

"I'm fine. Really. Quit babying me." Jordan snapped, her emotions overtaking her and draining her.

"Hey, Girl." Tiffany hugged Jordan, stroking her hair.

"Tiff, I think Dom is gonna break up with me." Jordan looked up to her best friend with that deer in the headlight look.

"No, J. That isn't gonna happen. Dom just says crazy crap when he gets upset." Tiffany said.

"I messed it all up. I kissed Tej. I didn't mean to." Jordan said as Tiffany wiped the tears from her eyes.

"No, honey, we all make mistakes." Tiffany said, watching Ice inject medicine into her arm.

"Who was supposed to be with you?" Tempest asked, replaying what all happened.

"I was with Vince and Letty and Vince just disappeared. Then Johnny showed up." Jordan winced as Tiffany started to move the shirt from her wound. There was a

knock at the door.

"Hey, it's Hector. We heard shotss. You guys all ok?" Hector rapped on the door. Ice answered the door.

"Tran shot Jordan and Temp went after him." Ice said, proud as hell of Tempest.

"Damn, hey Baby Doll, you ok?" Hector asked, sitting beside Jordan.

"Ice, it still hurts." Jordan said through gritted teeth.

"I got something that will help." Hector pulled out a joint. "And you can hold my hand while she does that." He said, lighting the joint and holding her hand.

"Damn, Dom is gonna feel bad." Ice said, wondering where Letty and Vince were and had been. He couldn't get the thoughts out of his head about someone

watching for Tran that lived in the house and right now, those two seemed very suspicious.


	54. One Down, TwoTo Go

Chapter 54

"How ya feelin, J?" Hector asked, holding the last of the joint to her mouth.

"I'm not feelin a damn thing. Not Dom. Not Johnny. Not even Ice where he hurt my arm. It should hurt but it doesn't." Jordan sighed happily. The group laughed at her. "I'm invisible." She said so seriously that the group laughed even harder.

"I'm thinking you mean invincible." Ice asked. She nodded, her eyes fighting to stay open.

"Keep her talking so I can finish up her arm." Tiffany said as she stitched up the wound. Dominic and Letty walked in.

"She looks good on you, Dom. I always knew you guys should be together." Jordan's words were slurred as she leaned back in Hector's arms.

"Shut that nonsense up, Girl. I know you've been drinkin and smokin." Letty rolled her eyes as Dominic angrily stomped out.

"HMMMM." Jordan sighed, closing her eyes as Hector stroked her hair.

"Ice, go talk to him. Get his shit straight before I do." Tiffany said calmly, while she bandaged Jordan's arm.

"I'm on it." Ice said, walking out and grabbing a Corona. "Toretto." He yelled. Vince walked up, looking more than unhappy. "Where the hell you been? I was told you were watchin J and I hope to holy hell you got a good explanation." Ice growled. He folded his arms.

"I was clunked on the back of the head. What the fuck was I supposed to do?" Vince rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, you hope for your sake you were cause if I find out any different, your ass is mine." Ice yelled, getting into Dominic's car. He looked at Dominic and got ready for round two of going off.

"Do we gotta do this now?" Dominic asked.

"Nah. If we don't talk I can just call Tiff. It's your call. I'd choose me and take the easy way. It would be better on all of us." Ice suggested.

"She kissed someone else. Then she told me she still loves me. And I hear that shit about Letty every damn day." Dominic said. "Fuck it." He shook his head stubbornly.

"She's puttin up wit a lot of shit. Instead of crying in there about Johnny shooting her , she is crying about how you are mad at her. Ain't that some shit?" Ice asked, getting out of Dominic's car. He text messaged his sister and simply put 'take him' on her message.

"Temp, watch her. I'll be right back." Tiffany sighed, getting the message.

"Watch who? Who's hoppin off?" Jordan asked, totally feeling relaxed now. The alcohol, morphene and the weed had her feeling literally nothing. Tiffany patted her head affectionately and left.

"Oh shit." Dominic put his head on the steering wheel in dread. He knew he was in for it now.

"Squash this shit now. You did a lot fuckin worse to Letty. Squash it or I'm a lay it all on the table for J when she is sober." Tiffany said, in her usual business like manner. "It was a harmless kiss and the girl was on drugs, for God's sakes." Tiffany said, her anger rising.

"And what the hell is she doin laying in Hectors arms. She is trippin." Dominic muttered.

"Your girl's trippin cause no one was here when Johnny took her out of YOUR trailer. She is trippin cause he shot her. He hurt her AGAIN. And the fact that Vince was supposed to be watching her probably doesn't make her feel any safer. Tran shot her and who knows what else he would a done, but then you got Temp to thank for saving her. None of us were here for her. Now, she's had five Coronas. Morphene, and a joint to numb her pain so I could stitch her up. And all you're worried about is why she is laying on Hector." Tiffany shook her head in disgust.

"Damn it." Dominic hit the steering wheel.

"Now, get your ass in there, take her from Hector, and hold her like you should. And while you are at it, you might want to be as kind to tell Temp thanks." Tiffany said, pushing Dominic towards the trailer.

"Baby Doll, you okay? I love you." Dominic picked up Jordan and kissed her forehead. She giggled girlishly in that special way that made him love her so much.

"You're mad at me." She whined softly.

"Honey, I'm not mad at you , I'm just upset. We can negotiate in the morning." Dominic grinned and kissed her forehead.

"Is there a difference?" Tempest folded her arms questioningly, not wanting to let Dominic off the hook as easily as Jordan obviously had.

"I'm gonna let that one slide since you saved my girl." Dominic scooped up Jordan. "Thanks, by the way." He nodded to Tempest.

"Aight'. Everyone out now and leave these guys alone so they can go to bed. Temp, we got stuff to get done." Tiffany said, shooing them all out and looking at Dominic with her 'handle your business' look.

"Hector, Hector, Hector, we need to talk to you." Tempest put an arm around him slyly. Tiffany laughed as Hector turned a bright shade of red. Tempest was obviously intimidating him.

"Temp, I wasn't hitting on J." He shook his head defensively, wondering if Dominic had asked Tempest to get onto him.

"You should know If Dom has problems wit you, he'll handle it." Tiffany shook her head, knowing what he was thinking. "My girl, here, wants you to try our new …invention." Tiffany explained with a wink and smile.

"Ohhh." He nodded, catching on. "I'm down, fo sho. You know this much." He laughed, using the tail of his whit wife beater to open his Corona.

"Here ya go. Under the tongue." Tiffany put the dissolvable tablet in his mouth. The drug was called Dragon's Fire and was a fast melting pill. It resembled speed, the side effects much different than the normal drugs. He sat down, his heart racing.

"You aight?" Tiffany asked, as Hector nodded and got up to pace. That was always a good sign of a good rush.

"Yeah, good ass rush. It almost knocked me to the floor." He said with a grin.

"Tiff…" Brian trailed off, as he walked up on the group. Tiffany kept organizing her drugs, not worried what Brian was going to say.

"Hey Bri." She smiled. "Come on, Temp. Let's get this game on the road." Tiffany said.

"Where ya goin?" Brian asked naively.

"Dealin the Dragon fire out and getting it over wit." Tiffany put her arms around him but he pulled away. His body tensed up.

"You're joking." His face darkened.

"What? Brian, you know it is in my job description." Tiffany said, smiling but still getting angry.

"Yeah, but at Race Wars? With drivers and cars? Tiff, not a smart thing to do, I would guess." Brian said, slowly trying not to loose his temper.

"So, now you're questioning my ability to make decsions, huh?" She smiled, still cool and collected. She saw this as a joke. "Who said I was going to give it to drivers?" She mused.

"You don't know who is going to end up with it, Tiff." Brian said, watching her closely.

"Fine, I'm outta here. I'll take it and go deal elsewhere. Later, BABE." Tiffany said, her anger dripping in her voice as she headed for her car.

"You're not going anywhere tonight. Not away from me." Brian grabbed her arm and pulled her into his arms. She struggled to get free, but his work out sessions were on his side.

"Boy, you better get your hands off of me." Tiffany said, her voice low and threatening.

"NO. You can have your way any other night, but I know I am right this once. And I want to spend the last days of Wars with you." He said, breathing hard from their struggle, which he was thankfully still winning. He looked into her eyes.

"I am leaving." Tiffany said, mad that he had been able to restrict her from leaving. Now that he had let her go, she attempted to side step around him.

"Tiffany Saunders, you're not leaving. You're going to stay here and chill with me and party, like it or not." Brian said, stepping in front of her. His behavior caught her off guard. He had never been this forceful.

"You'd like to think you could make me." Tiffany growled, getting angrier as she realized he was probably going to win this one. Tempest thought they looked cute as they fought through their first power struggle. "Are you drunk?" She folded her arms, trying to figure out his odd behavior.

"No, not yet. But, I can tell you this. I'm tired of letting you run the show. Tonight you are gonna stay with me and party. Like it or not." Brian said, determined.

"Party, huh?" Tiffany ran her tongue over her teeth and then clicked them in anger. She looked at Tempest, who tried to look innocent of a grin and attempted to do her best at looking shocked. Tiffany already had a plan in the works to show him who ran the show, but she decided to play along for now and let him think he was the 'king'.

"Yeah, just tonight." Brian replied, his voice and expression both pleading.

"Fine, let's drink." Tiffany said, shrugging. She walked over to Tempest, who oddly, looked guilty. "Come on, Girl. Let's get a game of quarters goin." She asked, winking and looking at Brian.

"No shit. Quarters, eh? Sounds good." Tempest laughed, already knowing what Tiffany was up to. They were going to get him drunk as hell. Oh well, Tempest thought, it was her turn to help Tiffany out since Tiff had always helped her out when Ice was being the exact same way. "I'll work on getting those guys to help us." Tempest promised.

"Great minds do think Alike." Tiffany high fived her friend.

"Does he wanna know about J tonight or tomorrow?" She asked.

"I'm thinking tomorrow so he can feel like a real jackass when he sees why I was such a bitch and the real reason I wanted o leave. This way, it all goes back on him." Tiffany said, conniving. "Ok, let's get him drunk. And fast." She said, opening a Corona.

"I second that , Tiff." Tempest laughed, downing her first Corona of the night.

"Please don't tell me you are back wit Ice yet. Cause we'll both be on the guys' shit lists tomorrow if that is the case." Tiffany said, having plans for later that evening.

"Nope, I snuck the hell out before he even had a chance to hook it up again. All he had to do was ask, but he was so confident that I would be there the next morning." Tempest laughed evilly. "So, as of the minute, I am still free." She smiled.

"The boys want us to bring it, I say it has already been brought." Tiffany laughed, taking a drink. "Too bad J wasn't here to give us some comedy." Tiffany shook her head, fighting the urge to go check on her.

"Dom, talk to me." Jordan whispered as Dominic lay beside her on the bed about two hours after he had dozed off to sleep.

"What, Baby Doll?" He asked, kissing her forehead. He frowned because she seemed warm. She giggled again. Every time he had called her baby doll she had giggled.

"Dom, I'm not tired anymore." Jordan said, her eyes closed.

"As much shit as you had earlier, you should be. You're such a trancy girl." He grinned.

"I like that one." Jordan laughed, scooting closer in his arms.

"Yeah, it fits well." Dominic kissed her on the lips softly as she rubbed the back of his head.

"Dom, am I high maintenance? Is that a bad thing?" She asked, burying her head into Dominic's strong chest.

'You're bout as high maintenance as they come, baby. But I like maintaining you, trancy girl." He whispered teasingly in her ear, sending chills through out her body.

"Dom, I love you." She sighed happily. "Are they partying?" She asked, hearing the group.

"Um hm." Dominic sighed, tired.

"You still mad at me?" Jordan asked, playing with Dominic's muscles. He opened one eye and looked at her. He couldn't honestly answer a yes to that. "Shouldn't you be like watching Di race or out at the races?" She asked, her hyper sounding self kicking back in.

"I have that taken care of and on the schedule for tomorrow." Dominic sighed, wishing she would just go back to sleep. He was loving holding her in his arms. She laughed when he looked at her with one eyes only again. "What?" He asked, not grinning.

"I just like it when you're sleepy." Jordan shrugged.

"You wanna go party, don't you?" He asked, knowing he was right. She nodded.

"You can go to sleep. I'll be okay." She said, attempting to climb over him.

"Nope. Not when you're on probation. You O'Connor's have a way of staying on that list." He grabbed her and kissed her while tickling her gently.

"Ok, ok. I got that. Haha." She laughed.

"I'm not mad, baby. But you gotta let the Letty thing rest, Ok?" He kissed her as she turned serious.

"Only…" She kissed him. "If you promise to punish me and keep me by your side all the time until Wars is over." She kissed him in between words.

"Done deal, Doll." He said. "Get dressed and let's go outside." He said, watching her pick out some clothes. He took the short shorts from her and handed her a pair of pants. She looked at him as though she started to object.

"I know, I know. Probation. You're a tough one, Dominic Toretto." She said, putting on the pants and screaming as he swept her off of her feet.

"I'll show you who's the boss one way or another." He joked as he flung her over his back like a sack of potatoes and carried her outside. She laughed and giggled the entire time, making Brian sit up. Their game of quarters had been in play for almost two hours by now. He knew he was getting picked on but no one would confess this fact to him.

"Hi guys." Jordan said in her usual chipper voice, surprising them all. "Hi, Bri." Jordan hugged him. She looked at Tiffany and Tempest, for some reason, seemed quiet. She hadn't even been able to hear them when her and Dominic had been talking.

"Shouldn't you be in bed, Missy?" Tiffany asked, walking over to check her bandage.

"That is what I said." Dominic said, sitting by Tej to prove a point and intimidate him.

"Temp, J, come inside so we can look at it." Tiffany said, knowing it was the best excuse to get Jordan clued in on their plan.

"Look at what?" Brian asked, concerned.

"Nothing, baby." Tiffany kissed him, shooting the group a deathly look. "I wanted to look at her knee." She shrugged. "Hey, J, is he gonna let you drink?" Tiffany asked, inside the trailer as Jordan winced from Tiffany messing with the bandage.

"I'm going to no matter what." Jordan pulled away as Tiffany saw it was bleeding more than she wanted it to. "Tiff, thanks for not telling Bri." She said, grateful

"We got our reasons. And, yeah, Girl, you're so right on about not letting him boss you like that." Tempest grinned, herself feeling a buzz. "We're playing quarters and was trying to gang up on your bro. We got plans later and if ya help us, you can came with us." Tempest smiled.

"Ok, no big." Jordan grinned, feeling a bit bratty. She loved Tiffany and Tempest's attitudes. They were funny as hell.

"You're good. Let me know if it hurts." Tiffany said. The girls headed back out to the group.

"I wanna play." Jordan said, putting her hand on Dominic's hand before he had a chance to bounce the quarter into the shot glass. He handed her the quarter. She bounced it and to everyone's surprise, made it. "Drink up, Temp." She said, looking at how she could make the second chance she had won. Tempest looked at her like she was nuts.

"I'ma come over there and whip your ass, Girly." Tempest threaded, looking at Tiffany like 'didn't we just explain the plan?'. Tiffany made sure she had the good leg and kicked her gently. Jordan looked up in surprise and Tiffany made it a point to look at Brian.'

"Ohh!" Jordan sat up, getting the idea.

"Light bulb. Gawd, you're so blonde." Tempest said, downing the shot. She poured her Corona into the shot glass. Jordan missed the second shot, making Dominic take his turn. He made it.

"Here, Jordan, drink up." He said, handing her the shot glass. She took it and downed it like it was nothing.

"There's that Corona Barbie in the house again." Jesse said. Jesse James looked confused.

"We call her Corona Barbie." Roman explained. Jesse laughed, looking at Jordan and so seeing it.

"Right on, fo sho." He agreed. He took his turn and made it. "Drink up, Barbie." He nodded to Jordan. She laughed while Tempest started at him. He was supposed to be on their side, not hinder the blonde Barbie, she thought.

"Girl comes in here and all is lost." Tempest complained as her and Tiffany were getting more alcohol.

"Nah, they are just making it not so obvious. That is how I schooled em." Tiffany said confidently. "Hector seemed to like the Dragon Fire, ya think?" She asked. Tempest laughed, remembering his reaction.

"Brian is looking pretty tired. I don't think Ice is phased yet." Tempest said, sounding worried.

"Honey, alcohol isn't going to phase him. He's been up for a while and sleep deprivation does phase him. We're just playing the waiting game." Tiffany smiled, patting Tempest on the shoulder.

"Gawd, you are so bad." She laughed.

"Drink up, Jordan." Leon motioned to Jordan.

"We leave for refills for you guys and you are picking on our girl? Oh, hell no." Tiffany said, smiling and sitting back on Brian's lap. He was looking rather red in the face and she had to smile.

"It's cool. I can handle it." Jordan said, nodding.

"Sure. Be a first for a Barbie." Jesse James quipped as she took her turn. She made it and looked at Brian. "For you, Bro." She held up her bottle of Corona she had fought from Dominic.

"Gee, thanks." He nodded, his voice flat. She smiled at him sweetly. She leaned back on Dominic and then sat up, holding her shoulder.

"I'll be right back. Gotta go to the restroom." She said. Ice followed her. "I'm fine, Ice." She said, looking for the right trailer. In the dark, they all looked alike.

"You sure? I'm worried about you." He said, opening the door for her.

"I just need another shirt. This one is kinda tight on my shoulder. And Dom needs to let me drink some more cause it is all wearing off." Jordan smiled as Ice looked through his closet for a t-shirt. He gave her one and started for the door.

"Don't push it. And I'll tell him to ease up." Ice said. Jordan hugged him tightly.

"Ice, you are so cool." Jordan said. She knew Ice didn't like hugs or emotions, but she didn't care. She had a theory that he did, he just was shy or liked it all on the down low.

"Is that the alcohol talking?" Ice laughed.

"Nooooo." Jordan giggled. She sat down and grabbed Roman's Corona. He looked at her in shock. "Free Corona when you don't watch it. Alcohol abuse guideline number three in Jordan's alcohol abuse manual." Jordan pointed at him. They all busted up laughing.

"Man, she is something else. How you handle her?" Jesse James looked at Dominic. He shrugged.

"I handle him." Jordan kissed him sweetly.

"I'm gonna let you off the hook since you kissed me." Dominic wrapped his arms around her with a smile, breathing in the smell of perfume and alcohol.

"Drink up, Mr. O'Connor." Tiffany said, making her third shot in a row. Each time Tempest filled the shot glass up with more and more.

"I'm sure someone else is thirsty." Brian finished the third shot she had given him. She made it again and didn't blink an eye as she motioned for him to take it.

"Hey, you wanted to party, Party boy." Tiffany said, making it again. Jordan and Tempest tried to keep from busting up laughing.

"You still mad?" He asked, drinking yet again. He was looking very tired.

Tiffany made it yet again. He took it without being told.

"WPS in the hisouse!" Roman laughed, then was quiet when given a death look by Tiffany. (A/N-whipped puppy syndrome)

"Clueless little boy." Tiffany told Tempest as they went to get refills yet again. They both laughed as Jordan came stumbling in. "What sup, J?" Tiffany asked, as Jordan took a Corona out of her hand.

"My brother…he passed out." Jordan's word were slurred.

"Get outta here." Tempest looked out the window. Jordan nodded. "Ok, Jordan, Ice and Dom are next on our lists." Tempest said.

"You got it, Captain. I read ya loud and clear." Jordan, obviously drunk, mock saluted. Tempest leaned on the door frame, laughing so bad it hurt. One down and two to go, she smiled to herself.


	55. Triple Trouble

Chapter 55

Triple trouble

"And another one bites the dust." Tempest sang as Dominic fell asleep. Now Ice, Dominic, and Brian were all passed out. Tiffany laughed.

"What bit you?" Jordan scooted over, thinking there was a bug.

"You poor, poor girl. Just like Brian." Tiffany said, her and Tempest dragging Dominic inside to his bed. Jordan followed. "What are you doing? You going to bed?" Tiffany asked skeptically. Jordan shrugged.

"What else are we going to do?" Jordan asked, still wide awake. Tempest burst into laughter.

"We's about to go out and have us a girl's night out." Tempest put an arm around Jordan, smiling and raring to go. She was ready to hit the club scene and party.

"But Dom is gonna get mad at me." Jordan protested as they ushered her to Tiffany's car.

"J, that is why he is asleep. And when he wakes up, his head is going to be hurting so bad he won't even be able to ask you where you were." Tiffany laughed.

"I would have a headache wit that shit too." Tempest muttered and then coughed as Tiffany elbowed her. She looked at her. "You drugged them, not me." She shrugged.

"Shut up, Temp. I see someone didn't do the spit in the bottle trick when she had to drink." Tiffany said, grabbing Tempest's keys out of her hand. Tempest's mouth dropped open in shock.

"You're supposed to be on my side, Trick." Tempest teased, getting in the passenger side of her own car. She knew she wasn't in any condition to drive.

"Are we gong to hit some clubs?" Jordan asked. Tempest and Tiffany both responded with an exasperated 'yes'. " And he made me wear this crap." She complained. Tiffany tossed her an iridescent leather skirt and a white tank top. She smiled. "Temp, can you help me take off the brace?" Jordan asked, in the small back seat.

"Girl, when you get done wit all this knee surgery crap, we are so gonna teach you how to dance and drive Dominic outta his mind." Tempest promised.

"Sweet." Jordan laughed. She changed quickly and Tempest fixed her hair. "Let's go party." She smiled, as they pulled up to the club.

"Ok, you got Blondie first shift. I'ma go deal and get rid of some of this inventory." Tiffany said, heading towards a few friends she knew.

"Gee, thanks." Tempest laughed. "Come on, Girly, let's go party and break some hearts." She laughed, heading up to the bar. "Corona, Darlin? Or you want some real alcohol?" She asked, at the bar.

"They don't call me Corona Barbie for anything." Jordan laughed. She smiled at the bartender as he handed her a drink. He looked her up and down and nodded.

"Hey Girl." A guy Tempest knew from racing walked up to her.

"Hey boy. You're not restin for tomorrow when I smoke ya?" She asked, flirting more than challenging.

"Psttt. Girl, you do not intimidate me." The guy said.

"What's your name, Blondie?" The bartender asked Jordan. She looked down shyly.

"Jordan." She said, finishing off her Corona. He handed her another one.

"On the house." He said at her questioning look. "How much you had to drink so far?" He asked curiously.

"Not a lot." Jordan lied, her words sounding slurred.

"Hey, I'm about to get off in ten minutes. How about we go hang out?" He offered, making Jordan blush. She shook her head. "Aw, why not?" He asked, looking her over again.

"I date this really buff racer guy." Jordan smiled, in a soft voice.

"They are no buff racers here. All wanna bes." He said, leaning on the counter next to her.

"You race?" Jordan asked.

"Nope. I'm enough of a man I don't gotta risk my life." He shook his head while taking off his apron.

"Sorry, gotta go. I only date racers." Jordan said, laughing at the fact she was still able to show arrogant guys up, even when feeling so tipsy.

"Hey, come on." The guy said. She waved and joined Tempest and her friend.

"J, this is Ryan. Ryan, this is Jordan." Tempest introduced. Jordan shook his hand and smiled at how into Tempest he seemed. He handed Jordan another Corona as he talked and focused his attention completely on Tempest. She knew he was trying to get rid of her so she took the hint.

"Hey Tiff!" A group of friends Tiffany had been promising to visit welcomed her warmly. "Bout time." Her friend laughed. Tiffany sat down in the VIP section and looked at the group.

"No, hell no, you just did not." Tiffany pretended to walk away. They all lunged for her, knowing she might really walk away. The night carried on and Tiffany got done what she needed to do. She walked over to Tempest and looked for Jordan.

"Where is J?" She asked Tempest., who turned around.

"She was just here." Tempest said, stunned how she could disappear in a minute. She began to feel dry mouthed. She took off to look for her while Tiffany went in the opposite direction. Tempest bumped into a girl. "Watch it." She growled, getting irritable. Diego turned around and smiled. "I am not so sure Dom should be letting you on our team." Tempest slipped, her panicked emotions of Jordan coming out as pure hatred.

"Damn, Tempest, I understand why you would be so defensive. But that is not fair." Diego said, rather hurt by Tempest's bluntness. She was dancing with a guy from her team, making Tempest more skeptical.

"Well, Diego, you are seeing one of my team members and trying to join us, but yet you're here dancing and partying wit a guy on your team." Tempest folded her arms, getting madder by the minute. "So, you wanna tell me where this leaves Rome, or should I just give him a call and ask his opinion?" Tempest sighed, hating to have to turn into a mega bitch. When it concerned her friends or team members, she did what she had to do.

"I still got friends. Just because one looser acted up. Rome wanted to party with you guys and I never heard from him." Diego followed Tempest as she walked away.

"I'ma be watchin you, fo sho. I got other problems to deal wit right now. Just know you have been warned." Tempest sighed, getting really annoyed Diego was following.

"I think you guys should disperse now while I'm feeling reasonable." Tiffany said, across the room while cracking her knuckles. She looked at the group of guys sitting around Jordan, and they obviously didn't know she had a boyfriend.

"You don't run this club, winch." One of the guys said.

"Oh, on the contrary, Honey, I do." Tiffany grabbed the guy by his collar and a bouncer rushed to her aid. "All of you out. You'll be lucky if Dom doesn't hunt your ass down tomorrow." Tiffany said as the bouncers carried the guys out.

"Tiff, it wasn't what you were thinking." Jordan said, obviously beyond drunk to talk up to her in a heated moment of her temper.

"Jordan, I'm gonna think twice before I bring you out with us again. You might be new to our crew, but loyalty is number one. You don't veer from the group, you got that? You stick wit us or you can choose to stay away from us. That is on you." Tiffany said, more angry than she wanted to admit. Her and Tempest had to work very hard at controlling their tempers.

"You wanna rewind that message and tell it to Diego?" Tempest asked, coming up behind Tiffany.

"What, her too? What is up wit the new girls? Do they got no brains?" Tiffany muttered under her breath. Tempest laughed and looked at Jordan, who was beyond wasted. Poor thing couldn't catch a break. Tempest, Tiffany, and Jordan got into the car and was headed to the next destination when tiffany noticed a cop car following behind them.

"Damn. Temp, start eating some candy now." Tiffany said as she pulled over. Tempest took some of the dragon fire and stuffed it in Jordan's mouth. Jordan tried to resist.

"J, we gotta do this. You'll be okay. It is pretty weak form." Tempest begged, sounding so desperate that Jordan quit fighting. She saw the cop car and Tempest saw her eyes go wide in fright. "J, look at me. Stay calm, Girly. They might take us in and that is ok. It isn't a big deal. Tiff and are not going to let anyone hurt you." Tempest said, her heart racing as a result of the pills she had shoved in her mouth.

"What'd I do wrong, officer?" Tiffany asked, squinting. The headlights from behind were blinding her.

"So, this is how you wanna play, huh? I might warn you, Honey, it is going to get dirty." One of the guys from the club smiled at Tiffany. Jordan drew in a sharp breath and Tempest wasn't sure if it was from the pills and the rush or if she recognized the guy and what she had done.

"J, dial one of the guys. Call your brother and be very quiet." Tempest instructed, passing the phone to Jordan. She was breathing hard from the previous experiences and panicking. "J, pull yourself together, please." Tempest scolded, wiping her tears. Jordan nodded and numbly took the cell phone. Brian wasn't answering so she left a message the best she could.

"Out of the car." Another officer ordered on Tempest's side. Jordan was visibly shaken as she got out. "Hey Jordan." The guy named Spike smiled at her.

"Please let us go." She mumbled. Her leg and shoulder were both throbbing since she had been forced to sober up so quickly. Spike grabbed her phone and threw it on the ground, it smashing. He hand cuffed her and took her back to the squad car.

"Is this the juvenile delinquent?" The other officer named Dustin asked, looking at Jordan as she stood crying outside of the back of the police car.

"Yeah, I knew I recognized her." Spike smiled in satisfaction.

"You're undercover? You were cops the whole time?" Jordan managed to choke out.

"Yeah, we have been trying to take Tiffany and her crew down for a while. I guess she was right when she was worried who you would talk to. Thanks to you, little girl, you cracked our case wide open for us." Dustin said, ducking her head and putting her in the squad car. Jordan laid her head on the window and sobbed.

"Let me go, asshole." Tiffany said, fighting as hard as she could against Spike. He laughed.

"Looks like I may have to drug test you. You and your girls seem a little high." He shook his head. "All because of one little girl you are busted. And here we are working for years." He said as he lead a fighting and struggling Tiffany to the same care where Jordan was.

"Hey, calm down, J. You're gonna hyperventilate." Tiffany said, remaining calm for Jordan's benefit.

"I'm so sorry, Tiffany. I am so sorry." She wept, her body shaking. She was in pain and she was overtaken by fear.

"Girl, you gotta stay calm or they are gonna feed off you like buzzards. I don't know how we're gonna get out of this, but I promise I will figure it out." Tiffany said, sounding more confident than she felt.

"Get your mother fuckin hands off me, you pigs." Tempest spit at Spike as he wrestled with her.

"Hey, it is all good. I like them feisty." He laughed, making her angrier.

"You got no grounds to do this. You have nothing, and I mean nothing to pin on us." She yelled as she was being drug to the cop car.

"We got plenty to pin on you. Drunk little girls spill lots of info." Spike grinned. "We were undercover all along, so don't talk to me about what I got on you or them." He said, handcuffing her hands so tight she could feel the sting of the pinching of the skin..

"This isn't the way to the station." Tempest sat up as they were being drove to the police station.

"Who said anything about a police station? Ever heard of being off duty?" Dustin asked, looking in the rearview mirror.

"The delinquent is freaking out. How cute is that?" The other cop asked Dustin over the radio form behind in the girls' car on his walkie.

"Now, Brent, don't scare her yet. We want her to be in good shape when we get her home." Dustin said, making sure his partners was following behind. He looked at her sitting beside him, trembling like a wild animal that had been caught.

"Your mother fuckin boys better not put a scratch on that car of mine or I will seriously fuck them up in the afterlife." Tempest threatened, sounding truly vicious. Tiffany looked at her like she couldn't believe all she was worried about was her car.

"This is unbelievable." Tiffany sighed, wondering what these guys were going to do to them. Jordan, sitting up front with the one cop managed to open the passenger door and in a heartbeat she jumped. The car skidded to a halt and the officer jumped out. "Let me out! Please let me out!" She screamed, desperation in her voice. Spike ran by and opened the door and kept running to Jordan. "Jordan, talk to me, Baby." Tiffany said, tears in her eyes as she realized how miserable Jordan really was and how tortured she felt. Her own heart felt as though it was going to break for her.

"Leave me alone." Jordan whimpered, rolling back and forth in pain. "Tiffany, I am so sorry. Just let them kill me." Jordan begged, her body seeming as though it was going into shock. She turned to the three guys. "Please shoot me now and let them go." She begged hysterically. Tempest watched from the distance, fighting back tears. She felt like she was partly to blame for taking her eyes off of Jordan.

"Please, let me give her something and you can do anything you want with me." Tiffany said, practically begging the three guys. "She is hurting more now than ever. I'll do anything. I have shit in my car and I won't try anything." Tiffany said. Dustin moved to take off the handcuffs, but Brent had stopped him.

"Get the other one first." He ordered. The guy got out Tempest and held a gun to her head. "If you do decide to try something, she is gonna die." The officer said. Tiffany nodded as she was led to her car. She came back with Spike carrying her pouch of clean needles and medicine. He uncuffed her, his gun on her.

"Don't you dare try anything, Tiff. Please." Jordan begged as a sharp pain ripped through her leg. She gasped as it took hold of her speech and she burst into a new set of tears. Tiffany shakily drew up the medicine, praying she had the air bubbles out of the syringe. It was so dark.

"J, baby girl, this is gonna hurt cause I can't find a vein in the dark. You sure you want me to do this?" She asked, taking a deep breath.

"Only if you'll kill me." Jordan moaned.

"Jordan, don't talk like that." Tempest begged, wishing they had just stayed home now. It was more than she could bear to see Jordan in such pain. She turned her head as Tiffany jabbed Jordan in the hip with the needle. Jordan cried out and laid her head on Tiffany's lap, almost making a whimpering sound mixed with a moaning. She was soon breathing easy and quietly. Tiffany looked at the cops.

"Thank you." She said gratefully. "I'll do anything just please don't hurt her. She has been through more than you could ever know." She said.

"We'll do anything as long as you don't hurt her." Tempest reinforced Tiffany's statement. They got the girls back into the cars, putting all three in the back and two cops in one car.

"Gawd, Tiff, I am so sorry." Tempest said, mentally exhausted as the sun began to set.

"Not as sorry as me, believe that." Tiffany sighed, staring at Jordan, who looked like a modern day sleeping Barbie with puffy eyes.

"You didn't leave her like I did. I shoulda been on top of my game." Tempest said, mad at herself.

"Temp, she took off. Some of this is on her too." Tiffany said, wondering when, if ever, if they were going to get to their destination so she could at least check Jordan over. Things had almost sailed smoothly at Race Wars and she couldn't help but to think she was part of the reason this 'fuck up' had happened.

"How is she?" Spike turned around, looking truly concerned.

"Sleeping." Tiffany said, amazed he actually was decent enough to ask. She laughed bitterly to herself.


	56. The hunt goes on

Chapter 56

"There has to be three girls here somewhere." Brian said, the next morning. He was the closest police station, looking rougher than he had looked in a long time. His shirt was wrinkled, his hair was a mess, he was unshaven, and he was hanging over at the worst he had in a while as well.

"Sir, I'm telling you. One more time. No girls were stopped, let alone arrested last night." The officer at the desk sighed in exasperation. Brian looked worried and irritated all wrapped into one . He took off out the door at a hurried pace. "Try the other station." The officer called after him. Brian stopped and turned around.

"How many 'other' stations are there?" He asked, the thought occurring to him he didn't really know where they were at. He could have had Ice trace the call from Jordan, but Ice and Dominic were still passed out.

"Three. Need a map? You from this area?" He asked, handing Brian the map. The officer looked at Brian's car and nodded, understanding he was a racer.

"Dude, don't trip. One more day and us racers are gone. Damn." Brian jumped in the car Tiffany had given him and peeled out of the parking lot. He hit the next two stations, getting no luck there either. As he headed to the last one, he turned up "Numb" by Linkin Park.

"No luck, man?" Tej, sitting in the passenger side, asked. He knew Brian's coping mechanisms was his music and driving. Right about now they were flying down the interstate at 105 m.p.h., something Brian didn't normally do.

"How did ya guess that one?" Brian grimaced, looking worried. His eyes were on the road as he weaved in and out of traffic. He tossed the map to Tej, lost in thought. "Man, I don't even know why I wanted to be a fuckin cop. They ain't worth shit." He frowned as he pulled up to his last lead. He wondered how Jordan had searched for him a year and not given up so easily as frustrating as no leads could be.

"Good luck, Bro." Tej laid his chair back, hoping he would find them. He wanted to make it back to wars for tonight. Tonight was the biggest party and he was going to be doing some major organizing and collecting. Brian got out and slammed the door and headed inside. Two minutes later, he walked out looking mad and Tej decided he would put on his seatbelt. This couldn't be good. They were at least a good thirty minutes from the wars grounds.

"Damn, I hope this isn't Jt's doin." He said, bucking his own seat belt.

"What up, Sukes?" Tej asked, answering his phone. Brian had to grin, despite his bad mood. Tej was a true player even if his sister had him caught hook, line, and sinker. "Everything kosher?" He asked. He talked for a while and hung up when Brian's angry driving scared him speechless.

"She okay?" Brian asked, swerving intentionally. His cars were like a shot and the road was his xanax. Driving calmed him. Usually.

"She's good." Tej nodded, not wanting to embellish on her and give Brian any reason to raise more questions. "Question of the day this playa wants to know is are you good?" He asked, his body tensing as they passed a construction area.

"Fine. Just worried." Brian said.

"Funny, you acted like this last night too. Spill it, Bullet." Tej said, taking slow and even breaths. He didn't want to crash again and Brian was not convincing him they wouldn't at this point. Brian sighed as he turned onto the highway that was bare, making Tej want to write his last testament.

"Well, it has to do with Tiff." Brian said, running a hand through his hair.

"I knew she was stressin you!" Tej clapped his hands, wishing him and Roman had bet on it. Roman and Tej had talked about how Brian was putting up a nice act for Tiffany, or as they had started referring to it, the whipped puppy syndrome.

"She didn't like me being the ass I can and usually am. Now look. She is gone. She is gonna leave my ass." Brian sighed. Tej closed his eyes as Brian got more worked up. "And I love the girl. I can't loose her but I can't keep holdin back either." He said, his tires squealing.

"Easy, Bullet. Or we'll be in jail." Tej said, hoping he would slow down. No such luck. Tej strapped himself in the harness and then re-clicked the seatbelt. "You gotta turn trick and flip this script, Boy." Tej shrugged.

"Tiff ain't like that, Tej. She is like Tempest, or worse, and you see how her and Ice are. At each other's throats. They try to control each other." Brian shook his head. He was lost in thought and had to swerve when a semi pulled out slower than he had figured on. The car did a triple spin and Tej fought for his breath. Brian, breathing a little faster, pulled back onto the road a little slower. Damn, not much though, Tej thought to himself and looking at the clouds for hope. He wondered if he would be floating up there soon. He was hoping not, but he didn't have a lot of faith in his boy right now.

"Yeah, but you can't keep frontin, Bullet." Tej said, holding the seat as tight as he could. "Besides, she seemed like she liked it last night. Almost, say, impressed." Tej nodded, hoping he was right. That had been Roman's observation, not his.

"Yup. She liked it so much she got us al fucked the hell up and took off." Brian said flatly after a minute of silence. He pulled into camp, seeing Dominic sitting at the fire, holding his head in his hands.

"Dom, you seen the girls?" Tej asked, jumping out and literally wanting to kiss the ground.

"Nope. All three gone." Dominic frowned, his sunglasses not even bright enough to block the sun's brightness.

"DAMN IT." Brian said, pacing furiously. Tej nodded to himself as he thought about the advice he had just given him. No way was he going to be able to keep it up with Tiffany much longer playing the good boy next door act he had been carrying on.

"Try Ice. His punk ass is still asleep." Dominic said, popping two Tylenol. He sighed and attempted to move, but decided the pain was too much for the moment.

"Ice, you seen Tiff?' Brian asked, in his trailer. Ice shook his head, confused. "I got this distressed call from J. DO you have a headache or hangover?" He asked, watching Ice cook bacon and over easy eggs, something that was not agreeing with Brian's stomach.

"No, I am good. Boy, didn't they tell you I am THE Ice?" He asked, grinning, not really seeming concerned. Brian rolled his eyes and headed out of the trailer before he threw his guts up. "Hey, Di. Roma, you seen J, Temp, or Tiff?" He asked, as Diego and Roman were by the fire and in each other's arms.

"No, Man. Probably doin somethin. They are always up to somethin. Yo girl gots a hidden agenda like 24/7." Roman grinned.

"Shut up, Ro." Brian said, more worried now than ever. Why was he the only on tripping and worried, he wondered to himself. Diego walked over to Brian.

"Bri, they were at Club Scorpion Sting last night. Temp was mad at me and Jordan was …" She stopped herself, wondering if something bad had happened.

"Was? Di, you gotta tell me. Trust is in the team and I gotta know. You want on our team, you gotta be willing to let some info go in times like these." Brian's ice blue eyes stared at her. She sighed.

"Brian, I want to be on your team, don't get me wrong. But being on the team is in racing. I am not gonna let poor Tiff and J and Temp think I am going to clock their every moves and report back to you just because I want to race on your team. You make that call. I can go find another team. See, I know how to race and I know how to be a friend. Later Rome." She said, getting her jacket and getting ready to leave, as she knew Brian and Dominic would tell her to soon anyway.

"She has a point." Dominic, of all people said, his head still in his hands and him not looking up. She looked at him in utter and complete shock.

"Thank you." She smiled a soft smile.

"Still gotta prove it to me on the blacktop, Diego." He said and walked into his trailer.

"Not a problem at all." She smiled at Roman, who picked her up and kissed her. It was a small victory for her as a new team member and he was proud of her.

Dominic walked inside, grumbling grumpily to himself.


	57. No, she just didn't

Chapter 57

Jordan sat on the bed in the room she was being held captive in on the bed, her knees drawn up to her chest despite the pain. She stared outside, thinking how beautiful it looked outside. Brent opened the door and looked at her.

"You okay?" He asked. Jordan gave him a menacing look that Dominic had taught her. She turned back around and ignored him. He brought Tiffany into the room and left, locking the door behind him. Jordan was tense. Tiffany sat down and played with her hair.

"Hey, J, talk to me." Tiffany said, knowing her friend was in some major pain. Jordan got up and paced.

"Talk to you? Yeah, Hey, I am great. Just fucking great. I am tired, Tiff. I am tired of looking over my damn shoulder, tired of wondering what hell is gonna happen today, tired of being the victim." Jordan threw up her hands as she paced. The pain she was feeling was deadened by her nerves and anger. "We so should be at Wars with our crew but no, we are here with these sorry ass mother fuckers." She ranted angrily. The door opened and in came Tempest, shrugging off Dustin's hand as he led her in, his hand on her shoulder. "They hurt you?" She asked, glaring at Dustin.

"Hurt me? Pssh, hell no, Girl." Tempest grinned. Tiffany was behind Jordan, making a motion across her throat to warn Tempest of Jordan's flying off the handle mood. Jordan turned around and caught her.

"Don't talk about me behind my back." She growled to Tiffany, not finding it as funny as Tempest and Tiffany.

"You're cute when you're angry, Short Stuff." Tempest teased. Jordan swatted at Tempest and she moved before Jordan could get her.

"She has a point." Tiffany said, redirecting Jordan's anger.

"Shut up, Tiff." Jordan rolled her eyes, sometimes hating how they ganged up on her. She loved them dearly but damn, she thought to herself.

"Don't talk back to yo elders, Darlin." Tempest teased. Jordan swatted at her and Tempest rubbed her arm she had managed to hit. "Ok, so we got a plan goin, or what?" She asked Tiffany.

"I'm tryin to think." Tiffany said, as Tempest smugly pulled out a mini gun form inside her knee high white leather boots. Jordan's eyes widened bigger than a tree frog's, making Tiffany laugh.

"You really do seem like a bond girl." Jordan smiled, in amazement of her friends.

"I am the original. Where do you think he got his models from? Me and Tiff, of course." Tempest smiled proudly at the compliment. "Ok, so J, we's gonna need you help. Can you help us, Blondie?" She asked, inspecting her tiny gun she carried for emergencies. Tiffany could never get away with it because they expected her to have something of that sort, but Tempest wasn't searched as frequently and this was one of their luckier times.

"Think of Dominic and getting home if it helps." Tiffany said, braiding her hair. Playing with Jordan's hair often calmed her down.

"Yeah, I'm good to do this." Jordan took a deep breath. Poor girl, was all Tiffany could think of as she stared at her friend, who was no doubt stressed out.

"Locked and loaded, let's do this. J, I need you to get them in here. Say you're hurtin or somethin." Tempest nodded, hiding behind the door. Jordan took a deep breath and banged on the door.

"It isn't a lie, for sure." Jordan nodded, her pain radiating through her shoulder and knee. "Help!" She yelled, close to the door but far away enough to give Tempest shooting room.

"What?" Dustin came in, a look of worry. Tempest shot him, her gun making no sound. Jordan turned white and looked at Tiffany. Tiffany turned Jordan's head and her head on her shoulder in the opposite direction as Tempest dragged his body on the side of the bed that would hide him.

"J, he'll be fine. He'll just sleep it off. I'ma let him live since he didn't touch us. I knew that my tranquilizer was in the left side." Tempest laughed evilly. She patted her right foot to check for her pistol, making Jordan giggle almost hysterically. "Okay, Giggle Barbie, reel us in another one, Sweetie." Tempest smiled, getting in position again.

"I am beginning to think you are having too much fun wit this." Tiffany shook her head, both amazed and amused. This was almost to much and the two were just really cracking her up, even in this fucked up situation. "You know, Temp, you are corrupting poor Brian's little sister." She said as Jordan banged more franticly on the door.

"I must say I am a damn good teacher, then." Tempest smiled and Tiffany rolled her eyes. Tempest shrugged. "Just being honest." She said.

"Nah, cause if you were being honest, you would know I am doing my fair share. You can't have all the credit." Tiffany grinned, making Tempest laugh.

"What is the deal? Did Dustin…" Was all Brent was able to get out before Tempest used his leg for her target practice. He fell in an instant and Jordan seemed fine this time, even helping move him.

"See, how bad you are?" Tempest joked with Tiffany as Spike walked in. He saw the gun and held up his hands.

"Don't shoot me. Temp, you got this all wrong. Ice…" Spike held up his hands.

"What about my brother?" Tiffany asked, going for his throat. She had known he looked familiar.

"Talk. My girl here asked you a question and if you don' wanna die today, you better get to answering her." Tempest ordered, all playfulness void in her threatening voice. She wanted to know what Ice could possibly have to do with these crooked cops. Even Jordan's arms were folded and she looked ready to jump him. She reminded Tempest of a tiger ready to attack. Man, they were really rubbing off on her, she thought with an evil smile. She liked being a teacher of the evil arts.

"Ok,ok, get the gun outta my face." Spike frowned as Jordan left the room.

"J, wait." Tiffany said. "Is there anyone else here? Cause if she gets fucked with, you're so gonna die." Tiffany warned. He shook his head, perspiration running down his face.

"No. Go on, J. It was just us three." He said, breathing hard.

"Her name is Jordan to you, you blonde ass mother fuckin pig." Tempest shoved the gun into his head, literally pissed now. "Where do you get off?" She asked. "And, no, I ain't gonna move the gun. See, we's runnin this show now. Drama is over and out. Comedy and revenge is about to begin." She said, her lip tight with fury.

"Ok, J, find the keys to Temp's car, Babe, and come back." Tiffany nodded, glad Tempest and her could do their thing without her in the room. She wasn't in the finished stages of their training yet and she was glad to get her out of the room. She turned to Spike and popped him on the back of the head. "Talk. NOW." She ordered.

"Ice wanted…Tiffany, please tell her to relax a little." He begged, sweat pouring down his face.

"You fuck wit my car?" Tempest asked, still not loosening up. He shook his head more than once. Jordan came sauntering back in, her tension obviously lightened. It was then they saw had a corona in one hand, mind you with a slice of lime, and Tempest's keys in the other.

"Hell no, that was…" Spike started as Jordan taunted him as she took a nice long drink as he watched.

"For her, yeah, nice of ya. Let's go. You'll talk on the way." Tiffany said, hitting him and making him walk out the door.

"Really, J, ten in the morning?" Tempest teased. "You are such an alcoholic." She joked.

"You're so a bond girl." Jordan shrugged, grabbing the case out of the fridge as they headed out. Only Jordan could get kidnapped and remember a case of Coronas on the way out to freedom, Tempest thought with a smile to herself.

"Okay, so talk." Tiffany handcuffed him and put him in the back of Tempest's car with her. She knew Tempest would get them there the fastest and could drive the best right now.

"Ice wanted to teach then a lesson." Spike said. Jordan in the front seat, spit out her drink she had taken.

"Hey, not in my car, Blondie." Tempest said, checking her rear view mirror at Spike. "He wanted to teach who a lesson?" She asked, cocking her famous eyebrow when skeptical.

"Jordan for running off and you for letting her go and not paying attention." Spike said, knowing he was headed for an ass beating. He just wasn't sure from who yet.

"I am so gonna go off on him." Jordan yelled, her face more than lobster red. The sunburn from the day before didn't help her color. "Teach me a lesson, Mr. I can't get my shit straight with my girl?" Jordan ranted.

"Oh gawd, here we go again." Tiffany said, pissed her brother would do that. But, then, that was the real Ice, the business Ice. Things were going to get interesting back at the camp sight once they made it there. The way Tempest was driving, they would be there in like two minutes and she knew all hell was about to break loose.


	58. Jordan, Roman, and snakes, oh my!

Chapter 58

"Tiff, you okay?" Brian jumped up as he saw Tiffany leading a guy as she slapped him on the back of the head.

"Not now, Brian." She said as Tempest and Jordan flew past her. She had to get to Ice before they murdered him. She wasn't happy either, but she didn't want him to suffer Tempest or Jordan's wrath.

"Yeah, now that you are here, I am good." Brian sighed, not willing to take no for an answer this time. Tiffany shoved the guy in the chair, tied him up, and gagged him.

"What? Don't you see I got a problem to handle? Aren't you curious to know what happened to J?" She spouted off, her temper getting the best of her today. She watched Jordan fly up those stairs and she knew all hell was going to break loose. You couldn't even tell she had an injury.

"Ice, how could you do such a thing?" Jordan demanded her arms folded angrily as she stared at him. He had to admit the stare was intimidating for such a petite girl.

"Do what?" Ice asked, not blinking an eye and trying to play it all off.

"Have us kidnapped, you …" Jordan stopped herself right there before she did any other harm. Ice was glad she had stopped too.

"To teach you guys a lesson, Jordan. You should know not to trust some guy and Tempest should know not to leave you like that." Ice explained, smoking his cigar nonchalantly.

"Ha! I am Not a baby nor do I need babysitting!" Jordan was practically screaming. She had never heard of anything so absurd in all her life of having a friend or friends kidnapped. She stomped out the trailer and headed for the dock where the bright blue water was shining. She sat and stared in to the water, deep in thought.

"Ice, how could you?" Tempest asked, pissed more than ever at how he was so uncaring.

"Business Babe." Ice said , making Tempest want to scream. Now she remembered why they had not worked out in the first place. He put his arms around her as she faked a smile at him. She then kneed him, leaving him pale and in pain.

"There is yo business, Ice. Gawd, you can be such a fuckin jackass. It woulda been ok if ya hadn't got poor J so worked up she jumped out of a moving car. Way to go, brilliant one." Tempest waked out, leaving Ice to his misery and pain. He was in awe she had done that. She had never flown off to the point to hurt him intentionally.

"You all right? You alive?" Tiffany asked, peeking her head around the door.

"Great. Fuckin great, if you don't count the fact temp hates me, you and J are mad, and I gotta go take care of some asshole pissing me the hell off by stealing." Ice said bitterly, throwing his clothes in a suitcase. Tiffany could tell he was more worried than angry this time, but she didn't dare call him on it. She started to hug him and wondered why he backed up at first and then it dawned on her. She had to fight not to laugh.

"Jordan just really messed herself up even more and you know you can't blame us for being mad." Tiffany kissed his forehead. He nodded, not really knowing what to say at this point. He wasn't sorry. That was just Ice and how he was. He knew Tiffany understood where he was coming from. Hell, he had raised her that way.

"Whatcha doin?" Brian asked Jordan, who was taking her shirt off. Her pinstriped bikini top was sparkly in the bright sun.

"Goin for a swim, why? What is it to you?" She snapped. Brian sat down beside her, concerned at her bruises, cuts, and scrapes. She jumped in the water and stayed still, treading water lightly with no effort.

"I'll have you know I was up at dawn after I got your message and I went to three different police stations lookin for your asses." Brian snapped back, cranky from the lack of sleep. His tone or snap didn't phase Jordan. She was still mad as a wet hornet and there wasn't an excuse that could change her mind as far as she was concerned at this point.

"Brian! Help!" Jordan screamed, going underwater and sputtering as she fought to stay on top. Brian, without hesitating, jumped right in. "Oh, I was just playing. Did I forget to mention that?" She smiled, feeling the buzz of her Corona. He pushed her under playfully and got out. Jordan followed and he helped her out. They sat on the dock, both quiet. "I miss the old days, Bri." Jordan said softly, laying back and staring at the bright white clouds on the sky blue backdrop of the sky itself.

"I know, J. I am really sorry. I'm sorry I got you into all this mess. I just keep thinking if I had stuck around, you woulda been in better shape." Brian sighed, feeling bad he wasn't able to give her a 'normal' life. Jordan was startled by Jesse James walking up. He had a couple of fishing poles and other things, along with his beer.

"Hush that crap up, Brian." Jordan shook her head. "Hey JJ. I can help you out and take a Corona off of your hands." Jordan smiled, eyeing his Coronas. He looked at her like she had lost her damn mind. She in turn batted her long eyelashes at him and she won. He handed her the Corona, making her smile gratefully.

"Why are you guys soaked?" He asked, now noticing they were both soaked. Brian seemed preoccupied and was watching Tiffany leave Ice's trailer. He got up.

"Her fault. I'll catch you guys later." He jogged over to his girlfriend.

"Tell me you seriously didn't go swimming in there. There are like a ton of water moccasins and snakes in that water." Jesse said, throwing his line out a way into the water. Jordan finished he Corona and looked intrigued, her curious expression she often got.

"I did. For reals. I know you're playing, there's no snakes in that water." She shook her head. Jesse shrugged, not really caring if he convinced her or not. They sat and talked for a while and Jesse seemed rather impressed at how feisty of an 'innocent' girl she was. She was so very different from Tiffany, Tempest, or even Letty and Mia.

* * *

"Tired? Wanna take a nap with me?" Tiffany asked Brian as she undressed. She stretched and put on one of Brian's t-shirts to lounge around in. She crawled into bed, her body exhausted. He laid down in the bed beside her, watching her drift off to sleep. He didn't realize he head been staring so hard at her until her green eyes popped open, knowing she was being stared at. "What is it?" She asked, her voice almost hoarse.

"We need to talk, Tiff." He sighed, his body tense and his muscles tense as well. She sat back and sighed, wondering what was fixing to be said. Of all days, she thought to herself.

"Shoot." She looked at him, her head beginning to ache. She laid back on the pillow an prepared herself for a fight or worse, some more of his self blame talk. She loved him with all her heart, she just wished he would not take life so personally.

"There is something I have to tell you. I have kinda been lying all this time." He said nervously.

"Brian, don't you dare say you're a cop, an FBI agent, or some crazy shit. Please. I won't hesitate to hurt you." Tiffany said, now awake by force of his tone. He had that tone that Dominic had once described to her from him explaining the previous incident and all that had went down. Brian gently put a finger to her lips to shush her.

"I am not. I have proved that." He looked her deeply and intently into her eyes. He almost regretted discussing this now when his girlfriend clearly needed her rest. She was looking so tired.

"So, what is it then?" Tiffany asked, her voice sounding pleading from how hoarse it was.

"Well, I have been lying to you, but not about what you think." He sighed. Tiffany's lip tensed, knowing now that no good could come from this speech the way it was starting.

"You need to get to the point, Brian O'Connor." Tiffany snapped, her patience wearing thin. She was a cut and dry kind of girl and she hated it when people beat around the bush.

"I'm not who you think I am…" He said, forcing those words out of his mouth. Tiffany smiled, finding this funny.

"Who are you? Brian Earl Spillner?" She joked. She felt like crap and knew she was coming down with a cold and now things were just becoming funny. She loved watching Brian be so nervous. He had been like that since she had first met him and she had always thought it worked well with him and it made her that much more attracted to him. It was cute, just like his boyish smile he often used.

"I'm serious, Tiff. We should call it quits cause once you …" He trailed off, lost deep in thought.

* * *

"Hey Doll, what up? Hey, Jess." Roman came prancing out on the dock. Jordan, startled from her nap, sat up quickly. "Sorry, Girl." He said, taking off his shirt for some much welcomed sun.

"No big." She smiled, yawning. The sun and alcohol mixed with no sleep had made her sleepy. Roman was going to jump in but Jordan held out her arm to stop him.

"Snakes. Big snakes." She said mockingly. Jesse James laughed at how she could be so sarcastic yet be so sweet about it.

"Sure, uh-huh." Roman shook his head, wondering why Jesse was laughing and having trouble holding his beer, pole and his magazine.

"I'ma tell you like I told her. Romey Rome, there are massive ass snakes out there. I can usually catch a few but of course I haven't got one today to back up my story." He laughed at the irony. Jordan looked at Jesse's pole jerk and jumped up.

"Will you teach me to fish?" She asked, her eyes wide with curiosity.

"Nope." Jesse replied as Roman popped open a drink of Dr. Pepper.

"That is messed up. Why not, JJ?" She asked, offended.

"One, you call me JJ. You can all me anything but that. Two, I don't teach girls to fish." Jesse adjusted his hat to cover his face and he laid back to act as though he was taking a nap. That got Jordan stirred up.

"The girl factor. Again. And what makes you think that just because I am a girl that I do not want to learn? What does being a female got to do anything about fishing?" She asked. Roman patted her on the shoulder, making her swat his hand away.

"Take a breath between words, Girly." He teased.

"I don't teach girls how to fish because they only like to reel them in and they don't like to bait and do the whole gross thing. To be a fisherman, you gotta do it all. That includes touching worms, bait, and scaly, slimy fish." Jesse said, spitting in the water after he was done. "My way or the highway and I am tired of the games, so now it is just the highway, Babe." He grinned, seeing her jaw drop in shock at his speech.

"You didn't give me a chance, BABE." Jordan took the fish he had reeled in and put it on the string he was using to keep his catches. She did it with such ease he was now the one with a dropped jaw. Roman, behind her made a motion around his ear as to say she was loony. She didn't even look behind her. "Stop it, Pearce." She said, a satisfied smile on her face.

"Ok, since you go that down, I'm goin to run to the bathroom. Be right back." Jesse said, handing his fishing pole and Corona to Jordan.

"Kiss that Corona buh-bye." Roman warned him, knowing Jordan would no way in hell give it back to him. Jordan playfully slapped him on the back of the head.

"You are downright wrong today, Roman Pearce." Jordan shook her head. Roman jumped in the water, splashing her with water after he did so. "You so need Diego to whip your ass right now." She growled, more playfully that angry.

"Yeah, well she is with your man who is giving her hell, I am sure. So, I am returning the favor to Dom with you." Roman quipped. "Jordan, Jordan, get the guys.. I think I got bit." He said.

"Funny, Haha. Don't play." She said. She leaned over and helped pull him in out of the water, Jesse running up as he saw the action happen. "Rome, you're scaring me. What is …oh my god." She looked at Roman's foot, where it had clearly been bitten. She looked up at Jesse James, who was now leaning over her shoulder. "He's not playing." She said in shock.

"I'll go get the car. Keep him talking. And stay calm." He instructed, dialing his cell phone as he sprinted to the car.

"ROME! Talk to me, please." She begged as Roman attempted to stand up. He leaned on her and walked in the direction of Jesse's car.

"J, I'm not dying yet." Roman said, sighing as he was getting in the car.

"You are such a drama king." Jordan rolled her eyes.


	59. Step one to defense

Chapter 59

Di, You know you can't win and you never have so quit trying to impress Toretto." Alex, another ex-team member told Diego as she got ready to go against her. Her ex-team members had been razzing her all day, knowing it was starting to wear on her confidence.

"Just get in and let's race. I think Dominic can decide that for himself, thanks." Diego snapped, checking her last minute things before getting in and starting up her car. "I gotta do this. Come on, Di." She said, sikeing herself up. She got a bad start and Alex rolled past the finish line with ease, frustrating her to the point of tears. But she fought the urge to cry. Dominic was walking towards her and her chest was filled with dread at what he was going to say.

"You ready for another run or you need some time?" He asked, shielding his eyes from the sun.

"Yeah, I'm ready. I'm not even gonna make excuses for that one." Diego said and after Dominic left, she put her head on the steering wheel and took a deep breath. She won the second race, although it wasn't against any of her ex-teammates. She pulled around and lined up again, facing off against Tony, one of her old homeboys. He had almost broke her heart when he dissed her hard in the club, so she was thinking paybacks were going to be sweet as hell.

"How are those tires, Diego? Your boyfriend enjoy his stay in jail?" Tony sneered. Diego wanted to jump out, but she knew she had to control herself. She had class and she couldn't risk loosing it all now.

"Let's just talk after I leave smoke on your too nice of a car for you to have." Diego shot back, her palms sweaty and her head starting to hurt. She hated feeling as though she had to prove herself. That was the thing about Roman she loved. Roman was so easy going and funny. She revved the engine, her determination growing as she thought of him.

"Yeah, well, we'll see who is gonna win. You forget who taught your sorry, not worth racing self." Tony smiled, his grin looking more evil than she had ever remembered seeing it.

"You gonna let him talk to you like that? See, on our team we don't put up with bullshit." Dominic said , getting in beside her on the passenger side. Diego looked at him, wondering why she couldn't win for loosing.

"I just thought if I argued you would say I wouldn't' t have my head on for racing." Diego said, flipping off Tony. She focused on the strip of tar in front of her.

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't want you to take unnecessary shit, either." Dominic nodded, bracing his feet on the floor board, knowing she was going to be ruthless to win this race. He knew how bad she felt betrayed by her team. That was an unpleasant feeling. He remembered the day he found out Brian was the cop that was trying to bring him down. He came back to reality and was jolted as Diego's car was clipped. She managed to keep it under control. Then they were clipped again, this time closer to the wall.

* * *

"Brian, please tell me what it is." Tiffany pleaded as they sat up talking. Tiffany had lost all of her need for sleep. She was beginning to worry about what Brian's trip was.

"I feel like I have been lying to you. I am hearing how the guys and even my sis knows I am frontin you." Brian said, sighing. Tiffany laughed.

"And how are you fronting me? I thought for sure it would be the other way around with what all I am involved in." She folded her arms, amused.

"I just am not like…ok, the whipped thing really got me thinking. I can't hold my tongue much longer but I do because I know how fiery you can get. Tempest and Ice don't mesh well and I was afraid if you saw my true self, you wouldn't want to go out with me because you'd think we wouldn't mesh." Brian sighed. Tiffany laughed, making Brian frown.

"Well, have you ever thought that this bad ass girl might want a bad boy to keep her in line?" She smiled seductively. He rolled his eyes and then grinned boyishly.

"Nope, never occurred to me. I just know you didn't like it when I said you couldn't go sell, and you went all wilin out on me crazy style. I let it slide, but I am kinda a jerk sometimes and J even told me I had better fess up before it blew up in my face." Brian said. Tiffany walked over to him and kissed him, playing with his hair and rubbing his back.

"I don't care what you do as long as you don't make me think you are going to break up or worse, something else." She smiled as he kissed her back passionately. There was a loud crash and soon tires squealing up the trailer. They both rushed out to see a frantic Jesse and a worried looking Leon.

"Dom and Diego were in a wreck!" Jesse said, his hands nervously shaking as they often did. The poor thing was always a bundle of nerves.

"That wasn't a damn wreck, that was a jackass clipping her on purpose trying to get rid of her and Dom." Vince said, pacing at the hospital. They had been in the emergency room for only a few minutes but the group was there, minus Roman, Jordan, Jesse James, and Tej. Tiffany was going to question that, but she was more worried about Dominic and Diego.

"I can't believe this." Jesse James said, pacing in the tiny room where Roman was.

"You? Try getting thrown in jail, bit by a snake, and playing defense for the girl you like." Roman said, opening a candy bar he had stashed in his pocket. Jordan took it way on his second bite, giggling.

"MY Dom is not that bad. Gawd, you make him sound down right mean." Jordan said, herself feeling very sleepy. She smiled at thought of Dominic and wished she was in his arms.

"Gawd, you so sound like tempest." Roman snatched the candy bar back and mocked Jordan, shaking his head and pretending to be very valley girlish.

"Better check that boy. I am going to get a Pepsi." Jordan s hook her head.

"Tiff's rubbin off on her too, huh?" Jesse grinned, thinking how funny it was that Little Miss Jordan was picking up the traits of the both of them.

"Jordan?" Leon asked, startled when she was at the vending machines. She jumped.

"Leon, what are you doing here? You guys were supposed to be at the… races." She said, thoughts rushing into her head of worry. She hit the drink machine when it didn't spit out her choice. It was sold out, so opted for chocolate milk instead. That was her all time favorite.

"Come over her and sit down, J." Leon invited. He noticed her blushed cheeks had turned a shade of white. "Look who is here guys." Leon looked at Vince and Brian. Brian got up and sat beside her. She scanned the group, not seeing Tempest, Dominic, or Tiffany. "Where is everybody?" she asked, trying to ignore her yawn.

"Well, they are here. How did you get here? What happened?" Brian asked, irritating her.

"Rome got bit by a dam snake." Jordan said, looking around for the rest of her friends. "Spill it now. What happened?" She asked, determined.

"Dom and Diego got clipped twice and she lost control the second time." D.T.'s Jess answered. Jordan attempted to jump up, but Brian refrained her. Roman came hobbling out on crutches, followed by Jesse James, and Tiffany. They had run into each other while Roman was being dismissed.

"Do I even wann know by who?" Roman asked, sitting down by Jordan.

"Tony from her team." Vince replied. Roman's fists were balled and his veins were bulging.

"Wow, you two make a sight for sore eyes." Diego walked up behind Roman, hugging him from behind. He tuned around and studied her face, making sure she was okay.

"That is so not even funny Di. I am serious, are you okay?" He lifted her chin up and gazed into her eyes. She leaned up and kissed him with a smile.

"Yes, I am fine, Mr. I got bit by a snake." She joked. He rolled his eyes and pulled her close. Jordan headed back to the nurse's station, not listening to the team telling her to stay put.

"I need to see Dominic Toretto." She said to the nurse.

"Honey, you are a bit too young to be back here." The nurse said in a hush hush voice. She attempted to steer Jordan to the front, but Jordan angrily pushed her away.

"Too young?" She scoffed, her face turning red. Her usual white creamy skin was not so peaceful looking when she was mad. "I am willing to bet if I stood here wit money to pay this hospital bill he is gonna have, you might not be as biased as you are being right now." Jordan said, her voice raising at every word.

"I told you, Miss, you are too young. Visiting ages are twelve and over." The nurse said.

"To hell with you!" Jordan screamed, now really pissed. "Where do you get off on your damn high horse and assume such things?? See, I know people like you. You judge on the unfamiliar, you look down on the poor, you think thugs are only bad news and your world you live in is perfect." Jordan said, pointing her finger angrily. Tempest watched from the side, thoroughly enjoying Jordan getting her chance to vent on someone who deserved it. Dominic was really rubbing off on her though, she thought, as she watched Jordan point that finger in anger.

"Miss, I am.." The nurse started, getting nervous. Tempest was nearly rolling on the marble concrete floor by now. Way to go Jordan for getting her bluff in, she thought. Step one of defending yourself and not taking so much crap.

"Did I look or sound like I was finished? Because, guess what? I wasn't. Jordan scowled, the lack of sleep getting to her finally as she let off all of her steam.

"You need to stop judging people. It is people like you and teachers and judges and people unfortunately with authority that keeps the fucked up things happening falling back on us." Jordan said. The nurse looked horrified at that last remark. "Yeah, when you hate someone because of their situation, what or who they hang around with, how much money they have, the mistakes they have made, all of that means you judge. And when you judge people trying to get a break, it holds them back. And when you hold them back, it starts that cycle I was talking about. Yup, that cycle can't be broke and we are stuck there because of ignorant people with thinking like yours." Jordan said. Tempest walked up behind her and put an arm around her.

"Darlin, I am quite proud of ya. That was a Nobel peace prize speech if I have ever heard of one." Tempest smiled. She looked at Jordan and the dark circles under her eyes. Tiffany walked up and took Jordan.

"Where is Dom? Why won't they let me see him?" Jordan asked, burying her exhausted head in Tiffany's shoulder as they walked to the waiting room. Tiffany played with her hair and rocked her gently until she thought she was asleep. She didn't want to tell them the news about Dominic Toretto. Why had she been the one to volunteer to relay the information to the group. Jordan attempted to lift her head back up but Tiffany held it down, lost deep in thought. She saw a security guard approach ad was filled with dread.

"Was there a problem here that I can help you with?" the guard asked, acting superior. Tempest smiled innocently.

"There was. With a nurse, but we hacked her all up and it is all good. So, thanks and by the way, have a great day." Tempest said sarcastically, fighting the urge to flip him off as well. The guys looked at her in shock, as though they couldn't believe she had just said that. The security guard frowned a her.

"One more incident and you can all leave." He warned and left.

"What the hell was that all about?" Tej asked, walking up to the group.

"J did some ass chewing and got my vote for speech of he decade." Tempest smiled.

"Ok, well, she had her say and you got your back talking outta the way so let's behave and wait to see what they say about Dom." Ice walked up, coming from the airport. Tiffany had called him and told him and there was no way he would leave now, with al the drama and the uphill battle the crew would be facing next.


	60. A little wager

Chapter 60

"Jess, where's that laptop of yours? I'm goin' to cracker and cussin' them out for handin' out one too many fake ass licences." Dominic walked out of the emergency room, almost two hours later. He looked the roughest the group had seen him look in a while.

"That is all you're bitchin' about?' Ice asked grinning as Jordan was curled up in his lap, his jacket draped around her. Dominic stared at her, thinking how pretty and sweet she looked.

"So, Bro, you aight?" Vince asked, yawning and looking at his watch.

"Yeah, I'm good. My shoulder is bruised but I am all right. Same one I hurt in the charger." He nodded, his glance still fixated on his girlfriend.

"Well, damn, since you's better, let's hit the party scene." Tempest jumped up, tired of being so quiet and still. She had a song stuck in her head and was dancing slightly. Ice looked at her as though he wanted to say something but she ignored him. She danced her way out the door, making him more irritated than ever. She knew how to work his nerves all the while working his need to be with her and she knew this. That was making her in an even more upbeat mood.

"Party? Where?" Jordan mumbled, a little disoriented, as she rubbed her eyes. Ice attempted to shift her to the other side of his lap. "Is Dom okay?" She sat up, looking a little shaken.

"Yeah, Baby Doll, I'm ok. Let's go and get a nap in before we hit the parties." He picked her up, her light body not phasing even his bad shoulder. She moved his cut white t-shirt and stared at the already bruising shoulder, worried.

"Dom, put me down." She ordered, kissing him sweetly as though it would aid her in convincing him.

"Baby Doll, you weigh nothing." He grinned, shaking his head. "Stop worrying and tell me we can have a nap when we get to the trailers." He said, half ordering and half asking, full of hope. He stared her in the eyes as her hands cupped his face and she stared at him sweetly and smiling.

"You got it, muscle boy." She giggled as he carried her out. "You sure you are okay?" She asked, wanting more reassurance. He put her in the passenger seat and buckled her in. He stopped and stared at her for a minute sternly and then his expression turned into a smile as she stared him down, as only his Jordan could do.

"I'm fine. End of discussion." He kissed her forehead and then her lips. He shut her door and got in on his side.

Brian and Tiffany were on their way to each of their cars, right behind his.

"Ok, Bad Boy, can we hit a party or am I in trouble?" Tiffany teased, her hand in the back of his jeans pocket as they walked. He grinned boyishly in only the way Brian could, making her willing to do anything for him at this point.

"We'll see." He pretended to be thinking over the question and then he pulled her close and kissed her. At this point, the two of them had stopped walking and were kissing at a standstill.

"Damn, sick ass love birds." Tej muttered, spitting as he walked by and flicked Brian on the back of the head. Tiffany flipped him off, making Tej laugh.

Tej, Roman, and Diego walked past them. Tiffany noticed Diego was limping very slightly and it looked as though she was hiding it on purpose.

"See ya back at Wars, Babe." Tiffany pulled away from Brian and gave him a final kiss. She took off after Diego.

"Yeah, you better." He called after her, playing. He and Ice laughed at this, himself finding it funny and ironic.

"Diego, Girl, ride wit me." Tiffany requested, just as Diego was about to get into Roman's car. Tiffany pointed towards the blue and silver Evo she had driven. She gave Roman a slight smile, attempting to assure him his girl would be okay. Roman didn't seem all that convinced she would be on her best behaviour.

"What did I do?" Diego asked miserably, feeling as though the worst was yet to come. She knew of Tiffany's reputation and it was making her nervous as hell at the moment.

"Nothing, really. What up wit that foot?" Tiffany asked, looking at how Diego was seeming to move it carefully. Diego was quiet, concentrating on the scenery that was flying by as they zoomed down the highway. "Di, you are a part of this team. My boy probably didn't tell ya that, but he had good reason. But to be on team DT is to be honest. You see where it got J and Temp last night." She said, her voice more gentle as she realized she sounded as though she was scolding. She herself hated being scolded so she attempted to back off.

"Yeah, he has good reason not to let me be a part of the team. He thinks I am weak, I know this much. I already lost one race, rushed us up against a wall when I coulda or shoulda had it under control, and now a bum driving leg?" Diego rolled her eyes, clearly upset out of Roman's view. "None of that is gonna fly with him and I can't say I blame him." Diego sighed, her ankle throbbing. She checked her purple tinted lip gloss in the mirror as she sighed.

"Oh, no doubt you'll fit in well with the team being all stubborn on the pain thing," Tiffany smiled. Diego relaxed a little bit. "Dom may be a hard ass but not a total jackass." She said, her eyes still on the road. "He is a hell of a racer and he knows that shit wasn't your fault." Tiffany reasoned, checking her rear view mirror, as she often had a habit of doing. Tej and Roman were behind her and on her tail. She smiled, knowing Roman so well to know he was itching to pass her. Her phone rang. "Talk to me." She said, her eyes still watching him and seeing him on the phone. He nodded to her.

"You being nice to my girl?" He asked.

"Nope, just being my bitchy self." Tiffany replied, sounding serious to Roman. She laughed at the nervous expression that followed that answer.

"Hardy har har." He said dryly. "Be good to her. That was some fucked up shit they did to her." He said, still seething inside with anger. "Later, Tiff." he said, hanging up.

He rolled past Tiffany and Diego, him and Tej waving with shit eating grins on their faces. Tiffany fought the urge to mutter show off as Brian often called him, but refrained so Diego wouldn't hear her.

"Tiff down. Temp to go and we'll be leadin' the pack, bro." he said with a grin as though he was proud of himself.

"Care to bet on passing Temp? I don't see that one happening. Not even on your best day, Pretty boy." Tej said skeptically. He knew Roman wasn't a hardcore racer like Tempest. He was in the game closer to Tiffany and Ice. He looked to show his cars off, not risk them or his life.

"Care to bet on that? I'm feelin' lucky." Roman rubbed his hands together, a true, typical Roman characteristic. Tej laughed, rolling his eyes.

"Whatever, man. No problem, just don't get mad when I win. Again. I got confidence in my knowledge and I know fo' sho you ain't gonna pass her." Tej shrugged and folded his arms.

"How much, Homie?" Roman asked, really digging Tej's challenge now. Tej pulled out his money and thumbed through it nonchalantly and slowly, a small smile spreading across his face. It was like taking candy form a baby: way too easy, he thought with a grin.

"You tell me, playa." Tej shrugged, not really caring too much, seeing how he knew he would win.

"One president." Roman nodded, looking smug. "Oh, and the beer for tonight 'cause I'm feelin a little thirsty and dehydrated." Roman rubbed his stomach. "And some food fool!" He rubbed his stomache.

"You got it." Tej held out his hand to shake on the deal. Roman sat up in his seat, getting ready and sizing up Jesse's car he would have to pass first to get behind Tempest's car. Brian , who was now behind him, was grinning. He could tell by the way Roman was shifting and sitting up in his seat what he was about to do. He dialed up Tempest's cell phone.

"'Sup, Bullit?" Tempest asked, clearly enjoying the fact that she was in the lead and pretty far ahead at that. That was just the competitive side coming out to play.

"My boy, Romey Rome, has worked his way up and I'm willin' to bet he headed your way for a show down." Brian grinned, Roman passing Jesse and seeing the proof to back up his prediction. "I'm also willin' to wager our boy is showin' off for Miss Diego." Brian waved at Jesse, who had slowed up and letting Brian pass him. Jesse grinned and tuned up his radio, laughing as Brian sailed on by.

"Really? How interesting. Yeah, that looks like him creepin' up. He's still so far he looks like an ant." Tempest joked, shifting into her highest gear and putting her foot down further. She didn't care what Roman's reason was, she was leading the pack today and he wasn't about to change that as far as she concerned.

Brian hung up, turned up the radio, and thinking about his sister. He was so lost in thought he was shocked to see Leon's yellow skyline zoom by in a blur. Dominic and Jordan were right on his tail, Jordan looking clearly happy. He followed Dominic and his sister in, noticing how deep in conversation they were.

"Dom, maybe you shouldn't race tonight or tomorrow." Jordan said softly as Dominic passed by Vince.

"Honey, what is the point of race wars? These are my two biggest races of all. I hafta race and I am gonna get the job done, babe." Dominic sighed, his tone implying that his decision was final.

"You're hurt, Dom. You don't need to be doin' this. Please? Don't?" She asked, looking down seductively and then looking into his eyes.

"If that is all you got, then you need to go back to he hospital, Miss Fever, Miss Limp, Miss swollen knee, shot shoulder..." Dominic grinned and was going to continue but was stopped by her finger on his lips. "I race, you stay, then we rest and worry about the rest after it is all over." He bargained, kissing her finger and then her hand.

"You drive a hard bargain, Mr. Toretto." She sighed but with her girlish grin Dominic loved so much.

"Glad we see eye to eye, Miss Corona Barbie." Dominic swooped her up and out of the car and headed for the trailer. She giggled happily and thought to herself how lucky she was. She went inside to change and when Dominic walked in, he stopped after shutting the door, staring at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" She asked innocently, as well as curiously. He shook his head.

"You're just beautiful." He replied, his voice deep as she pulled her shirt over her head. Her red sports bra and her bikini bottoms were all she had on when he picked her up, his hands on her butt and sat her on his lap, facing him.

"You really think, huh?" She asked, batting her long mascara clad eyelashes at him. The black mascara and eyeliner she had on made her eyes seem so much brighter than even they had been before.

"Ummhhmm, I know." He kissed her ear and said softly, sending shivers throughout her entire body. "Dominic Toretto knows all." He nodded teasingly, as if he even had to convince her. The look in her eyes told the story of how taken she was with him.

"Glad one of us has a clue." She whispered back in his ear, almost in a shy, sing song voice.

"You want a clue?" He asked, his eyebrows raised, and holding her away from him just far enough to look into her twinkling eyes. She nodded, serious and watching him closely. "I'll give ya a clue." He looked her into the eyes so intently she swore she was shaking from giddiness. "Oh, I'll give ya a clue, Baby Doll." He promised, laying her back on the bed, his legs straddling her body. He laid on top of her lightly, his hands supporting most of his body weight.

"School me, Mr. Toretto." She batted her eyes innocently, her gaze never leaving his intent stare. He nodded and kissed her so gently she wasn't sure if he really had. She turned her head, laughing and smiling form the giddiness.

"Oh, I'll school you." He turned her head back towards him and kissed her teasingly between every word.

"Yeah, I'd like that." She nodded, rubbing the back of his head and smiling. He pulled off his white wife beater, bearing his muscular chest. Jordan took a deep breath, loving his torso all over again. Now she felt trembling in her knees. No one would have ever thought of Dominic Toretto being so romantic. This was the side only Jordan got to see.


	61. Party Time

Chapter 61

"Tiff, where's Tempest?" Ice asked his sister after most everyone had went to bed later that evening.

"I'm not her keeper, Ice. Just one of her best friends." Tiffany reminded her brother, annoyed everyone always thought she was the person on charge of the whereabouts of the crew.

"Little touchy tonight, huh?" Ice asked, seeing Dominic, Jordan, Vince, Leon, and Jesse loading up to go to boating and fishing on the lake. It was a little past midnight but Jordan was wide-awake and the guys had finally given into her pleas to go out on the lake at night. He shoo his head at the sight of the exhausted guys and the hyperactive blonde leading the way.

"Just sleepy. I'm comin down after being up for three days tends to work on the nerves a little. And a brother teaching doing business and creating drama doesn't help. Neither does having a moody boyfriend." Tiffany sighed a couple of times, hiding her smile to give Ice a fake guilt trip.

"Shut that shit up. Before I put yo ass in check." He grabbed her playfully from behind and pretended he was going to break her neck.

"I'm so scared. Help me." She replied so flatly and sarcastically that Tej, Roman, and Diego laughed.

"Don't make me call Ol' Arizona over here and let him beat you down. I hear he can be pretty mean." Ice joked, finally letting his sister go.

"Ha-ha." Tiffany rolled her eyes. Roman had stood up to make a move and she went to block him from moving. "Hey, you went to a doctor to get help and to get better. You paid him for advice, yes?" Tiffany asked, her voice all-sweet sounding.

"Yeah, I did." Roman shrugged. Diego watched this interaction between the two with interest, knowing Tiffany was up to something or trying to make a point.

"Good, we agree." She smiled, as Roman looked confused. "So, follow orders and sit the hell down. Put the leg back up." She ordered, the last part almost sounded as though she was yelling. The group busted into howls, ohhhs, and laughs. Roman, stunned he had just been served, sat back down, shaking his head. Ice walked off laughing, going to look for Tempest. He saw her glittery jeans out on the dock from a distance.

"So, what's up?' Jesse asked, whispering in her ear. The two had been trading shots all night and Tempest was a little more than tipsy. She laughed, laying her head on his chest.

"I don't know, what is up?" She asked, unaware Ice was approaching and seeing it all.

"What's your status with Ice?" He asked, lightly kissing her neck. She shivered as he kissed her on the lips, loving it.

"Who is Ice?" She giggled.

"Hey, home girl, I think you've had too much to drink." Jesse James pulled away from her, shocked she would say that. Tempest grabbed him and kissed him before he realized what she was doing.

"Ice is not here and Ice does not need to concern himself with me." Tempest explained to Jesse after the kiss and Jesse had managed to pull away.

"Temp, you know the boy loves you." Jesse sat her down on the dock, making her look at him. He was attracted to her, but he knew how much Ice loved her. Tempest was a girl who had the attitude guys like him loved and it was easy to be attracted to her.

"He shouldn't be such and ass. I'm not so sure and right now it doesn't really matter." Tempest sighed, watching the light from Leon's boat out on the water scan the trees. The boat was a party boat, had an upper and lower deck, and was a favorite past time for the boys when they weren't racing or had to lay low. Ice walked up. Jesse looked up and Ice grinned.

"Well, that was cool of ya man." Ice said, patting Jesse on the back.

"Hey, I've been through it all a couple of times." Jesse got up and left the two alone.

"That's bullshit." Ice said after a couple of minutes of silence. Tempest turned her back to him, still pissed. "Tempest, talk to me, damn it." He ordered.

"Why should I and what the hell for, Ice?" Tempest asked, her buzz slowly starting to leave her.

"Watch it, Girl, remember who you're talking to." Ice reminded her. He was an ex-boyfriend, but he was also above her in the business world.

"See, there you go. This is the problem, Ice." Tempest yelled, her wrath getting ready to unleash.

"You are the one who is making it a problem." Ice said. "You really want end what we have?" He asked, looking her in the eyes. She was silent and turned away again.

"You mean it hasn't been the end already? Gawd, just do it and be done." Tempest spouted off, making Ice draw in a deep breath.

"You are lucky you're drunk, but come morning we are gonna talk." Ice said, picking her up to put her to bed.

"Where the hell you think you's talking me?" She kicked belligerently, now really pissed off.

"Your drunk ass is going to bed and tomorrow we are going to talk. Believe that." He said, his voice menacing. Normally with that tone, Tempest knew to back off, but the alcohol was blocking her sense of judgment.

"I am NOT going to bed and you are Not my father or my boss." Tempest flailed her arms angrily. Ice was too strong for her. He carried her to his trailer.

"If you would settle your drunk ass down and stop making a fool outta me, you'd see I am the right one." Ice said as he put her on the bed.

"That making a fool out of you...that is something you do your damn self so easily don't have to do it." Tempest said, making Ice's blood boil. He stormed out of the trailer and went to Tiffany and Brian's trailer.

"You better go check that girl before I do something I am gonna fucking regret." Ice yelled, banging furiously on the door.

"Oh damn." Tiffany moved quickly out of Brian's arms. Brian was sleeping peacefully, despite the commotion. "Ice, what the hell?" She asked. He had that deathly quiet aura and looked like he could go kill someone or something.

"Your girl kissed Jesse James. Not only that, she is so fucked up and mouthy, I can't deal with her right now or I am going to hurt her." Ice admitted. Tempest was moving around, had turned on the radio, and was reapplying her make-up, not phased by the fight.

"Damage control, huh?" She grinned when Tiffany walked in, making Tiffany laugh right along with her. Tiffany nodded.

"Why you trippin so much on Ice?" Tiffany asked, turning off the radio.

"He's being an ass, Tiff. I am not dating the boy next door like you are, but he is just straight up being a fucking ass and I'm not going to wait around for him to get his shit straight." Tempest said, yawning.

"Girl, go to bed. We'll figure it out in the morning." Tiffany said, her tone pleading. Tempest laid down to fake her friend out and ended up passing out while doing so. Tiffany went back outside, relieved to see Ice had calmed down somewhat as well." She's out. If ya had stuck it our for like two more minutes, you coulda won that round." Tiffany smiled, getting a bottle of water out of the ice chest. She sat down by her brother.

"I did win, shut up." He frowned, himself getting tired.

"Yeah, okay. In Ice's world, I guess you win everything." She said sarcastically. "Go lay in there beside her." Tiffany smiled.

"Hell no. She'll trip the fuck out in the morning." Ice shook his head.

"Wrong again, cowboy." Tiffany said, laughing. " I had to slip a little sleeping something to get her to go to bed and our girl, let's just say, will be waking up a little later than you." Tiffany patted her brother on the back, headed for the trailer, and crawled back into bed with Brian, leaving her brother speechless.

* * *

"J, who you think is gonna catch the most fish?" Jesse asked Jordan as the two sat on the lower deck of the party boat while the others were up on top.

"I'm gonna bet you." Jordan toasted him with her Corona. He grinned shyly.

"Aw, thanks, Girl." He said. "I think V will, but that is if he even tries." Jesse said. There was a stampede of guys thundering down the carpeted stairs. Jordan finished her Corona and went over to them.

"Jess, we're good to go, Bro." Vince said, walking past Jordan. She rolled her eyes and wondered why he was so damn mean.

"What's wrong with my Barbie?" Dominic kissed her gently.

"Nothing. Jess and I were talking about who we think can catch the most fish." Jordan smiled as Leon handed her another Corona. Dominic's cell phone rang and she handed it to him. He had asked her to hold it since her pants had pockets and his didn't.

"Talk to me, Bri." Dominic sighed, wondering what he would be doing calling so early in the morning.

"I just got a call. I gotta go into town. I got a race at eleven. Can you work on rearranging that?" He asked, getting dressed as he talked. He looked at Tiffany, sleeping and wondered if he should wake her up.

"Yeah, like when?" Dominic asked, playing with Jordan's hair as she sat on his lap. She leaned back on him and closed her eyes, the room starting to move in the familiar drunkenness way it did when she could start to feel her buzz.

"Shoot for six tonight." Brian said, running a comb through his hair. He blazed out the door and grabbed a Dr. Pepper on the way to his car.

"Call 'em and lemme know what's goin on." Dominic nodded, holding up a finger to the guys that kept bugging him to get moving. Jordan got up and went upstairs with Leon and Vince.

"Yeah, most def. Is J doin all right?" He asked, knowing she more than likely was.

"Yup, I got her and you should know this by now." Dominic grinned. "Later." He hung up and headed upstairs, wondering what meeting Brian could possibly have to leave so suddenly for. He decided to forget about it and opened a Corona for the length of the stair climbing he was about to do.

"Damn, V, you already got a bite?" Jesse asked, shooting Jordan an "I told you so' look and grin. Vince and Leon laughed. "What?" He asked. Jordan was intrigued to know what they were laughing at.

"Already? Boy, you musta been zonin. Shit, we've went for an hour wit no bites. Where you been?" Leon asked, throwing his line back out. Jordan jumped as Dominic came up behind her and picked her up to sit her on his lap.

"Space." Jesse retorted smartly. He watched Vince struggle with pulling in the line and trying to get it up and over the boat edge.

"Hey, Jordan, come look at this." Vince said, purposely hiding what he had caught. He had a typical, shit eating Vince grin plastered on his face as Jordan jumped up naively, like he knew she would.

"Hell no, Vincent!" She screamed, seeing the dangling snake on the hook. She screamed so loud it made Vince jump, causing the snake to free itself and slither on the floor. "Oh My God!" She jumped in Leon's arms and then to the chair closest to her. Vince cracked up, Leon smiled, and the other two weren't sure what was going on. "It's gonna bite you. Did you not see Rome's bite?" She asked, breathing faster than normal, her eyes wide and searching for the snake's whereabouts.

"Jordan, it's not a moccasin." Leon tried to lift her off the chair. She planted her weight as much as she could, her arms folded and shaking her head.

"Leon, Hell no. I am not moving. And you can tell Vince to find it or ..." She trailed off, still watching the floor intently. Jesse and Leon started to laugh at her. She was a sight for any drunken guy. It was almost as comical as Tiffany and the mouse, Leon thought.

"Well, when you decide to get down, I hope there is enough Corona left. Dom said we might have top call it a night pretty soon." Leon winked at Jesse, clearly messing with her. He knew if anything would make her move, it would be the alcohol.

"Whatever. That is why you boys have hands." She shook her head. Vince walked in, holding the head of the snake and it squirming. Jordan screamed. Dominic came up behind her, putting his hand over her mouth.

"Baby, it's not gonna hurt you." He promised, looking her in the eyes and trying himself not to smile at how funny she was being.

"Did your mother collect collision insurance on you when she conceived you?" Jordan asked Vince, thirty minutes later when they were left alone outside.

"That is fucked up." Vince growled. He couldn't figure out what her problem was.

"Yeah, so was what you did." Jordan shrugged, wondering when someone would come to break them up. Inside, Leon looked through the window nervously.

"They'll be fine, Le." Dominic read his mind, as usual.

"You did that shit on purpose?" Leon broke into a wide grin. Dominic lifted his beer in a form of 'yes' and grinned.

"Hey, they gotta squash it at some point. As long as they don't go overboard, we're good." Dominic reasoned. Jesse high fived him and then went back to his play station game.

"I guess but V is come stormin in here all pissed and shit." Leon shrugged, knowing he was right. After about ten minutes, there was silence and the yelling had stopped. Leon, worried, got up to check on them. He climbed up the stairs to see Jordan looking closely at her fishing pole and Vince dozing. "I'm proud of ya, J." He grinned, patting her on the back.

"Why?" She asked, almost sounding defensive.

"You didn't kill my homeboy." He laughed as she playfully punched him. "What the hell you staring at?" He asked as she concentrated fully on her line.

"There is something on it, but when I go to pull it in, it gets stuck and is still." Jordan's look of confusion and concentration made Leon burst into laughter. He hugged her, making her look even more lost.

"You're too damn cute, Girl." He laughed after hugging her and ruffling her hair.

"I am not cute. Cute is for puppies or babies." She muttered. Leon was almost ready to reply, when her line jerked hard, causing both of them to lunge for the fishing pole that was on the loose. Jordan miscalculated her distance and fell into the water, screaming. Leon didn't hesitate to jump in after her. It was dark and cold and she was quiet, making him hard to find her. He knew every second he couldn't find her, the more likely something dangerous would.


	62. Male Testosterone

Chapter 62

"What is the deal callin me like this?" Brian sat in an undercover spot in Los Angeles, felling uneasy and pissed. He had gotten a call from the new sergeant in charge

and didn't like the guy or his motive.

"Verone is out and I need your help, Mr. O'Connor." The sergeant said, lighting a cigarette. Brian frowned.

"Hell no. I did my job and we are done." He started to get up to leave.

"Not so fast. You know he will be looking for you and you can help us and your family and friends." The sergeant studied Brian's eye.

"No, I can't and if he comes after us, he'll be dealt with." Brian sighed, knowing getting back in with the cops would mean loosing everyone's trust and that they

group would be vulnerable to authority that could bring them all down.

"O'Connor, we're not stupid. We know you have your secrets, but look, you need us as much as we need your help and driving." The sergeant said as two more

officers walked in with a stack of papers.

"They got lists, huh?" Brian asked with dread. He knew how the cops played this game and he was so tired of it.

"Well, we got tons of tickets on Toretto which could get him back in prison with his record, we have illegal downloading and transferring on your boy Jesse, and he

as well as your sister should be in school. That would be truancy. We can try to find the many charges that girlfriend of yours has and her friend, Tempest, is wanted

for assault in New York. Not to mention that we could technically take Jordan for the fact she is a runaway and has been in the hospital quiet a few times. We could

even go so far as to pin it on Dominic." The argent said, making Brian jump up defensively.

"That is fucked up, even for the cops you are. He didn't do that shit and you know it." Brian fumed.

"We know this, but we could do it so are you in or not?" The sergeant asked, shrugging as though he wasn't really worried one way or another.

"Fine, but you better clear all my crew's charges and if you go back on your word..." Brian said, hating to be blackmailed. His finger was in the sergeant's face and he

was breathing hard. An officer held him back as the sergeant agreed. Brian stormed out, pissed and wondering how he was going to explain this one, or even if he

should. He took the back roads to Wars, driving with his nos, to relieve some of his stress. He was an adrenaline junkie and it often cleared up his confused

thoughts when in a bind.

"Where's Dom?" Jordan grumbled as she sat down at the table around noon. Dominic had promised she would ride to races with him, since, after all, she was his

trophy girl. He was nowhere to be found.

"He had to go to wars for Brian because he decided to leave early this morning and not tell a damn person where he was going." Tiffany said, pouring Jordan some

orange juice. Poor Jordan, she thought to herself, still looked pretty drunk.

"How do you really feel?" Jesse James grinned, making Tiffany throw a plastic fork at him. He laughed even harder. "Temp is gonna be pissed, you really think he can

get her back to New York?" He asked, turning serious.

"Yeah, he will." Tiffany sighed. "One way or another, my help or not." She assured Jesse.

"The way ol girl was actin last night, I would be the first to help him." Jesse nodded, Jordan looking at him shocked. She got up to go get a water and stumbled. Leon

grabbed her, making her giggle.

"How many times in a drunken period do I gotta catch you, girl?" He asked playfully, leaning her back in his arms and close to the ground. He put her back up and let

her go, smiling.

"Who knows, Leon." She grinned. She looked at Vince, still scowling at her and chose to ignore him. "I just don't get what my girl Meggo sees in you." She muttered,

brushing past him. She walked to Tempest's trailer and banged on the door. Ice opened it, looking less than happy.

"She is asleep and then she is going to be busy packing." Ice said, making Jordan's mouth drop.

"Ice, she has to race today." Jordan said, disappointed she wouldn't be able to ask to borrow Tempest's outfit she had been waiting to borrow when Dominic had

made her mad. It was the ultimate revenge outfit.

"Jordan, she will. Just go, please." Ice asked, his tone not leaving room for argument. He shut the door to find Tempest glaring at him. "What?" He asked, knowing

well what her problem was.

"I am not going to New York." Tempest folded her arms.

"Wanna bet?" Ice challenged, locking his eyes into hers. "You can go half way agreeing or I can tie you up and take you." Ice said. Tempest knew he was serious.

She stomped her foot.

"I don't wanna go, Ice." She tried her best to pout seductively, but it wasn't having an effect on his decision. She got mad then. "And if I don't?" She asked defiantly.

"Then I tie yo up anyways, you don't race your last race, and I'll keep you locked up until you are ready to behave." Ice shrugged. "You know I have to power to do

anything I want and you damn sure know I have the balls to do it." He snapped, loosing patience. "What is it gonna be, Tempest?" He asked.

"I'm racing, so I guess I'll go. I don't want to and I still think you need to rethink what you're doing. You knew how unbusiness like this is? This has nothing to do wit

business, boy. It has to do wit your pride and your wanna be territory." She got up to got to the bathroom.

"I'll show you, Temp. Talk your talk. Just remember I am the one person who knows you the best. Get dressed and come get something to eat when you're done."

Ice walked out, pissed off and sullen. Tiffany was coming out of the trailer with a very skimpy dressed Jordan. He shook his head. "You think Dom is gonna let you

wear that?" Ice asked.

"Do I care?" Jordan shot back, still mad at him." Leon, can I catch a ride wit you?" She asked, his car warming up. He looked at her, knowing Ice was right on.

"Trophy girl or no trophy girl, he aint gonna like that, J." Leon said in the car and on the way to Dominic's whereabouts.

"Hey, he shoulda woke me up." Jordan shrugged.

"Dom, you need to put yo girl in check when she gets there." Ice called Dominic on his cell phone.

"What? She's on her way now?" Dominic asked. "I'm just doing some flagging and calling. I'm not racing. She's pissed, I bet. All I was doing was taking care of

Arizona's problem." Dominic said, taking a drink of water.

"Yeah, well, when you see what your girl is wearing, you'll be taking care of another problem." Ice said, frowning. "All of them gotta be on the rag cuz they are

trippin and it is drivin me nuts." Ice complained. Dominic laughed, finding it ironic that Ice sounded like he was in the same predicament he was accusing the girls of.

Leon roared up in his skyline and Jordan got out, looking smug. Dominic's mouth dropped, and he headed for the car at a fast, determined pace.

"Hey Babe." Jordan went to give him a hug. He pulled her by the arm and took her to Leon's car, frowning.

"What the hell is that? You don't need to be wearing that, Jordan. That is bullshit. That's a fucking embarrassment." He ranted, throwing his arms up at her.

"Embarrassment, huh? You don't gottta worry about an embarrassment, Dominic." Jordan started to walk off. He again grabbed her and kissed her, surprising her.

She just stared at him in shock.

"Listen, Baby Doll, Ice threw some clothes in a bag for you and Leon just so happen to bring them and I want you to change if you're riding with me." Dominic said.

He left it at that and went back to his race. He passed Brian, who had been talking to Leon.

"He just managed to avoid a big ass argument by being an ass and got away wit it." Leon shook his head in awe. That was Dominic, all right. Always smooth and in

control. Brian laughed, covering his mouth with a hand. He found it absolutely hilarious that Jordan didn't, for once, fight but did as she was told.

"Yup, that he did." Brian nodded.

"And you're not mad at him?" Leon asked, joking.

"Hey, his girl. That outfit shows off more than it should. I'm glad she tried to get away with it instead of Tiff." Brian shrugged. That brought him back to his thoughts

of what to do with the whole mess he was in. He was wondering who to trust and who to tell.

* * *

"Ice, you're an asshole." Tempest fumed in the back of the limousine that had picked her, Tiffany, and Ice up. It was headed to the airport, where Ice's jet awaited

them.

"I know this, Girl. Damn, if your gonna run you mouth, at least let it be something I haven't heard before." Ice ordered, making her all the madder. She had been

stunned to find out Tiffany had already packed her bags when she had refused to do so. Ice had gotten so mad at her he had Leon, of all racers, take her place.

"Ice, we are DONE." Tempest said through gritted teeth. He just grinned at her smugly, knowing her temper was going to hit the roof. Tiffany had decided to lie

down, avoiding Tempest's angry stare to make her try to feel guilty.

"Hey Bri, how'd you do?" Tiffany asked, calling him on his cell phone. She had to leave without saying goodbye and was worried how Brian was going to take it.

"Hey Girl. Sorry I had to go downtown this morning." He apolijized. "Where ya at? Jordan's looking for you." He said, grinning again. The reenactment of Dominic

laying down the law was too funny. Combine her surprised expression and you had pure comedy.

"Well, Ice needs me in New York for a while and I had to go. He is like trippin out hard, Bri." Tiffany said, hoping he wasn't going to join the male testerone that

seemed to be as high as humidity in the Bahamas.

"Yeah, Dom said he was. When you comin back, do you know?" He asked, almost relieved he had some time to figure out what to do with his situation. He still had

to break the news to Roman, who was going to be more than angry.

"No clue. You know how Ice is. My guess is when him and Temp get their stuff worked out." Tiffany sighed, wishing she was there. With Tempest and her gone,

Jordan's risk of getting hurt was higher now. The whole point of Tempest and her being around was for Jordan's safety.


	63. Digging up The Truth

Chapter 63

"Tempest, please talk to me." Ice begged. They were now in New York in his condominium, only having been there for a few hours. Tempest was sitting on the couch, deathly silent, watching videos through slanted, glaring eyes. She hadn't said not one word since the jet.

"I'll talk to you when you fucking treat me like Tempest and not your bitch. Not your female, employed second main drug dealer, business partner, mechanic, not shit. Not anything but Tempest, a person who you see to respect truthfully. Talk to me then." Tempest said, her eyes drilling holes through his muscular body.

"Why are you trippin?" Ice asked, feeling like he couldn't win for losing.

"You fucking dragged me here, expecting me to listen and get back wit you. You're treating me like I am an animal or a piece of property. You and your sister, who should be on my side. Brought me here." Tempest's voice was raised, although she was still calmly and deathly composed. Ice tried not to grin, but couldn't help it. He loved the fiery side of her and loved how beautiful she looked when she was hellified pissed.

"Why don't you go back home? Oh, wait, you are home. You lived here until I asked you to come to LA to help me." Tiffany said, walking in with lunch. She put the Chinese food on the coffee table and turned off the television, making Tempest get even more annoyed.

"The issue isn't New York or LA. The issue is how your brother is treatin me. Just got jealous and used his authority to bring me back and away from HIS competition." Tempest glared. She was lying in wait to pull one on Ice and get her revenge. She, like Tiffany, had the patience to lie in silence and wait for the kill.

"Your bags are still packed. Let's go back to LA. We need to be there for J anyway. And you two obviously need to figure out what you want from each other and that must mean time apart." Tiffany said, pissed that Ice would pull his shit over a guy of all things with Tempest. Tempest was right on this one. Ice was being a jerk. Ice gave her a dirty look, almost as if he had read her thoughts.

"YOU need to go on and take care of business, make us some money, and know that this is our business." Ice frowned.

"And YOU need to realize what my girl, here, is asking from you. And don't worry, bro, I always make MY money." Tiffany retorted. "Oh, and by the way, if I was to leave you here and alone with Miss Tempest, you might not be so safe." Tiffany retorted, smiling deadly.

"Damn straight." Tempest agreed. Already fighting her urge to pull one of her hidden weapons out on him. "Now were on the same page homegirl." She smiled wickedly.

"Lay it down for me then." Ice said. "I seriously don't have a clue what the hell I did." Ice sighed, caving in finally. Tiffany and Tempest were impossible to fight with.

"Bank on it, I'ma lay it down, all right." Tempest sighed, still pissed.

"I'm going to lay down and let you kids fight it out." Tiffany waved, heading for her room.

"So, you think you own me? You are thinking wrong, Ice." Tempest raised her eyebrow, her hand on her boot as she sat cross legged. Ice was in for a rude awakening by Tempest Races, she thought and grinned evilly.

"What the fuck is your deal?" Jordan demanded, back at the race war camp site as her and Vince had accidentally been left alone. She had finally had had enough and was done playing his games.

"I Don't know what you're talkin 'bout." Vince played dumb.

"I thought we settled this ages ago." Jordan said, dropping the glass salt shaker she had been cleaning off. She reached down furiously to clean it up. She grabbed it so angrily that the shattered glass cut her hand.

"Lemme see." Vince ordered, reaching for her cut and bleeding hand.

"It's fine." Jordan snapped, applying pressure to slow the bleeding. This much she had learned from watching the guys in the shop.

"You are so irritating." Vince threw up his hands.

"And you're such a male chauvinistic, self centered, obnoxious brute!" Jordan fired back, her temper, frustration, and embarrassment from cutting herself getting the best of her.

"And you are a Corona Giggle Gwen Steffani Wanna Be Party Holiday Edition Barbie!" Vince yelled back, himself getting worked up now.

"Aw, tear. Thanks, I kinda like that name. Kiss kiss, Vince. Buh bye." Jordan smiled sweetly, her voice filled with a ton of sarcasim.

"You just think you're so cute and you think you run this place. News Flash, Princess, you DON'T." Vince retorted, causing Jordan to stop on her intentions to exit.

"You're just pissed off cuz you think Letty and Mia should be here and not me!" Jordan fired back. She turned around, waiting for his response.

"You know, now that you mention it, they should be here. But, that's okay. Tiffany and Tempest are gone so all we gotta get rid of is YOU!" Vince said, grinning smugly, knowing those words cut right through her by her expression.

"That's it. I'ma kick your ass." Jordan charged at him. She was grabbed by Tiffany holding her up a little off the ground and holding her back. Jordan kept trying to get a run in on him and loose from Tiffany. Jordan's surprise at Tiffany being there was apparent by her mouth opened in awe.

"Is that right? We're gone?" Tempest asked, looking at Tiffany as though she was really questioning that. They had caught the earliest flight in after Tempest and Ice had settled their differences. Tiffany still hadn't asked if he was alive or not. She wasn't sure she wanted that answer, knowing her bestfriend.

"Lemme at him, Tiff!" Jordan was now jumping, trying to get loose, out of her grip.

"OH, damn, she slipped. Go to it, Darlin." Tiffany smiled, letting her go. Jordan went for it, needless to say as Tiffany and Tempest walked off. They thought he deserved what he had had coming for a very long time.

"I tried to settle it the nice way." Jordan growled, punching him in the stomach.

"Is that all you got, little girl?" Vince asked, making Jordan loose her self control.

"No, you big ass, I'll show you what I got." Jordan rammed him and getting a good hook into his eye.

"Don't bruise your knuckles, Baby. I got this." Dominic pulled her off easily, lifting her up and off of Vince with one arm and holding Vince back with the other. "Leon, take my tiger and go fishing or something." Dominic instructed, his eyes focused and glaring at Vince.

"Come on, J." Leon put an arm around her. It took a minute to convince her but in the end she walked away with him, still pissed and breathing hard like her brother did when he was angry. Leon grinned at how much they could be alike sometimes.

"Fightin girls now, huh? Ol' Coyote'll do anything for a fight, I guess." Dominic said, clearly beyond pissed. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" He asked, loosing control at the silence of Vince's non reply.

"You don't belong wit her, Man. Dom, we've been friends since the third grade. You've changed." Vince accused.

"I haven't changed, Vince. The only thing that has changed was you when I broke up with Letty." Dominic stated.

"So, you shoulda stayed wit her." Vince spit and watched Dom's balled fist to make sure he wasn't going to be popped one.

"You want her? I'll tell ya again, go get her. Doubt she'd even put up with your ass." Dominic yelled. "Why Don't you pack your shit up if you hate it there so much?" Dominic asked, resisting the urge to hit him hard. Jordan, of all people, had really taught him patience and to think before acting.

"So, it's like that , Huh? Choosing a girl over your best friend." Vince sadly shook his head.

"No, I'm tired of your ignorant ass. You're in the wrong here. Has nothin to do with a girl or our friendship, Vincent." Dominic yelled. "You're always starting shit with her, saying shit. I don't really know how she took it this long. Anyone else woulda already pummeled your ass." Dominic threw up his hands and got in Vince's face.

"Only reason you say that is cuz she's little miss I can't take care of myself let me run to my friends. She comes whining and runnin to ya when she gets up set or doesn't have her way." Vince accused.

"You think she runs to me? That is some funny shit, Vince. She Don't. Not to me, not to the girls, to Bri, to any of the guys, NO one." Dominic whispered angrily in Vince's face. He pointed to Tiffany and Tempest who had been taking in the whole fighting scene. "Those killers over there have the ears. They hear the shit you tell her. They hear everything that goes on or down around any of us. Bet on that." Dominic pushed Vince out of his way, knowing he was going to loose it if Vince pushed it much more.

"I doubt she could keep that shit to herself. You gotta be covering for her." Vince scoffed.

"Who the hell would he be afraid of to have to cover for her? Not you, Vince. He has no reason to lie, nothing to gain. And you of all people should know he doesn't hide things from anyone. Other than the fact of how bad he wants to kick your ass right now." Tiffany said, standing between Vince and Dominic. She didn't want Dominic to loose his self control, as much as she would have liked to see Vince's ass kicked. It was a damage control measure, she thought to herself with amusement.

"And, yeah, our J is gettin pretty tough." Tempest nodded proudly. "We've been workin wit my girl." She winked sweetly at Vince. Tiffany headed off to the trailer, Tempest behind her, in search of some herbal enhancement.

"Dom, you know she's only good to be your eye candy and your latest trophy girl. You know you are using her." Vince said, angrier more now than ever. Dominic lost it and punched him, hard. Vince looked stunned, shocked, and plain hurt.

"You had it comin, Vince." Dominic said, wiping his sweat from his forehead. "Get it straight if you're gonna stay around. Jordan's staying, like it or not. I love her. Lay the hell off of her and our problems are done and over with." Dominic stared coldly at Vince.

* * *

"What the hell?" Tiffany, in the trailer, had found Brian asleep. Beside him on the bed, on top of his crumpled and tossed shirt, was a police badge.

"Oh, he is so dead. He fucked up now." Tempest pulled out her pistol from her leather belt she had been sporting. She put it to the sleeping blonde's head.

"No." Tiffany looked stunned and hurt at the same time. She realized this and took a deep breath. "I knew he'd screw up. I just knew. Ice swore he was really okay. He said…" Tiffany fought back her emotions and tapped him, to wake him. Tempest hated seeing her hurt, which wasn't very often at all. She cocked back her nine millimeter and planted her feet apart, ready to pull the trigger at any second.

"Whoa, what'd I do?" Brian sat up, looking confused. Only Brian could look so innocent, Tempest thought to herself. She had long ago dubbed him 'The golden boy' , and she too, had actually thought he was okay too. She, too, had trusted him.

"This. This is real. It's not a Halloween badge. Even if it was, I still wouldn't find it funny." Tiffany held up the badge, out and away from her as though it had a potent odor. Her face was dark and fallen. "And this," Tiffany took off her engagement ring. "this is your resignation of our relationship." Tiffany threw both items down at Brian on the bed next to him.

"You're gonna leave me without letting me give you an explanation? Tiff, I can explain." Brian begged desperately. He looked at Tempest and the gun to his temple.

"Nothing to explain. I don't date cops." Tiffany said, sadness in her voice and with that walked out. She paused at the door. "Temp, put the gun up. Let him do what he's gonna do. Take us all down, lie to himself, whatever. Just put the gun up." Tiffany slammed the door and left. Tears streamed furiously down her dark complected cheeks as she headed for her and Brian's private place they had discovered together the first night of Wars.

"Wow, she did love you to call me off like that. Here I thought you were just a phase to her." Tempest smiled mischievously, hoping to get Brian up to go after her. No such luck. Brian put his head in his hands and sighed.

"It's over. I fucked up. She won't give me a chance." Brian shrugged, miserable. "She gave me her ring back." Brian played with the platinum 5 karat rare princess diamond. "I lost her. She'll never speak to me again. She gave me the ring back, Tempest. Can you believe that?" He asked, truly upset.

"You ain't gonna fight for her?" Tempest asked, smirking. She of all people knew if guys really loved their girls, they didn't give up that easy.

"If I go after her, everyone's gonna kick my ass. You included. Hell, I bet you're just waiting for me to run so you can hunt me down. Her brother's probably on his way right now to hunt me too." Brian sighed, looking outside.

"Let me break it down for ya, ok? If you were just one of the guys that was a friend or something, then, yeah, we'd be all in your face and all over ya." Tempest explained. "But you're her man. In our game, we don't run interference on relationships." Tempest folded her arms.

"We don't have a relationship anymore." Brian shook his head sadly.

"Put your shirt on, get off yo ass and pity party, and go be the real Brian O'Connor that you are. Any means necessary, take her down. That's how we play it in our world." Tempest said, handing him his shirt and a tranquilizer gun.

"So, I'm supposed to kill her?" Brian asked, grinning amusingly.

"You were so not a real cop. It's a tranquilizer gun, Blondie. I think you's gonna need it." She winked at him.

* * *

"Why does he hate me so much?" Jordan asked, tears running down her face as the two walked on the bank of the river.

"That's Vince, Girl. He hates everyone. And change." Leon shrugged, hugging her closer as they walked.

"Why's it gotta be like that? I thought we had settled our issues." Jordan said, sitting down. She drew her knees up to her chest and stared at the ducks on the lake.

"You should be happy you're not at the top of his list anymore. " Leon grinned, trying his best to make her smile.

"But I am, according to him, I like to be the center of attention all the time and run the show." Jordan repeated Vince's words bitterly.

"J, take it from me. Vince'll fight with anybody. Very few people he does get along with. He picks on Jess all the time, he irritates Mia, he used to bug Letty. Hell, he even tried to get his crap in on me." Leon said, sitting by Jordan.

"Why Jess? He's too sweet." Jordan asked, shocked.

"Why anybody? We don't know his twisted mind. Jesse's a genius, that is where his hatred of Jess comes in on that one. He has a crush on Mia, and Letty took Dom's time away. Sound familiar?" Leon folded his arms.

"But I don't take away his time. I try to let him do his own thing." Jordan sniffled.

"And you do. Honey, it's just Vince. He might look grown up, but he don't act it." Leon stated as a matter of fact.

"It's time to go to bed. Night Leon, thanks." Dominic scooped up Jordan from behind and walked off, Jordan in his arms.

"Are you tired?" Jordan asked, her eyes wide and curious.

"No, we're gonna be up all night, Lil Slugger." He grinned, putting her in the car. "You did a good job, Baby Girl. Vince's eye is already black and blue." Dominic grinned.

"I did not do that, did I?" She asked, her jaw dropping in shock.

"Yeah, ya did. You don't think these knuckles got bruised with nothing to show for it, do you?" Dominic asked, grinning, as he kissed her knuckles. "Your two teachers are very, very proud of you." He grinned.Jordan giggled as he fired up his engine.

"Dom, where we goin?" Jordan asked, as they pulled out of the grounds of Race Wars.

"We're going to an air conditioned room cause it's supposed to get really hot for us tonight." He leaned over and kissed her.

"You mean a hotel? Us? For real? Dominic Toretto, don't play games with me." Jordan playfully hit him, blushing.

"I'm not. Your two mischievous teachers arranged this for us as a reward for you." Dominic said, playing with her blonde hair that looked like spun gold. "I think they mighta been so impressed that they added some special extras for us." He grinned, closing her mouth that had fallen open in awe and then kissed her.


	64. Hit 'Em Up Style

Chapter 64

"You better untie me, you fuckin son of a bitch. I'm not a rabid animal. Yet." Tiffany frowned, tied up in the same hotel Dominic and Jordan were at. In fact, they were practically next door.

"Just listen to me. It's all I'm asking. You didn't give me a chance and Brian O'Connor always gets his chance." Brian said, trying to look his fiancé in the eyes. Tiffany, in turn, did everything she could to avoid looking him in the eyes.

"Cops don't get second chances, they get death sentences. And I'm the executioner." Tiffany said, no emotion apparent in her voice or showing in her face.

"Drop the act. I'm not business. I'm your personal life." Brian said, lifting up her chin to make eye contact. She stubbornly turned her head.

"You made it business with that badge in your possession." Tiffany shrugged, as though she wasn't phased. Inside, she wanted to break down sobbing. On the outside, she was, as always, cool and collected.

"I have no choice. I have to do this. Tiff, they're threatening everyone I care about. I can't let them down this time." Brian's voice was raised as he ran a hand through his hair.

"You didn't let them down in the first place. You do this and you'll be letting down more people than you'll know." Tiffany said, her tone sounding hopeful to Brian.

"You don't understand, Tiffany. It has to deal with…" Brian started but was interrupted by her.

"Wait. Let me guess. Carter Verone and his release of three days ago." Tiffany said simply.

"No one knows about that. How the hell do you know this?" Brian asked, shock written all over his face. He checked his watch. He was on a limited time frame to get himself back on her good side. They were all packing up and leaving wars, as Jordan was supposed to be at the hospital.

"I know a lot more than you or anyone realizes." Tiffany said dryly, sighing. Her head was pounding from the after effect of the tranquilizer gun. Damn Tempest, she thought to herself as she frowned. She guessed she had had it coming, seeing as she had been the one to help Ice pack her butt up and take her back to New York. She was still in shock Brian had had the guts to carry the whole thing out and be as so brave to tie her up. She smiled to herself, thinking how funny of was when thought about. She was starting to like this 'bad boy' side of Brian. "Brian, these crooked cops and their threats, they can make up anything. They can pin it on anyone for anything. Anytime. Once you fall into their web, they'll come after you time and time again. Just remember that when you make your decision." Tiffany said, laying back on the bed, sighing and looking him in the eyes.

"So, I'm supposed to let them threaten you? I can't risk that, Tiff." Brian kneeled down by the bed, looking at her in worry. "I'd rather do their bitch work a hundred times over if it means protecting you or anyone in our crew." He said, in a softer voice, playing with her hair.

"You decide then," Tiffany nodded, falling in love with him all over again at his intent expression. ""Is your tatic to only tie me up and make me talk to you? Cause then I would truly be disappointed then. Tiffany slowly smiled. Brian grinned boyishly, looking down.

"Just like that it's over?" Brian asked, still smiling. "You don't hate me?" He looked confused for a second, reminding Tiffany of Jordan's comical lost expression.

"Do me a favor, Brian." Tiffany looked at him, expressionless.

"Anything." He said, not able to hide his big smile of victory. He was happy he had gotten her to listen and it clearly showed.

"Can ya pop yourself on the back of the head?" She tried not to laugh. "I flat out asked you to take advantage of me and you're still just talking." She pretended to pout.

"I'll show you some talking." Brian promised, getting on top of her and kissing her. To his surprise , she didn't fight him.

* * *

"Can I help you?" Jordan opened the hotel room door, thinking it was her room service breakfast she had ordered for Dominic as a surprise. She had just put on her leg brace and was getting things together to leave while Dominic had ran to the store.

"We're lookin for Dominic Toretto." A cop said, pushing his way into the room. He was looking around, not paying attention to Jordan. Jordan looked around, keeping her calm and wits about her.

"He's not here." Jordan shrugged, kicking the empty Corona bottles under the bed nonchalantly as they stood on the opposite side of her.

"Bullshit. We know he's here and you're a minor." The second cop scoffed, circling her and eyeing her closely. She smiled at him, not showing an ounce of the fear that was stirring inside of her from the bad experiences with bad cops.

"What are you here for? I don't remember really inviting you in." Jordan smartly pretended to be confused.

"Just told you, little girl." The cop sneered.

"Yeah, well, you came, he's not here, so you can leave." Jordan said, inching ever so closely to the phone and something she could find to help her out if need be.

"What if we decide we don't wanna leave? How about we stay here and wait for him, since you already admitted he was here. Then, we'll arrest him and be on our way." The cop in Jordan's face suggested.

"How bout not? How about you leave and I'll have him call?" Jordan retorted, staring him down, showing no fear.

"You little, stuck up bitch." The cop, loosing his temper, hauled off and hit her in her jaw. Jordan kneed him and moved away form his hitting range. She took off for the door, running into Brian, of all people.

"Hey, what the hell you guys doing here?" Brian asked, putting his arms around Jordan. "You okay?" He asked. She nodded, taking a deep breath. She went outside, at his push, complying. "You want Verone, you better back the fuck up and I'm not even fucking playing." Brian got in the first cop's face, his fists clenched.

"We were here on a tip. Your boy Toretto is messing with a minor. It's a legit charge, O'Connor." The cop said defensively.

"Legit or not, she's my sister and they got my consent, you ass. Secondly, my whole crew has immunity and ya pull another stunt like this and I'll have you off the force so fast your head will spin. Bet on that, are we clear?" He asked, his tone deep and dark as only a protective brother could sound.

* * *

"The hospital is gonna be so mad." Jesse said, later that night to Jordan. She had managed to hold off one more night before going back to the hospital. She smiled.

"Yeah, I know. It's great." She laughed, toasting with Jesse. He rolled his eyes at her.

"You okay? You've been on that same Corona for like an hour." Jesse said, concerned, wondering if he should say anything to Dominic or Brian.

"I'm all good." Jordan smiled. She had taken some of her pain medicine earlier and the one Corona she had managed to sip on, was making her sweat more than she had wanted. "I'll be back." Jordan said, nodding as she sat her Corona down. She went into the deserted kitchen, staring out the window for a minute.

"You okay?" Tiffany asked, leaning on the counter. Jordan jumped and turned around, after washing off her face with cold water.

"I'm fine, Tiff. Did Jess send ya in here? Crazy boy." Jordan laughed. Tiffany touched her face, frowning. Jordan knew she couldn't know what happened because she had covered it well with make up. The bruise that was on the base of her cheek was well hid, or so she thought.

"Now I know my girl well enough to know she woulda normally be drinking more and I know for damn sure you wouldn't have set a Corona down unless something's wrong. Spill it and what the hell happened to your face?" Tiffany asked as Tempest came in to get a refill on her rum and coke.

"She okay?" Tempest asked, raising an eyebrow as she poured her drink.

"I'm fine" Jordan frowned at them both. "The cop hit me, but it wasn't a big deal. Brian woulda went crazy on him and got in trouble." Jordan shrugged. Tiffany grabbed her by the shoulders, glaring.

"Did my brother not teach you a lesson?" Tiffany asked, while Tempest watched, smiling. "J, you can't hide that shit. It has to be dealt with." Tiffany said, looking into Jordan's dilated pupils. She could always tell when Jordan was drunk, high, or drugged by those give away eyes.

"Ok, I'm sorry." Jordan said, looking down. "Can we not make a big deal of it? Please? I have to go back tomorrow and I don't want any drama." Jordan begged. Tiffany hugged her, surprising her. Jordan had managed to get an extra night before returning in the early morning.Tiffany didn't want to spoil her last night for her.

"I'll let you off the hook this one time, okay, you got that? Next time you keep some shit like that to yourself, I'm gonna personally kick your ass." Tiffany told her. Jordan nodded and sighed in relief when she left. Tempest, however, was still staring at her.

"What?" Jordan asked, ducking as if scared of the words that were going to come out of her mouth.

"You know, I know 'ol girl is in love. That is twice in a day she has let someone off the hook. First your brother and now you. Either she is changing or it is the O'Connor charm." Tempest shook her head, as though in disbelief.

"Yeah, yeah." Jordan laughed, relieved Tempest wasn't going to scold her. Jordan walked over to her and watched her drink her third rum and coke. "How ya feelin, Temp?" She smiled, wishing she felt as good as Tempest seemed to be feeling.

"Oh, I'm good. I didn't say you're off my shit list though." Tempest nodded. "You pull that crap again, and one of us is gonna have to school ya. Again. If Ice was here, well, you already know what he'd do." Tempest said, her tone firm but with a not so harsh expression. "You got to learn that guys can't be hittin you and getting away with it, J." Tempest said, her voice softer as she looked at the bruise. Jordan nodded, looking almost like a whipped puppy.

"Is Ice even alive?" Jordan managed to ask, figuring she was already on her list, why not add more to it.

"Yes, Darlin, the lucky guy he is, yes." Tempest hugged her, laughing. She couldn't stay mad at Jordan too long. Jordan wasn't someone you could be mad at for a long time. "I'm not so much mad as I am worried how you don't tell the guys but girl, you can't just accept a guy beatin on ya and not tell anyone." Tempest hugged her.

"Oh, I am so privileged, for you to hug me in public." Jordan teased, laughing.

"Well, I damn sure wouldn't be a huggin ya in private." Tempest retorted, ruffling Jordan's hair. "You damn Barbie wanna be." She teased.

"That would be Corona Barbie to you, Miss Grease Monkey." Jordan quipped. They walked back into the room, finding only Tiffany. She was kicked back on the couch, listening to the radio. "Hit 'Em Up Style" was on by Blu Cantrell. Tempest pushed Jordan down, propping her leg up under a pillow. Tiffany laughed at Jordan's 'excuse me' look. Tempest began to sing the lyrics.

"You guys want some herbal enhancement while our boys are gone?" Tiffany asked mischievously.

"Sure, why not." Tempest laughed. Tiffany lit up the joint as Jordan tried to get comfortable. She was looking pained when Tiffany handed her the joint. "You know this song is so right so many levels. All but the damn fucking with the ride part." Tempest laughed. "Never mess wit acar. It's not the car's fault." She grinned. Jordan blew out her hit and shook her head after a moment of thinking.

"No, cuz ya can't mess up the clothes. Especially the shirts. What else would you be able to sleep in?" Jordan asked, already feeling the effect of the weed.

"Oh, you are so hopeless at times." Tempest teased.

"No, you wouldn't get rid of the socks." Tiffany said, interrupting their fight. Jordan looked at her, smiling she was on her side for once. She could never win these petty arguments.

"And you're reasoning would be…."Tempest folded her arms, curious to know Tiffany's thought.

"You need their socks to put the soap in when you beat their asses." Tiffany smiled so calmly they all three cracked up.

"I'm lost." Jordan, who had stopped laughing at Tiffany's comment , looked truly lost. Tiffany and Tempest had long ago dubbed that look priceless.

"J, if ya put a bar of soap in a sock and beat someone with it, they only feel pain. No bruises. No evidence. Especially while they sleep." Tiffany explained, holding the joint to her mouth.

"Ohhhhhh." Jordan nodded, her big blue eyes showing the registration of what Tiffany had just said slowly.

"LIGHTBULB." Tempest cracked up. Tiffany went to answer the door, finding a very scared looking Megan and an angry Diego.

"Hey guys. You aright?" Tiffany asked, looking outside to make sure no one was there in the yard. She was always on guard these days and the drama earlier in the day didn't help to settle her uneasiness.

"We just got pulled the hell over and the fucking cop wanted to know where J was and if she was with Dom." Diego said, shivering from the cold night air. "Oops, sorry Tiff. Didn't know she was in here." Diego covered her mouth up. Tiffany waved her hand, as though to dismiss it.

"As she always says, no big. She's high and chillin. Did he try any shit? You get his name?" Tiffany asked.

"Meggo!" Jordan jumped up, hugging her friend.

"J!" Megan grinned, playfully mocking her tone.

"You guys wanna drink?" Tempest asked, tossing Diego a drink.

"I'm good. We can't stay long." Megan smiled, handing Jordan a wrapped box.

"Aw, for me? Tear." Jordan said, mocking her favorite move, "Bring It On". They laughed and Jordan eagerly tore into it.

"I figured you could use some stuff for the hospital." Megan shrugged. "Plus, there's something in there for ya." She smiled, excited to see her expression. Jordan opened the _American Cheerleader Magazine_ to the paper clipped page and saw her picture. She gasped, sitting down slowly.

"Oh my god, how did ya do that? NO one has my cheerleading pictures!" Jordan smiled, looking at her as the featured cheerleader of the month in the magazine. Her mouth was dropped open in shock.

"I found them." Tej walked in, happy to see her so happy. She had a huge smile he had yet to see until tonight. "Brian gave me some leads and I got them. And Diego and Meg did the rest." Tej sat down. Tiffany handed him the last of the joint.

"Two points for Tej." Tempest whispered, grinning. She motioned for Diego to follow her in the kitchen. "So, what happened tonight?" She asked, making another drink.

"We got a bloody fucking speeding ticket, even though he didn't have us clocked for shit." Diego frowned. "He wanted to know where he could find J and that he knew we were part of Dom's team." Diego sighed, quite irritated.

"Sorry to drag you both all up in the drama." Tempest said. She checked her cell phone for messages and realized it had been more than a half hour since the guys had left. "You up for another ride?" She grinned. "I think we are gonna have to find us some cops who know what is going on." She grinned, grabbing her keys and more than ready for a go at some crooked cop game.

"Hell, yeah. Let's do this!" Diego laughed, going to tell Megan she'd be back shortly.


	65. The Wet Hornet

Chapter 65

Fancy meeting you guys here." Tempest said to Brian at a local grocery store they just had happend to be at the same time as him. Diego had drove this time, the both of them looking for trouble when they had spotted the crew's cars. Brian grinned, standing beside his driver side door. The girls had caught him just in time.

"Hey Temp." He grinned, putting the case of Corona in the car.

"Hey yourself. You know, I still don't know about you." Tempest circled Brian, her eyes narrowed to slants. He grinned again and rolled his eyes, as though he was scoffing.

"You don't trust me?" He asked, pointing to himself with a shit eating grin. Tempest held up her arms.

"This is what happens when you REALLY kidnap someone. Damn your girl don't got any rope burns." Tempest showed him her rope burns from her struggle. He shrugged, as a loss for words. "You didn't really kidnap her, did ya?" She clicked her teeth, her game face on. Brian looked so bewildered she wasn't sure how much longer she could keep the interrogation act up.

"She just didn't put up a fight." Brian said, seeming like he was getting nervous.

"Whateva." Tempest rolled her eyes.

"So, Miss Whateva, we ever gonna find out what happened to Ice?" Dominic asked, grinning.

"Ice? Ice, who?" She cackled evilly, still staring at Brian. She pretended as though she was gonna have a go at him with her upper body, but pulled back laughing.

"Seriously, what'd you do to the guy?" Vince asked, leaning on Brian's car from the passenger side. Diego ran up, Roman chasing her . They were laughing, making Brian relieved to have a distraction from Tempest's grilling.

"Come on, Temp, let's get back to our plans." Diego screamed as Roman tickled her ruthlessly.

"Yeah, Ice is alive." Tempest said, nodding, and getting in Diego's car. "He's tied up in his room right now." Tempest yelled as they drove away.

"She can't be serious!" Leon shook his had as he stared after his dream girl in amazement.

"THAT'S why we tried to keep you from liking her. To protect you." Vince patted Leon on the shoulder, grinning as they watched the car disappear out of sight quickly.

"Did you see their faces? It was great!" Diego laughed, cruising down town.

"It was pretty sweet. I just wonder how long it will be before someone realizes where he is." She laughed, almost feeling guilty. She quickly dismissed it. 'I guess I'm morally bankrupt for doing that." She nodded, analyzing the situation.

"You were serious?! Oh my gosh!" Diego laughed, even harder. After she had settled down, she noticed they were being followed from a distance. She heeded a u-turn and cruised a different way for a test of her senses. The car disappeared and she again relaxed.

"Hell yeah, I was." Tempest turned up the radio, jamming. She was on top of the lookout for any sign of cops she could mess with. She was ready to school some crooked cops.

"You and Tiff are downright scary sometimes. I'd hate to be the one to meet you in a dark alley on the opposite side of you." Diego said, not really joking at all. She was truly in awe of how evil, rough, tough, and mean they could be when necessary.

"Nah, we're nice. Till someone pisses us off. Then they just have to accept the fact they'll be eating their teeth." Tempest said simply, a huge grin on her face, as though she was proud. She saw bright headlights from behind and then the car was rammed from behind. The next thing Tempest saw was the spinning, rolling, and everything went black.

* * *

"Ok, guys, I gotta go. I'm out." Tiffany said, later that night, after the guys had returned. Brian looked at her in shock, as though she was nuts. "What?" She snapped, sounding harsher than she had meant to.

"You're leaving? Business, right?" Brian followed her to the car.

"Yeah. And?" She asked.

"Tiff, things are too deep right now for you to be going off in the middle of the night, by yourself, and shit." His eyes flashed.

"We've addressed this issue already. I gotta go and get back before the wet hornet comes into town." Tiffany started her car. She looked at Brian half pissed, half happy he was concerned. Damn, she though, he was changing her.

"The wet hornet? What the hell?" Brian asked as she pulled out, leaving him with no answer, only a wave. He went back inside, lost in though as the phone rang.

* * *

"Hello." Jordan answered, her words sounding slightly slurred. Dominic played with her hair as she sat on the floor in between his legs as he sat on the couch. She had taken the cordless hostage for the night, as the phone was like a best friend to her.

"I'm calling in regards to a Tempest and Diego." A lady said. Jordan sat up.

"Who is this?' It's like 3 am. Are they okay?" She asked, looking at Dominic. He held her hand, rubbing it for support.

"Lemme talk to them." Dominic said, gently taking the phone.

"Rome!" Jordan jumped up, tears in her eyes, already assuming the worst.

"Hey. Hey. Hold up. Girly, what is wrong?" He came from the kitchen, holding out his arms and catching her.

"Temp and Di were in a car accident. The car rolled six times." Jordan grabbed her jacket, already heading for the door, Roman behind her.

"Bri, I'm takin J. We'll see ya at the hospital." Roman yelled, Tej right behind him.

"Giimme the keys. You ain't drivin all worked up and shit like this." Tej held out his hands for the keys. Roman surrendered.

"Hurry up." Jordan said, getting in the middle of the front seat of Roman's Spyder. She knew Dominic wouldn't be happy, but she didn't care at the moment. It never dawned on her that she was due at the very same hospital very soon herself.

* * *

"Where the hell is Tempest?" Ice fumed, almost 30 minutes later. His plane was just landing in LA's airport, on the phone with Tiffany, who was waiting at the gate for him.

"Ice, might wanna chill." Tiffany said, biting on her nail. Brian had just called her about the wreck.

"Tiff, I was fucking tied up in my room for two days. She crossed the line. I wanna know where she's at. NOW." He said, exiting the plane and walking down the attached corridor. He saw Tiffany and hung up the phone. She hugged him automatically, saying no words. "What's wrong?" He asked, holding her out at arm's length.

"Diego and Temp were in a car accident, Ice. The guys are there but there is no word yet." Tiffany said, her gut instinct telling her it was foul play. She had tried to warn the girls but still felt as though she was part of the blame. Ice and her raced to the hospital in silence.

"Hey Ice." Roman nodded grimily as the two walked up.

"You okay, Tiff?" Brian asked, putting his arms around her, She nodded. "Hey Ice." He said after her response. He wondered how they had met up so fast, his look of confusion showing it all.

"He is your wet hornet I was talking about." Tiffany sighed, laying her head on Brian's chest. She was mentally and physically exhausted. It was nearly 5 am.

"Any word? Are they okay?" Ice asked, his gaze fixated on the floor.

"Nothing, Man." Brian said.

"Tiff, you got J? She has to get checked in." Dominic walked in, concerned for Tiffany. He knew she had a lot going on I that head of hers.

"She's not with me. I just got here." Tiffany pulled away from Brian, looking worried.

"She's already checked in." Tej walked up and said. Dominic looked at him coldly. He stared at him harshly as though he wanted to say something. Out of respect for Tiffany, he refrained. "We saw Di's car. It's beyond totaled." Tej told Leon and the group in a low voice.

"Damn, Ro's already trippin." Leon shook his head. A doctor in a white coat came out, chart in hand.

"Are they okay?" Roman jumped up, anxious.

"I am Diego's doctor." The doctor said, sitting beside the group. "I need to talk to her family." He said.

"We are her family." Roman assured him. He then realized the irony of him saying he was family when they were two different races.

"She'll be out in about 30 minutes or so. She has a sprained ankle and some bruising." The doctor said, knowing he would loose the fight of the family issue.

"Thank you, Doctor." Leon nodded to the doctor, knowing Roman was focused on Diego's whereabouts.

"The police will be here to talk to her soon. Standard procedure when there is a serious accident and a victim." The doctor said, leaving before anyone could say anything,

"A victim? Shit, tiff, you gotta find out how my girl is." Ice said, his face draining.

"I know they aren't gonna put this on her. She knows how to drive. The way her car was there is no way,…." Roman jumped up, ready to go after the doctor.

"Sit down, Man. Be here for her, man." Leon held him back.

"I'm on it, Bro. Sit tight." Tiffany hugged her brother. She went to the nurses station and prepared to inch her way back there however she could.


	66. Under the Knife

Chapter 66

"I need to see my sister." Tiffany lied to the attending nurse, trying desperately to find out how Tempest was doing.

"Name?" The cheerful nurse asked.

"Tempest Races." Tiffany said impatiently, tapping her foot.

"Yes, she's in room 2 down the hall. They're getting her ready." The nurse said quietly.

"Ready?" Tiffany asked, her hear beating faster. She held onto the counter, not knowing if she wanted to know the answer. "Can I see her?" She asked.

"Sure, go right in. Or do you need me to escort you down there?" The nurse asked. Tiffany shook her head and left, walking against the wall. She had a nauseated feeling and she was scared to face any sort of bad news. She walked in, gasping. There was, what she assumed, was Tempest's Body. The white sheet covered the body from head to toe. Tiffany felt tears stream down her face. She sat down in the chair next to the bed and laid her head on the metal bars of the bed. It was too much for her to bear.

* * *

"Dom! You made it in time!" Jordan's eyes lit up. She was in the pre-op room, flipping through the television channels.

"Well, of course." He grinned, kissing her forehead. "Cause if I would have known, I would have come with you." He said, looking at the I.V. in her arm.

"Sorry. Are they ok?" Jordan chewed on her lip nervously.

"Di's okay. Sprained ankle. You nervous Baby Doll?" He asked, stroking her hair.

"I'm just ready to get it over with. Brian and the doctor promised this was the last surgery." Jordan smiled. The nurse came in, syringe in hand.

"This is some Morphine that will relax you just a tad." The nurse explained, injecting it into her I.V.

"Is that normal?" Dominic folded his arms, looking skeptical.

"Yes, for her type of surgery. Ok Dear, about ten more minutes and they'll come for you." The nurse smiled, covering Jordan up. Jordan frowned and Dominic could tell she wanted to swat her out of the room.

"That's creepy. They'll be coming for you." Jordan shivered, making Dominic laugh.

"You're too funny Baby Doll." Dominic smiled, holding her hand as he sat beside her.

"Is that why you love me?" Jordan smiled, talking slower. She looked Dominic in the eyes.

"Yes, Glossy eyes, that's why I love you." Dominic laughed, hugging her. He loved her, but he loved her more when she was her silly, blonde self.

"Yeah, thought so." Jordan said, fighting to keep her eyes open. She became serious. "I'm scared Dom." She said, batting her big eyes at him.

"Hey, there's nothing to be scared of." He said, tracing the outline of her face gently. "I'm here and I'll be right beside you when you wake up." Dominic promised, staring intently into her eyes. She smiled and started to giggle. "You amaze me." He said, winking at her.

"You think Temp's okay? Cause I can't imagine her not…" Jordan trailed off as Dominic put a finger to her lips to silence her.

"She'll be okay. Right now worry about you." Dominic said.

"Are you Jordan O'Connor?" Another nurse breezed in. She nodded sleepily. "Okay, we're ready for you in the OR." The nurse told her, checking her I.V. line.

"Dom, I love you." Jordan said, not letting go of his hand. He gave her a reassuring squeeze, leaned down, then kissed her.

"It's gonna be okay, Baby Doll. I promise." Dominic cupped her face in his hands, kissing her. "I love you." He said.

"I know. I love you too." Jordan smiled. They took her off. As soon as she was out of sight, he got on his cell phone and called Tiffany. There was no answer. He headed downstairs towards the waiting room, his heart heavy with dread. He knew his crew couldn't take much more and he still had to find out what had made Diego crash in the first place.

"Hey Dom, Man, I hope you didn't think I was….." Tej said, after the elevator had opened and Dominic had gotten on. Dominic hadn't meant to ignore him, he was so deep in thought he hadn't noticed him.

"Look, I don't want to discuss this right now." Dominic said, rubbing his face. "How's Temp and Di?" He asked. The elevator took him to the emergency room floor.

"Dom, J okay?" Brian asked as the elevator opened. Brian, Dominic thought, must have been on his way to the floor Jordan was on.

"Yeah, They said it'd be at least an hour, maybe two." Dominic said. "Any word on Temp?" He asked. Brian shook his head.

"It was Tony. I'm trying to stop Ro from goin after him. Dom, I gotta talk to you." Brian said, his forehead wrinkled in worry.

"Talk." Dominic said, watching Tej hug Diego. Roman was pacing, a measure he used to try to control his temper sometimes.

"Just promise me you'll hear it all before you jump to conclusions." Brian looked him in the eyes. "I got like an hour to decide what I'm gonna do." Brian said nervously. Dominic nodded.

"Tiff and I were fightin because of this." Brian showed Dominic the badge.

"You're serious? It better be your old one." Dominic took a deep breath.

"Dom, I'm stuck, Man. And I need help. Ice is too worried about Temp. Tiff, hell, she, I had to tie her up to make her listen. She broke off the engagement. But she's left it up to me and I don't know what to do." Brian said, running his hands through his hair, his words broken and him not knowing what to say.

"Let's go grab a cup of coffee and talk." Dominic nodded, getting that Brian was trying to be honest and sincere. If Tiffany had given him a chance to explain, he figured he should to.

"Tiff, why the hell you cryin? Brian hurt you? I'ma hafta kick his ass." Tempest lifted her head off the pillow and out from underneath the sheet and growled sleepily. Tiffany jumped up in shock, stumbled backwards, and stared at her friend in disbelief.

"I am so gonna kick your ass. This is the last time I cry for your ass." Tiffany said, feeling Tempest's pulse to make sure she wasn't hallucinating.

"What the hell did I do?" Tempest asked, looking confused.

"The way the nurse was talking, and you being covered up from head to toe in a white sheet…you do the math." Tiffany said, wiping her eyes.

"Damn, you was trippin. I was just cold and they wouldn't turn out the lights. Something 'bout a concussion. " Tempest complained, holding her head. "Can we get outta here now? Wait, how's Di? Is she okay?" Tempest asked, switching subjects at light speed.

"Slow down, Girl. She's all right. No, you can't go home. They didn't say what's wrong with you and if I were you, I'd stay here. Ice is out there like a wolf waitin for a sheep to eat. " Tiffany warned, shaking her head.

"Gawd. Who let him out?" Tempest tried to not smile. Her head was beginning to pound. Tiffany walked over and turned out the lights for her. "Thanks." She smiled gratefully.

"I had someone go get him.. He couldn't stay in there and I would like to see you live. Did the doctor's talk to you yet? The crew's going nuts worrying bout you." Tiffany smiled, happy and relieved, becoming tired again.

"Figures" Tempest muttered, playing. She, too, was glad Tiffany had saved him from a long drawn out torture. "They said I have a concussion and I gotta stay her for like two damn days. I say I am ready to go." Tempest said, attempting to sit up.

"Lay your evil ass down, Tempest." Ice said, leaning on the door frame and in time to see her wince from the throbbing of her head as she had tried to get up. "You need to follow doctor's orders." He said, not really knowing to be pissed at her or to take her in his arms.

She was laying there, her head wrapped in white gauze, several cuts on her face, and a bruise on her shoulder that looked painful.

'Ok, so if you are her for a couple of days, I am gonna go see about getting J a roommate." Tiffany coughed, hiding her smile. She was glad to have the excuse to leave. She didn't want to have to mediate between the two. She still felt they were both wrong and they just needed to call a truce.

"Hey, tight. It'll be like having comedy central in my room." Tempest joked to Tiffany as she was headed out the door. Her and Tiffany had often joked about Jordan being their best form of amusement and comedy relief. She was just as funny as a comedian, only she made no effort to be one. It was the blondeness, the two had decided. "Hi Ice." Tempest said, her cheeks flushing from his stare.

"Hi yourself." He said, no emotion or expression in his voice. "So, you wanna talk to me? I mean, at all? Cause if you think…" Ice started, his voice low. One thing about Ice, Tempest mused, was that he was always considerate of her and her feelings. Even though he was big, bad Ice, he had yet to raise his voice or his hand to her. It wasn't because she would do the same back to him, he couldn't have cared less if she would have or not. He loved her and had for such a long time at that. He was ready to do anything to get her to realize this.

"Ice, you pissed me off. Yes, you moron, I love you." Tempest smiled and said softly. He leaned down and kissed her, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"I love you too, Hot. You are the ONLY person who could pull a stunt like that and get away with it. Bet that." He grinned, playing with her hair. She nodded, smiling at him. "Can we call a truce? Can we end the war, will you be my girl, and can we stop playing these games?" Ice asked, all at once. The sight of her mixed with how much he loved her had overtaken him and he was not going to stop until thy had worked their problems out.

"You're gonna let me live? Big, bad Ice is gonna let Me live?" Tempest joked, playing with his hand and meeting his eyes. He laughed, shook his head, and kissed her.

"Don't tell anyone or I'll hafta kill ya." He winked at her. "Can it be our secret?" He asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll keep it on the down low." She nodded. "But choo don't scare me." She played, using her slang to joke. He kissed her and held her in his arms. She sighed happily. "I guess it is better when we're not fighting." She said, thinking out loud.

"So, let's make it official." Ice murmured, kissing her neck.

"Oh, it's official." She said, smiling happily and playing with Ice's dark blonde hair.

"Are you two good? Is the World War Three over?" Brian and Tiffany knocked softly on the door.

"Mayyyybe." Tempest answered in her normal, but ornery voice with a grin. "Did you win with the nurses, Tiff? Do I get to have Miss Blondie for a roomie?" She asked. Tiffany nodded.

"I pulled some strings, yeah." Tiffany smiled. "They should be coming to move you any time." She said, leaning in Brian's arms. No sooner than the words were out of her mouth, the orderly appeared.

"Are you Tempest Races?" The orderly asked.

"Depends on who wants to know." Tempest cracked, knowing she was intimidating. She loved to throw her intimidation game on new people, especially an unsuspecting people.

"Play nice." Brian joked as the orderly got her IV situated and ready for transfer.

"Yay, I get to go for a ride." Tempest said sarcastically, shivering.

"I'll be right up after I tell the guys you are okay." Ice kissed her. He looked at his sister and Brian. "Can you make sure she gets there okay?" He asked.

"Of course." Brian said, feeling much better since he had come clean to Dominic.

Brian and Tiffany followed Tempest to the third floor to find a very groggy Jordan and Dominic already in the room.

"Tempest." Jordan said, her voice not sounding anything but an excited hoarseness. She attempted to left her head off the pillow.

"She just came out of recovery." Dominic told Brian, Tiffany, and Tempest.

"Dang, J, ya took the window." Tempest said playfully, making Jordan giggle. .

"Glad to see you're okay." Jordan said, her eyes closed.

'"I am, Girly. I'm always okay. You hurtin, Darlin? Cause I can get a nurse." Tempest said, being her usual feisty self. Ice grinned, happy to see his girl getting back up to par quickly.


	67. The attempt TO intimidate

Chapter 67

"Hey, J, how are ya?" Johnny asked, sneaking into Jordan and Tempest's room. Jordan bolted up, her leg throbbing. His high cheek bones and his hair cut were easy to distinguish, even in the pitch black room.

"Johnny? Why do you keep torturing me?" Jordan asked, her throat dry and her leg not letting her move. He grabbed her wrist and her arm.

"J, I'm going to torture you until you realize how much I love you. IF you get back with me, we have no problems." He said, shrugging his shoulders and putting his hand over her mouth. She tried to scream but it was too late. "I'm not going to take you yet so shut the hell up before I overdose you." He growled. He was crouched between the window and her bed. Tempest laid not five feet away from Jordan. Her mind raced, trying to think quickly. He stared at her, his eyes locked into hers. He took a deep breath and traced her face, making her turn her head away in disgust.

"Please." She managed to whimper, her body trembled.

"Shhhh...I'm leaving. I just wanted to see you." He smiled insanely, enjoying watching her squirm. He leaned down, kissing her forehead. Jordan cringed. "Same old J, huh? I'll see you shortly." He said, walking out, his hand on the gun attached to his belt. Jordan watched him leave. She leapt out of bed, as painful as it was, and slammed the door.

"What the hell?" Tempest asked in a loud voice, startled from her deep sleep. She sat up to se Jordan barricaded against the door, sobbing. "J, Baby Girl, what's wrong?" She asked.

"He..." She took a deep breath between sobs. "Was here." She said, leaning over, holding her leg and rocking back and forth.

"J, it was a nightmare, Darlin." Tempest swung her legs over the side of the bed to get up. She walked over to Jordan, who was drenched with sweat.

"No, no, no. No, it wasn't." Jordan moaned as a sharp pain shot through her leg. Tempest got her phone and called Ice. He came bolting through the door after Tempest had managed to get Jordan to move away from it.

"J, you've had dreams before that seemed real, Sweetheart. I'm not saying you are wrong, but it had to be a nightmare." Ice said, his tone gentle.

"I'm blonde but not insane. He was here." Jordan said, tears streaming down her face as she rubbed her stinging arm.

"Miss O'Connor, there is absolutely NO reason for you to get out of bed." An old nurse frowned. She held up a needle filled with sedative.

"NO! I don't want that or any medicine from you! Johnny had a needle! What if you are on his side?! Ice, if you love me, you won't let her give me that!" Jordan practically screamed. Jordan was on her bed, ready to yank out the iv connection, opposite side of the nurse.

As the nurse moved closer, Jordan moved closer to the opposite end of the bed. She continued to back up away from the nurse, her eyes focused on the needle.

"You need this. They are going to have to redo your leg as it is. If you keep moving, I will get someone to hold you down." She threatened. The nurse made a surprise lunge for one of the iv ports and Jordan jumped backwards. Brian, coming up behind her, caught her just before she fell off the bed.

"J, Baby, J." He said, looking into her eyes as Jordan fought to stare at her threat. "J, I'm not going to let her give you anything, ok?" He assured her. He nodded to Ice and Ice gentlemanly escorted the nurse out.

"Tej, Rome, guard this door. She is flipped the hell out. Are you sure he wasn't here? She's pretty convincing convincing." Ice said.

"No one was here. Me and Rome just got here but V, Jesse, and Leon have been here all night." Tej replied.

"Whatever. Just don't leave. And someone call Dom." Ice said, looking at Vince, Leon, and Jesse walking up.

"Can't. I had to use his phone and he fled before he got it back." Vince said, wondering why Ice was glaring at him so violently.

"J, talk to me, Baby Girl." Brian held Jordan as she shook. She was so worked up that she was almost hyperventilating.

"Here, Bri." Tempest handed him a wet wash cloth. He wiped Jordan's forehead . "Hey, J, I'ma call Tiff, Ok?" She asked Jordan, her arms folded. Jordan nodded, still crying and shaking. "Tiff? It's Temp. Where ya at? Are you busy?" She asked, all at once before Tiffany could get a word in.

"I'm just finishing some loose deals and collecting some money." Tiffany said as it began to rain. "Why, what's wrong?" She asked.

"J says Tran was here. I was hoping you could come up here with..." Tempest went into the bathroom to avoid Jordan over hearing. "Something for pain or to calm her. For some reason, she is not trusting the nurses. She is flipped out and is freaking." Tempest said. She was hoping he hadn't been there because she would really fell guilty for not being awake to end his miserable life.

"On my way, for sure." Tiffany said, sprinting to her car. She floored the accelerator, running every red light she encountered. A cop was soon behind her and followed, his lights on. She looked at there newly installed scanner and was thankful for Leon and his knowledge of electronics and scanners.

"Pull over." The cop ordered through a street speaker.

"Is this the officer behind the white mustang?" Tiffany asked, finding the clearest channel and pushing for an answer.

"I am the officer behind you, now pull over and make this easy on yourself. You are already in many violations." The officer came back on the scanner.

"Run my tags and back the hell off." Tiffany said, her eyes on the road and attempting to get to the hospital.

"It says you have clearance but in no specific jurisdiction." The cop replied, still on her tail.

"Why don't you scroll down on your page and read it. I have state wide clearance. Now back the hell off! I have an emergency." Tiffany hissed loudly.

"Ok, ok, I see now. Do you need an escort?" He asked.

"You wanna blow it for me? I can't have you pulling up with me. No thanks." Tiffany said. She laughed as he slowed behind her. She loved having her authority. She gave her car to the valet people and rushed inside. Dominic rushed in, right behind her. He noticed her looking tired and exhausted. "Dom, have you seen J?" She asked.

"No, why? Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Tran was in her room. But no one believes her. She won't trust anyone. So, help me go in there and hold her so I can give her some medicine. I called Diego too." She said, as they walked.

"Hell no." He frowned, his body tensing. "Yo, Arizona, I got her." He said, taking her from Brian's arms. He kissed Jordan's forehead.

"I wanna go home." Jordan looked at Dominic with her big blue eyes.

"What if Tiff gets a doctor? One she trusts? And we call Diego?" Dominic asked as Jordan clung to him. Behind her back, Tiffany injected the pain/sedative into Jordan's iv.

"I guess." Jordan said, her words becoming slower and her breathing staring to slow down. The medicine was taking effect over her body and she was beginning to relax. Dominic saw her staring at him out of the corner of his eye.

"What's up, Baby Doll?" He asked, playing with her hair. "I'm sorry I left." He said, almost feeling guilty. If only Vince hadn't needed to use the phone, he could have been there much quicker, he thought.

"He was here. Really. They don't believe me." She said softly, licking her dry lips. "I want to talk to Tiff." She said, her eyes closed.

"I'm here, Babe, I'm right here." Tiffany said, looking at her arm. "We believe you. I see his hand print. We believe you, I promise." She said.

"Why does he keep torturing me?" Jordan asked, her voice hoarse.

"He's very sick in the head, Girly. But we're gonna take care of him." Tiffany said, her voice determined. She waited until Jordan had fallen asleep before saying anything else. "I gotta jet. My boy that is on case is getting really close to tracking psycho boy down." She smiled, checking Jordan's iv to make sure it was okay.

"I came as soon as I could." Diego told Brian, who was posted outside the door. He looked at her skeptically, then realized he was being almost ridiculous.

"Sorry." He grinned sheepishly. Tempest patted Brain on the back. She felt bad for him. Diego went inside, Brian and Tempest following him.

"I had to give her some of my medicine. She isn't trusting anyone." Tiffany told Diego as Tempest bolted for the bathroom, suddenly feeling sick.

"How did he get in here? Especially with Tempest in the room..." Brian trailed off, a though occurring to him. "Dom, as much as I hate to, wake her up." Brian said, his eyes intent. He needed to find out what Johnny had said and did.

"J, Baby Doll, wake up." Dominic sighed, shaking her. She looked at him, glossy eyed and dazed. Brian nodded at Dominic, as though to get him to ask her questions. "Did he have a needle or anything?" He asked grimly.

"A gun and a needle. He threatened Tempest." Jordan said, frowning and fighting her closing eyes.

"Temp! Hang on, homegirl.. He fucking drugged you!" Diego said, calling the emergency room.

"Temp, he drugged you." Brian said once he and Tiffany had walked into the bathroom where she was. She looked up at them in misery.

"Yeah, I am seeing this." She smiled weakly.

"I got a patient that needs her stomach pumped immediately. We are on our way." Diego instructed over the phone to her doctor friend.

"I'm fine." Tempest said, obviously lying. She leaned against the wall, feeling as though the room was spinning.

"Hey Hot, come on, Girl. Talk to me." Ice said, scooping her up as she was beginning to loose consciousness. She looked at him, trying to focus.

"Ice, bring her out here." Diego ordered.

"What's wrong with Tempest?" Jordan asked Dominic.

"Girly, I am fine. Quit trippin, Darlin, and go to sleep." Tempest forced herself to sound normal. Tiffany and Brian smiled at each other, both thinking how typical of Tempest it was for her to front like everything was fine when it wasn't.

"Off we go, Temp." Diego said, standing by a wheelchair. "Dom, you stayin with her?" She asked on the way out, nodding towards Jordan.

"If you find him, Tiff, I better get a piece of him." Tempest moaned on her way out, making Tiffany smile.

"No doubt, Home girl. Fo sho." Tiffany laughed. "Get well. I'll be back soon." She waved. "Poor Temp. Brian, I gotta go. Call me if you need me." Tiffany kissed Brian.

"Tiff, let me go with you." Brian begged. "I'm too on edge when you're gone." His ocean blue eyes studied her face.

"Bri.." She started. "You're just not ready and you know I can handle things. I'll be fine. I promise." She smiled softly, kissing him again.

"Fine. Go." He threw up his hands.

"Are you going to be okay?" She asked, pulling him close to her.

"Yeah, I'm just floored he was here." Brian admitted. " I shoulda never left." He looked down, his hands in his pockets.

"Brian, I shoulda killed the bastard when I had a chance. If we keep saying shoudla, then we'll never get anywhere. Stop." She smiled at him. "We're getting closer to finding him. and when we find him, it will be over." Tiffany played with Brian's blonde hair as she kept eye contact.

"Yeah, once we find him, the only problem we'll have is spreading him around and if there will be enough for all of those who want a piece." Brian grinned, looking lovingly into Tiffany's eyes. He watched her leave and sat down, mentally drained. Before he knew it, Mia was shaking him gently.

"Brian, are you okay?" She asked, concerned. She smiled as he looked at her and rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah, damn, I musta been out." He yawned. He looked at his watch. It had been almost three hours since Tiffany had left him. "What you doing up here?" he asked, noticing she had a bag o f stuff in her arms.

"I came to bring the girls some food." She smiled. " Can I go see them?" She asked, taking out a casserole. Brian laughed to himself. Good old Mia always making those casseroles. She walked into the girls' room. "Hey guys!" she said. Jordan rolled over and looked at her, not feeling so chipper.

"Hey." Tempest and Jordan both replied.

"I can't stay long but I brought you a casserole in case you are tired of hospital food." She said, sitting it down on the nightstand in between the two beds.

"Smells good." Jordan said, not really hungry. Her pain medicine was wearing off and she was feeling a little irritable for some reason.

"Thanks. So how are you guys? You get to come home anytime soon?" She asked.

"Nope." Jordan replied flatly, making Tempest hide her smile under the blanket. It was very seldom Jordan wasn't in a good mood and it was funny when she wasn't.

"Ok, well, I have an exam, so I better get going." She sighed, feeling more than unwanted.

"Thanks, Mia. It's been a long day. Sorry , Girl." Tempest lied, almost feeling sorry for her.

"Hey, I understand. Get well soon you guys." Mia smiled and went outside. She looked at Brian. "They are grumpy." She said. He nodded.

"Casserole. I can't stand casseroles." Jordan muttered.

"I second that one." Tempest


	68. Getting OUT

Chapter 68

"Come on, Girly. Time to get up." Diego told Jordan, four days later.

"No! I'm tired!" Jordan snapped, her voice louder than she had anticipated it to be. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap." Jordan apologized sincerely.

"No probs, Sugar Pops." Diego smiled, not letting Jordan's bad mood affect her. Jordan laughed at her saying.

"How are you always so chipper?" Jordan asked curiously as she got out of the bed. She was able to walk a little bit, with help.

"Good question, really." She laughed. "Maybe cause I got a new car today. On Tony." She smiled smugly, her eyes gleaming.

"What kind?" Jordan's eyes widened. "Rome made him pay, didn't he?" She asked, Cleary interested now.

"Let's just say revenge is sweet and everyone gets theirs in the end." Diego nodded, helping Jordan to sit down to put on some makeup. She was going home today and Diego knew she needed help. "they raced at the track, Rome won and took his car. Then he beat his ass literally. " She smiled with satisfaction as she brushed Jordan's hair.

"Sweet, what kind of car is it?" Jordan asked, putting the finishing touches on her make-up.

"Maxima. The kind V has. The boys are supposed to be redoing the paint job and such." Diego said happily. "So, you ready to bust out of here and go home?" She asked.

"Hell yeah. I hate it here." Jordan shuddered. She had been in what Tiffany had called a 'funk' ever since the whole Johnny Tran thing had happened.

"Okay, m'lady. You are all set and look stunning as usual. I'm off to the ER floor for a bit. Temp or one of the crew will be her tog et you in a few hours. You gonna be okay?" She asked, her British accent coming through strongly in her words. Jordan giggled, nodding, as Diego handed her a couple of newly bought magazines.

"You're too good to me." Jordan smiled gratefully.

"I know this. I'll be back in a bit to check on you." Diego promised. She answered her cell phone on her way out. "Talk to me, Tej. Wahtsuup?" She asked, waving one final time to Jordan as she headed out the door.

"Why you answerin Rome's phone?" Tej asked, looking at the cell phone to make sure he had dialed the right number.

"I don't know. We're not glued at the bloody hip. Maybe we got them mixed up again. What's wrong, Boy?" She asked, her voice still cheerful as always.

"I knew you guys shouldn't have gotten matchin phones. Tell me I was right. You gonna see him soon?" Tej asked, eating a beef jerky stick and chewing loudly.

"He's on his way to go eat. Like you're doing in my ear." Diego laughed. "What's the deal?" She asked, becoming a little worried.

"If you see him before I do, tell him I got a call from Jimmy and Suki. Carter Verone is out of prison AND he's in LA." He said, checking his watch. It had been hell of a day.

"Damn." Diego said, clocking in for her shift.

"Yeah, I'm tryin to warn a brother. Tell him to stay away from the soap." Tej said, not able to resist. He was laughing, despite the situation and new developments.

"Yeah, ok. Call him on my phone. He might pick up. Call me back if I need to leave work early." Diego instructed, putting on her scrubs jacket.

"Will do. Thanks, Di. Don't worry, it'll be fine." Tej said, not so sure himself.

"Hey J, wake up." Mia gently shook Jordan later that afternoon.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" She asked. "I mean, I thought Temp was on her way..." Jordan said, noticing she had hurt Mia's feelings.

"I got texted cause I was on my way anyways. I know I'm not as cool as them but give a girl a chance." She smiled, trying to hide her hurt.

"Aw, Mia, you know I love ya. And you are cool." Jordan hugged her, feeling bad she had sounded so hateful. " I have had that problem all day. Snapping and all." Jordan tried to explain.

"No worries. I'm a tough girl. I'm Dom's sister, remember." She laughed, making Jordan smile. Jordan looked at the nurse who had came in to remove her iv. "Why the needles?" She asked skeptically.

"One is saline to flush it out and the other is to relax you and help the pain when you get home. Once you walk out of here, it will start to hurt." The nurse explained.

"Diego sent her in here, J. I was out there." Mia nodded, making Jordan feel better. Jordan watched the nurse carefully, the drug taking effect almost immediately. Mia looked at the nurse. "we're going to need a wheelchair." She said. They wheeled Jordan out to Mia's car.

"Wow, Mia, you have really fixed up your car. Wait, tricked it out." Jordan looked at the new graphics on her car. "Those Chinese dragons look cool. I seen those on another car at wars, I think but they are tight." Jordan said, her eyes feeling droopy.

"Yeah, I have been working on it with some help of some friends of mine at school. I kinda get homesick sometimes." She admitted, buckling her seatbelt.

"Why don't you just quit and come home?" Jordan asked, as Mia adjusted her seat to lay back. Mia rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Yeah, like Dom would allow that. I have to be the brains." She said, almost sounding bitter.

"You work so hard and you're almost done, Mai. You're lucky." Jordan said, fighting to keep her eyes open.

"He's hard on me, but I know he is hard on you too." Mia said, pulling out slowly, as to not hurt Jordan's leg.

"No, I don't see it that way." Jordan smiles sweetly, at the mention of her boyfriend. "He's just...I guess he is Dom. I love him, Mai." Jordan smiled and yawned.

"Yeah, it's funny after all you have been through that you love him so much. I admire you, I really do." Mia said, taking a turn slower than she liked to. She usually like to drive crazy, something that had always been a heated subject with Dominic. She had to admit she had missed the usual fights and stuff of the house.

"No, Mia, You are the only one who is going to school and getting a better life. Although, I'm happy where I am at." She laughed, thinking of how great it was soon going to be sleeping in Dominic's clothes again, laying in his arms, and getting to drink her Coronas again. She was so ready to get home. She had almost drifted off to sleep when Mia's cell phone had rang.

"Hey, V. How's it goin?" She asked. She looked at Jordan , who had drifted off, back to sleep.

"I was just checkin to see if you were doin all right." He said, his deep voice sounding like he was concerned.

"Yeah, I'm great, why?" She asked.

"I just gotta keep my eye on things. And I was wondering if we could meet up later to talk." he said, nervously. Mia had yet to give him a chance, like he had hoped.

"Sure, no problem. " She laughed, knowing it was a ploy to get him a date, as usual. The boy never gave up. She had learned this by now. She hung up, laughing.

"Who was that?" Jordan asked, her eyes still closed.

"Vince, silly. those drugs kicking your butt?" She asked, wondering if Jordan really was half asleep.

"Uhhuh." Jordan mumbled.

"Let me lay this seat back so you can go to sleep. Don't feel like you have to stay awake for me." Mia said, laying the seat to a reclined position.

"You're driving okay, right? Brian said you can drive crazy style." Jordan said, not making an attempt to move. She was more exhausted more than she had been in a long time. Mia rolled her eyes.

"That was a long time ago and he wouldn't know very much about me these days." Mia retorted.

"It's cause you are always so busy. We miss you." Jordan said, her voice now a whisper. She was so close to being fully asleep, she was barely talking. Jordan began to fill warm and comfortable and she drifted to sleep as Mia's voice echoed in her ear, although sounding a thousand miles away from her.


	69. Coming OUT

Chapter 69

"Isn't she pretty?" Jordan awoke in a foggy state. She stretched, or attempted to stretch. Her arms felt heavy, no, they were not able to move. It was a voice she could barely hear, so she strained her pounding head to hear more.

"You know this is gonna come back on you, right?" A second voice asked. It was also a male voice, one Jordan didn't know. Her head throbbed so much, she felt it throb in her chest.

"Please. I'm not worried. It's time I finished this up, besides I kinda missed her." The first voice spoke again. Jordan closed her eyes, still half asleep, telling herself not to panic, that it was a dream and she would wake up soon. She knew all too well she often had dreams that seemed real.

"This her? This is what you're fussing over? Looks like you don't need my help." The second voice was now in the same room as her. "You already got her tied up, what kind of help do you need?" The dark, tall guy asked, circling Jordan.

"J, Darlin, wake up." The first guy lifted up Jordan's chin. It was then she knew she had not been dreaming. She opened her eyes to Johnny and another guy she had never even seen. She started to scream but Johnny's hand was on her mouth. "Welcome home." He sneered.

"I need you to help me get her past the border. I know you have got everything going in and out on the borders so I know you can help." Johnny said, smiling at Jordan, his eyes locked into her in an intimidating way. She shook her head in objection. Her mind was racing, her heart and head were pounding, and she was beginning to shake.

"That's so trivial, compared to what I do." The tall guy said. He laughed, looked at her in amusement, and continued to chew on his toothpick.

"Now, Jordan, I'm taking my hand off your mouth. If you scream, I will make you pay. "Johnny said, looking into her eyes. "Do you got that?" He grabbed her chin. She nodded. "Carter, watch her." Johnny glared at her, gave her a menacing look, and walked out. Jordan's face drained of color when she realized this had to be Carter Verone, the one that Brain was always talking about to Roman.

"Why does he bother with you? No girl is worth risking your empire." Carter said, in his very low voice as he watched her. He picked up his cell phone. "Yeah, I'm with Tran and his girlfriend of sorts. Get that business we were talkin about done ASAP." He nodded. He looked at Jordan staring at him. "I'm a busy man. Just like Johnny." He shrugged, as though he was explaining why he had made the phone call.

"Carter, I brought you a gift." Johnny came sauntering back in. Behind him stood a woman who was lean and tall.

"Monica, I wasn't sure we would meet again." Carter stood up. She smiled shyly, putting her hair behind her ear. Jordan drew in a deep breath. She knew Monica was a federal agent. Maybe she wouldn't die today. Maybe Monica was going to help her.

"Carter, you know how hard it was for me to pull it all off. Did you get it across?" She asked, kissing him. That made Jordan's heart sink. There was absolutely no help or any hope in store for her now.

"Of course. It was all handled." He said, smiling slyly. "Tran, where's your plaything so I can give her next dose? You made a smart move there, I'll give you that one. We can talk after we get her squared away." Carter nodded, drawing up a syringe. Jordan began to lose her poise and began to sweat. He looked at Monica, who was smiling at him.

"Mia, it's time." Johnny came walking in with a very different looking Mia.

"Oh my god." Jordan couldn't stop herself from saying out loud. They all looked at her, as though they were tigers who had suddenly noticed a kill.

"Shut up." Carter nodded to Jordan. Johnny smiled, finding Jordan's fear amusing. "It's your brother's fault." He frowned.

"It's you guys' faults! You can't blame him for any of this crap." Jordan popped off, not realizing how close Johnny was to her until her hauled off, hitting her in the face at point blank range.

"You and Brain are to blame, Jordan. If you had had some sense, we wouldn't have had to call Mia in to help us. Or Monica." Johnny said, his hand on her leg as Jordan trembled.

"Mia," Jordan trailed off, hurt and betrayed. "Mia, what is Dom gonna think? You're gonna hurt them all." Jordan said, tears streaming down her face.

"She's so drugged, Jordan, she won't listen. I train my hired help well." Johnny said, taking the needle from Carter and going to Mia with a smile. "Monica, make sure she chills for about 20 minutes and send her on her way." Johnny said, after injecting Mia. Monica was busy staring at Jordan's horrified face.

"Oh come off your innocent act, Jordan. You know your brother has screwed over too many people." Monica looked at her before leaving the room, holding up Mia. "What makes you think you won't be one next?" She asked, her face not showing any emotion.

"You bitch, if I wasn't tied up..." Jordan growled, fighting the ropes. Johnny slapped her, making her face sting.

"Shut up. She's on my side and you will not talk to her like that, you hear me?" Johnny frowned at Jordan. Monica and Mia left. "Carter, I need to talk to my girl alone for a while, so can you give me a few?" He asked, smiling sweetly at Jordan.

"Sure, whatever." He shook his head. He stopped at the door and pointed to Jordan. "She's a girl, Man, and she is gonna be your fall. Watch yourself." He warned, leaving and shaking his head.

"Please, Johnny, please don't do this." Jordan begged, her voice barely a whisper. Johnny laughed evilly, making her cringe. She hated him with more hatred she had ever known.

"I promise you won't make it home alive this time." He said, picking her up. Jordan spit at him, making him just stare at her coldly. "You just sealed your fate and your grave, little girl." He said so coldly it made Jordan begin to mentally say her last prayer.


	70. Is It Mia or Tiffany?

Ultimate Betrayal 1 chapter 70

"Temp, you seen Jordan? Diego said she's already gone." Tiffany asked, walking into her second home, where Tempest had been chilling.

"Nope. She can't be. I haven't left yet." Tempest came out of the bathroom, putting the finishing touches on her hair as she replied. She held up her keys. "I was just about to leave." She grinned.

"Diego, it's Tiff. Temp didn't even leave for up there yet. Are you absolutely sure she is gone?" Tiffany asked, already on her cell phone to Diego.

"Yeah, but let me check her room again. Maybe she was just bored." Diego said, feeling uneasy yet again. "First the call from Tej, now Tiff. Bloody hell." She cursed to herself. She walked into Jordan's vacant room, her heart feeling like it had dropped. She called Tiffany back.

"Yeah." Tiffany answered, looking at Tempest.

"It's empty. Are you sure none of the guys picked her up?" Diego asked, looking for the floor nurse in charge.

"I'm gonna point out an all points bulletin but I'll check." Tiffany hung up. Tempest didn't have to ask what the answer was. She grabbed her cell phone and started dialing Ice.

"Guys! I gotta talk to you!" Mia rushed into the house, her face flushed and her eyes wide.

"Mia! Slow down, Babe, what's up?" Leon asked, getting a drink out of the refrigerator.

"Get the guys and meet me in the living room." She yelled, breezing past him and flying up the stairs. She took a deep breath before entering her brother's room. "Dom! I gotta talk to you!" She breezed in, not bothering to knock.

"Hey Sis, what are you doing home? Aren't you supposed to be at school?" He asked, sitting up from his nap, startled. It was then he noticed how flustered she was. He put on his shirt and got up. She nodded, breathing hard, sweating, and her eyes wide.

"I came...home early to.. I was gonna surprise Jordan. She's gone, Dom. I saw her leave with Tiff and Tran." She said, afraid of his reaction. She stepped out of his way as he walked past her. He turned and stopped, shaking his head. "They took her outside. Together, Dom." She said, her voice sad.

"Mia, you need to make sure of what you are implying." Dominic warned, his voice low like the night he and Vince had found Brian sneaking into garages. Mia nodded, sure of herself.

"Jesus, Dom! It was Tiff and Tran. They are still together, Dom. I saw them. I know what I saw. They were holding hands and ...kissing and they left with Jordan. In Tran's car." She said, throwing up her hands. She wasn't prepared for Dominic's crushed face. It about broke her heart.

"Let's go downstairs, Dom." She said softly, putting her hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off and numbly walked downstairs.

"What's up, Dawg?" Leon asked, seeing Mia and Dominic's grim expressions.

"From what Mia is saying, Tiff is with Tran." Dominic took a deep breath, not wanting to believe his own flesh and blood. His dark, steely eyes seemed darker than ever, Brian noticed.

"Yo, THAT is bullshit!" Brian stood up, shaking his head.

"She is always gone. Where is she now, Brian?" Vince asked, wondering if the love of his life was right. He still had feeling for Mia. They had disappeared once Jordan had come into the house, but he still had them.

"You guys know her as well, if not better, than I do! She wouldn't do something like that!" Brian objected, his face red.

"I'm with Bri on this one." Jesse folded his arms. Vince, Mia, Dominic, and Leon all looked shell shocked.

"YOU were the one who said she was probably a traitor in the first place!" Mia rolled her eyes. "You just wanna stay on your hero's side." She muttered, making Brian frown at her.

"You never have liked her, huh, Mia?" Brian walked over to her, interrogation style. "You never liked her from the day you and her went to school together. Yeah, she told me." Brian said, his voice harsh.

"That's crazy. Get over yourself, Brian. The world doesn't revolve around you." Mia dismissed his claim instantly. She looked at Jesse.

"Yeah, well, Tiff, is Tiff." Jesse shrugged.

"Mia, she went through a hell of a lot shit with Tran. Why the hell would she still be with him? It just doesn't add up." Dominic frowned, still not convinced, but also torn.

"He's right, Mia. It isn't her." Jesse said, ducking as she looked about ready to hit him. "If she is, I bet she gots reasons." He added.

"Really?" She folded her arms. She gave a slight laugh. "Would that be why, when I was at the hospital to visit J, that she was being put into Tran's car by Tiff herself? Then Tiff getting into Tran's car?" Mia asked, her eyebrows raised. "Wow, yeah, killing her is a reason, I suppose." She said, shaking her head. She couldn't believe it was taking this much convincing.

"Dom, you've known her forever. You don't seriously believe her, do you?" Brian asked, watching Dominic closely.

"Well, he has been known to be off on judgment once in a while. With liars and lies." Vince interjected. Dominic and Brian both shot him a 'go to hell' look. Ice came walking in, his body tense and his face muscles tight.

"Anyone know where Tiff is? Oh, she must be gone. Maybe that's why you're so fucking brave to talk about her behind her back." Ice said, taking time to stare each one directly in the eyes. His tone was a harsh, rough tone.

"She's still with Johnny." Mia said, biting a nail nervously. She feared an angry Ice. She had seen his wrath a few times growing up and she knew he did not play.

"The fuck she is!" Brain frowned at her. "You've got issues. You need to get them worked out and quit with the false accusations!" Brian pointed his finger close to Mia, his eyes flashing.

"Ok, so tell me, Brian, why, is she loves you so much and not Tran, why did she never remove the tattoo?" She asked, her eyes glaring at him hatefully. He looked as though he had been slapped. "Yeah, Brian, the tattoo on the curve of her back that says Tran with the dragon." She said, shaking her head.

"Watch it, Mia." Dominic said, knowing his sister was stepping somewhere she had no business to be.

"Gawd, Dom, you too! You think she really would choose our side over Tran's? He gave her fucking everything." Mia said. She turned around to stomp out but saw Ice not even two inches away from her.

"I happen to know Tiff pretty well and I know the hell she went through, Mia. HE didn't give her anything but a near death experience a few times. What she has she has worked for. Sounds like a little jealousy to me, Miabellia Annette Toretto. You forget how long I've known you." Ice said, his voice sounding as cold as the preceding wind of an avalanche. She shuddered, his voice sending chills down her back.


	71. Trademark

Chapter 71

"Jordan, Jordan, Jordan..."Tran shook his head, making Jordan tremble with fear. He circled her tied up, petite frame, stopping to look at her longingly. He loved playing these mind games with her. He lifted up her chin, making her look him in his, cold, dark eyes.

"Why do you want me so bad?" She whispered, fighting back her tears. She hated feeling like she was there for his amusement.

"You're beautiful, you're an all-American, all around kind of girl. MY girl. From the moment we saw each other, I knew you were going to be with me." He kneeled beside the chair she was tied up in, playing with her golden blonde hair that had fallen in her face.

"You've fucking lost it." Jordan said, her voice full of hate and disgust. Tears streamed down her face. Johnny wiped them and kissed her forehead, shaking his head in amazement.

"You amaze me, tough girl. Not a hope in the world to save you and yet you still fight back. I think that is why I love you so much. You're a fighter." Johnny shook his head. Jordan spit on him. "You fucking little bitch." He slapped her with half of a fist and half back of his hand. She looked down in misery, knowing today was the day she was going to die. The gold rings on his fingers had caused her face to bleed from being cut. He wiped the blood away, as though he had regained his calm.

"Please, just let me go." Jordan begged, her face stinging as he put alcohol on the cloth that wiped her face.

"You're gonna see lost it, little girl. Same way Tiff did. Yeah, I dated your friend, Tiffany." Johnny pronounced Tiffany's name as though it was a dose of sour poison. "I let her go and I have paid for it by her damn brother. But, don't worry. I won't make the same mistake. Dom and them might be able to protect you for a while but, you see, I have won in the end." Johnny grinned.

"You think you have won? That's ok, Johnny, when I'm dead and gone, they will be hunting you down like a rabid animal in heat to kill you. So killing me is just another step in them finding you." Jordan said, her voice sarcastic. He was quiet, making Jordan want to panic.

"So you think. I kill you and all of them will snap. Especially that man of yours. Yeah, Jordan, he might come and kill me. But he'll be back in prison. Did you know he had a criminal history? Did you know he dated my sister? Did you know he is next on my list?" Johnny asked, smirking at Jordan's surprised look.

"So you think you are gonna murder them all, are you? _My_ money is on Tiffany and Tempest and that they will have you shot down before your arm ever gets raised to knock any of them off the face of this earth." Jordan said hatefully, making Johnny slap her again.

"You entertain me. All your faith in those two bitches. Thinking you have a shred of hope left. You amuse me, Jordan, you really do." Johnny said, bending back a finger and snapping it with each sentence as she screamed in pain.

"Stop, please!" She yelled, sweat pouring down her face. He untied her, making her wonder if she had somehow magically convinced him to let her go. He tied her up to the bed, face down, each leg or arm tied to a corner of the bed.

"This is going to hurt me more than you, Little Girl. I'm going to brand you like I do all of my property." He said, laughing as he secured the ropes. He sighed. "Torture is your choice, not mine. I gave you so many chances to side with me, it was unreal, really." He said, as though sad.

"Choices?" Jordan asked hatefully.

"Yeah, I did. You kept runnin back to Dominic. And then there was Tej, but no, never me." Johnny said, double knotting the last rope he had on her hands, making her wince. "I'm going to have to brand you like I do all my property, Jordan. Just like Tiff. Only you will die without getting a tattoo put over it. She thought she was smart and could hide it. Too bad you don't have that option." He sneered.

"You can't brand people like cattle..." Jordan objected.

"Really? Ask Tiff then. Don't you think she would love to wear cute little outfits like you do? She used to until I got a hold of her and now, look, she's ashamed of herself and my trademark." Tran said, smiling. "I'm still winning over her, Jordan. Just like you. I may not have her physically but I got her for life in the mental department." Johnny said.

"You need to be in a fucking mental ward. Call a fucking doctor, Johnny." Jordan spat, all her fear gone and replaced by hatred, pure hatred. Johnny hit her on the back of her head, making her lose consciousness. She lifted her head, hours later to find herself staring at Jesse.

"Hey J, you okay?" Jesse asked, stroking her hair lightly.

"Jess? Jess, please, help me." She whispered, her voice tired.

"But you're handcuffed, honey, I don't have a key." Jesse said, looking towards the door, worried.

Don't you have a pocket knife? I know you can do it, Jess. PLEASE. He's gonna be back soon." Jordan said, sweat pouring down her face.

"Don't worry, help is on the way." Jesse said, playing with her hair. He sat beside her.

"Where's he at? How'd you get in here? He's gonna hurt you." Jordan said, her face and neck tired from trying to lift up to talk to him.

"Ready to do this, Jess?" Johnny walked in, holding a long iron that had some letters on it. It was glowing red and Jordan felt suddenly dizzy.

"Jess, please." Jordan begged, her voice now only a whimper. She knew now Johnny was not playing.

"Nope. J, Jordan, you know everyone gets tired of being labeled. I hate labels. And ever since you and Tiff came around, all I am is labeled." Jesse cracked his knuckles, a dark smile clouding his face.

"Jess, you're wrong. Are you on drugs?" She asked, watching the door as her head ached.

"Like Mia? Hell no. Mia's just the cover up. Everyone thought Johnny's helper was Mia or Tiff. They couldn't even give me enough credit to suspect me." Jesse said, bitterly.

"You're not on his side, Jesse. You're not." Jordan refused to believe what she was hearing.

"Oh, but he is, J, Darling." Johnny said, his voice saying the name she loved so much so sarcastically mixed with hate. "Jess is my main man. I guess you didn't know that." Johnny covered up his mouth, making Jordan want to puke on his ability to be so damn psychotic. Johnny grinned, loving her horrified expression.

"Yeah. Jordan. You and your nicknames. You and your I'm so special self. Almost as much as Brian, really. Hated him since he rolled into that first race and him thinking he could race. You're just as bad as him. Dom and Leon treating you like some princess and you and Tiff driving Tiff and Mia away." Jesse griped, frowning at Jordan.

"You're jealous?" Jordan asked, confused.

"Jesse, this is getting cold. Enough with the talk." Johnny said, nodding at his so-called friend. "Jordan, you shoulda asked Tiff about that tattoo of hers." He sneered, wiping sweat off of her face, her eyes wide as she stared at the iron. "It was a brand of mine she tried to cover up. So now you and her will have even more in common." Johnny said and with that put the hot iron to the small of her lower back. "She tried to cover it up but it was too dangerous for skin grafts. Welcome to Tran Incorporated." Johnny said and with that put the iron on her skin. He turned his head as her back sizzled.

"Let's seal the deal." Jesse said, pouring a mixture of ice and alcohol over the newly branded flesh, making Jordan scream in agony. She felt as though the walls were closing in and everything in sight began to swirl into a mixture of blackness.


	72. Interogation

Ultimate Betrayal 1 chapter 72

"Mia, where's Jordan?" Tiffany stepped in front of Mia with her arms folded.

"How would I know?" Mia asked, shrugging and rolling her eyes.

"I'm onto you, Mia. Don't think I'm stupid." Tiffany said, her fists ready to let loose.

"You've lost it." Mia shook her head in disbelief, trying to get past Tiffany, who wasn't moving. "You're freaked because you know the guys are onto you. Jordan's gonna die, and all hell has broke loose." Mia smiled, flipping her hair over her shoulder. Tiffany grabbed Mia's neck and slammed her against the wall.

"Listen, Mia, I saw you and Tran. I am onto what you've been doing. You set me up. Now you've put Jordan in danger. And I'm gonna kill you if I have to." Tiffany said, her voice ice cold.

"So what?" Mia's eyes narrowed as she whispered. "I don't care. You can't step into my house and take over." She hissed.

"I've known you and Dom since we were toddlers, Mia. I'm not 'taking over'. Where the hell is Jordan?" Tiffany asked, tightening her grip.

"I'm not telling you." Mia shrugged, smiling, her eyes wide. Tempest walked in, her fists balled.

"Gawd, I love cell phones, Mia. Thanks for the invite Tiff." Tempest nodded coolly to Tiffany. Tempest circled Mia. "So, Mia, wanna tell me about your discussion you guys are havin?" She asked, folding her arms. "Or do I need to pound your face in to get clued in." Tempest asked, not even inches away from Mia's face.

"Now, Temp, we need to give her a chance to tell her side. You have to be fair in these situations. Just sit back and listen." Tiffany said, her tone dripping with extra sarcasm and an uncanny sweetness to it. Mia looked surprised. Tiffany let her go, resisting her urge to push her down to the floor. "I'll be right back." She stepped out, shutting the door. She took a deep breath, getting her composure. Inside, Tempest stared at Mia with death written on her face.

"Mia, let's think about this for a second." Tempest sat her down in a chair, her grip on Mia's frail shoulder.

'I don't know how you guys think I know something." Mia cried, putting her innocent act on.

"Oh, Sweetie, we don't think. We know." Tempest whispered in Mia's ear sincerely, making Mia shiver.

"You don't know anything. You think you're all high and mighty." Mia accused, her voice high. Tempest hauled off and slapped her.

"You're lucky she's known you so long, Mia. I don't normally slap, I hit. Which I'm gonna do in a minute." Tempest threatened, her teeth clenched. Her raised hand from her anger made Mia wince and duck.

"I don't know where Jordan's at. I don't know. I'm telling you the truth." Mia's eyes welled up with tears. Tiffany walked in, clapping slowly.

"You are such a good actress, Mia. Really. Those acting classes have paid off, I think." Tiffany said. "You know, Temp, luck does have an expiration date to it and I think Ms. Mia's is near." Tiffany grabbed her chin, looking her in the eyes.

"What is it, Mia? The fact my girl J is dating your brother or could it be that she's the sister to you dream man?" Tempest asked, spinning the revolver on her pistol.

"Yeah, that'd be dream man. Cause I got that." Tiffany smiled at Mia, showing her the ring. "You're takin it out on the wrong girl Mia, I want to know where Jordan and Tran are." Tiffany yelled, losing her temper for a second, showing her deadly side . There was a knock on the door.

"Yo, we're busy in here." Tempest yelled. She poked her head out to see Ice. "Oh, it's you." She smiled, kissing him.

"Continue, I just needed some entertainment." Ice walked in, locking the door behind him. He sat down on the couch, amused.

"Ice, these two have lost their minds. Please talk some sense into them. Jordan is in trouble right now and they're wasting time." Mia said, her voice full of concern.  
"Oh, come off of it, Toretto." Tempest cocked back her gun, now thoroughly pissed at Mia.

"Come off what?" Mia asked, taking a deep breath, hoping Ice was buying it. "Seriously, you've lost it. I can't believe they gave you a license for that gun." Mia muttered making Tempest laugh.

"Who said I had a license for this? It's funner when it's illegal." Tempest sneered. She put the gun down, walking back to Mia and cracking her knuckles. "I'm ready, Tiff, I'ma break me some bones so she'll talk." Tempest nodded.

"Wait, let's get her brother in here so she can break his heart. Then we got a legit reason." Tiffany pulled out her cell phone.

"What are you talkin about now?" Mia rolled her eyes.

"Mia, do you even realize it's not just Jordan you're hurting?" Tiffany asked as Tempest practiced aiming her gun at the wall just above Mia's head.

"Ice, make her stop." Mia chewed her lip.

"I ain't pullin my killer off of you. I"m about to let her loose. You need to know how serious this is." Ice sat back, putting his arms behind his head in a relaxed manor.

"Mia! I'm talking to you." Tiffany snapped.

"I stopped listening to you, Tiffany." Mia replied so hatefully Tiffany hauled off and punched her straight in the face. Tempest, furious at Mia's reaction, pulled the trigger on her pistol, missing Mia's shoulder by a quarter of an inch.

"Listening now, Bitch?" Tiffany asked, her fist balled and ready for another punch. Mia nodded nervously as she squirmed. "I want an answer. Do you know you're going to destroy your brother by betraying him like this?" Tiffany asked, her words short and through gritted teeth.

"I'm no betraying him. I love Dom." Mia objected, her mouth opened as though in shock.

"You have a shitty way of showin it." Tempest growled, putting the gun to her head.

"How's that?" Mia shook her head, hoping Tempest would move the gun.

"Let me spell it out for you, college girl. Your brother. Yeah, Dominic. He's in love with Jordan. Jordan is in danger. If she dies, his heart is gonna break. And it's gonna be all on you." Tempest grabbed Mia's long black hair and held it in her hand tightly.

"Let go of my hair. I have nothing to do with this like you think I do." Mia cried as Tempest tightened her hold on Mia's hair. Tiffany's phone rang and Tempest used the opportunity to throw her intimidation tactics to full throttle.

"She's not lookin, Mia. I'm gonna slice you up like the betrayer you are. You stab people in the back, I just stab people." Tempest put her gun in her pocket and pulled out her knife and put it to Mia's throat. "We do have something in common. Neither one of us thinks twice about hurting someone." Tempest whispered, the knife cutting Mia's throat enough to cause blood to seep out slowly.

"That hurts." Mia cried, trying to get up. Tempest pushed her down, an evil smile on her face.

"See, Mia, this is how it works. My homegirl is bein tortured, hurt, and maybe killed. You are holding us up rescuing her and bringin your boyfriend to his death." Tempest said as she watched Mia roll her eyes. She slapped the back of her head, agitated.

"My boyfriend?" Mia asked, a tear rolling down her cheek from the pain.

"You just want to hear his name, don't you? You know good and damn fucking well I'm talking about Tran." Tempest snarled, punching Mia in the stomach, making Mia double over. "Mia, she's fucking going to die!" Tempest yelled, lifting her up and out of the chair by her throat.

"Here we go. Damn, I should have brought some popcorn." Ice said to himself and out loud.

"You're just making yourself look bad, Tempest." Mia whined, wiping the blood from her nose. Tempest was hitting her like a hurricane pounding a beach at full force.

"Me? That's too fucking funny, Mia. I'm not the bitch who ratted out my brother's true love to a fuckin psychotic." Tempest yelled, throwing Mia against the wall.

"Ice, pull her off. We gotta go." Tiffany hung up her phone, looking focused and determined.

"Come on, Hot. We gotta go get J." Ice said, putting an arm around Tempest. She gave Mia a final kick in the stomach, not even out of breath from going off on her rampage.

"Mia, it's ok you didn't tell us. I have eyes just like Johnny does. And they just found Jordan. They already told me about you." Tiffany said, her voice with an eerie calmness about her. She threw some rope to Tempest. "You're good at tying people up, Temp. Get to it so we can get outta here." She said sweetly. The two girls laughed.

"That was wrong. On to many levels, Sis." Ice shook his head as he walked out, keys in hand. He paused at the door to wait for Tempest.

"We will be back for you. Better say your last prayer cause when we get back, I'm finishing you." Tempest warned, whispering to Mia.


	73. Finding Jordan

The UB

Chapter 73

"Dom, you ok?" Tempest asked as she followed the tail of Tiffany's car.

"Nope." He said simply. "My baby girl's in pain, if she's not dead." He said grimly, his fists clenched just like his jaw.

"All I ask is that I gotta piece." Tempest sighed, knowing he was right. Tiffany had long ago filled her in on Johnny's torturous methods. In the car ahead, Tiffany drove as a quiet Brian sat, deep in thought.

"She's alive. Brian said, out loud only to try and convince himself. "She's gotta be. I can't lose her, Tiff." He said, his deep blue eyes focused on his fiancé as she drove. She cleared traffic and hit her NOS on the less than busy dirt road.

"Buckle up." Tiffany said quietly, not wanting to discourage him anymore than he already was.

"What is it, Tiff? What is it you know that I don't?" Brian chewed nervously on his right knuckle. Tiffany, Tempest, or Ice had not disclosed the Mia factor to anyone yet, let alone had let them up in the room where they were holding her captive.

"Not now, Brian," Tiffany said, pushing the pedal to the floor. She looked back in her rearview mirror to see Tempest's car, Leon, Roman and Ice's trailing in the last spot. She hadn't been able to leave any of them, they had all insisted on coming.

"How much further, Tiff?" Dominic asked over the two- way that he had managed to steal away from Leon's stash of many that they kept on hand for race night. Jesse had his love of engines and Leon was fascinated with radios, scanners, and electronic equipment.

"About five more miles, I'm gonna guess." Tiffany said as Brian tried to sit still. Dominic's phone rang, making Tempest and Dominic a mad attempt at grabbing it.

"Yeah." Dominic answered, not even looking to see who it was.

"Are you doin ok, Toretto?" Johnny asked, his voice sinister as ever.

"Fucking give us Jordan back." Dominic managed to squeeze the words out, his anger prevailing over his speech ability.

"Aww, Toretto, that'd ruin my fun. When you find her lifeless little body, maybe you, Tiffany, and Brian will have realized you shouldn't have fucked with me." Johnny said, his voice rid of any smile or laugh now. Tempest grabbed the phone, knowing Dominic was going to lose his cool.

"Tran, where is she? I almost pray you're with her so I can rip you into shreds. One by one." Tempest yelled into the phone she had to her ear being held by her shoulder as she shifted.

"Fuck you, Bitch. She's already dead. Your precious perfect princess is gone. Buh-bye." With a click, Johnny had hung up. Tempest threw the phone down in horrified disgust, tears of frustration and hate running down her face. She looked at Dominic, whose forehead was covered in sweat from so much anger. He looked at the two- way and swallowed, his heart obviously sunken.

"Hell no," Tempest hit the steering wheel, still reeling from Johnny's words. "You gotta tell them, Dom." She said quietly. He nodded, taking a deep breath.

"Brian, Tiff…" Was all he could manage to say, holding the two-way out from his body at a distance.

"Talk to us, Dom." Brian said, picking up the radio.

"Johnny just called me. He said she's dead. We gotta get there. NOW." Dominic said as Tempest sifted down gears, slowing as Tiffany had just done.

"We're here. Get your guns cause he ain't gonna let us in without a fight. Warn the rest of them." Tiffany nodded, slamming on the breaks.

"We copied." Ice yelled, already out of his car and jetting up to the house. Brian was right behind him, intent on getting inside.

"Ice, hope you got our backup worked out just in case this is a wash." Tiffany muttered under her breath, feeling a familiar uneasiness in the pit of her stomach. She felt hot and dizzy for a second and hated Johnny even more for having that mentality power over her from being so traumatized in the past. She forced herself to push those feelings aside and enter the house she had gotten tipped on by her source.

"There's no one here, God Damn it." Dominic punched a wall, Tran's voice still ringing in his ears. He opened the last door that was up on the second level of the country style house.

"Dom, is she in there?' Brian, frantic and out of breath, came running up, behind him. He stopped as he surveyed the room. He saw the chains attached to the bed, the alcohol, the salt, and most horrifically, blood everywhere in and around the room. He grabbed Dominic by the shoulder as his legs about gave out on him.

"She's alive at least." Ice came up behind the two, his face void of expression.

"Bullshit." Brian shook his head, his face whiter than a ghost.

"He's right. She's in a lot of pain right now, though." Dominic walked out, unable to stand the sight any longer. He was overtaken by emotions so strong that they were just unexplainable. 

"Tiff's comin. She don't need to see this shit." He said, sticking his head in far enough for a warning to where Tiffany wouldn't hear him.

"Ice, there is no way she can be alive." Brian whispered furiously, obviously needing some convincing. They shut the door just as Tiffany topped the last stair.

"He wouldn't take her with him unless she was alive, so it's almost a good thing." Tiffany said, knowing by the guy's expressions that Jordan was nowhere to be found.

"She's right." Ice said, hoping Tiffany would turn back around and go down the stairs. She stood there, to her brother's dismay, searching her pockets. Ice knowingly held up his cell phone.

"Thanks. What's in there that you're hidin?" She asked, already knowing the gist of it in her heart.

"Nothin. Let's go. You need to call your source back and I need to finish up this deal." Ice nodded nervously.

"Fuck those deals." Brian stormed down the stairs. Dominic started after him but was halted by Ice.

"Let him go. He's just tryin to deal." Ice said, putting an arm around Tiffany to make sure she didn't see the blood or the branding iron he had seen.

"Bri, talk to us, Man." Tej said as Brian paced outside, not knowing what to do next.

"I'm hella pissed. Ice is up there talking 'bout deals and shit and my sister…Nah, my baby sister is either dead or suffering." Brian yelled. Roman and Tej were silent, not knowing what to say.

"Mia's gonna die." Tempest muttered to Tiffany, out of hearing range to all the guys as they walked towards their cars.

"Not yet, Temp. Ice still has one trick left." Tiffany sighed wearily as they all got into their cars. She stopped, staring at the house. A thought occurred to her and she ran up the stairs. She couldn't bring herself to leave until she saw that room for herself, though there was no good in there.

"Temp, where's Tiff?" Ice asked, looking around. "Shit. You guys go. Take my car. I'll drive hers." Ice tossed his keys to Tempest.

"We'll stay here." Tempest said, folding her arms. Ice looked at her and she looked back at him, just waiting for him to say something. "She may be yo sister, but she's my home girl too, ya know." Tempest said sweetly, picking up the two- way to send the rest of the crew on ahead.

"Tiff?" Ice said, after finding her upstairs, staring blankly at the blood covered walls. He wrapped his arms around her, as she seemed to be in shock.

"Take Brian. I'm drivin alone." Tiffany pulled away and gave her brother a stubborn look. "I'm fine and am not playin. Do it." She snapped as Ice opened his mouth to say something. He decided to be quiet and watched her peel out. Tempest looked at Dominic and Brian. Then she jumped in her car to follow.

"Ice, where's she goin?" Brian asked as he stared after the dust the cars had left on the dirt road.

"Home, I'm thinking." Ice said, getting into his car. "She said for you to ride with…" He stopped as Brian got in his car, knowing Brian already knew.

Tempest hit her NOS and her car flew as she tried to catch up to Tiffany, whose car was topping out at over 165 mph. Tempest frowned, flooring it hard as she could.

"AHA!" Tempest smiled, as she came up on the sight of the back end of Tiffany's car. For someone who didn't race, she was hauling ass, Tempest thought to herself. She could tell Tiffany was beyond being lost in thought. Tempest followed from a distance, deciding goin unnoticed would be best. She watched Tiffany pull up to the Toretto house, throw the car into park hastily, and march across the green grass. She had parked in the street, as to not be blocked in. She knew Ice and Dominic too well, Tempest shook her head.

"You little bitch." Tiffany stormed the room that had Mia in it. She picked her up by her throat and threw her across the room as hard as she could.

"What?" Mia asked as she cowered on the floor. She had never, in all years of knowing Tiffany, seen her like this or this angry.

"What? Oh no you fucking didn't." Tiffany slapped her so hard across the face that Mia's nose started to bleed. Tempest stood at the door for a second, amazed that a slap could make a nose bleed. Nah, she rethought it, this was Tiffany in her finest form. She was done playing nicely.

"Is she dead?" Mia managed to ask, trembling with fear as Tiffany towered over her.

"Tiff, hold up." Tempest interjected as Tiffany had Mia's face in her hands and the other fist balled, ready to let loose.

"What?" Tiffany snapped.

"I'm supposed to do the dirty work. Remember, you're the instructor." Tempest said, sounding as though she was pouting. Tiffany looked at her, a smile on her face.

"What the fuck?" Tiffany asked, jarred out of her focused thinking. "She's gonna die like he said J died." Tiffany said, her eyes dark and showing the first hint of a true fear that Tempest had ever seen in her best friend.

"He didn't kill her. He wouldn't." Mia protested bravely.

"SHUT UP!" Both Tempest and Tiffany said in unison.

"Tiff, you instruct, I execute it. Please?" Tempest begged, her eyes focused on Mia like a wolf on a sheep. She rubbed her hands together anxiously. She wanted Mia and to be able to hurt her badly.

"Yeah, true." Tiffany nodded slowly. "But today's the exception to the rule, Temp." She said, backhanding Mia in the face without even so much as looking at her.

"It's just not right, Tiff. I insist you keep your hands clean." Tempest batted her eyes at Tiffany. "I am only looking out for your best interest." Tempest laughed, grabbing Mia by the hair.

"How about we share? Johnny had help with Jordan, ya know." Tiffany said. The rest of the night was filled with Tempest's favorite past time.


	74. Admittance

Ultimate Betrayal Chapter 74

"Johnny, hasn't she had enough?" Jesse asked, wincing each time Johnny used his horse whip across a barely there Jordan's back.

"Listen, Jesse, I call the shots." Johnny scowled, lifting Jordan's head up by her hair. She looked to be unconscious and Jesse really couldn't tell if she was even alive. Her back, face, and her body were covered in blood and it just made Jesse sick to his stomach. "Talk to me, Jordan." Johnny said, slapping her cheeks.

"I got nothing to say to you." Jordan said, her eyes practically swollen shut. Johnny kissed her sadistically and stepped back, He watched her for a minute.

"You give up? You do know that they don't care about you, right?" Johnny asked, squeezing her oddly shaped wrist he had a tight grip on. He had snapped it in to half from a previous altercation.

"Yeah, Johnny. We both know this." Jordan whispered, quietly no fight or hate to her voice. She had nothing left. "So, can you kill me now?" She asked, her face flushed and hot. She was beginning to become feverish.

"Glad to see you come around." Johnny smiled, lifting her chin up to make her look at him. You caused me so much pain and nothing but heartache. You killed Lance and Max. You had Toretto and your brother all over me." Johnny scowled.

"So end it then." Jordan begged, her voice flat. Her body was in such a state of shock from the pain of all her wounds he had tarnished her with that she was beginning to feel numb. She wasn't sure if it was from the wounds, not eating or drinking, or infection. But a dark sleepiness was calling to her.

"HA! Not so damn easy, little girl." Johnny assured her, making a single tear fall down her sunken in cheek as she looked at Jesse,. Her eyes were so heavy. Yet she somehow knew if she closed then, it would more than likely be the last time she would be able to close or open them.

"Nothing is that easy with you." Jordan agreed. Jesse turned away, feeling guilty and sick to his stomach.

"Watch her. Don't do anything stupid, or I'll kill you both." Johnny threatened, pointing up to the cameras in the room to let Jesse know he was being watched.

"J, I'm so sorry." Jesse said, his voice shaking. He looked at Jordan's battered, bruised, and tiny body sadly. He felt her forehead.

"Don't be. It's not like I don't know what you did it for. I'm just sorry he didn't keep his promise to you." Jordan choked out, coughing. Jesse hung his head, feeling worse. "Jess, please, all I ask is to please finish me off." She begged. "You can make it up by just ending it all. Kill me. I can't move or I'd do it myself." Jordan said, desperation in her voice.

"J, you gotta fight. Where's the J Dom and all of us all love so much?" Jesse asked, bewildered and starting to panic that she was giving up her fight. Her words ripped at his heart.

"She was left at the door. Jess, I knew once he got me back. I wouldn't be seeing any of them again." Jordan winced, trying to catch her breath.

"J! NO! Don't give up!" Jesse shook her as gently as he could as her eyes trolled back into her head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What the hell is goin on?" Dominic walked in with the crew right behind him. Tempest and Tiffany had just finished 'roughing' Mia up and was ready to get to the knives and guns, if necessary.

"Tell them, Mia." Tempest folded her arms, her knuckles bleeding from the force of her hands.

"Tell us what?" Dominic asked, licking his lips as he did when he was stressed.

"She's been the one setting me up to look like I did it and to tip off Tran." Tiffany swore. She knows where Jordan is, Dom." Tiffany said, her voice gentle. Mia rolled her eyes.

"This is ridiculous, Dom! They just wanted someone to take out their frustration on!" Mia defended herself, wiping off the blood on her face. Brian walked in, horrified at the room and Mia's bloody state.

"What's goin on?" He asked, looking from the three girls, one at a time.

"Dom, this bitch just admitted she knew where J's at. If you believe her… It's her and Jess that are working for Tran. You need to decide who to believe and soon." Tiffany said, making it quiet and tense inside the room.

"Time's wastin. Make yo pick cuz time's wastin and Jordan's gonna die." Tempest prompted impatiently, pushing Mia away y from her in disgust.

"Mia, talk to me." Dominic's voice boomed as he commanded his sister.

"You're insane." Mia verbally charged. "You're fucking insane if you believe her. Family first, Dom. Remember?" She asked, her eyes narrowed, remembering her having to leave Brian for her brother.

"Dom?" Brian asked, hoping Dominic had made his choice. Brian felt like he could trust Tiffany more but he wasn't sure it was Mia. She couldn't have known al the plans.

"I'm family, Dom. He was the undercover cop. You can't trust friends." Mia said, glaring hatefully at him.

"It's either you or Tiff. But Tiff's helped every time and kept J safe. It was her, she coulda done it a long time ago." Tej interjected, staring down Mia. He wasn't in any doubt Mia was guilty.

"I didn't know any of the plans that you guys plotted! Damn it, it was her!" Mia said, sighing. She was frustrated.

"You sure about that, Miss I gotta study?" Tiffany asked, as Roman and Tej held her back to keep her from losing it again.

"Shut up." Mia ordered.

"You shut the hell up and tell us where Jordan is." Tiffany said as she tried to break free of Tej and Roman's tight grip.

"Mia, it would have been just as easy as it was for you as Tiff." Brian said, after thinking about things in retrospect.

"Brian, are you trying to tear my family up again? You got some damn nerve." Mia shook her head. "Gawd, Brian, haven't you done enough? When are you gonna quit?" She asked, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"In case you forgot, I saved everybody's ass, ok? I gave up my career for your family and to be part of YOUR family. I fucked up but I fixed it." Brian said, his anger starting to show. "Tej, Ro, let's go. I gotta find my sister." He said, after giving Mia a hateful and long silent stare. He started out but was topped by Dominic's outstretched hand.

"Wait ok? Gimme 5 minutes and I'm comin." Dominic said, nodding.

"Five minutes, then I'm outta here. Jordan's probably dying now." Brian said, using his arm to wipe the sweat off of his forehead.

"Bri, she admitted to me and Temp. She thinks Tran and Jess already killed her." Tiffany said, quietly on the way downstairs.

"You don't have to convince us." Roman said, an arm around Tempest, who was unusually quiet. This surprised Tiffany because Roman hadn't ever taken her side. He had never trusted any female Brian had dated. Now he was sticking up for her.

"Thanks Ro." Tiffany smiled, gratefully. Dominic motioned for Brian to come into the 'interrogation room' without words.

"Talk to me, Mia." Dominic ordered, his arms folded.

"I got nothing to say." She said, chewing her lip out of pure frustrated anger.

"Mia, you might hate me. But Jordan didn't do anything to anyone, she's just a game piece for Tran." Brian said, his voice full of urgency.

"And a game piece is a coward's way of winning." Dominic added, pacing as if he were in slow motion.

"Winning is wining, Dom. You're the one who said that." Mia shrugged, throwing her brother's words back at him. He looked at her, stunned, as though he had been slapped. "And Brian, you used me as a game piece, right? To get to the crew." She asked, looking smug.

"No, Mia, I didn't mean to, it wasn't intentional.." Brian trailed off.

"But you did." She said, through gritted teeth.

"So, it was you." Dominic said simply, looking as though his heart was breaking into two.

"NO!" She replied. "First, you let Tiffany stay here. Almost as if to take Letty's place. Then Jordan shows up. AND now you accuse me in my OWN house, my own brother, and of betraying you. That's fucked up. Jesus, Dom! It's wrong." Mia frowned, ranting.

"You're jealous of them." Brian concluded. Her head turned slowly to look at him.

"Of what?" She laughed, almost sounding psychotic.

"Of anyone that steals the show, Mia." Brian said, using his tactic as a cop to try and make her break. If you pissed someone off just enough, they would get so angry they would spit out the truth in some way or another.

""That's crazy." Mia rolled her eyes.

"Did you make Letty leave too?" Brian asked, his voice close to yelling. "Did you find a way to get her out of the house?" He pretended to accuse her.

"She left on her own." Mia shrugged.

"It's funny, Mia. Cause you did seem to be pretty close when we workin on our strategies." Brian said, circling her like a cop. Dominic was enjoying this. "You were in the next room, doing dishes, homework, you were always in ear shot." He said, heating up.

"You're little game won't work. I'm not the guilty one so if Jordan's dead, I guess it'll be on your hands." Mia shook her head. Brian punched the wall while Dominic sat down, in a state of shock and hurt.

"No, but I know the truth." Leon walked in, not bothering to knock.

"Leon, this is between me us." Mia looked at him, her eyes wide.


	75. Gamepeices

The Ultimate Betrayal Chapter 75

Game pieces

"He's lyin…" Mia started but Leon interrupted her.

"Mia knows where J and whoever else is." Leon scowled, though not his normal thing to do.

"How do you know for sure, Leon?" Dominic leaned against the wall.

"Le, don't do this." Mia pleaded, as a tear rolled down her face.

"I followed her, Dom. I had my reasons. It took me a while to figure out the whole thing, but I did." Leon said, his voice shaking. He didn't want to tell them the other horrible hunch he had.

"Where'd she go? Maybe Jordan's still there." Brian jumped up, grabbing his keys.

"Mia, you had better start fucking talking." Dominic ordered in his calm voice that they all knew was right before he unleashed his wrath. His veins had begun to bulge out as he realized that Mia, his own sister, had betrayed him...

"Sorry, Dom, I can't …no, wait, I won't do that." Mia laughed. Brian recognized that laugh from when she first took him on a drive after they had just met. It was psychotic. Dominic grabbed her arm angrily. He looked at it, turning it over and seeing the bruises.

"Drugs, Mia? What the hell?" He slapped her before he could think what he was even doing. The tracks on her arm were the proof he had been waiting for. Brian kept on walking, his focus on getting his sister back.

"Tej, Ro, I need to talk to you guys." Tiffany said, looking tired. This was going on her third day with no sleep.

"What sup?" Tej asked, looking like hell. He hadn't been able to sleep since Jordan had gone missing.

"I don't like playing games but Ice has Tran's sister." She said, quietly.

"That's great." Tej said, his voice sounding more hopeful than it had in a while.

"But you heard Mia. She's said J's already dead." Roman winced, forcing the words out. He was hoping he was wrong.

"Shut that shit up. I don't wanna hear that." Tiffany shook her head.

"Let's go guys." Brian said, heading for the front door. Leon was right behind him on his heels. Tej and Roman were right behind him. "Tiff, you coming?" He asked, stopping at the door.

"I'm ridin with Dom behind so I can tie Mia up for now." She nodded, looking at a tired, yet ready Tempest. Tempest headed out with Brian and the boys.

"She don't need to be tied up." Vince objected, defensively. He looked at Dominic, expecting him to be on his side.

"You on her side too? You wanna be tied up too?" Dominic glared hatefully. Vince's mouth dropped slightly in surprise. He shook his head to say no.

"You've lost your mind." Mia said as Dominic and Tiffany tied her up.

"I wouldn't have ever thought. She's like my sister." Leon said, almost as though he was still upset. He went to pop a strip of Tiffany and Tempest's Dragonfire in his mouth, but Brian took it from him, his eyes never leaving the road.

"I'm sorry, man. You don't need it." He said, taking the strip out of his hands. "Too many drugs around here lately." Brian said, flying around a corner, his pedal to the floor. The car started to fishtail, but Brian was able maintain control.

"You're too late." Mia laughed cruelly. Tiffany turned around and punched her.

"You're lucky if you get to live." Tiffany threatened, her voice deep with anger. "How close are we?" She asked on two-way to Brian.

"Le said 'bout twenty minutes." He responded.

"Give me Tran's number, Mia?" Tiffany asked, her voice sickenly sweet. Mia held her head up, not talking. Tiffany raised her fist.

"Ok, ok. 555-2136." She said, ducking.

"You better hope it's legit." Dominic threatened. He knew Tiffany had connections and she probably already had a plan. She had a plan to find Brian and bring him back before Jordan ever showed up in the picture. She had been to Miami several times to watch him race and she knew where he had been the whole time. Dominic was jolted from his thoughts with Tiffany's voice.

"Hello." Johnny answered, not recognizing the phone number.

"You got company, Tran. Come out and be hospitable." Tempest said. "Before you decide to get any ideas, sick your goons on us, or fire at us, just know Ice has your sister." Tempest said, laying it all on the table as they all pulled in.

"What? Who is this? How do you know Ice?" He asked, stress sounding in his voice.

"I'm Ice's right hand girl along with Tiff and you got my friend, asshole." Tempest replied, shaking her head and looking at Brian and Leon. "If we don't get my homegirl back, you can kiss 

yo sister goodbye." She said, not giving him time to utter a word. "I got Ice's number on speed dial on three different phones and I got five cars who are behind us, tipping him off, play by play." She threatened. "One bullet, one call. And it will be all over." She said. Brian and Leon smiled, despite the situation.

"Dom, Tiff, we got Tran on the phone. He's been warned. Pull up slowly in case they fire. Temp just told them we got his sister so he might give up J." Leon said, over the scanners. Tiffany took a deep breath and the two took the lead.

"Walk out, all of you, with yo hands up." Tempest said, on the phone with Tran.

"Tej, Rome, can you two take the inside of the house and check. I got you covered with my silencer. Just take it slow and watch out." Brian instructed over his cell phone, his eyes on Tiffany and Dominic's car.

"We're on it, Bro." Roman assured him. At that moment, Tran walked out, his hands up, followed by several other people. Brian pulled up and jumped out. He rushed up to Tran.

"Where's my sister at, Johnny?" He asked, holding his gun to Johnny's head.

"She's good in bed, Brian." Was all Johnny could say, his face with a hardened expression. Brian dropped the gun and began to punch him endlessly. "She's in that barn, about two acres down." Johnny, tired of being hit by Brian's fist, admitted and gave in.

"She better be alive, Bitch." Brian stood up, spit on him, and gave a final kick before he headed for the field. He and Tiffany jumped in the Evo, adrenaline pumping.

Brian and Tiffany pulled up to the abandoned barn. Before Brian was able to get out, shots were fired. A bullet grazed his shoulder, causing him to hit the steering wheel in frustration. The rest of the crew had followed behind and swerved to miss the line of fire. Dominic put his gun to Tran's head and pushed him to walk in front of him.

"Think about what you're gonna do. You got one chance before I get trigger happy." Dominic warned.

"Stay there. I got this." Tiffany jumped out of the evo, with shots flying. She had given up caring. Tempest and Dominic were heading her way to the entrance.

"You're boy's gonna die if you don't come out." Tempest yelled in a singsong voice. "Johnny boy needs yo help." She taunted sarcastically. "Damn weak ass." She muttered to herself.

"Thank god for good friends." Brian said, under his breath as he neared the barn, ignoring Tiffany's orders.

"Talk to them, asshole." Dominic nudged Johnny in the back with his gun.

"Don't shoot. They have Jessica!" He yelled, blood running down his face. The door to the red barn opened, with one of Johnny's younger brother's standing with Jesse and a gun to Jordan's head.

"I'll kill her." Jesse growled. He too was holding a knife to her throat.

"Don't do it, Jess." Dominic pleaded, his face showing raw and pure heartbreak. Jesse stabbed Jordan in the neck and shots were fired. Johnny fell and the scene seemed to move in slow motion as the rest of the crew ran to help.

"Damn." Tej shook his head, looking at Jordan's mangled body lying in a pool of blood.

"Come on, Tej. Pull it together. We gotta get her to the hospital, Man." Roman said, gently lifting Jordan's limp body up.

"You and Mia, huh?" Dominic asked, as Jesse lay bleeding, wounded. He held up his hand as though to say something. "How could you?" Dominic asked, slowly and in disgust. Leon stared at Jesse and fell to his knees beside him.

"Help." He begged, gasping for air. Leon held his hand. "I …only did it ...to get my …dad out. He….promised." Jesse gasped.

"Johnny had him killed, Jess.'" Leon said, his voice soft.

"Dom, I'm sorry. I am." Jesse said, looking up at the towering and muscular figure.

"Jess…NO!" Dominic yelled as Jesse's eyes closed. He dropped to his knees, for once not knowing what to do. He looked miserably at Brian at Jordan's side.

"Jordan, talk to me." He begged, his voice urgent and loud. He couldn't find a pulse on her wrist.

"Keep talking to her, Brian." Tiffany said as they carried her to the car. Once inside, she let Tempest apply the pressure as she worked on Brian's shoulder.

"J, stay with us, baby doll." Dominic said, jumping in as they rushed off to the hospital. He played with her blood soaked hair and fought the urge of tears. The air was so tight with tension, no one could say anything at all.

"GET A DOCTOR NOW!" Brian yelled, carrying her in as blood poured from her lifeless body. The nurse put her on a bed and Brian attempted to follow.

"Bri, Bri, let them take her." Roman put an arm around him, holding him back.

"That's my sister." Was all he could say, panic in his voice as he fought to go through the doors the hospital gurney had disappeared through.

"She's gonna make it. She has to." Tiffany said, tears falling down her face. Dominic held her tightly as she let her emotions go.

"I'm sorry it all came to this." Ice walked in, going over to Tempest and wrapping his arms around her. He looked at Dominic and the group. It was going to be a long night ahead, he sighed as he studied each one of the group.


	76. unfinished Taks

Ub1 chapter 76

"Dom…" Letty walked in, her face looking of horror.

"Not now. I'm not dealin well. Just leave me alone." He said, sitting down by himself. The events replayed over and over in his mind, making him even more miserable.

"I…um, came just in case you need me. Just so you guys…" Letty trailed off, lost in her own thoughts. She felt bad for the group and helpless and as to how to help her friends.

"Let, sit down. We gotta tell you somethin." Leon said numbly, making her look at him in dread. She didn't know how much more she could handle. "Jess is dead, He stabbed Jordan in the neck and he's dead." Leon said, hiding his face and breaking down.

"No! Leon! No, not Jess!" Letty screamed as she fell to the ground. Vince and Leon pulled her close into a group hug and held her. Hours passed as the crew posted themselves in the emergency room. Tiffany, Tempest, Brian, Dominic, and Ice, sat somberly in the waiting room, waiting for any kind of news.

"Tiff, you ok?" Ice asked, messaging her shoulders. She put a hand on his that was on his shoulder lovingly. Then she pulled away.

"I shoulda been able to get there sooner." Was all she could say at this point in a whisper, shivering.

"You did all you could. We did all we could." Ice said, watching Dominic stare at the double steel doors, like he had been doing for so long.

"Our girl is gonna be fine." Tempest tried to sound convincing for Tiffany's sake. Brian was walking around now, hands in his pockets. He headed for the double automatic doors and tacked one of the two people walking in.

"Bri! No! Don't!" Tiffany jumped up, pulling him off of Carter Verone. Monica was beside him, not knowing what to do or how to react.

"What?! No, you don't understand! This ass tried to kill me and Rome." Brian frowned.

"I do. I know you guys' history." Tiffany shook her head, making Brian confused.

"Oh damn. Ice, stop this now. Not now, not here." Tempest whispered. Ice wrapped his arms around her as she watched the scene they had all been dreading unfold. She pondered what else could possibly happen.

"You're the one who needs to be hurt, Brian. Not only did you rat me out, you stole my adopted sister's heart. You and the thief." Carter just grinned, walking towards Brian as he backed up, shaking his head.

"STOP. Both of you just stop now." Tiffany ordered, guarding Carter, her hands out stretched. Tej held Roman back to oblige Tiffany, though he was confused as hell.

"He's the one who tried to kill us." Brian's eyes flashed.

"And you're the ones who took him down." Tiffany said, her voice filled with detectable sadness. She hung her head and gazed at the floor, knowing all hell was about to break loose when her secret was revealed.

"You know him?!" Brian did a double take, his mouth wide open.

"Bri, he's like my big brother. I grew up with him." Tiffany whispered, her knees going weak.

"And?" Brian asked, hearing that lingering tone of 'but here's the deal'.

"I knew all along that you were the one who took him down. I knew, Brian, who you were before Jordan ever showed up." Tiffany said, her voice soft.

"What the hell does that mean?" He asked, feeling sick to his stomach.

"It means I was after you , Brian. I was set out… to kill you for revenge on what you did to Carter." She managed to say as the group watched the two stare at each other. "He ..was almost killed in prison. Jordan. J, she was a distraction, but a good one. She gave me the opportunity to meet the real you." Tiffany looked at Brian for his reaction and winced at the hurt in his eyes.

"So, lemme get this straight." Brian held up a hand, his face red and starting to flush.

"Brian." Tiffany managed to choke out as he looked at her in bewilderment and then turned to Ice and stared at him.

"Who's the one who has trust issues now?" He asked, his words tearing at Tiffany's heart. "Here. Why did you bother marrying me?" He asked, his eyes full of pain.

"Brian…" She said, ignoring the groups surprised breaths, especially Ice's.

"Hold up. Married?" Ice asked, looking at the both of them.

"Yeah, married. Try 6 months married." Brian nodded, his eyes narrowed. "I can't do this. Not now." Brian took off his ring and put it in Tiffany's hand, closing her fingers around it. He jolted outside. Tiffany looked at Ice, unsure of what to do and tears in her eyes.

"You love him?" Ice asked as Tiffany wiped her eyes. She nodded, her heart heavy and her whole body trembling. "Go after him." Ice said, pointing towards the door. "Explain and talk to him." He ordered. Tiffany walked outside to Brian sitting on the lawn as the cloudy sky above them threatened rain. He was staring at the grass, his face blank of expression.

"Brian, I had to …I couldn't …" She started standing in front of him. The tears rushed down her face. All she wanted was for him to wrap his arms around her, but she knew that was not going to happen. "I never meant to hurt you." She finally gasped out.

"Well you did. Tiff, when we got married, you said there were no more secretes. That you had told me everything." Brian looked up at her, shaking his head.

"And there wasn't. I knew form the first time I saw you, I would never do that." She said, tears falling down her face heavily.

"But you said you told me everything." Brian repeated, his voice full of anger. "Is that why you wanted our marriage a secret? Cause you were planning on killing me for revenge?" He asked, staring in her eyes intently. "Got an insurance policy on me to go with the perfect murder plot?" He asked, making Tiffany draw in a sharp breath. It was all she could do to merely shake her head.

"That's not fair." Tiffany whispered as thunder crashed over their heads.

"No, I'll tell you what's not fair. J in there, almost dead. All you and Ice's tests I went through. I did it, though, Cause I loved you. I love you. It wasn't even fair al the shit you hid from me, but I let it go. I loved you so much. I woulda done anything for you. And then you tell me after six months, you were going to kill me?! What's fair, Tiffany? You tell me." Brian ranted, leaving Tiffany crushed. Never since she had known him, had he yelled at her.

"I'm sorry, Brian, I was raised like this. This is all I have ever known. I never intended to hurt you. I love you and Jordan." Tiffany said, between sobs. "I told you stuff not even Ice, Temp, or Dom knows. I loved you from the moment I saw you." She said, her voice breaking again.

"When you brought Jordan to Miami, how long after that were you still planning to kill me?" Brian asked, looking into Tiffany's hurt eyes.

"The first night...when I left, I went to call Ice to call it all off. I swear." She said, holding her head that was now aching. "Revenge isn't always a good thing, it's a bad pattern. I knew as soon as I looked into your beautiful eyes, I wasn't going to do it. You and Jordan…" She trailed off, her eyes searching Brian's expression for a hopeful break of anger.

"Sweet words don't always help the pain of the truth. Brian said as it started to rain.

"Brian, they are not just sweet words. You made me start feeling again. You and Jordan. You guys softened me up and gave me my heart back." Tiffany kneeled on her knees in front of him as he stood up.

"Some heart, trying to kill me, Tiff. I wish I could forget that huge of a detail. Anything but you plotting to kill me." Brian said, walking off to his skyline. He got in, noticed his sister's lingering blood on the seats, and put his head on the steering wheel as torrential rainfall began to fall. Tiffany, heartbroken and stunned sat in the rain, on her knees and sobbed. "Shit. What did I just 

do?" Brian hit the steering wheel in frustration. He decided to go for a drive. He pulled out angrily, ignoring the sight of a crushed Tiffany, tires squealing and rubber burning.

"Yo! Where's he goin?" Tej ran outside, putting a jacket over Tiffany to try to get her to come in. It was then they heard the crash at the intersection Brian was leaving out of.

"Oh God!" Tiffany jumped up, heading across the green lawn to the trees that blocked the intersection's view. The thunder crashed and boomed as her and Tej started to make their way to see the accident.

"Get in here! Jordan just flat lined!!" Roman yelled, running after them and yelling.


	77. High Emotions

The UB chapter 77

"Ice, she can't die. Hell no. Let me back there." Tempest got up, heading for the door. Ice grabbed her and held her close. Jesse James came walking in with a very upset looking Tiffany.

"Ice, I need to talk to you." Jesse said, his grip tight on a very pale and drenched looking Tiffany, who was acting as though she was in complete shock. Ice looked at Tempest and walked her over with him to Jesse.

"Brian was in an accident. He didn't even leave the intersection and some punk ass driver plowed into him." Jesse sighed. He had already been heading up to the hospital and had seen the whole accident happen.

"Did you see how he was? Anything?" Ice asked, as Tempest shook her head in complete shock.

"They had to use the Jaws of Life to get him out, I couldn't see very much." Jesse said, his face grim as he scratched his goatee. Ice looked at Tiffany, not moving and dripping wet.

"Hey Dom, I'ma go buy some dry clothes for Tiff. I'll be back." Letty kissed Dominic's forehead and took off for the door. She was glad to get a break from the tension. He nodded, looking out the window as the ambulance with Brian pulled up. He couldn't see his condition or him, as they took him through the ambulance entrance. Tempest's head popped up at the sound of the steel doors opening. She and Dominic both about charged the doctor, almost knocking him down.

"How's Jordan?" Tempest asked, rubbing her eyes.

"She's flat lined on us three times, but we managed to bring her back. She's a lucky girl. We only attempt five times and she was getting close to our recessatation limit." The doctor said, writing a note in her chart as he talked.

"Lucky for you, you didn't give up on tryin, then." Dominic folded his arms, getting ready to pounce. Tempest put a hand to his chest, to hold him back.

"Can we see her? She needs us. How is she?" Tempest asked, her patience growing short.

"She had a blood clot in her left ventricle of the heart. We took her to surgery and she's stabilized." The doctor said, sighing. "She is stable, but she is in a coma right now." The doctor continued, making Tempest draw in a sharp breath. "I'm going to be frank, we don't expect her to make it through the night." He sighed, looking at Dominic apologetically.

"Let's not talk like that. We only want the facts, not assumptions." Ice said, putting his arm around Tempest from behind. He stared the doctor down for a second, making the doctor look away uncomfortably.

"When can we see her? She needs us." Dominic asked, his voice in a flat monotone.

"One of you can stay with her. Follow me." The doctor replied. Tempest looked at Dominic, who suddenly looked very older to her. It was then she realized how much he truly loved Jordan.

"Dom, go. Go talk to her and bring our girl back." Tempest patted him on the back, noticing he was hesitating on going back there.

"You need to come with me. She needs to hear your pep talks you always give her." Dominic sighed, grabbing her hand to make her follow him. He coughed and looked at the doctor.

"One visitor in ICU." The doctor said firmly. Dominic looked around, trying to hold his mouth.

"You don't understand what all she has been through. Not just physically but mentally. That girl in there means the world to all of us. Her brother was just in a car accident and since he can't be there, she needs the both of us. Come on, if you said she won't make it through the night, please just grant us this favor." Dominic begged, his voice giving out on him. The doctor looked at them and sighed.

"No more than two. You are right. She needs all the help she can get." The doctor said and with that, turned to lead the way to Jordan's room.

"Oh, Gawd, Dom." Tempest's legs went weak and almost fell, had it not been for Dominic catching her. Jordan lay in the bed, looking more like a black and blue version of sleeping beauty. Her blonde hair had been cut and was soaked with dried blood. Tubes and machines seemed to come from every part of her petite body. She was hooked up to a ventilator in her mouth, making her chest rise and fall with each burst of air into her lungs. She had and oxygen mask over her bruised and swollen face. Tempest turned away, tears falling. She had seen Jordan in bad shape, but never this bad of shape. Dominic numbly sat by her bed, rubbing his bald head and looking lost.

"I'm so sorry, Baby Girl." Dominic whispered softly, holding her limp, bruised, and casted hand. He looked at Tempest with tears in his eyes, shaking his head. "You gotta make it, Baby. We need our Corona Barbie." He added, leaning close to her swollen face. He got up, his throat tight and Tempest took that to be a signal as it was her turn. She swallowed hard, forcing herself to talk to an unconscious Jordan.

"Hey crazy girl…It's Temp. Me and Dom are here…in the same room, aren't you proud of us?" Tempest tried to sound happy. "We're here, all of us. So wake up and come play." Tempest begged, her voice light and her heart heavy. The machines continued to purr, pump, and beep as she waited for any kind of response. "Peek a boo. Where's Jordan? Wake up, Girly. Please." Tempest lost her composure on the last word. She put her head on the rail and let the tears fall. She didn't care who saw, she just wanted Jordan to be okay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tiff, talk, do something." Ice pleaded with his sister as he held the clothes Letty had brought out, still in the sack.

"Are you kidding me?" Tiffany asked, not one to her voice and no expression to her face. She couldn't believe Ice expected her to even talk. She didn't care if she ever even took in another breath.

"Get up and get changed. They need you and if you catch pneumonia, you can't be there for either of them," Ice ordered, hating to be so forceful. He knew he had to in order to get her to move.

"You're an ass." Tiffany snapped hatefully, grabbing the bag of clothes and stomping to the bathroom to change. She walked into the bathroom, closed the door, leaned on it, and slid down to the floor, Brian's ring still clutched tightly in her hand. She played with it slowly as the tears fell. She cried as though her heart was breaking. There was a knock on the door. "Go away." She said, getting up and shivering.

"Can I please come in?" Jesse James asked, sighing. Tiffany changed, still shivering and opened the door. They, too, had been friends since they were children. He took her shivering body into his arms as her body racked with sobs. He let her cry as he put his West Coast Choppers jacket around her. "I wish I could help." He said, stroking her hair.

"He's gonna die thinking I hated him." She said so softly he could barely hear her.

"He is not gonna die." Jesse said firmly, picking Tiffany up and sitting her in his lap, after they sat down on the floor of the girl's bathroom and blocking the door. "I mean, he's related to Jordan. And we all know how tough J is." Jesse reasoned.

"He wouldn't even be hurt if it wasn't for me." Tiffany whispered, shaking her head.

"You had to break it to him and be honest at some point. You guys love each other and you are gonna get through this." Jesse said confidently. Jesse's phone beeped with a message that said the doctor was on the way out to the lobby. "Come on. The doctor's out here." He said, picking her up in his arms and carrying her out. Ice, Leon, Vince, Roman, and Tej were gathered around a female doctor, who was holding a clipboard in her hand. Diego was behind her, looking for Tiffany and holding Roman's hand. She waved, though not happily, at Tiffany to let her know she was there to help.

"Ok, she's here now, is he ok?" Ice asked, nodding.

"He's pretty banged up. He is unconscious but he should come out of this pretty good. He's going to be very sore and in pain as well. Diego, here, has personally offered to supervise his recovery, so he will be well taken care of." The doctor smiled, shaking Ice's hand.

"See, he's gonna be ok. You guys can talk it all out." Jesse grinned and whispered, nudging his friend. Tiffany looked drained and tired and just ignored him.

"Can we see him? This is his fiancé, I mean, wife." Ice said as Tiffany gave him a go to hell look.

"He made it clear I am his ex-wife, Ice. That is how he wants it." Tiffany wiped her eyes. The doctor answered Ice, giving him the room number and leaving. Ice looked at Tiffany.

"Listen, he needs you and you need him. You can work this out later, quit doing this to yourself. Now, you are going to go in there and talk to him. Tell him whatever you want as long as it's the truth." Ice said firmly.

"The truth got him here in the first place." Tiffany whispered miserably, barley able to contain her tears.

"Tiffany, pull it together. Please, sis." Ice said, more harshly than he had intended. He looked at her, hugging her tightly as she broke into all out sobs. "I'm sorry for yelling. I forget to have a heart." He stroked her hair and rocked her. All she could do was nod. "How about if I go in there with you?" He asked, making her nod yet again. He picked her up and looked at the speechless crew. They had never seen her in such a state. She buried her head in Ice's chest as they entered the room, not wanting to see how bad Brian really was. His forehead was bruised with a big knot and he had dried blood around his mouth and nose. Ice put her down and she approached the bed, as though scared. She clutched his wedding band in her hand tightly as she smoothed his blonde hair that had become almost bushy looking recently due to all the recent drama.

"I don't know what to say to him." She admitted, her eyes focused on the bed rail and his hand with the IV.

"Tell him the truth, Tiff. How much you love him. I remember the night you called me, after dropping him off at the hotel to meet Jordan." Ice said, remembering that night very well. It was the night his sister had become a person in love.

**FLASHBACK: **

_"Hey Ice. I am in Miami." Tiffany said as her brother answered his cell phone. _

_"You found him? Have you talked to him yet?" He asked, frowning. _

_"Yeah, and it's off, Ice." Tiffany said, preparing herself for Ice's round of questioning that was sure to follow. _

_"WHAT? You have been watching him for almost a year. How can you say it's off?" He asked, sitting down. _

_"Because.. I can't do it. He had to have a reason to put Carter away. I mean it, Ice. It's off." Tiffany said, her voice low as she thought about those beautiful blue eyes of Brian's. _

_"You have gone mad. Are you in some kind of trouble?" Ice asked, becoming suspicious. _

_"No. I'm going to find out why he did it. But, Ice, I 'm serious." Tiffany sighed. "I can't…I looked into his eyes. They're just…I don't know. I am begging you to just this once to trust me." She _

_said, her voice desperate as her pager went off, showing the hotel number of the hotel that Jordan and Brian were at. _

_"You sound like you like him." Ice growled. _

_"Maybe I do, I won't say I don't. His sister is in trouble. And…it's a long story. I'm not going to hurt them and neither are you. That is final. I've never went against you, but I guess there is a first for everything." She sighed, her hand on the end call button. Ice was silent for the longest time._

_"I'll trust you on this one. If he hurts you or brings us down, it's all on you. If he hurts you intentional or not…" Ice trailed off as Tiffany hung up, smiling and satisfied. _

**PRESENT TIME: **

"Yeah, I knew from day one." Tiffany smiled. Ice gave her shoulder a brotherly squeeze and left, knowing she would be okay now. She fell asleep as the hours passed.

"Where am I?" Brian sat up, breathing hard, four and a half hours later. He looked around, as though panicking. He looked at Tiffany sleeping, her eyes swollen and red. Her hair hung limply from drying naturally, as she normally blow dried it. There was no make -up. And in her hand was that rested on the bed rail was his ring. He put his hand on top of hers, making her jump. "Hey, can have my ring back?" he asked, with a small uncertain grin.

"What?" She asked, stunned.

"I fucked up, saying all that shit." Brian held his head to stop the throbbing. "I didn't mean any of it. I mean, I was hurt, but Tiff, I love you. And whether you want to kill me, now or then, it doesn't matter." Brian looked at his wife, his eyes filled with total love. He grinned as she leaned over the bed rail, looking deeply into his eyes. Then she felt his forehead. "What?" He asked, in his typical, amused tone.

"I was just seeing if you are ok. Maybe that bump…I don't know, but I won't be able to handle it if you do a 180 on me and break it off again... if you regain a memory…" She said, looking down at his chest and avoiding his eyes. He lifted up her chin with one finger.

"I won't. I had plenty of time to think about it. Everything replayed right before I was hit. Weird, I know, but it is true." He said, leaning up to kiss her lightly. He laid back, his head throbbing even more with movement.

"I didn't know you then, Brian. That first night, I called it off, the first night in Miami. I knew that night I loved you. But I had to explain and to tell you and about Carter, I couldn't keep that to myself all of our marriage or it would mean our marriage was a lie and I couldn't do that." Tiffany whispered, again tearing up as she played with his ring.

"I know, baby, I know. It's okay." he said, scooting over and pulling her into bed with him. She laid on her side, her head on her propped up elbow, facing him. She looked at him, not knowing what to say. "How's J?'" he asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"She is stable. She flat lined about the same time you got hit or shortly after." Tiffany sighed. "I was a mess thinking you and her were going to die. Tempest and Dom are with her. I'm sorry. I couldn't pull it together enough to go in there." Tiffany said, sounding as though she was disappointed in herself.

"Hey, none of that. You're not superwoman." He said, turning her face towards his. She smiled softly, mentally and physically drained. "My skyline?" he asked, as though thinking out loud, the thought just hitting him about his car.

"Totaled, Brian. They had to use the Jaws of Life just to get you out. I'm sorry." She said, her eyes closed.

"It's cool. Gives me something to work on." He shrugged, sitting down to get some rest. He sighed contentedly as the two began to go to sleep in each other's arms. "Hey Tiff?" he asked sleepily.

"Yeah?" She asked, snuggling as close to his warm body as she could.

"Can I please have my wedding ring back?" He asked, his eyebrow playfully cocked. She opened her eyes and smiled at him, more than happy to oblige. She lessened her grip on the wedding band and slipped it back on his wedding finger. "Thanks, Baby, I love you." He said, holding her close and kissing her forehead.

"I love you too, Brian." She smiled, drifting off to sleep in his arms. Ice walked in a while later and starred at the two sleeping in each other's arms. He went back out, deciding to let the two sleep peacefully.


	78. sweet revenge

Chapter 78  
Ultimate Betrayal A/N: This chapter may seem a little violent than others, may not. I just wanted to be sure and forewarn just to cover myself! Oh, and language is kind of heavy too!

"Temp, you ok?" Ice asked, putting his hand on Tempest's shoulder. She nodded, opening one eye. She had fallen asleep, her head resting on the hand that was on the rail of Jordan's bed.  
"She better wake up." Was all she said, sleepy and looking at Jordan's still body.  
"She will, Hot, she will. She's just resting." Ice pulled Tempest up and into his arms. "Let's go get somethin to eat." He kissed her forehead. She shook her head stubbornly.  
"I'm not movin till Tiff relieves me." She sighed, as she was starting to wake up. "How is Brian?" She yawned.  
"He's fine. Tiff's on her way in here soon." Ice promised. He looked at Dominic, who was still sleeping on Jordan's other side, holding her hand. "I guess I'm not going to get either of you two outta here, am I?" He asked, knowing the answer to his question.  
"Nope." Tempest kissed him and laid her head on his shoulder.  
"I'll bring you guys something back." He promised and left. Tempest settled back down, the dreariness returning. She looked at Dominic, who was looking rougher than she had ever seen him look before. Facial hair was starting to grow on his face from the lack of shaving. She jumped, startled by a nurse who came in quietly.  
"Ma'am, we only allow one visitor at a time in ICU." The nurse smiled apologetically.  
"Take it up with the doctor." Tempest tried her best to sound semi- nice.  
"Well, I seriously doubt he would break the unit's rules." The nurse shook her head.  
"Listen, Miss Goody Two Shoes, we have permission. I'm going to tell you once more to check with the doctor before you doubt me." Tempest growled, losing her already short patience.  
"Are you threatening me?" The nurse looked shocked, making Tempest laugh.  
"Nope, I'm just informing you the best way to take care of your doubt before I get to the point of threatening you." Tempest shrugged simply. The nurse left, without a word further. Tempest saw Dominic looking at her out of the corner of his eye. "What's so funny?" She snapped, irritated at his grin. "I know I got a hot temper." She admitted, knowing he was going to say just that. He often told her that daily and never hesitated to show he disagreed with her temper and attitude, as she disagreed with his.  
"No, I was hopin you would kick her ass." Dominic admitted, himself not feeling up to scolding 

anyone, let alone arguing.  
"You manage to surprise me once in a great while." Tempest noted, with a grin.  
"Wow, you two getting along. It's a miracle. J would be proud." Tiffany walked in and looking from Tempest to Dominic and back.  
"Yeah, yeah." Tempest dismissed Tiffany's accusation with a roll of the eyes.  
"How's Arizona feelin?" Dominic asked, scratching his newly growing 'beard'.  
"Better. Sore and worried, but better." Tiffany smiled, and then stopped smiling as she looked at Jordan. "Good thing he's already dead." She said sadly, referring to Johnny Tran. Dominic coughed and concentrated on looking at Jordan rather than looking at Tiffany or Tempest. "What are you not telling me?" Tiffany ran her tongue over her teeth, as she often did when she realized something wasn't right or was a lie.  
"Nothin." Dominic looked surprised she was talking to him. Tempest got up and stood in front of the door, her arms folded. She, too, knew by his actions he was hiding something.  
"You don't buy it either, Temp?" Tiffany asked, her eyes still watching Dominic. He squirmed uncomfortably.  
"Nope, he's lyin. He knows something we don't. Just when we were startin to get along." Tempest stared him down as she leaned on the door, her arms still folded.  
"What kind of shit is this? You guys are overreacting. Lack of sleep." Dominic muttered, acting as if the two were crazy.  
"Dominic Toretto, you better not be hiding anything from me. Cause when I find out, and you better believe I will find out, it won't be pretty." Tiffany walked over to Dominic and promised as she stared at him, her gaze intent.  
"I think you ladies need sleep." Dominic scratched his head.  
"We just had sleep." Tempest growled. "Sleep my ass, Toretto." She said as he tried to leave the room. She guarded the door, raiding one eyebrow and he sat back down, sighing. "If you know something we don't and you don't tell us, I'll kick your teeth in, full stop, no questions asked." She promised angrily.  
"Girls, I'm not supposed to tell you...we're supposed to concentrate on Jordan." Dominic said, caving on the fact he knew something. Tiffany pulled up a chair beside him, still staring at him so intently that he swore she was making a hole in his chest.  
"Spill or I'm going to castrate you. Look at her, Dom. Look what he did to her. She's your girl 

and you are keeping him from getting what he deserves. Take a nice long look at her." Tiffany said, making Dominic feel even worse.  
"I never agreed with waiting. Ice said..." He started but was interrupted.  
"Do I look like I care? I want Johnny, forget what Ice wants. I want him to feel the pain of what he did to her." Tiffany said, her face red as she tried to keep her voice down in case Jordan could hear even while being unconscious.  
"Tell us, Dominic, where he's at and we might let you live for keeping it from us in the first place." Tempest frowned, mad at Ice and whoever else had 'thought it was best'.  
"He's at Ice's house. The old rock house right out of town. They were going to keep him there until the decided what to do or how to make him pay." Dominic sighed, stroking Jordan's hand.  
"Road trip." Tempest said, grabbing her keys.  
"Don't tell them we know he's there. We're just going to alleviate some stress." Tiffany smiled wickedly. She looked Dominic in the eyes. "I mean it, put it on how much you love her, Dom, that you won't tell them." Tiffany said, her voice softer now that she could tell he felt bad enough.  
"I won't tell. He deserves to suffer. I put that on my love for my baby girl." Dominic sighed and nodded. Tiffany put a hand on his shoulder. "No matter what he gets, it won't bring her back." He reasoned sadly, making both girls feel bad for him.  
"Keep positive." Tiffany kissed his bald head and they headed outside the room.  
"We're going to run to the store. Be back soon." Tempest said as she walked past the guys. Ice looked at her reddened face, his eyebrow raised.  
"Hot?" He asked, making her stop in her tracks. She sighed, knowing he knew what was up now. She turned slowly to face him.  
"Yeah Ice?" She asked, one arm folded on the other as she examined a nail.  
"I love you. Can you bring us all back some food?" He asked, walking over to her and kissing her.  
"Sure. I love you too." She smiled and put her arms around his neck. She looked at Tiffany as Tiffany checked on Brian one last time. Seeing the group so quiet made both of the girls thirst for Johnny's blood even more.  
"That was close. I figured Ice was going to call you out on that one." Tiffany smiled as they jumped into Tempest's car.  


"The art of distraction. Gotta love it." Tempest said, blowing on her nails of one hand and smiling. "I'm still so fucking pissed they didn't tell us they were keepin him alive." She griped as she hit the interstate leading out of the city.  
"They'll get their punishment all in due time." Tiffany vowed, her lips in a thin tight line. "They flat out lied." She said, so irritated words wouldn't have been able to describe how she felt. Tempest floored the gas pedal, knowing the guys would question them being gone so long. They pulled up to Ice's house and a few of his boys came outside to meet them.  
"Hey girls, how are things?" One of the boys asked. Tempest looked at Tiffany as though to say 'I got this'.  
"We're great. We'll only be a few." Tempest flashed the guy a flirty smile.  
"Whoa, Ice said No one can go in there." The guy hesitated, stepping in front of the door while looking Tempest up and down. He licked his lips and grinned.  
"How 'bout you let us in, knowing our status and all or I'ma tell Ice you were hitting on his girl." Tiffany threatened with a sickenly sweet smile and a nod.  
"She started it." The guy protested, looking surprised.  
"Who's he gonna believe? His sister and his girl? Or his watchdog? Hmmm." Tempest batted her eyes, and said with a sarcastic tone. The guy opened the door, still standing the way.  
"Maybe I should call Ice..." He trailed off as Tiffany shot him a look.  
"Now, you know he may be the leader and all but you know I run the show. So why waste time?" Tiffany rolled her eyes as she scanned Ice's hidden places he would keep a hostage.  
"I'm just saying..." The guy tried again.  
"Do you enjoy that tongue?" Tiffany sighed, becoming overly annoyed now. "You like your paycheck? Who you think signs it?" She asked as Tempest looked around. She pointed silently to Tiffany, who was staring down Ice's 'watchdog'.  
"You're dismissed. Get outta here before I put my boot up yo ass." Tempest used her hand to motion to the door that was over her shoulder. He left with an exasperated sigh and Tempest locked door's top lock. She cracked her knuckles and rolled her neck. Tiffany opened the door built into the floor, her gun drawn. The two made their way down the ladder. They found Johnny sitting in a chair, tied up and under a low hanging dim light.  
"Looks like the tables have turned." Tiffany smiled smugly, knocking the lamp above Johnny's head, making it swing. She had to hand it to her brother. His basement looked just like a scene in 

an old mafia movie.  
"There's no way you can pull this off." Johnny grinned. Tempest punched him straight on with her hand, making him spit blood almost immediately.  
"There's plenty more where that came from, Bitch." Tempest promised, getting herself ready to let loose. She had been waiting for this moment a long time.  
"She die yet?" Johnny asked, grinning sineristly. Tempest stood in front of him and elbowed him three consecutive times in the face, busting his nose.  
"Anything else you wanna say?" She grabbed a handful of hair from behind him and whispered close to his ear. Johnny frowned, not saying anything else. "Didn't think so. I am the avenging angel that is going to make you pay for what you did to her, you sorry piece of shit." She said, her teeth gritted and her voice full of hate.  
"Oh, Johnny, we are going to have so much fun torturing you." Tiffany smiled, nodding. "You have no idea how great our revenge is going to be." She knelt down on one knee to be eye level with him. "Castration while being conscious can be a very, very painful procedure, or so I have heard." She mused.  
"That is after I pour hot oil and acid on it." Tempest added, hitting him again over and over.  
"My boys will find me." Johnny said. Tempest pushed his head away in disgust and walked to around the room, taking a deep breath. She stopped and smiled  
"What boys? I killed them ALL." She shrugged, cracking her knuckles. "And if they did, you would be so tortured and broke down, you'd be of no value to them at all." Tiffany shook her head. "Not worried." She smirked. "Go nuts, Temp. We gotta get back soon." She said, looking at her watch and then fanning her nails in boredom.  
"Where to start." Tempest said to herself out loud. She looked at her steel-toed combat boots and grinned evilly. She walked leisurely up to Johnny, staring at him for a second, and then began to continually kick him in the knees, eventually busting both kneecaps.  
"Call her off!" Johnny pleaded, sweat pouring down his head.  
"That's funny, Tran. You so amuse me." Tempest laughed, punching him again in the face. She then went for the stomach until he was gasping for air.  
"You didn't give Jordan a break. Not fucking once. You tortured her over and over." Tiffany said, her voice a deadly calm about it. "You will live out the rest of your long, miserable life right here. You'll be our frustration release and revenge toy until you finally die a horrible, 

wretched death. I mean, what comes around does go around." Tiffany promised, as she looked Johnny dead on in the eyes.

"Tenfold." Tempest hauled off, hitting him so hard he fell over. She began to kick him mercilessly until her phone rang. "I'll be back, Bitch." She promised. The two girls left and headed for the hospital.  
"Damn, Temp, I think you busted all your knuckles." Tiffany said, grabbing her home girl's hand and inspecting it.  
"Yeah, well, it was worth it." She laughed, inspecting the damage as they neared town. "How's Brian handling her bein so bad off?" She asked as they sat in a drive though, per Ice's request. Her hand was starting to swell and bruise. "He's not letting on that he's upset, which worries me. Girl, we gotta stop and get some stuff for that hand." Tiffany said, after taking the food and pulling back onto the high way. "Nah, I'll let Diego take care of it. Ice is gonna flip the fuck out on us, so be ready." She predicted, though laughing.  
"Yup." Tiffany sighed. "It was worth it, though." She laughed, loving how terrified Johnny looked. "True dat. I feel a little better." Tempest laughed as they pulled into the hospital. "I feel even better knowing it's only the beginning of paybacks. He shoulda never messed wit our girl." She said as they walked inside. They were met with a somber looking crowd, all of them outside and no one in Jordan's room. "What's wrong?" Tiffany asked, dread and nausea flooding her stomach.


	79. Someone loose it?

The Ultimate Betrayal  
Chapter 79

"Tempest! What the hell did ya do, Girl?" Diego asked, drawing in a sharp breath at Tempest's busted knuckles. Tempest grinned. The two had been unnoticed by the guys so they had decided to go to her first.  
"Nothing. I'm like Jordan, I am innocent." She laughed, as Diego and Tiffany shook their heads.  
"Damn, is he still alive?" Diego asked, pouring some liquid stuff onto her hand.  
"Hell yeah and he will be for a while. So he can sweat every damn day he's alive and has to face us, just like he did to Jordan." Tiffany frowned, still not satisfied, though she doubted anything would ever satisfy her thirst for revenge.  
"So, Di, tell us what's all wrong with her. The guys talked to the doctor while we were gone and I am bettin when we get back to J's room, they won't be so happy with us." Tiffany sighed, staring outside as it had started to rain. The cloudy sky matched her darkened mood.  
"I think the doctor can put it into better scope than I can." Diego said, not meeting either of the girl's eyes. She wrapped Tempest's hand.  
"Nah, it's cool. We'll talk to the doctor." Tiffany said, knowing there must be something Diego was not telling them. "Thanks Girl." She nodded as they headed for the ICU unit. They were met by a scowling Ice.  
"Where ya been?" He asked, tapping his foot.  
"Beating the shit out of a punk. You want some of it?" Tempest asked, her nerves on edge and her hand hurting. Ice looked at her in shock. She gave him the food and sat down. Tiffany walked to Brian's room.  
"Hey, Bri. You ok?" Tiffany asked, kissing her husband. He looked at her, no usual grin on his face. "What's wrong?" She asked, sitting down.  
"The doctor doesn't have time to talk to me about Jordan's condition and she won't tell me the deal and she won't tell the crew either." He sighed, laying his head back.  
"Oh, she's gonna talk to us. I'll be back soon." Tiffany nodded, kissing him before she left. She left and came back with a disgruntled doctor. The crew followed Tiffany and the doctor into Brian's room.  
"Mr. O'Connor, are you sure you want them all in here?" She asked, opening Jordan's chart.  
"Yeah, they are her family as much as I am." Brian said, holding Tiffany's hand to brace himself 

for the bad news.  
"Just give it to us, straight up." Ice said, annoyed at the doctor's hesitation. The crew had suffered long enough.  
"Ok, well, she's in a touch and go state right now, meaning we could lose her if one thing happens, so we are all on alert to be available. She has damage done to three internal organs, a lot of fractures, and at least nine broken bones. The six broken ribs she had punctured her lung, which is why she is on the ventilator and she is intebated. Should she become conscious, it's very important you notify us immediately or she'll pull the tubes out. If she doesn't come around soon, we'll have to make an opening in her throat for the ventilator." The doctor said, her voice sad. "I have never seen someone so hurt and make it this long, so I am quite hopeful." She reassured the stunned group.  
"She's gonna make it." Dominic said, his voice shaking.  
"There is also some blunt trauma to her head, a concussion that is causing the swelling and we had to cut her hair in order to stitch up the open lacerations. Her wrist looked as though it had previously been sliced but it was sliced again on the left and her fibula is fractured, so if she does wake up, she's going to have a lot of therapy as well as possible paralysis." The doctor said as Tiffany walked out of the room. "She'll pretty much be casted in most of her body once we get her out of danger of crashing on us again. Right now, maintaining her airway, controlling the swelling in her brain, and keeping her breathing is our main concern." The doctor sighed, looking at Brian.  
"Oh my god." Letty whispered, her eyes big. Leon wrapped his arms around her.  
"Is that all?" Brian asked sarcastically and angrily. Diego walked over to his IV and quietly injected some sedation medicine, knowing he was getting worked up. He flashed her a frown.  
"The best thing you can do is be supportive. I hate to say it over and over but when she wakes up, she may not even want to be alive. She's going to be in bed for at least 6 months, have numerous surgeries, and there is one more thing." The doctor said, as Dominic ushered her outside, knowing Brian couldn't handle anymore.  
"What?" Dominic asked, his brown eyes intent on the doctor.  
"She was branded and burned on her lower back. The burn was second degree and seems to have healed somewhat ok, though a little infected. That scar won't go away either. If she makes any movement what so ever, we must know. It's very important." The doctor said. Dominic nodded 

as though numb. "She's in a coma and it's her will that is going to bring her out of it, so I suggest anything you can do to help her will be beneficial. If you need anything, please let me know." The doctor shook Dominic's hand.  
"Tiff?" Ice asked, putting a hand on Tiffany's shoulder in Jordan's room. She looked up at him, her eyes teary.  
"He did so much." She whispered, shaking her head. Ice just held her tightly. "Don't be mad at Tempest. She's just tryin to deal." Tiffany said, taking a deep breath and pulling away from her brother.  
"I know." He said, looking at Jordan. He heard Diego's raised voice and looked at Tiffany. They both jumped up to see what was going on.  
"I need to see her, damn it." Brian growled, hobbling disorientedly down the hall.  
"You need your rest or you won't be any good to her when she wakes up. I understand, Brian, I do, but I have to make sure you are ok to." Diego said, relieved to see Ice and Tiffany. She looked at them for help.  
"Brian, you need to lay down." Tiffany said, not really wanting him to see his sister in the shape she was in. Brian said nothing but worked his way closer to her room, determined to push if he had to.  
"Let him go, Sis." Ice said, making Tiffany look at him in shock. She went in behind Brian as he stared at his sister, shock registering over his face. Her head was swollen, bruised, her hair red from the dried blood, her chest going up and down in equal breaths due to the respirator. The sheets she was sleeping on had dried blood from all the cuts and lacerations.  
"Jordan." Was all Brian could manage to say as he sunk in the chair beside her bed. Tiffany buried her head in Ice's chest as she painfully watched her husband react. "I'm not leaving her." He stated, his eyes heavy.  
"You need to be resting." Diego shook her head, hands on her hips. "Brian, I do understand. I would want to stay too. But you need your rest or you'll get worse." Diego tried to reason. Brian ignored her. Diego sighed and went to sit down outside of the room, her heart breaking for him.  
"Let's leave them alone." Ice nudged Tiffany, heading for the door. She nodded quietly. She was at a loss as to what else she could even do from this point. She looked around the waiting room, only to notice Tempest missing. She knew she was headed back t o Ice's house. Hours passed as Brian stubbornly kept a vigil at his sister's bed. Tempest and Tiffany finally convinced him to go 

back to bed with Diego's help.  
"Temp, I am thinking good cop, bad cop." Tiffany said, an idea suddenly occurring to her. Tempest looked up at her, both hands now bandaged.  
"Ya think?" She asked. "I'm not sure I can pull it off." She said, a sad grin on her face.  
"You not pull something off? Please, that is too funny. We've just got to mess with her subconsiusness." Tiffany suggested. "You down?" She asked, sitting on the opposite side of Jordan.  
"Anything is worth a try." Tempest nodded, though her hope wasn't very strong. She leaned closer to Jordan and whispered. "Hey J, I am going to race wars and you can't come." She said, trying to keep her voice light. Tiffany had to grin despite the fact that what they were doing could be considered mean.  
"Too bad all those girls will be there with Dom." Tiffany added, holding Jordan's hand. She was praying this would work because if it didn't, she didn't know what would.  
"It's cool, she's just a racer chaser anyways." Tempest scoffed, trying in vain to get a reaction. "A blonde racer chaser who is no longer Corona Barbie." She said, still feeling a pang of guilt for being so mean.  
"That is right, Temp, I guess we'll have to find a new one." Tiffany said. Then Jordan's hand twitched slightly. "Tempest! She moved a little bit. Keep going." She whispered, watching Jordan closely.  
"Too bad that eclipse Dom had for Jordan is gonna have to be sold. And then she can't ever race me, which is cool, cause I know she couldn't beat me." Tempest forced herself to laugh.  
"Go get the doctor, Ice." Tiffany said, wide-awake now that Jordan was moving somewhat in her hand. The doctor came in and asked the girls to leave for a minute. They obliged, the group waiting as though on pins and needles.  
"She has to be ok." Tej muttered, pacing. Roman sat in the chair, not saying a word. The whole group looked tired and more than run down. They had all been camping out there faithfully ever since it had all happened.  
"She will make it. You guys got no faith." Ice said, trying to get the team's morale up and better before the doctor came out.  
"How is she?" Brian asked, hobbling to the wait area on his crutches.  
"We're waiting to see if she has improved." Leon nodded, noticing Dominic had not said one 

word to anyone.  
"Well, would you like the good news or the bad news?" The doctor asked, almost exactly thirty minutes later. There was a mixture of replies. "Ok, well, good news is I was able to take the tube out of her mouth, her respirations seem better." The doctor smiled as though pleased.  
"But.."Brian asked, sitting up, his body tense.  
"But, she is still unconscious and still in the danger area. The only thing I can say is someone put a little more fight into her because she is breathing so much better. She's in a comatose state still but we took her off the ventilator for now. That is not to say she won't be put back on." The doctor warned. They all nodded, looking more hopeful than they all had in days.  
"See, have some faith in her." Ice grinned, happy the doctor was pleased and had been able to see progress. "Dom, why don't you go spend some time with her?" He suggested to Dominic, who sat expressionless. He got up silently and went into her room, looking around sadly.  
"Hey, Dom." Brian sat beside him.  
"How ya feelin?" Dominic asked, making small talk.  
"Fine. Thanks for loving her so much." Brian said, his voice tight as he looked at his sister.  
"There's no thanks needed, man. I love her so much. I can't stand to see her this way. It's killing me." He admitted, sighing.  
"Yeah, we can tell." Brian tried to grin. "She's gonna be ok cuz we can't deal without her and she's just going to have to accept that." Brian leaned back in the chair exhausted.  
"I agree." Dominic said. "Brian, you should get back to bed, you don't look so good, man." He suggested.  
"Ok, as long as you tell me if she wakes up." Brian compromised and Dominic nodded. He was alone with her yet again and he decided talking to her couldn't hurt.  
"Jordan, baby doll, I miss you." He sighed. "I miss your smile, your beautiful bright eyes, your giggle. I miss holding you, baby girl. Please wake up." He begged, his heart in his throat. "I can't make it if you don't. I can't be king of the streets if I don't have my queen, my trophy girl. I won't ever race again if you don't wake up. Please, J, please wake up." He begged, feeling more helpless than he had ever felt before. "I need my girl to wake up, Jordan. Me being without you is like the earth being without any sunshine. You are my world. You changed me, girl, I used to only think of racing as my world. But you are my eyes. You opened them and I found you and I miss you so much." Dominic's gruff voice broke as he put his head as close to her body as he 

could. He let the tears fall, not caring anymore.  
"I'm your world?" She whispered, putting her hand on his bald head. He looked at her and her eyes were still closed. He knew he should get the doctor but he couldn't move. His body was paralyzed.  
"Yeah, baby girl, you are my world. I love you and I need you to wake up." He gently touched her face and stared at her, a small grin on his face. "Please?" He begged. Her swollen and bruised eyes opened a tiny bit and stared back at him.  
"I don't think I am tough enough to fight it, Dom." She admitted, looking down for fear of disappointment.  
"Yeah, you can, baby, you can. We're here and he's gone and I love you." Dominic said, his heart breaking for the millionth time since the ordeal had happened.  
"I got no faith." She said, a single tear rolling down her face.  
"I do, I have so much faith in you, I already bought you the car you wanted to race with. As soon as you are outta here, I'm going to teach you to be a better racer than me." Dominic promised. She smiled.  
"You are the best racer, Silly. No one can change that." She smiled and then coughed. He stroked her hair. "I guess I can try." She said, looking unsure.  
"That's my girl. Let me go get the doctor, ok? I love you, Jordan." He kissed her forehead gently.  
"I love you, too, Dom." She whispered, looking exhausted. Dominic ran outside and the doctor again asked then to wait outside.  
"She's awake." Dominic smiled happily. The Doctor came out and looked at him. "What? Is she ok?" He asked, worried at her expression.  
"She talked to you? Were you asleep?" The doctor frowned. Dominic shook his head.  
"Hell no. She was awake, I promise." He stood up as the group looked at him in worry.  
"Well, she's still in a coma so I don't see how she could have woke up, Mr. Toretto. Are you sure you wouldn't like to see a doctor? Stress can do an awful lot to a person." The doctor said skeptically.  
"I was not imagining it." Dominic frowned. The group didn't look too convinced.


	80. there is more than one kind of fight to ...

Ultimate Betrayal  
Last chapter, Chapter 80 AN: This chapter contains more violent stuff than the last chapter I warned you about, It is so going to be rated R, lol. Please don't read if you may  
get offended. If you do, don't say I didn't warn you.

"Gawd, she has to wake up." Tempest sighed, pacing around Jordan's room. It had been a little over two weeks since all the drama had went down and yet, Jordan was still in her comatose state, looking like sleeping beauty. Her face, though still swollen, was somewhat better looking and had a peaceful look to it.  
"I wanna beat him so fucking bad." Dominic said, his fists clenched. The group had been keeping a close eye on him, as they all figured he had imagined her waking up. He had tried in vain, night and day, to make her wake up with his talks and pleading, but it had all been in vain. Other than the fact that she was breathing on her own, nothing had changed.  
"Let's do it." Tempest stood up, ready for any kind of revenge on Johnny. Dominic sighed. He hadn't left her room in two weeks. The crew had gone on about living, running the garage, the café, but he had firmly stayed with her, taking showers, eating and sleeping at the hospital.  
"I am not leaving her." He said, shaking his head grimly.  
"It'll release some steam, and you need to get out. Think of how much damage the two of us together could do." Tempest grinned evilly. Dominic had to smile, despite himself. She had a point there. She could see she was starting to change his mind. "J would be proud to see us teamin up." She nodded, flexing her hands from the clenched fists they had been in.  
"Fine, when Tiff gets here." Dominic agreed, looking at Jordan. He fought back tears looking at his baby girl.  
"Yo, we're goin for a ride. Dom needs an airing." Tempest told Tiffany before her feet had even stepped into the room.  
"You and Dom, going together. Out?" She asked, looking worried with a small grin.  
"Baldy and I are going to go finish off a miserable ant." Tempest nodded and Tiffany nodded.  
"Ah, I got ya now." She said, sitting by Jordan. They left and she sighed, exhausted and worn down. Brian and her had taken turns staying with Dominic. Brian walked in and silently pulled her up from her char, sat down and then pulled her back in his lap. They sat in silence, as they often had lately. The longer Jordan was unconscious, the less of a chance she had to wake up and survive.  
"Tran, Tran, where are you?" Tempest called, her tone singsong as she walked into the new location they had moved him. She found him hovered in a corner, bruised and glaring.  
"Don't you ever quit?" He asked, not moving.  
"Nope, ya didn't quit wit my girl and I ain't gonna give your sorry ass no slack either. Only my rule of tenfold applies." She shook her head, kicking him in the face with her combat boot.  
"Let me talk to this fool." Dominic said, nodding.  
"I just got started having fun." She pretended to pout.  
"Hot, come here." Ice called, sticking his head in the door.  
"For what? I'm busy." She said, sounding irritated.  
"He needs a massage." Dominic joked dryly and Tempest slapped him on the shoulder but started for the door.  
"You're mine when I get back, punk." She pointed at Johnny.  
"If he lives till then, yeah." Dominic glared at him, his arms folded, his muscles bulging out of his veins. He stared at Johnny so harshly that Johnny began to fidget. "I thought if you stayed 

away, I'd stay away." He finally said, using Johnny's own words against him.  
"She had nothing to do with you. I knew her apart from our bullshit." Johnny said in a low voice.  
"Bullshit, Tran. That's bullshit." Dominic pushed over a chair nearby, his voice raising. He looked at Tran, his whole body shaking with anger as he got close to Tran's face. "You knew she was Brian's sister from the start. Be a man and admit it, asshole." Dominic picked him up by his shirt collar and threatened, his lips in a thin line.  
"So what? She chose to go with me. She chose it all. All I did was give her what she deserved." Johnny said, his eyes even with Dominic's. Dominic hauled off and hit him straight into the face. He hit him so hard, his fist felt like it had hit a brick wall. He kept punching mercilessly until his arm gave out and went numb and sweat was pouring from his body.  
"She didn't deserve anything." Dominic breathed hard as Johnny lay in a small pool of his own blood. "Nothing I can do can make you pay enough." Dominic said, kicking him in disgust and walking away. Tran's head lay on the cemented room. Dominic turned around and attacked him again, giving no words as he ruthlessly beat Johnny. Before he knew what was going on, Tempest and Ice were pulling him out of the room, his hands a bloody mess.  
"I wasn't done." He muttered, physically and mentally exhausted as they cleaned and inspected his hands.  
"I know this." Ice said, injecting him with a needle full of sedative. Dominic's arm was so numb he didn't even notice. He fell asleep sitting up as Tempest bandaged his hands.  
"Bout time. I'm shocked it worked so quickly." Tempest said, pushing him back and covering him with a blanket.  
"I used enough to tranqulize a horse." Ice grinned, kissing Tempest's neck. She turned around and kissed him back.  
"Ok, so he let off some steam, he's finally going to rest after gawd knows how many days of not sleeping, and I am going to do what I came to do." She said, looking towards the room Johnny was in.  
"You did do what you came to do." Ice grinned, his eyebrow playfully raised.  
"Besides you, Ice." She rolled her eyes.  
"Oh, so I was only a convenience." He pretended to look hurt. She kissed him and then looked at him.  
"Would I use you? I am so innocent in that sort of stuff." She tried to bat her eyes and smile, one of Jordan's tricks.  
"Riiiiight." Ice held her closely. "I love you, Tempest." He said, sighing contentedly.  
"I love you too, Ice." She nodded and then worked herself free. "Come on. Let's go take a nap." She gave in. They checked the door to Johnny's room, making sure it was locked and then went to Ice's room. An hour later, after Ice was asleep, Tempest tossed restlessly. She got up and decided to go finish what she had started.  
"Not you again." Tran muttered, barley able to lift his head. Tempest laughed with a 'ha'.  
"You really are as stupid as you look, wow, and here I wasn't sure." Tempest growled.  
"She dead? What's the occasion?" He asked, spitting at her.  
"Two weeks to the day, mother fucker and it's time for you to die. By my hands." She said, kicking him again.  
"Doesn't' matter, she's still gonna die. She has nothing. I took it all and there's nothing you can do to get her back." Johnny said, grinning. Tempest walked out and came back in, 20 minutes later.  
"Looky at what I got, just for you. Some treats, Johnny." She smiled, sitting some stuff on a table 

by the door. She had several chemicals and a branding iron. "You see, I really believe in giving back to the person for what they did and ya didn't really think I would kill you off so easily and end your suffering, did you?" She asked, taking a deep breath. She looked at the bleach and hot oil she had and smiled, shaking her head. "Nah, I don't roll wit the easy way, Boy, and you are going to pay." She said, heating up the branding iron.  
"You are crazy." Johnny charged her verbally. She shrugged.  
"Crazy? Me? What you did to J and Tiff was crazy. You broke my girl and even though I can't fix her, I can feel better knowing I go t her back and made you pay as much as fucking possible." Tempest said, her face now very dark. She took the iron and walked over to him, circling him like a vulcher. Johnny tried to move but was unable to from all the beating that had previously taken place. She put it on his back, making him scream. "Oh, be quiet and suck it up. If you wake Ice or Dom, it's gonna be worse." She threatened, breathing through her mouth to not smell the burning flesh. "Does it hurt? How could you possibly do that to someone?" She yelled, her anger taking over her clam for a minute.  
"I'm sorry." Johnny whispered.  
"Sorry doesn't' cut it, Tran. Never will. You tortured her. You didn't have to see her frightened eyes. Those eyes fearful because of YOU. You degraded her, you harassed her, you raped her for God's sake and all you can say is sorry? Nah, fuck that, bitch." She threw the iron on the floor, near the door. She got the bleach and poured it over the burn, making Johnny curl into a fetal position and scream more. Tiffany knocked on the door and Tempest opened it. "Hey, any change?" She asked, looking disappointed as Tiffany shook her head no. "Brian know you were headed here?" She asked.  
"Yep. Let's get this show on the road." She smiled wickedly.  
"I have been prepping him for surgery." Tempest nodded as Tiffany put on some gloves.  
"Good, good." She said, a smile at the corners of her mouth. "I'm glad I get to do this. No sense in you having to be exposed to his weapon." She said, her face dark as flashbacks flashed in her mind at him as he raped her. She walked over to Johnny and waved, a fake smile on her face. "How do you spell pain, Johnny?" She asked as Johnny came in and out of consciousness.  
"I don't know." He yelled when Tiffany kicked him softly to wake him up. She pulled a needle out and proceeded to squirt some out as he watched.

"I'll tell you, Johnny Boy. It 's spelled R-E-V-E-N-G-E. Tiff and Temp style. Now, this shot won't hurt at all. Something to make your ass wake up to feel that burn on your back. I know how much that shit hurts and I don't want you to miss out on any of it." She said, stabbing the needle in his leg as hard as she could, 'accidentally' breaking off the needle in his leg.  
"Please stop." He begged.  
"You didn't stop when you branded me, raped me, all that shit. But I was willing to let it all go. I was stupid and had I killed ya when I had the chance, my girl wouldn't be in the hospital right now. But this is for Jordan. Just wanted to make that crystal fucking clear." She said as Tempest heated up some oil. She smiled at Tempest. "It's great, having doctor friends and all, don't ya think, Temp?" She asked as Johnny stared at her as she put on a surgical gown the doctors use in the operating rooms.  
"What are you goin to do to me?" He asked weakly.  
"Um, the technical term is called castration, Bitch." Tiffany said sarcastily as she purposely arranged her stuff in order on a steel table. "I told you, you ever touch anyone again without permission, you would die. And you took it to the next level with Jordan. You picked the wrong 

girl to mess with. And after you die, we're all throwing a party. But it'll be slow and painful., cause, damn, I don't know how to control bleeding." Tiffany put a hand to her mouth, acting horrified and then laughed.  
"She's scary and she's my sister." Ice whispered, standing at the door to Tempest.  
"Out." Tempest pushed him out and locked the door. She got herself ready to assist with the 'surgery'. "Guess what, Johnny? I get to have you after she's done and I have some plans for us in mind. How's that sound?" She asked as Johnny's eyes were focused on the huge and dull knife Tiffany was holding in her hand. "I'll be the last thing you see before you get sent to hell." She laughed wickedly. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
"Brian?" Jordan whimpered, her throat dry. She turned her head as much as she could, the neck brace interfering with her view of him. He sat up, rubbing his eyes. It was almost 7 pm and Tiffany still had not returned, nor had Dominic.  
"J? Jordan!" Brian sat up, holding her hand and pushing the special button they had put in case of her awakening.  
"Brian, I want to go home." Jordan whimpered, her eyes wide and she had a look of confusion. She tried to move without any luck.  
"Come on, Sis, Be still. You can't move, Honey." Brian stroked her hair.  
"I want out of here." She said, tears rolling down her face as she looked at him, making his heartbreak into pieces yet again.  
"I know." He said, staring into her eyes. They had lost their sparkle. "I love you, J. Dom and Tiff and Temp are on their way." Brian said, texting Tiffany with one hand.  
"What's wrong with me?" Jordan asked the nurse, who was looking at her and making notes on her chart.  
"Too much to tell you. You have a long road ahead of you so I hope you are a determined girl." The nurse remarked, making Brian, who was standing back, frown and fold his arms.  
"I don't want to fight. If I can't go home now, I just want to die." Jordan whispered, tears again falling down her bruised face.  
"Baby Girl, I love you. Don't say that, please." Brian begged after the nurse left.  
"Why can't I feel my legs, Brian?" She asked, her eyes on him as he uncomfortably shifted in the chair beside her.  
"J,..." He started softly, not wanting to discourage her.  
"Tell me, Brian, please." She begged, her soft voice cracking. He wiped her tears, feeling helpless. Dominic, Ice, Tiffany, and Tempest came rushing in, ignoring the nurse trying to stop them.  
"Hey sleepy head." Tiffany smiled, standing at the head of the bed and smiling as she met Jordan's dark eyes. She tried to force the smile to be as cheerful as possible, given the situation.  
"I can't feel my legs." Was all Jordan said, closing her eyes. Brian looked down and moved to let Dominic in his place.  
"Hey, baby doll, it's only temporary." Dominic kissed her forehead.  
"No! Why didn't you guys just let me die?" She asked, glaring at all of them. Brian looked shocked and was about to say something when Ice took him outside.  
"She's dealin, man. She don't mean it." Ice said, shaking his head although he, himself, was in shock and not so convinced. Dominic looked at Jordan.  
"I told you, I can't be at the races without my trophy girl." Dominic grinned, kissing her forehead again.  


"I'm not a trophy girl anymore. I'm ...it doesn't matter. I don't want to fight, don't want to work hard, and I'm not going to. You might as well find a girl who is stronger and prettier and who can walk." Jordan sobbed, not able to even move. Tiffany looked at Dominic with tears in her eyes and even Tempest was silent.  
"I'm gonna let that one go, Baby girl, because I am not taking no for an answer and we won't argue about it. You Are the ONLY girl I want to have." Dominic said, his voice firm, making Jordan look at him, shocked.  
"I can't, Dom. I can't do it. Not this time." She admitted as she tried to avoid his eyes.  
"You can and you will, Darlin." Tempest cleared her throat, backing up Dominic. Jordan looked at her in utter shock.  
"Baby, I'm going to let the girls talk with you and I am going to call the crew. They will be so excited." Dominic said, kissing her forehead and leaving, not giving her time to object.  
"Don't even try to get me to change my mind." Jordan warned, making a small moan as she turned her neck.  
"We weren't." Tiffany said simply. She looked at Tempest, who already knew what was up. It was going to be their best acting job yet, they could tell she was serious.  
"Good, go away and let me be miserable." Jordan sighed as Tiffany sat down nonchalantly to look at a newspaper.  
"Nope, I'm not." Tempest said, smiling.  
"Temp, she gives up. She really has had a lot happen. We should listen." Tiffany said, shaking her head.  
"You are nuts, Tiff. I can't let her give up." Tempest said, looking at Tiffany as if she had grown a fourth head.  
"Sure ya can. Hey, J, if you do give up, what kind of flowers you want at your funeral?" Tiffany crossed her legs and got comfortable.  
"None." Jordan muttered, angry at the world.  
"Daisies are nice. Too bad they don't make Corona flowers. Oh, damn, that means Corona Barbie title goes to someone else." Tempest snapped her fingers as Jordan ignored them both. Tempest and Tiffany looked at each other, almost in worry. This good cop, bad cop game had never failed before.  
"Shut up and leave me alone." Jordan snapped, tears yet again falling down her cheek.  
"Well, we have to plan the funeral and stuff. If you are going to be underground for a million years, you should at least have some say." Tiffany shrugged.  
"Tiff, stop. She's not going to give in." Tempest looked appalled, taking on the good cop role.  
"Yeah, she is. She's not strong enough. She said so herself." Tiffany shrugged as Jordan still stared at the ceiling.  
"J, are you really going to let her talk about you like that? That girl gots no faith." Tempest said, shaking her head.  
"Neither do I." Jordan said, her tone flat.  
"Ok, then, give up and leave us all here. That's fine. Let him win. And here I thought you were someone else." Tempest said, her tone slightly scolding as she got up. She was now the bad cop. She started for the door. "I thought friendships meant something, but you are too concerned about how you feel and being selfish." Tempest said.  
"Temp, wait..." Jordan started but Tempest was already out the door.  
"You did it now." Tiffany muttered, still 'reading' the newspaper. Jordan broke down into heart wrentching sobs and Tiffany rushed to the bed, holding her as much as she could. Tempest 

peeked in and then walked back in, feeling bad.  
"Darlin, we love you. You have to want to get better though." Tempest said, an air of seriousness about her.  
"I can't. I can't even walk." She sobbed as Tiffany called the nurse.  
"Honey, it's a miracle you are even awake. We only asked you to wake up." Tempest smiled, shaking her head as Jordan looked at her two best friends.  
"What if I can't get better?" She asked, unsure of everything at the moment.  
"All we are asking of you is to try. We can deal as long as we have you with us." Tiffany said, looking into Jordan's eyes.  
"We'll see." Jordan moved her neck to get comfortable. Diego walked in, smiling as usual. "Di." Jordan said.  
"Hey Chicken." She smiled, putting medicine in the IV. "How are you? Ok, silly question. We missed you." Diego laughed, being her usual cool self Jordan loved her for.  
"I'm not sleepy." Jordan said, her eyes getting heavy.  
"Good, cause we all want to catch up." Tempest grinned, knowing in a matter of seconds that she would be out. Dominic walked in.  
"Is she still awake? Believe me now?" He asked, thumping Tempest on the head and nudging Tiffany.  
"Nope." They both laughed.  
"You should, I talked to him. I heard you guys. It was kind of an echo." Jordan said, her eyes closed and her words slurred.  
"You heard us?" Tiffany asked, looking at Tempest.  
"Ummhmm. You and Temp got him back, Temp and Dom are friends now and Brian was in a wreck." Jordan mumbled as she drifted off to sleep.  
"Whoa." Diego looked shocked. She pulled the three outside of the room and found that the rest of the crew was there. "She woke up, we just have to keep her moral up and keep her focused now." She informed them.  
"We can do that with ease." Brian nodded, making tiffany and Tempest look at him as if he had no clue what they just had to do to even get the girl t talk to them. It was going to be a long, hard road but they were all in it for the long haul. THE END (until part two, that is!)


End file.
